La Princesa del Sur
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Katara es la tímida y linda princesa del Polo Sur, que lleva una vida dulce y tranquila. Todo cambiará cuando, conociendo al mundo, descubra que no todo es como ella pensaba. Por favor, lean.
1. La Tribu Agua del Sur

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola a todos!

Este es el proyecto que tanto tiempo llevo diciéndoles y me emociona al fin publicarlo. He estado pensando mucho sobre esta historia y no sé, creo que les gustará, simula una novela por el drama.

Me basé en la historia de un one-shot que escribí hace bastante tiempo. Se llama "Traición" y fue de las primeras historias que subí. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Lo releí y comencé a cambiar un poco la trama, la narración, todo, hasta formar esta historia. Es muy parecido en unas cosas, no en todas.

Es un UA (Universo Alterno) Donde nunca aconteció la Guerra. Sozin fue detenido a tiempo por Roku y las Cuatro Naciones han seguido enormes eras de paz que las hizo crecer. He reconstruido muchas ciudades a como creo yo que debieron crecer sin conflictos bélicos. Además, por alguna extraña razón, Aang vive en el mismo tiempo que todos los demás (Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko...) culpen a mi pluma. Además, hay personajes que tienen su carácter algo cambiado, esto es parte de la trama y espero no les moleste mucho.

DEDICATORIA: A todos mis fieles lectores que han seguido mis historias desde hace casi dos años, que es el tiempo que llevo aquí en Fanfiction. Sin sus ánimos, mensajes, comentarios, y todo su apoyo no estaría donde ahora estoy. Se los debo todo. :)

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRINCESA DEL SUR.<strong>

_By_

**Nefertari Queen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**La Tribu Agua del Sur.**

El mundo se había convertido en un imperio de paz andante. Bajo la estricta vigilancia del Avatar Kioshy y Roku, la paz finalmente había caído como plomo gobernando por más de cuatrocientos años a las Cuatro Naciones. Éstas, desenvolviéndose en un ambiente ameno y cultural, fueron creciendo y desarrollando una identidad propia que no solo protegían, si no que expandían lentamente eliminando cada frontera conocida. Fue así que comenzó un periodo de armonía y crecimiento económico, social, cultural, y artístico impresionante.

Al extremo sur del planeta estaba el Polo Sur, que albergaba una de las más impresionantes naciones. La Tribu Agua del Sur había crecido inmensamente en esos cuatro siglos llegando a ampliar sus fronteras y desarrollar un arte único. Su belleza era cautivante.

Ésta tribu se había fundado por maestros agua que emigraron de la Tribu Agua del Norte, explorando el mundo y encontrando en éste polo condiciones similares a las de su tierra natal. Fundaron una nueva ciudad que crecería lentamente siguiendo las mismas reglas, costumbres y creencias norteñas. Así, dos culturas casi idénticas crecieron en los dos extremos del planeta.

Ahora, la Tribu Agua del Sur no era el pequeño manojo de iglús que fue durante años sin posibilidades de crecer, debido a la falta de comercio e industrialización. La monarquía se implementó rígidamente tras un siglo y medio de su fundación, y con ésta un sistema simple pero efectivo basado en valores, calidad, y belleza, que llevarían al crecimiento de la ciudad paulatino pero efectivo.

Como era muy pequeña a comparación de su tribu hermana, claro que tuvo hostilidades por parte de las islas más sureñas que pertenecían al Reino Tierra y alguna que otra de la Nación de Fuego. El Avatar poco conocía aún esos poblados surgidos repentinamente en el Polo Sur, al menos en aquella época.

Lentamente se fue creando la paz, el Avatar Yanchen introdujo un concepto de igualdad nunca antes considerado: una totalitaria y en donde absolutamente todas las personas tenían derechos. Ideas que su sucesora, el Avatar Kyoshi, terminaría de solidarizar sobre el mundo. Como ya se mencionó, esta avatar fundó una era de paz en que la Tribu Agua del Sur creció impresionantemente.

La inmensa muralla de diez metros de altura por cinco de ancho, hecha completamente de hielo, delimitaba una línea de cuarenta kilómetros protegiendo así la Ciudad Capital. La muralla tenía en el centro el enorme símbolo del Agua-control, y una puerta inmensa que se abría y cerraba por maestros agua bajo un horario muy estricto.

La Gran Muralla (como se le llamaba) era divisible desde veinte kilómetros a partir de vuelo o barco. Al pasarla, se llegaba a un puerto muy grande acondicionado para buques, barcos o pequeñas canoas. El puerto se dividía en dos secciones, los que iban por comercio o por turismo. Las dos grandes casetas con veinte ventanillas cada una atendían las veinticuatro horas del día, otorgando permisos a los recién llegados.

Una de las casetas atendía exclusivamente a los mercaderes o políticos. La otra, a gente simple que iba por paseo. El costo por entrar a la Tribu Agua del Sur era meramente simbólico: una moneda de cobre por persona. Al pagar la moneda se entregaba un boleto sellado, el pasaporte para entrar.

Las Tres Murallas Menores se alzaban detrás del puerto y se podían cruzar a pie o a barco. En cada una de las murallas había una caseta de vigilancia, donde los Soldados de Turismo revisaban las mercancías y que cada una de las personas tuvieras su boleto. Todos los caminos que se extendían por las tres murallas, al final de unificaban en la Avenida Central.

¡Ah! Porque por la Tribu Agua del Sur se andaba siempre a canoa. Tras la Tercera Muralla Menor muchos vendedores ofrecían canoas económicas a personas que no llevasen barco y fuesen a pie. Todas las calles eran bellos ríos de aguas cristalinas.

La Avenida Central se expendía por dos kilómetros hasta llegar a una enorme fuente de donde se desprendían más caminos, las calles principales de la Ciudad Capital en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Después de la fuente, la Avenida Central seguía su rumbo hasta llegar al Puente Real.

Y es que, al fondo de la Ciudad Capital, separada de todas las calles y casas, había una gran "isla" circular delimitaba por un río de siete metros de largo. En esta enorme isla estaba ubicado el Palacio Real. El río que lo dividía se conocía como Calle de la Realeza. Para conectar el Palacio con la demás ciudad, estaba el exquisito puente de madera finamente tallada por Maestros Agua. Una preciosura de la humanidad.

La Calle de la Realeza se extendía no solo delimitando el palacio, si no que además conectaba con las cuatro casas culturales más importantes de la metrópoli: La Universidad, La Academia de Agua-Control, El Teatro, y El Templo del Océano y la Luna.

Desde la Gran Fuente, donde partían todos los caminos, se podía acceder a la Calle Conexión, misma que llevaba hacia las afueras de toda la urbe hacia el extremo norte de la ciudad, más lejos aún que el palacio (el Palacio Real tenía un camino al que solo accedían los reyes, surgía del patio trasero para llegar al mismo destino) y llegaba a la Estación Capital.

Estación Capital era un edificio cilíndrico con decoraciones de hielo que formaban arco iris bajo la luz del sol. De la Estación surgían los diferentes ríos o avenidas, que conectaban con las Diez Ciudades.

Sí, además de la Ciudad Capital, la Tribu Agua del Sur tenía otras diez bellas y enormes ciudades.

Cada ciudad estaba conectada entre sí y con el simple boleto comprado en la caseta del puerto, se podía llegar a todas ellas. Cada una tenía edificios que las diferencias y les otorgaban bellezas personales. Al centro de cada ciudad, estaba el Palacio de Ayuntamiento.

Ahí vivía el gobernador designado por el Rey, los jueces, y la sede de la policía local. Además, cada ayuntamiento tenía un piso con secciones a las que solo accedían miembros de la familia real, eso cuando visitaban las ciudades por una o mas razones. El gobernador administraba el dinero que la Ciudad Capital mandaba para el mantenimiento absoluto de la ciudad. Ese dinero llegaba mensualmente sin falta, por medio de emisarios confiables.

Así, en la Tribu Agua del Sur siempre se vivía tranquilo, a gusto, con mucha seguridad.

La Calle de la Realeza era el centro cultural de toda la Tribu Agua del Sur. El Palacio Real tenía una enorme muralla para delimitar y era amplio, hermoso, lleno de riquezas especialmente diseñadas para honor de los espíritus patrones (luna y océano). Al Gran Palacio Real solo podían acceder la familia real, y a quienes éstos daban autorización para pasar. Cabe destacar, que el solo hecho de cruzar los muros de aquel Palacio era un privilegio impresionante. Fuera del Salón Real, en donde se hacían las fiestas para ocasiones especiales, casi nadie podía vanagloriarse de decir "He sido huésped en el Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua".

Los habitantes del Polo Sur daban mucha importancia al linaje, al protocolo, al arte y sobre todo, a sus espíritus. El Palacio Real resultaba ser un lugar sagrado, al ser construido encima del Primer Templo Sagrado, donde según la tradición el espíritu de la Luna indicó a los exploradores por medio de una laguna de agua cristalina que ahí debían fundar la ciudad.

Así pues, solo la realeza, personas distinguidas asignadas por los mismos espíritus para gobernar, tenían el privilegio de habitar ahí y reservarse el lujo de abrir la puerta a sus invitados. La única persona que podía entrar y salir a voluntad, aún sin consentimiento de los reyes, era el Avatar. Pero él era cosa aparte.

La calle Realeza se extendía por casi un kilómetro a todo lo ancho de la ciudad, y por ella se accedía, además del Palacio, a la Universidad.

La Universidad del Polo Sur era la más hermosa y prestigiada del mundo, rivalizando únicamente con la Universidad del Polo Norte. Los Maestros Agua tenían una pasión impresionante por el conocimiento, perfeccionando siempre las fórmulas, encontrando nuevas soluciones, y con gusto por lo estético que nadie pudo jamás superarles. Sus ciudades eran tan bellas, que nadie era inmune al suave hechizo que obligaba a los turistas enamorarse de esos edificios de hielo, brillantes bajo la luz del sol.

La Universidad era un domo gigante tallado para recrear las ondulaciones del mar. El Domo era solamente parte de la Universidad. Una vez que se entraba por la gigantesca puerta siempre abierta del domo, se accedía al complejo de edificios cilíndricos y muy altos divisibles por cualquier parte de la ciudad. Se impartían clases de todas las profesiones conocidas, salvo el dominio elemental. El Director de la Universidad tenía un poder e influencia tan grande, que formaba parte del Gran Consejo.

Cada facultad de la Universidad tenía un dirigente, estrictamente vigilado y evaluado mensualmente por el Director. A su vez, los dirigentes debían aplicar pruebas semanales a los profesores para controlar su eficiencia. Y al mínimo bajo de desempeño, eran despedidos. Así se mantenía la excelencia. La Universidad tenía su propia y enorme biblioteca, la más completa del hemisferio.

La Academia de Agua-Control estaba al lado de la Universidad. Era un edificio rectangular, de cinco pisos, divinamente decorado y con dos esculturas de Maestros Agua en la entrada. La explanada gigante en la parte trasera de la Academia permitía un campo de batalla excelente.

El Rector de la Academia también tenía su puesto en el Gran Consejo. Con un selecto grupo de maestros que jamás superaba a diez personas, impartía clases a diferentes y muy pequeños grupos de estudiantes, hombres y mujeres, que desearan dominar su elemento. Ingresar a la Academia era difícil, y una vez dentro no se podía salir a menos que dominase el elemento agua. Podían durar desde uno hasta diez años aprendiendo, pero siempre salían siendo excelentes maestros.

El Teatro era un edificio cuadrangular muy grande no así alto, con una gigantesca cúpula encima que permitía una excelente acústica para conciertos y orquestas. Con una capacidad superior a los diez mil espectadores, era el más grande del mundo solo superada por el teatro de Ba Sing Se (que albergaba diez mil quinientas personas).

Ahí se presentaban actores, obras, orquestas, y todo tipo de evento cultural de renombre. Agradar al exigente público del Polo Sur no era fácil, y llenar al menos la mitad del lugar era toda una proeza.

Pero el lugar de reencuentro entre todos los habitantes del sur era el Templo del Océano y la Luna. Había sido construido por la primera generación de la familia real, y concluido por la quinta generación. Era un edificio rectangular muy alto y divinamente decorado con la fachada más exquisita conocida en el mundo. Ofrecía, además de una estética imagen, toda la historia del Polo Norte y Sur en divinos relieves fáciles de entender y complejos subtemas entendibles para personas con cátedras.

La gran torre del Templo que se alzaba desde el patio del mismo era altísima y podía vérsele desde más de diez kilómetros de distancia. La entrada, ancha, permitía el paso de hasta diez filas. Con entradas y salidas colaterales, ventanas cubiertas de cristales, este Templo estaba preparado y equipado para albergar a casi toda la población del sur.

El salón de devoción era a donde todas esas entradas daban acceso. En su centro, estaba un pequeño estanque con menos de medio metro de profundidad, siempre lleno de agua cristalina. El suelo de aquel estanque tenía el símbolo del Ying y Yang, eternos representantes del Océano y la Luna. Una varilla colocada en minuciosa forma y parte del techo dejaba caer, cada segundo, una gota de agua al centro del estanque sagrado, manteniendo así la paz y el equilibrio del tiempo.

La Tribu Agua, tanto norte como sur, era reconocida por ser una sociedad devota y profundamente espiritual. La gente podía acudir cuando quisiera al Templo para orar a los espíritus y purificarse a sí mismos mediante la meditación, técnica que era religiosamente enseñada en todas las escuelas desde la edad de cinco años, y perfeccionada conforme el niño crecía.

En la parte trasera del Templo estaba el Monasterio, donde vivían los Sabios del Agua. Personas dedicadas al perfeccionamiento espiritual que meditaban y oraban diariamente. Ellos vivían en pequeños cuartos con las Sabias del Agua, dedicadas a lo mismo. Ofrecían votos de castidad y servían al Templo y sociedad de por vida. Usualmente, eran entrenados por los mismísimos Monjes del Aire, los más espirituales del mundo.

El Solsticio de Invierno era la época en que se conmemoraba el nacimiento del Agua-Control. Esto significaba el primer contacto real y propio entre el ser humano y los espíritus de la luna y océano. A modo de gratitud por enseñar tal don, los Maestros Agua y todo el Sur acudían al Templo en devotas peregrinaciones desde las diez ciudades y se sentaban alrededor del estanque sagrado a meditar en armonía por parte de la noche, para después hacer una inmensa fiesta.

Sí, la vida en el Polo Sur era realmente amena y tranquila.

No así, también era rígida, una disciplina muy bien conocida organizaba a las sociedades de las Tribus Agua. Y ninguna persona seguía tanto ese régimen como la Familia Real.

Esta generación tenía a la Familia Real más amable, afable y rígida. Conformada oficialmente por cuatro personas, con tres miembros indirectos, los habitantes de las Tribus Agua obedecían ciegamente a sus soberanos y los consideraban personas buenas, devotas, consagradas y llenas de los dones espirituales.

El Rey Hakoda, líder absoluto, era un hombre que apenas pasaba los treinta y cinco años. De cabellos castaños, algo largos, siempre peinados para sostener la corona grande, dorada y plateada llena de joyas. Su rostro moreno mostraba usualmente pequeñas sonrisas a las personas que quería y miradas severas a nobles. Veía mucho por el porvenir de su pueblo, deseando que su Ciudad jamás cayera en manos de algún mal.

Estaba profundamente enamorado y le era fiel a su esposa, la Reina Kya. Dulce mujer de afables expresiones y cabellos más claros, ojos azules. Siempre vestía túnicas celestes y colgaba de su cuello un medallón con el símbolo de la luna. No usaba prendas ostentosas a menos que fueran ocasiones especiales. Tampoco acostumbraba llevar la corona, reemplazándola en su quehacer cotidiano con una tiara o diadema a juego con su atuendo del día.

De jóvenes habían sido unos novios muy apasionados, que fueron formalizándose cuando los deberes reales así lo exigieron. El padre de Hakoda, Katrón, había sido un rey inflexible y severo que veló a su pueblo con orden y disciplina. A su muerte prematura, y siendo viudo, tuvo su hijo que casarse prontamente con su ya prometida y ambos asumir el trono cuando apenas tenían veintiún y diecisiete años respectivamente.

El matrimonio fue bendecido con dos hijos. Uno que les nació dos años después de casarse. Le llamaron Sokka porque les recordó, por ser un bebé sano y fuerte, al aguerrido y legendario guerrero que vivió supuestamente en tiempos de la Fundación. Al crecer, descubrieron que bien escogieron el nombre. Aunque apenas el príncipe tenía doce años, era un apasionado del combate.

Apenas tenía cinco años cuando pidió a sus padres aprender a pelear. Aunque eso era obligatorio desde los siete en príncipes varones, adelantaron las clases por los deseos del soberano. No era Maestro Agua, pero a pesar de su joven edad dominaba a la perfección el boomerang, el arco con flecha, y perfeccionaba el arte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la espada. Tenía a los mejores maestros del mundo. Podía pelear, hacer brillantes estrategias, leer, memorizas y hacer sus propios mapas, navegar entre las peores tormentas… pero era incapaz de aprender algo sobre matemáticas, literatura o historia.

Sus padres se preocuparon de eso al principio y después lo pasaron por alto. A fin de cuentas, era un gran guerrero y maestro de la diplomacia. Iría puliéndose con el tiempo. O en eso confiaban.

Sokka tenía una hermana menor, que nació dos años después de haber nacido el primogénito. Fue un embarazo realmente difícil y la reina guardó cama desde el sexto mes, causando consternación y aflicción en su pueblo y claro, en su esposo. Kya estaba débil, no quería comer, y sentía que su bebé iba muriendo dentro de ella. El parto, según los médicos, fue tan costoso que es un milagro tener vivas a las reina y a la princesa.

La niña nació pequeña y menuda, pero extrañamente sana. Duró en intensos cuidados por parte de doctores y enfermeras dos semanas enteras, temiendo que su diminuto tamaño la matase. Fueron los peores días para Hakoda. Por un lado, su recién nacida debatiéndose entre morir y vivir; por el otro, su esposa tan cansada y desgastada que apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

Dos semanas después del nacimiento, Kya estaba completamente recuperada y ansiosa de conocer bien a su bebé. La niña, aunque no estaba realmente mal, seguía siendo en opinión de los médicos muy delicada. Costó dos meses engordarla lo suficiente para que estuviera sana.

¡Quién diría que esa bebé, nacida con menos de dos kilos y calva, sería ahora la princesa más enérgica de todas! La nombraron Katara, y encomendaron su alma a los espíritus, así como su salud. La niña fue creciendo normal, muy fuerte, hábil, inteligente, y para sorpresa de ambos, una maestra agua llena de talento. No había rastros de esa bebita por la que tanto se preocuparon.

Katara era una princesa inquieta, curiosa, juguetona y que encantaba de hacer bromas tanto a su hermano como a sus padres. Se llevaba muy bien con Sokka aunque claro, al ir creciendo y diferenciando los gustos, fueron distanciándose. Tenía la niña diez años y sus lindos vestidos la hacían relucir en todas las fiestas. Excelente maestra agua, su maestro estaba seguro que dominaría el elemento a muy temprana edad.

Kanna y Pakku eran los padres de Kya y abuelos maternos de ambos príncipes. Eran nobles sin títulos. Pakku era el director de la Academia de Agua-Control y Kanna del Teatro. Los dos tenían puestos muy influyentes dentro del Consejo por no mencionar que tenían el privilegio de vivir en el Palacio Real.

Pero, las cosas no son siempre perfectos y utópicas. En el Polo Sur comenzaría, no muy tarde, lo que en el futuro sería una guerra.

* * *

><p>Y bien, eso fue todo. Sé que no es, por el momento, la gran cosa. Este capítulo es mas bien una explicación de la Tribu Agua y la situación del Mundo actual. Katara y Sokka ahora son príncipes, y válgame el señor qué princesas irán a ser.<p>

No tengo muchas cosas más que decirles. Solo agradecerles por leer y que espero encontrar un comentario perdido por ahí :)

chao!


	2. Los Príncipes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡hOLA A todos! ¿Cómo se la han pasado en este año nuevo? ¡Espero que todas las uvas les sirvan para cumplir los anhelos que quieren realizar en este nuevo año! Y no se crean eso de que 2012 fin del mundo, son pamplinas. La profecia maya prevee la caída del Quinto Sol para el resurgimiento de un Sexto que propone un cambio en la jerarquía del cosmos. Traducido: bruscos cambios en las energías el universo, pero NO el fin del mundo.

Dejando de lado ese tema (del que casi todos hablan ¬¬) les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No es corto, como pueden ver. Y espero que les guste :)

**LovinANDLivinLife, ashley bravo.** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes!

Gracias: por los comentarios, las alertas y los hits :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Los Príncipes.**

El enorme navío de madera relucientemente tallada y de divinas decoraciones azulinas rompía las olas en un zig-zageante movimiento mientras atravesaba el gran río. La bandera celeste que ondeaba orgullosa en la punta del mástil, llevaba la fina corona plateada amparada por la luna y sobre el océano; emblema por el mundo conocido de la Familia Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Las pequeñas canoas se hacían a un lado cuando veían el barco pasar. Éste entró libre a la Sexta Ciudad, donde los guardias inmediatamente colocaron sus barcazas a ambos lados en una protección unánime. Siguió su rumbo hasta llegar al Palacio de Ayuntamiento. El Gobernador estaba en el umbral, acompañado de su esposa, y sonreían.

El barco se colocó justo en la entrada dejando colocar la rampa real, con alfombra roja. Por ella aparecieron una mujer delgada y alta, de mirada casi amenazadora y estrictos ojos analizadores de cada mínimo rincón. Llevaba un abrigo azul claro con un pequeño bordado blanco y la insignia de la Familia Real, como todos los sirvientes del Palacio. Su recogido peinado de cabello castaño no dejaba caer ningún solo mechón de la redecilla. Dos guardias parados firmes y con espadas en sus cinturones estaban escoltándola.

Dieron unos pasos en retroceso cuando una figurilla pequeña pero de gran porte apareció. Llevaba dos lindas trenzas nacidas en su frente y recogidas en un peinado tras su cabeza que dejaba caer el resto de su ondulado cabello marrón. El abrigo azul marino con precioso bordes decorados dejaba entrever el vestido de lana celestino y finamente diseñado. Los ojos azules y mirada seria, espalda recta; pasos lentos mientras bajaba por la rampa sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada del gobernador.

Éste se inclinó reverencialmente ante la princesa de diez años y cedió espacio para que pasara al Palacio.

-Es un placer tenerla en la Sexta Ciudad, alteza—dijo la esposa del gobernador, con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío—contestó con su suave voz—He venido algo cansada, espero sepan disculpar mi ausencia mientras me retiro a mis aposentos.

-Pase majestad.

Katara fue entonces hacia la enorme habitación en la parte superior del Palacio destinada a los miembros de la familia real. Dejó que el sirviente abriera la puerta y ella inmediatamente se fue a la cama, donde se desplomó como una simple niña puede hacerlo.

-Majestad, eso no es correcto—dijo su institutriz, entrando también a la recámara con los mozos atrás que cargaban las maletas interminables de la princesa—Es de muy mala educación.

-Solo estaba algo cansada—respondió, sentándose de inmediato y viéndola sonriente—Discúlpeme.

-Ha llegado esta carta al Ayuntamiento antes que nosotros—le tendió el pergamino—Es para usted. Y otro más, aquí tiene.

Abrió uno de los rollos y lo leyó para sí.

_Mi estimada amiga._

_¡Me alegra saludarte de nuevo! Aunque sea solo en una carta. Perdona tardar tanto en responderte, pero no he tenido tiempo entre mis clases y mi recorrido por las ciudades en el Norte ¿Cómo van los tuyos?_

_¡Ah, no empieces a escribir! Te tengo una sorpresa. Mi padre me ha dado autorización de irte a visitar. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Podré ir! Y lo mejor es que solamente me acompañará la guardia real correspondiente y unas cuantas sirvientas ¡Soy feliz! Llegaré como al día quince después de la última luna nueva. Espero verte pronto._

_Me despido, pues ya casi todo mi equipaje está listo ¡No sabes cuánto ansío hablar contigo como antes! _

_Atentamente:_

_Yue._

_PD: Se me había olvidado, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, mis padres nunca me comprometieron. Dicen que podré escoger al hombre con el cual casarme, pero que éste deberá cumplir con algunos requisitos. No sé nada más. ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Acaso estás comprometida?_

"No" pensó la princesa, y enrolló nuevamente el pergamino. Lo dejó sobre su cama, ya más contenta y después abrió el otro:

_Adorada Hija:_

_Te escribo para hacerte saber que la Princesa Yue nuestra querida amiga vendrá muy pronto. Por favor, deja este viaje para después y regresa, sabemos muy bien que solamente viene a verte a ti. Te lo ordeno como reina… y como madre._

_Te estimamos y extrañamos bastante. Esperamos ansiosos tu regreso. Tu padre el Rey dice que anhela saber todo lo que has aprendido y tu hermano desea que retomen sus juegos._

_Nos veremos pronto tesoro._

_Firma:_

_Tu madre, la Reina._

_PD: ¡Ven tan pronto leas esta carta! Madre te extraña._

Katara inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró a las atareadas sirvientas sacando sus vestidos de las maletas y colocándolos en los armarios.

-Empáquenlos de nuevo. Nos vamos—ordenó, suavemente.

La institutriz la miró asombrada.

-¡No podemos irnos apenas llegamos! Sería mucha descortesía.

-La Reina y el Rey me piden estar en su presencia lo más pronto posible—aunque era una niña, Katara claro que sabía cómo, cuándo y de qué hablar a los demás, incluidos sus sirvientes—Da ese mensaje al gobernador y dile que venga pronto a verme.

La mujer salió inmediatamente y Katara se miró en el espejo. Acomodó un poco su cabello y sonrió. Tenía ganas en ese momento de tumbarse en la cama, dormir por horas y al despertar jugar por los pasillos del Palacio a más no poder. Claro que para eso no había tiempo. Al menos pronto volvería finalmente a casa. ¡Llevaba ya un mes recorriendo las demás ciudades! Estaba tan cansada. Había aprendido lo más rápido posible todo sobre las Cinco Ciudades visitadas y practicado el protocolo para hablar ante los políticos y nobles. No quería volver a saber nada de formalidades en un buen tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella pasó el gobernador, humilde con la cabeza baja y dando una reverencia. Ella asintió y le dejó verla de frente.

-He de marcharme, han escrito los Reyes pidiéndome que regrese a la Ciudad Imperial. Espero que comprenda esto y me reciba de igual manera la próxima vez que venga—le hablaba formal y a la vez dulcemente. Una combinación que siempre cautivaba a los demás.

El gobernador veía a una niña y se esforzaba demasiado en recordar que aquella era la mismísima princesa y soberana. Solamente dijo:

-Es bienvenida cuando quiera venir, majestad.

-Gracias.

Él salió y ella después rumbo a su bote. Ansiosa, entró a él, se disculpó con la Institutriz y con la Nana y encerró en su camarote. Dejándose caer sobre la cama, sin importarle despeinarse o arrugar el vestido, Katara cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por el vaivén de las olas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

La Reina Kya miraba a través de la ventana los prados cubiertos de nieve y los ríos hermosos que se perdían como calles entre los edificios cristalinos de la ciudad. Esperaba tanto ver aquel hermoso barco donde su hija se había ido un mes atrás para estrecharla entre sus brazos, oír su risa rebotar entre las paredes, verla jugar animosa por los jardines y sus prácticas de agua-control

¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Instintivamente, una de sus manos se fue hacia el medallón en forma de luna llena que tenía siempre colgando de su cuello. Cerró sus ojos pensando en los espantosos días aquellos, en el pasado. Solía decir que ella misma lo había encargado al joyero real, pero era una mentira. Una grande.

Nadie en la Tribu ignoraba que la Reina había sufrido horriblemente durante su segundo embarazo. Pero nadie, ni el mismísimo rey, sabía la verdadera razón y lo que ocurrió a su esposa. Era un secreto que, según ella, se llevaría a la tumba. Aunque estaba consciente que quizá, pronto, habría de revelarlo.

Cerró los ojos viajando lentamente al pasado. Sintió su cuerpo rejuvenecer y el vientre hincharse como el propio de una mujer que ha esperado seis meses a un bebé. Había despertado esa mañana sintiendo que la cabeza se hinchaba y el cuerpo entumido. No podía moverse, batallaba demasiado para respirar y sudaba.

Su esposo, a su lado, inmediatamente se puso en pie y al tocar su ardiente frente mandó hablar a la Curandera Real. Ésta acudió y tras atender a la reina salió con semblante entristecido.

-Majestad, temo mucho decirle que la vida de su esposa y la del niño están en peligro. Mucho me temo, uno de ellos habrá de morir para que el otro pueda vivir—fue su veredicto—No desespere alteza, que haré todo en cuanto mi alcance esté para impedirlo.

La curandera dijo que la reina no se había repuesto bien de su primer embarazo y que, además, una especie de espíritu maligno había tomado posesión del bebé aún no nacido. Una maldición de carácter anónima enfermaba más y más a la soberana de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

No podía sentirse peor. Saber que tu hijo, al que no conoces, al que sientes en tu interior pero no has podido cargar, va a morir, es la peor de todas las noticias. Kya imploró noche y día a los espíritus que la salvaran, no a ella pero sí a su bebé.

Los síntomas empeoraron. No podía ya levantarse de la cama porque cada movimiento le dolía hasta los huesos. Estar recostada en la cama, con el peso del cuerpo hundiéndola en el colchón le era doloroso, le dificultaba respirar y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Siempre sentía calambres por los brazos y piernas, un intenso calor, escalofríos, dolor en la cabeza o en el vientre. Y a su pobre bebé removiéndose de una manera que la hacía agonizar, seguramente agonizando también el pequeñín.

Kya lloraba y rezaba y seguía sintiendo la vida esfumarse de ella misma. Ya no tenía energía ni para hablar, comunicándose con pequeños movimientos de cabeza apenas visibles y otros tantos de los ojos. Hakoda, devastado, acudía día y noche al divino Templo, rogando misericordia por él y su familia.

Hasta el pequeño Sokka que apenas tenía dos años cumplidos sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Hacía semanas que no le dejaban ver a su mamá, su padre estaba siempre triste sin prestarle casi nada de atención, y muchas mujeres curanderas entraban y salían de la habitación de los reyes. Solamente le decían que su madre estaba enferma, pero nada más.

Fue una noche espantosa en que Kya se retorcía en la oscuridad de su alcoba, apretaba los edredones y mitigaba sus gritos mordiendo las almohadas. Aún con todo eso la curandera dispuesta a cuidarla no despertaba. Intentó llamarla sin éxito, pues de su boca salían solamente gemidos.

Kya veía la luna llena y rogó, como nunca antes, misericordia para ella y para su bebé. El cuerpo entero se le acalambró, sintiendo los músculos contraerse de esa espantosa forma. El intenso calor, las náuseas contenidas y la debilidad más espantosa jamás sentida. Todo terminó cuando, de la nada, su pequeño bebé dejó de moverse dentro de ella.

No sentía ya nada de dolor ni de calor. Era como estar sana. Pero el niño en sus entrañas no se movía. Trató de animarlo, hablándole con suavidad, acariciando su abdomen, pero no respondió. Ella, como madre, era capaz de sentirlo. Simplemente lo sabía.

Lloró ahogando sus lágrimas con la almohada. Lloró por el pequeño bebé que ya no podría conocer ¿Por qué el mundo fue tan injusto con ella? ¿Por qué su bebé? ¡No era justo! ¡No, no lo era!

Entonces sintió una fresca brisa y una mujer cantando melodiosamente. Kya abrió los ojos cuando una mujer joven de cabellos blancos y largos, ojos celestes clarísimos y pálida piel entró a su recámara. Estaba vestida con unas simples telas brillantes de color azul y parecía flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano, y acaricio con ternura sus dedos. La mujer, sonriente, le habló.

-No llores por algo que no es—le dijo con voz tierna—Tu bebé ha de nacer bien.

Kya trataba de no llorar y tras un tiempo se calmó. Uno de sus brazos seguía abrazando su vientre abultado, sentía la peor de las penas por su pequeñito.

La mujer entonces colocó una de sus blancas manos sobre el hinchado vientre de Kya e inmediatamente la reina sintió que la salud regresaba a su cuerpo. Vio asombrada una luz blanca desprenderse de la mano de aquella mujer, como devolviéndole vida. Retiró su mano y se paró.

-No durará mucho—le dijo—Pronto la enfermedad regresará. Hay muchos que se beneficiarán con tu muerte y la de tu hija.

Entonces, se quitó de su cuello un hermoso colgante en forma de luna llena. Era de una plata que resplandecía poderosa, con decorados dorados haciéndole una verdadera reliquia. Kya pudo estirar el brazo para agarrarlo con cuidado. La mujer le ayudó a colocárselo.

-Has de encomendar tu hija al Espíritu de la Luna y al del Océano, y cuando la bella princesa cumpla los dieciséis años, le darás este medallón. Nunca olvides este favor que te hemos hecho y no cuestionarás la vida que tu hija habrá de llevar ¿De acuerdo?

La desesperación de Kya era tal que con el medallón en manos le prometió todo ello a la mujer. Solamente el saber que su bebé estaba bien era suficiente para su frágil alma tan llena de dolor y angustias. Siguió llorando, ahora de felicidad, mientras la mujer de la nada desaparecía envuelta en un resplandor plateado.

Kya, con el medallón ya colgando de su cuello, se sintió mejor desde ese día, pero la bebé no se movía. Fue por ello que siguió en cama hasta el día del parto.

Fue el peor de todos. Sentía que su cuerpo se rompía y lo peor era la incertidumbre de no saber si su hija estaba bien o no. Se perdió en un estado somnoliento y, sumida en aquel sueño, fue capaz de escuchar el lejano y agudo llanto de un infante. Abrió los ojos sin ver nada y después uno de los curanderos apareció con el más diminuto bebé y más tranquilo de todos.

La preocupación era espantosa. Kya estaba demasiado débil para pedir o decir algo. En los días que tardó en recuperarse y en estrechar en sus brazos a su pequeña hija sintió como un agujero en donde debía estar su corazón.

Tener en sus brazos a la princesita le brindó el alivio que necesitaba. Acariciar sus mejillas, ver sus azules ojos y su tierna sonrisa le alivió el alma. Desde ese día nunca se quitó el medallón y solamente saldría de su cuello el día en que Katara cumpliera los dieciséis años, como había prometido a los espíritus.

Kya comenzaba a sentir que las cosas iban a ser realmente difíciles. Máxime cuando supo que Katara era maestra agua. Aunque su propio padre y el padre de Hakoda lo eran, de haber sido por cuestión genética Sokka también hubiese sido maestro. Para Kya la vitalidad de su hija, sus poderes, sus creativas ideas y la profunda devoción que tenía a los espíritus era algo más que pura coincidencia con los acontecimientos secretos de su nacimiento.

-¿Majestad?—Kya se exaltó y parpadeó rápidamente para regresar de su viaje al pasado. Miró a la tímida y delgada sirviente inclinada en el umbral de su recámara.—Su alteza el rey le habla.

-Iré en seguida.

Kya se puso de pie, la sirviente salió. Alisó su falta y después vio en el reflejo de su espejo su aspecto; se encontraba más que presentable. Puso el medallón bajo sus túnicas y salió rumbo al salón donde estaba Hakoda.

**o-o**

**o-o**

La princesa Yue estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo unos pergaminos en sus manos. Aburrida, los enrolló y colocó en su sitio de nuevo, recostándose y viendo sus aposentos con fastidio "Katara ¿Porqué tardas tanto en venir?" pensaba la pequeña princesa.

La Tribu Agua del Norte era la hermana de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Ambas llevaba relaciones políticas excepcionales y más que dos pueblos siempre se consideraban uno solo. La enorme tribu norteña tenía la Gran Muralla y además doce ciudades aparte de la ciudad Imperial. Eran muy parecidas las Tribus, aunque con alguna que otra diferencia por la distancia entre ellas.

El Rey y soberano del Polo Norte se llamaba Arnook. Un hombre moreno y muy justo que se jactaba de ser un diplomático experto. Amigo íntimo de Hakoda desde que los dos eran niños, llevaba además una buena relación con Kya. Estaba casado con una dulce mujer, la Reina, que en su sumisa educación encontraba bastante placer viviendo encerrada en el Palacio sin ninguna participación política.

Así pues, era la única y bella hija de ambos, la princesa, la que tenía una participación diplomática semejante a la de su madre. Yue viajaba con su padre a pesar de tener solo doce años por el Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego. Desde que tenía seis iba constantemente al Polo Sur, donde acostumbraba jugar y charlar con su mejor amiga: la princesa Katara.

Comúnmente ambas princesas se comunicaban por medio de correspondencia. Empero, cuando una viajaba a con la otra, se la pasaban de maravilla. Usualmente no dejaban a Katara ir más lejos que las Islas Kyoshi al sur del Reino Tierra (Kya odiaba tenerla lejos de sí) y la pequeña solamente conocía al Polo Norte por las tres ocasiones que viajó allá con sus padres.

Pero Yue iba al Polo Sur una vez al año, y el lapso que duraba alojada en el Palacio dependía de sus padres. Estaba feliz porque en esa ocasión le dejaron permanecer todo el Invierno ¡Para que Katara se encontrara de viaje en la Sexta ciudad! No era justo.

Intentó leer un poco pero encontró la lectura de ese pergamino particularmente aburrida. ¡Qué condenación! Se paró y fue al tocador donde retocó su perfecto peinado.

Yue tenía el cabello blanco, porque cuando nació estaba enferma y su madre al consagrarla al espíritu de la luna supo arrebatarla a tan bello astro ese milagro; en consecuencia, quedó con el cabello blanco y ojos algo más claros.

La princesa norteña se orgullecía de deberle la vida al espíritu de la luna y era, realmente, muy hermosa a pesar de su joven edad. A sus doce años tenía largos cabellos entrelazados en un peinado elegante que no dejaba ni un solo mechón suelto. El cálido interior del palacio le evitaba usar abrigos, así que podía lucir el vestido morado claro a juego con azul marino tan hermoso y bordado en blanco; confeccionado por su madre y por ella misma.

Yue amaba los quehaceres femeninos, una diferencia impresionante con Katara. Le encantaba aprender a cocinar manjares, coser sus propias ropas, peinarse ella sola con elaborados diseños, dibujar y pintar debidamente, tocaba el piano, el violín y sabía cantar. Por no decir que, a pesar de saber bastante sobre política y economía, compartía con su madre un cierto placer en estar calmada en sus alcobas sin más interrupciones que los deberes primordiales.

Katara odiaba coser y cocinar, haciéndolo únicamente cuando se lo obligaban las lecciones de educación femenina. Siempre había preferido leer en vez de dibujar, hablar en vez de cantar; se la pasaba practicando su Agua-Control casi todas las tardes. A pesar de eso y de encantarle los debates, era muy recatada gracias a la espléndida educación de su Institutriz y madre.

Tratando de encontrar distracciones, Yue se puso el grueso abrigo azul y salió a uno de los jardines. El Primer Jardín, como lo llamaban usualmente, tenía en el centro una enorme explanada que usaban los Guardias para entrenar. Esa tarde, el Príncipe Sokka estaba en su centro, sosteniendo con ambas manos una espada negra y con su maestro enfrente, explicándole otros movimientos.

El Maestro Piandao era conocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo y el que el Rey Hakoda había escogido para que le enseñara a su hijo sobre ese arte. Ya desde pequeño Sokka había sentido pasión por la espada y encontraba mucho placer aprendiendo a manejarla.

-¡Más fuerte, Sokka!—dijo el maestro, empuñando él mismo un arma y usándola para atacar directamente al heredero—¡Domina siempre a tu enemigo!

Yue cruzó las dos manos frente a su cuerpo y los miró atentamente. Sus gráciles y precisos movimientos, sus sentidos atentos. Un verdadero arte.

Pero Yue no solo estaba atenta a los precisos movimientos del príncipe. También veía en él sus facciones; aquella nariz tan recta, tan perfecta que se asomaba sobre su rostro moreno de piel lisa. Esos labios apretados en señal de concentración. Ese ceño fruncido mientras más fuerza usaba. Y esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar, profundos, que ella siempre admiraba en silencio.

Se sentó en una de las bancas colocadas al lado de la explanada y ahí se quedó viendo. El viento estaba helado y apresurada por salir del palacio no alcanzó a ponerse los gruesos guantes de lana ni la bufanda. Tuvo que meter las manos, cada vez más frías, en los bolsillos del abrigo y encogerse un poco para proteger su cuello.

"Ya sabía que debía cambiarme el vestido de verano" pensaba con lamento, pues lo que menos quería ahora era alejarse de Sokka. Él andaba con su uniforme de soldado, ligero y poco abrigador, lleno de sudor por el ejercicio. "Quizá si me pusiera a correr ahorita el frío de las manos de va" seguía pensando, pero no era de una princesa, linda y educada, fina y culta, echarse a correr por los jardines en un día nublado. A lo sumo, ejercitarse en los gimnasios acondicionados donde ningún guardia o sirviente las viera "¡No quiero entrar!"

Cerró ambas manos en dos puños. Las puntas de sus dedos gélidas. Y se imagino bajo el sol inclemente de las cálidas costas del Reino Tierra. La ayudó mucho.

Hasta que una persona puso sus dos enguantadas manos sobre sus ojos y le susurró al oído.

-¿Quién soy?—la aguda voz forzada a ser grave no impidió que ella la reconociera. En cualquier lado lo haría.

-¡Katara!—y retiró las manos de sus ojos entre risas—Ya sabes que a mi no me engañas.

La princesa apareció entonces frente a Yue, luciendo sus trencitas colgando por ambos lados de su cara, ojos azules y enorme sonrisa. Llevaba un grueso abrigo, bufanda y visiblemente un vestido de invierno. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Oh Yue, cómo te extrañé!

-¡Y yo a ti!

Ambas niñas se dieron las manos.

-¡Pero si estas helada y pálida!—exclamo la más morena con susto—Vayamos al palacio a que te calientes.

-Eh… no quisiera.—dijo en voz baja, viendo de reojo a Sokka aún entrenando.

Katara que comprendía aquello perfectamente le sonrío con picardía.

-Mis padres quieren hablar conmigo y con Sokka más tarde, y su entrenamiento acaba en un cuarto de hora. En lo que entras en calor ya estará en su alcoba.

-¿Segura?

-¡Completamente!

-Bueno…

No esperó más y la jaló bruscamente para meterla a los cálidos pasillos. Yue inmediatamente entró en calor, quitándose el abrigo y acomodándose al lado de Katara en la sala de juegos. Con muñecas en mano, charlaban.

-¿Y porqué me preguntaste si estaba comprometida?—preguntó curiosa la norteña—¿Acaso tus papás te han prometido?

Katara bajó la cabeza.

-No oficialmente—respondió—Pero escuché una vez a mis papás diciendo sobre un hombre con el cual prometerme.

-¿Y cuál es?

-No lo sé… hasta donde sabía era maestro aire, creo.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

-Los escuché escondiéndome atrás de la puerta. Según entendí, pensaban hacerlo, pero no lo hicieron por prudencia. Mamá no quería prometerme.

-¡Eh hizo bien! Mi padre siempre dice que una debe escoger con quién casarse—respondió Yue con solemnidad—Y mamá lo apoya.

-No lo sé. Creo que es papá quien quiere casarme—se notaba tristeza en la voz de Katara—Cuando lo acompañé al Reino Tierra conocí a una princesa de siete años que ya tenía prometido.

Yue se cubrió la boca de la impresión.

-¡Mentira! ¿Cómo pueden ser los papás tan desconsiderados?

-¿Y yo que sé? Solo espero que papá ni mamá piensen en casarme, soy aún muy pequeña.

-Para mí que has malentendido la conversación. Ellos te quieren mucho.

-Lo sé—y después cambió de tema—¿No te la habrás pasado pensando en mi hermano todo el verano verdad?

Yue se sonrojó toda.

-¡Qué cosas dices!—y bajó la cabeza.

-Para mí que vienes a verlo a él más que a mí.

-Katara, no digas tonterías.

-Sabes que nuestros padres adorarían que se casaran.

-Eso no importa. La elección es de él.

-También tuya—replicó la morena.

La peliblanco enmudeció.

-Creo que el destino lo dirá—fue su veredicto.

-Sí.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apenas asomó medio cuerpo de Sokka. Con rostro de fastidio, habló.

-¡Katara, nuestros padres nos pidieron en audiencia!

-¿Audiencia?

Las dos princesas se miraron confusas entre sí. ¿Audiencia? ¿Tan formal? Verdad es que eran los príncipes herederos, pero para querer hablar con ellos de esa manera llena de protocolos debían querer algo, o presentarles a alguien.

-Ya voy—dijo Katara, poniéndose de pie.

-Apúrate, te esperaré en el pasillo.

Katara se quitó el abrigo y acomodó su vestido. Revisó en el espejo estar bien peinada y tras acomodarse unos cuantos mechones sonrió a su amiga.

-Vuelvo en un rato.

-Sí.

Katara salió y Yue se sentó, pensando en el futuro.

* * *

><p>¡Final!<p>

Vale, sé que no es la gran cosa pero al menos confío en que les guste lo suficiente para dejarme un lindo comentario :)

chao!


	3. El Niño Maestro Aire

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! Ya sé, me tardé más de lo que debido con el capítulo. Pero ¿Ya vieron lo largo que está? Bueno, esa es la principal razón de la demora... y un poquitín de la inspiración pero mejor no toquemos ese tema.

comentarios:

ashley bravo: No, Yue no morirá. Me agradaba bastante el personaje, aunque Suki no esta del todo mal. En fin, el que la va a regar (y de verdad grande) será Sokka. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero las cosas que hará no serán precisamente morales. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos :)

LovinANDLivinLife: muchas gracias.

mariifabii44: gracias. Bueno, sobre la pregunta que me haces ya te mandé un mensaje respondiéndole. Haber a qué aucerdo llegamos :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**El Niño Maestro Aire.**

Kya entró al Salón del Trono. Era una sala inmensa, muy alta y de cuyo techo colgaban tres hermosos y elaborados candelabros que iluminaban toda la sala. La alfombra celestina que llegaba hasta los tronos estaba preciosamente bordada de color dorado. Los siete escalones sobre los cuales estaban colocadas aquellas sillas tan magnas e imponentes estaban siempre limpios y parecían ser de hielo tallado.

Sentado en su respectivo lugar, estaba el Rey Hakoda leyendo un pergamino. Alzó un poco la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y al comprobar que era su esposa retomó la lectura sin más. Kya caminó hacia él y después se sentó a su lado.

—¿Me hablabas, Hakoda?—preguntó tiernamente. Su esposo enrolló el pergamino para verla a los ojos y hablar.

—Ah, Kya. Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Agarró una de las manos de su esposa. Y le sonrió:

—Cariño ¿Has pensado en los planes maritales?

—Sí, y sabes que me opongo rotundamente.

—Llegué a pensar que podría ser mala idea.

—Espero no pienses en más matrimonios Hakoda.

—No lo haré cielo—y agregó, con una voz pensativa—Pero quiero hablar seriamente sobre Katara.

La Reina miró casi sorprendida a su esposo. No estaba segura de comprender el rumbo de la conversación que él pretendía llevar. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo su hija menor?

—¿Qué pasa con ella, Hakoda?

El rey pensaba mucho sobre cómo hablar. Sabía que Kya quería muchísimo a su hija, y él mismo adoraba a Katara tanto como a Sokka. Pero la decisión que acababa de tomar era dura, difícil de aceptar para él mismo, y más para la Reina.

—Me han dado quejas de su comportamiento en la corte, Kya—empezó—Y necesito que consideremos seriamente la educación que va a llevar.

—Pero ¿De qué hablas? Katara es culta, inteligente, educada y muy buena maestra agua, ella…

—Se está transformando en una guerrera—la interrumpió—Y tu y yo sabemos que eso no está nada bien.

Kya pensaba en su hija y en lo que su esposo le decía. Quiso encararlo, defender a su pequeña, pero tuvo que bajar la cabeza lentamente con la resignación de saber que él tenía toda la razón.

—Pero… pero… Katara es así. Ella…

—Es muy enérgica y poderosa, sin embargo, es una princesa. Y debe ya de aprender cuál es su lugar.

—Podría ser una guerrera, ya sabes, una capitana o…

—Kya, tú y yo sabemos que eso no debe ser.

Escondió el rostro entre sus dos manos y comenzó a pensar. Hakoda colocó una mano sobre la espalda de su esposa y con ello pudo consolarla un poco. Kya tenía ganas de llorar, pero pudo más su dignidad y se irguió para seguir con la conversación.

—Entonces, Hakoda ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Él mismo se noto triste al hablar.

—Debemos limitar su entrenamiento de Agua-Control, ella no debe pelear más. Y aumentar considerablemente sus lecciones de etiqueta, de diplomacia y de refinamiento.

—Yo puedo ayudar en eso.

—Y lo harás Kya, pero ya le he conseguido también buenos maestros.

—¿Has hablado con mi padre sobre esto?

—El Maestro Pakku reacciono muy parecido a ti, ya sabes cuánto quiere a Katara. Pero accedió limitar sus lecciones y entrenamientos.

Kya asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien. Pero no pediste audiencia solo para decirme esto ¿Verdad?

—No, tienes razón. También he de decirte que el Maestro Piandao quiere hablar con nosotros.

—¿Los dos?

—Sí. Como los soberanos de la Tribu.

Ella inmediatamente adoptó una pose altiva y algo soberbia. Su rostro blando daba un aspecto de compasión pero no le restaba majestuosidad gracias a la larga capa azul, sus brillantes vestidos y todas las joyas reales que eran opacadas por la sobria corona adornando su cabeza. Hakoda igualmente se mostró altivo y poderoso, mientras daba la señal a los guardias de que abrieran la puerta.

Por ella entró caminando con paso firme el moreno y mayor maestro del príncipe Sokka. Piandao tenía la espada envainada y colgando de su cinturón; al llegar cerca de sus majestades inmediatamente se inclinó con respeto y así permaneció hasta Hakoda le dijo que se pusiera de pie. Los sirvientes colocaron cojines para que pudiera sentarse y llevar a cabo la conversación.

—Majestades, he pedido una audiencia con ustedes para hablar sobre el entrenamiento del Príncipe Sokka.

—¿Hay algo malo con nuestro hijo?—preguntó Kya, la voz le sonaba algo preocupada.

—No majestad, pierda cuidado de eso—le respondió con una sonrisa—Es todo lo contrario. El príncipe es verdaderamente talentoso con la espada y como me han pedido que le entrene como el mejor guerrero, quisiera pedirles su consentimiento para que lo lleve a entrenar alrededor del mundo.

Hakoda vio la sorpresa en los ojos de su esposa y se apuró para hablar.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Verá majestad, solamente entrenando en selvas el príncipe aprenderá a pelear en la selva. Necesita aprender a sobrevivir en otros entornos y luchar en ellos. Así se convertirá en un gran soldado.

Hakoda guardó silencio y miró a su esposa. Los ojos de Kya se notaban tristes, pero sonreía con cierto aire de consentimiento. No era necesario que dijera nada, una mirada era más que suficiente para que su esposo la leyera.

—Maestro Piandao—dijo la reina—Podrá llevarse a mi hijo de viaje con una sola condición.

—¿Y cuál es, majestad?

—Que él me escriba todos los días.

Piandao se mostró feliz.

—Yo mismo me encargaré que lo haga.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa que estén viajando?—inquirió Hakoda—Para estar seguro.

—Yo diría que dos años. Puede que más, pero eso se lo avisaré.

Asintieron lentamente.

—Avisaré a mi hijo. Partirán en una semana.

Tras el veredicto del rey, el Maestro Piandao salió no sin antes hacer una reverencia donde mostró su gratitud, dejando a los dos monarcas de la Tribu Agua pensativos y algo entristecidos.

Pasado algo más de tiempo, los dos hablaron del tema mas profundamente. Acordaban que su hijo necesitaba ese entrenamiento para ser un guerrero pleno, aunque eso no aminorara los sentimientos de pérdida que sentían. Sokka no volvería en algunos años y en unas pocas semanas, tan pronto Yue se fuera, Katara debería seguir con su viaje por todas las Diez Ciudades en calidad de Princesa, cosa que le costaría unos cinco o hasta ocho meses.

Casi un año en que vivirían solos dentro de aquel Palacio, sin que las risas de sus hijos se escucharan por eco entre los muros o en el jardín. ¡Cómo los extrañarían!

Ya recompuestos de la noticia, dieron una señal al guardia de que llamara a los príncipes. Necesitaban hablar con ellos, y pronto.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos para que sus hijos pasaran aquella puerta, vistiendo sus elegantes prendas de príncipes y luciendo orgullosos algunas joyas familiares. Se les llenó el corazón de orgullo cuando, paso a paso, caminaban erguidos con la dignidad debida y se inclinaban ante ellos, respetuosos, antes de sentarse en las sillas predispuestas. Eran sus hijos, eran sus príncipes. Y sus herederos.

Hakoda le dio la noticia a Sokka de su viaje y Kya le indicó que toda esa semana se la pasara con su hermana y con ellos, pues sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que conviviría con la familia. El pequeño príncipe se notaba feliz y Katara, aunque algo triste, también, estaba alegre por su hermano.

Pasada esa noticia, dieron otra:

—Hijos míos, además de que convivan con nosotros esta semana, necesitamos también que den la más cordial Bienvenida a nuestros invitados de honor—dijo Kya—Esta mañana ha llegado el Monje Gyatso con su pupilo, Aang, y ellos estarán aquí por unas cuantas semanas en que quiero, sean amables.

—¿Quién es el Monje Gyatso?—preguntó Sokka.

—Es el mejor Maestro aire del Templo Aire del Sur y un amigo íntimo—fue la respuesta de Hakoda—Espero que sepan tratarlos ¿Bien? Cenarán con nosotros esta noche y ahí podrán conocerlo.

—Sí, padre.

Dada la noticia, los dos príncipes pudieron retirarse y los reyes suspiraron aliviados. Ahora, solo faltaba sentarse y esperar a que los acontecimientos pasaran por sí solos.

**o-o**

Katara se fue corriendo hacia el patio principal, donde estaba Yue esperándola. Para sorpresa de la princesa norteña, Sokka venía atrás de su hermana.

—¡Te he ganado!—le dijo la niña a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, como digas.

—Y ahora ¿Por qué viene él?—preguntó Yue, extrañada y señalando al príncipe.

—Papá y mamá lo han obligado porque pronto iniciará un viaje y quieren que conviva más conmigo.

—Hay veces en que cuestiono las decisiones de nuestros padres.

—Vamos Sokka—lo alentó Yue—seguro haremos algo que nos guste a todos.

—¿Me pueden incluir?—preguntó una vocecilla aguda y extraña, que no conocían.

Los príncipes inmediatamente voltearon y encontraron a un niño. Era pequeño, nada alto y bastante delgado. Su cara tenía una expresión de alegría y sorpresa combinabas. Los ojos grises y sus facciones eran completamente diferentes a las que estaban acostumbrados. Y, para agregarle una diferencia más, era calvo.

Estaba en el umbral, viéndolos con emoción. Llevaba unas vestimentas extrañas, holgadas y de un color anaranjado que jamás habían visto. Hacía juego con unas botas cafés y pantalones amarillentos.

Se les acercó rápidamente y repitió la pregunta.

—¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

Katara fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Y tu ¿Quién eres?

—Ah, es verdad. Me llamo Aang—y extendió su mano—Es un gusto conocerte.

Katara miró la mano extrañada. Sabía que ese saludo era normal entre las personas, pero no apropiado para los príncipes o nobles. Jamás habían insinuado tratarla de esa manera y lo miró con desdén.

—Yo me llamo Yue—la pequeña fue quien agarró la mano del chico, extasiada. Estaba emocionada de que finalmente alguien no los tratara de "su alteza".

Viendo el ejemplo de su amiga, Katara hizo lo mismo estrechando su menuda y cálida mano.

—Me llamo Katara.

—Yo soy Sokka—el príncipe le saludó igual.

—¿Yue? ¿Katara? ¿Sokka? ¡Ustedes son los príncipes de las Tribus!

Aang parecía impresionado.

—¿Quiénes más vivirían en este Palacio?

—Disculpa a mi hermano—intervino Katara—A veces es muy sarcástico.

—¿Y de dónde vienes Aang?—preguntó Yue.

—Del Templo Aire del Sur.

—Dicen que es muy bonito

—Lo es.

—Imagino que si, tengo entendido que los Templos Aire de los Nómadas son considerados las más grandes obras de arquitectura en el mundo ¿Tengo la razón?

—Bueno princesa Katara, no creo tampoco que sea par tanto.

—Dime solo Katara.

—¡Oh, bueno!—dijo Sokka molesto—Vine porque prometiste jugar a Guerra de Banderas Katara, no a charlar sobre nuestro invitado.

—¿De qué trata ese juego?

Los tres lo miraron atónito.

—¿Nunca has jugado Guerra de Banderas?

—No.

—¿A qué juegan en los Templos?

—Otras cosas, como Balón-Aire….

—¿Balón-Aire? ¡Suena entretenido!

—Katara—viendo la molestia de su hermano, la princesa tuvo que ceder, aunque de muy mala gana.

—Está bien Sokka. Aang ¿Quiénes jugar o no?

—¡Sí!

—¡Perfecto!

Hicieron los equipos. Decidieron que serían chicos contra chicas. El patio principal estaba dividido en la explanada pavimentada donde entrenaba Sokka momentos antes, y una extensión de tierra cubierto perpetuamente por blanca nieve. En esa sección, con algunas fuentes allá y por acullá, se trasladaron a jugar.

Una línea en medio del terreno dividía el campo de batalla. Dos montañas de nieve sostenían las gallardas banderas hechas con los abrigos de los príncipes, a falta de telas. Fueron haciendo sus estrategias, unos cuantos surcos y más montones de nieve en todo el terreno. Preparando las condiciones para el ataque.

Sokka estaba realmente decidido a ganar y encontró en el pacifista maestro aire un pésimo compañero para sus ideales. Tardó un poco Aang en hacerse la idea de que era una guerra por la cual debían obtener la más y mejor de las victorias. El hecho de que Katara fuera una maestra agua hacía la situación más difícil.

—¿Listos?—preguntó Yue, atrás de una montaña.

—¡Al Ataque!—el grito de Sokka hizo que los cuatro se pusieran en posiciones de combate. Aang era el designado a ir por la bandera de las niñas y de inmediato corrió hacia la frontera.

Pero ahí le esperaba Katara, quien levantó un poco de nieve para lanzársela a la cara. Aang se enojo por eso y la tumbó con una ráfaga de aire que la hizo tambalearse. Katara trató de hacer un látigo de agua pero los veloces pies de Aang estaban ya cerca de los primeros surcos cuando el agua congelada golpeó la espada de Sokka.

—Te venceremos hermanita.

—¡No lo creo!

Ella usó el agua bajo sus pies y le congeló las botas. Sabiendo que haría eso, Sokka sacó su boomerang que mandó hacia Yue, la princesa cayó al suelo y se sobó un poco el pie golpeado. Todo mientras Sokka rompía el hielo con la espada.

Katara iba detrás de Aang, pero el chico era rápido. No atinaba a congelar sus pies. Viendo las intenciones de la princesa, Aang creó una esfera de aire sobre la cual empezó a flotar, alejándose lo más posible del suelo. Eso no impidió que Katara creara un pequeño remolino para tumbarlo. Desde el suelo, la ráfaga de aire mandada por el chico despeinó tanta a Katara, que la dejó aturdida y sentada sobre un montículo de nieve, mientras luchaba contra sus rebeldes mechones de cabello para poder ver.

Dio un brinco alto, más bien gigante para llegar a la montaña. No esperaba que la nieve se abriera para formar otro surco muy profundo en donde cayó.

—¡Eah, no es justo!—gritó.

—¡En la guerra todo se vale!—fue la respuesta de Katara.

Apenas intentó voltear y descubrió que su hermano estaba a menos de un paso de ella. La consiguió tumbar lanzándole una bola de nieve. Los dos contemplaron cómo una corriente de aire fortísima impulsaba a Aang hacia la montaña, y caía suavemente al lado de la bandera.

La agarró con una mano, alzándola victorioso.

—¡Oigan, chicos!

Solo entonces repararon en Yue. La princesa estaba al otro lado con ambas manos sujetando la bandera de los chicos. ¡Habían estado tan centrados en Aang, que descuidaron a Yue por completo!

Después de declarar un empate (con el que Sokka n quedó nada contento) entraron al Palacio. Oscurecía, pues se acercaba la hora de cenar. Aang se fue a buscar a su mentor, Gyatso, mientras los príncipes subían al Ala Real, donde estaban sus habitaciones.

¿No he mencionado el Ala Real? Bueno, en la parte superior del Palacio se encuentra una sección que lo divide. Se acceda a él por una puerta, siempre custodiada, que conduce a unas enormes escaleras y ésta a un ancho pasillo. Sobre ese pasillo están colocadas las habitaciones de los reyes, los príncipes, e invitados nobles (como Yue) Cabe destacar, que a esa sección nadie que no sea de la realeza puede entrar.

Ni los más altos dignatarios son capaces de penetrar los aposentos. Los privilegiados, eran las Altas Mucamas, un número de sirvientas distinguidas y discretas que hacían votos de silencio para nunca hablar de lo que vieran o escucharan en el Ala Real. ¿Cómo era ese lugar? Presuntamente, de lo más lujoso, brillante y hermoso que el mundo hubiera visto. Pero como nadie en realidad había estado ahí, y los reyes jamás hablaban de eso pues… nadie lo sabía con certeza.

Solo existía una persona capaz de entrar al Ala Real sin autorización de los reyes, y que tenía destinada la habitación más elevada de aquella sección. Desde luego, ese ser era el Avatar. Pero el Avatar en turno aún era un niño cuya identidad se desconocía. Cuando él o ella empezase su recorrido por el mundo, llegando a la Tribu Agua del Sur, ocuparía esa habitación.

Pero para eso faltaba tanto tiempo que es mejor no pensar en ello, al menos no aún. Katara, Sokka y Yue subieron a sus habitaciones y en ellas comenzaron a arreglarse para la cena. Tenían sus vestidos manchados y mojados, por no mencionar que sus peinados habían desaparecido, dejando sus cabellos sueltos y largos, libres de toda peineta.

—¡Usted no puede estar jugando a guerras y peleas!—reprendía la nodriza a Katara—Es una delicada princesa, las hermosas princesas solamente pasean en los jardines y patios, más no se ponen a pelear con sus hermanos ¿Entendido?

—Ay, nana. Si hiciera cada cosa que me dices jamás me divertiría.—replicó la princesa—Por favor, hablemos de esto más tarde, cuando haya terminado de cenar ¿Te parece? Tengo demasiada hambre como para ponerme a pensar.

—Mi princesa—aunque las palabras sonaron dulces, había un dejo de reprocho—Ya verá que cosas le diré… ahora baje y cene bien.

Dio el último retoque a su habitual peinado, haciendo que Katara se parara de un brinco y saliera casi corriendo de su habitación. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, alcanzo a escuchar un débil, pero claro:

—¡No se olvide de sus modales para con los invitados, majestad!

Río por lo bajo y se echó a andar al vestíbulo. Yue la esperaba.

—¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?—preguntó.

—Ya conoces a nana, o desperdicia ni un segundo para hablar de modales.

—Bueno, bajemos.

Acompañadas de una pequeña escolta, las princesas entraron a la Sala del Comedor, donde estaban ya sentados Hakoda, Kya, Sokka y Aang. Al lado del niño había un hombre con vestimentas parecidas, naranjas y amarillas, que además portaba un collar de madera con tallado curioso. Era calvo, con unos tatuajes celestes en forma de flecha cubriendo su desnuda frente. Y unos largos bigotes blancos posados sobre su boca.

Tenía el hombre los ojos más amables y cálidos que las princesas nunca antes habían visto. La sabiduría que transmitía su mirada impuso de inmediato un respeto genuino para con él, así como gran simpatía. Él sonreía sencillamente, casi como si llevase la alegría y la paz dentro de su corazón.

—Katara, Yue—habló Kya, haciendo que las dos princesas, desde sus asientos, le prestasen toda atención.—Les presento al Monje Gyatso, y a su pupilo Aang.

Gyatso hizo una pequeña reverencia y las miró con una sonrisa.

—Princesas, es un honor conocerlas.

—El honor es nuestro Monje Gyatso.—respondieron con perfecta sincronía. Extrañamente, eso hizo que el Monje riera.

Durante la cena hablaron de algunas cosas entretenidas. Lo más divertido, sin duda alguna, fueron las anécdotas de Gyatso sobre su juventud y unas cuantas de Aang. Eran nómadas que viajaban por todo el mundo y podían hablarles de los rincones más escondidos del Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego.

Estaban tan entretenidos que aplazaron el postre para hablar más. El tiempo sin embargo no se podía retrasar y, llegados a una hora tardía, los reyes mandaron a sus hijos a dormir, lo mismo Gyatso a Aang.

Kya, Hakoda y Gyatso se quedaron un poco en el comedor para charlar.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó Hakoda—¿Cree que puedan ser amigos?

—Nada me hace pensar lo contrario—respondió el monje—Aang jugó con ellos en la tarde y me dijo que eran simpáticos. Además, los príncipes se ven genuinamente amistosos con él.

—Espero que este plan funciono, Gyatso—le dijo Kya—Es decir, aún son muy niños, cuando crezcan las cosas pueden cambiar.

—En eso tiene toda la razón majestad, pero no debemos perder la intención. Si Aang e hace amigo íntimo de ellos muy bien, si no, al menos conservará un lindo recuerdo. Créame que eso también será esencial.

—¿Cuándo se irá?

—En una semana partiremos a la Nación de Fuego, para conocer al heredero el príncipe Zuko y a su hermana la princesa Azula.

—Me parece bien.

—Así pues, me retiro a mis aposentos. Con sus permisos, majestades.

Gyatso se puso de pie para irse y dejó solos a los monarcas con sus pensamientos.

—Debo admitir que el niño es simpatiquísimo—habló Kya con su voz más maternal—Es un verdadero honor conocer al Avatar de pequeño.

—Sí lo es. Pero algo no me parece del todo bien en éste plan.

—Hakoda, vamos son niños ¿Qué cosa mala ha de suceder?

Aunque la reina hablaba en serio y el rey pensaba que tenía razón, el tiempo les mostraría que estaban equivocados. Solo el destino podía decirles exactamente lo que ocurriría de esos encuentros de Aang con los demás príncipes del mundo. Años más tarde, se enterarían de cuál fue el verdadero error.

**o-o**

No era un día feliz para Katara.

La princesa veía desde la alta ventana de su cuarto cómo el gran barco azul partía alejándose hacia el horizonte. Pronto si forma será abrazada por el mar y no lo volvería a ver en años enteros. Sokka con su maestra Piandao se marchaba para un entrenamiento rígido.

Katara admitía que extrañaría bastante a su hermano. Cuando Yue se fuera, no tendría más compañeros de juegos. Quizás la ausencia de Sokka no se notara mucho si Aang se quedase, pero el niño también se tuvo que marchar. La princesa miró aquel enorme animal peludo, llamado Bisonte Volador, que emprendía un alto viaje hacia quién sabe qué destino.

Los príncipes se habían hecho muy amigos de Aang, al grado que jugaban todas las tardes. Hasta a Sokka le pesó irse, porque se estaba divirtiendo tanto con Aang que no quería marcharse. La semana se les había ido entre risas, juegos y bromas. Unas que habrían de recordar en los años posteriores como el último tiempo de su infacia.

No sabrían, desde luego, que jamás volverían a reunirse los cuatro como lo habían prometido. No al menos hasta que sus edades, ya avanzadas, marcaran una gran diferencia a cuando se conocieron. Y en una situación mundial, muy difícil.

* * *

><p>¡Uff! Creo que escribí de más...<p>

Antes de que digan algo: siempre vemos en la serie que la sociedad de las Tribus Agua es realmente conservadora, así, aunque en la Nación de Fuego y Reino Tierra a las mujeres se les permita ser guerreras, en el Polo Sur y Polo Norte no es bien visto, menos para las princesas. La forma en que esta decisión cambia a Katara es drástica, y será descrita en el siguiente episodio.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?

chao!


	4. Baile, Parte 1: Recepción

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR UN SOLO CENTAVO POR ESTO Y EN CAMBIO, INVIERTO TIEMPO Y ESFUERZO CON LA ESPANTOSA INCERTIDUMBRE DE PENSAR QUE S.O.P.A PODRÍA QUITAR ESTA PÁGINA... EN FIN, NO ES MÍO.**

****¡Hola! Uf, ya sé, tardé Muchooooooo perdónenme, pero el tiempo anda escaso. Solo en este día he actualizado otras dos historias que andan igual o peor de olvidadas que ésta. xD

Comentarios:

ashley bravo: no es mi intención dejarte con incertidumbre, te lo aseguro. Sobre etiqueta, es fastidioso, sobre todo porque en la actualidad eso lo tenemos muy olvidado.

SammyKataangTwilight: si, va a ser kataang y de los buenos, como novela. Espero te guste :)

Aria: si, habrá mucha cavidad para Suki pero de una manera en la que no te la imaginas. Hasta donde tengo pensado se incluirán todos los personajes, hasta Lu Ten. :)

Nieve Taisho: de nada, si tienes más ideas las acepto con gusto! :)

mariifabii44: muchas gracias. Pues, habrá que ver. Igual me mandas las ideas y yo las escribo ¿No crees?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**El Baile Parte 1: Recepción.**

_10 años después…_

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día en que Katara, sin saberlo, había visto partir en aquel navío no solo a su hermano, si no su infancia como la había llevado hasta ese entonces. Yue siguió en el Polo Sur dos semanas más antes de partir, y Katara entonces debió continuar con sus viajes alrededor de las Diez Ciudades.

Fue algo agotador, fatigoso. Debió aprender apresuradamente todo lo que política y diplomacia que le fue posible. Con ello, vinieron insaciables clases de etiqueta y no el dejaron tiempo ni de respirar. Así pasó ocho extenuantes meses antes de poder llegar a su casa, el Palacio, encontrándose allí con otra sorpresa.

—Pero ¿Porqué no puedo entrenar Agua-Control?—reclamó sorprendida y enojada, viendo seriamente a sus padres.

—Hemos dejado que te enfoques tanto en tu entrenamiento que dejamos de lado tus modales y etiqueta—explicó Hakoda—Claro que puedes usar tus poderes, en tus ratos libres. La prioridad en estos momentos es el grado de cultura que desarrolles.

La niña estaba completamente impresionada, sin saber qué hacer. Miró a sus progenitores como si fueran dos desconocidos, después, a su abuelo y maestro, Pakku:

—¡Oh abuelito por favor, no dejes que me quiten mis entrenamientos!

—Katara, es una decisión que se tomó desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Mamá—y corrió hacia ella, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza—Mami, quiero seguir entrenando, por favor…

Kya miraba a su hija y se le enterneció el corazón. Pero al igual que su marido, fue firme.

—No, cariño. Cuando hayas terminado tus estudios podrás retomar los entrenamientos, si así lo deseas. Hasta entonces, confórmate con tus prácticas en ratos libres y aprovecha toda la educación que te daremos.

Inmediatamente soló a su madre.

—¡No pueden hacerme esto!—sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, miraron con furia a sus papás, los reyes.

—Katara…

—¡No, no me pueden prohibir que use mis habilidades! ¡No es justo!

—¡Katara!

Inmediatamente se calló. Jamás, nunca, le habían gritado. El que su padre le alzara ala voz imponentemente, lanzándola una mirada fría y amenazadora, la dejaron completamente desarmada. Por primer vez en su vida sintió hacia su papá algo que jamás pensó experimentar: miedo. Su corazón latió a mil por hora, mientras se quedaba parada sin moverse esperando a ver qué más haría su padre.

Hakoda al verla calmada suavizó su rostro y le habló firme:

—Hacemos esto por tu bien—le dijo—No quiero que se discuta más sobre éste asunto.

Bajó sus ojos, tratando de ocultar más llanto.

—No hagas tanto drama, hija.—esa fue su mamá—Ya verás que, en el futuro, nos lo agradecerás.

—Si.—respondió, con una voz tímida y frágil, que los desconcertó por completo.

Lo que quería era irse, salir ya de ahí. Apenas pudo se fue corriendo a su alcoba para llorar a gusto. ¡No era justo! Katara sentía que le estaban quitando lo que más amaba en su vida. No podría jugar, no podría entrenar. Debía estar día y noche aprendiendo a comportarse. Ella sabía que eso hacía Yue, y todas las demás princesas del mundo. Pero, en el fondo, sentía que sus padres eran diferentes.

Ahora había visto una nueva faceta de ellos. La inflexible. Los dos habían tomado una decisión y de ahí no se moverían un solo milímetro. Y serían capaces de todo, hasta castigarla, para que acatara sus órdenes. Desde ese día, siempre en el futuro cuando tratara de hacer una rebeldía o travesura, le venía a la mente ese enfurecido rostro de Hakoda, y el tono de voz más severo que jamás escuchó. Entonces, al revivirlo, sentía sus piernas temblar y mejor se contenía. No fuera a ser que le dieran otro regaño parecido.

Eso, sumado a sus interminables clases de etiqueta, diplomacia, matemáticas, historia, geografía, economía… fueron transformándola en un proceso que fue más bien rápido. Ella tenía diez años, y era más sencillo hacerle cambiar su forma de ver el mundo. Pronto, las cartas que le enviaba Sokka, donde desahogaba sus sentimientos, comenzaron a escasear. El príncipe en su largo entrenamiento fue encontrando menos frecuencia para escribirle a su familia. Y ella lo sintió mucho, porque lo vio como si su hermano la dejara en el momento que más le necesitaba.

Yue sí le escribía. Pero sus cartas llegaban una o dos veces cada dos meses, o hasta más. La princesa del norte tenía muchas responsabilidades y podía prestarle más atención. Aang sí mantuvo un ritmo constante en sus escritos, pero un día le llegó una carta diciéndole que tendría unas ocupaciones muy grandes y esperaba poder ponerse en contacto tras un tiempo. Nunca más le mando un pergamino. Pronto, la propia Katara ya no encontró momentos para escribir sus propias cartas. Estaba siempre tan ocupada en sus deberes o descansando de ellos…

Estaba confundida, nerviosa y asustada. Todo el mundo que ella conocía, la forma en que había vivido, cambió de la noche a la mañana. Como si un terremoto lo hubiese sacudido hasta destruirlo y ahora se encontraba viviendo en una nueva parte de sí misma, más femenina, más dulce y recatada. No le terminaba de gustar, pero su espíritu rebelde, siempre frenado, terminó por desaparecer.

Tardaron cinco años pero al final, la princesa era toda finura y dulzura y cultura. La princesa perfecta, en opinión de todos. Una de la que el reino estaba plenamente orgulloso y que siempre presumían en sus viajes hacia los demás reinos del mundo.

Kya y Hakoda no estaban del todo felices. En un principio, vieron el cambio de su hija como algo positivo, pero después, mientras más y más cambiaba, sintieron que estaban matando a su hija. De esa enérgica, linda, poderosa y astuta maestra agua no quedaba nada; acaso la energía pero minimizada y enfocada al cien en sus modales. ¿Dónde estaba la niña de mejillas rosadas que se la pasaba corriendo por todo el palacio? ¿Dónde?

Ese sentimiento de culpa no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Sokka, cuando finalmente volvió, encontró a una señorita donde había dejado a su hermana. Esa no era Katara y reclamó fuertemente a sus padres y la propia princesa sin ganar nada con eso. Sokka volvía más altanero, orgulloso, excelentemente formado y estratega de primera. Su difícil carácter acrecentado en años y años de esfuerzos físicos y mentales.

Lo que nadie supo ver, o siquiera reconocer, es que el cambio brusco generó en Katara más miedos de los que creyeron. En el fondo, se sentía insegura, temerosa y siempre perdida. Tenía fobia a cometer errores y decepcionar a su familia, a su pueblo. No estaba del todo segura de qué esperaban de ella y eso la alteraba más. Pasarías más años antes de que descubrieran que, esa decisión, causaría en la princesa una dolorosa forma de vida antes de encontrar felicidad.

**o-o**

Todo el Polo Sur estaba de fiesta. La Princesa Katara cumplía veinte años y en su jovialidad, pronto sería escogido el pretendiente ideal para que se casara con él. La enorme fiesta era fastuosa y habían sido invitados todos los nobles del mundo. La gente más distinguida de las cuatro naciones acudiría al llamado "Baile del Año".

Katara estaba emocionado, dándose unos últimos retoques a su peinado, porque al fin tras dos años vería a su hermano y a Yue. Fue una decisión impresionante, pero buena. Sokka se había casado, en calidad de príncipe heredero, con la princesa Yue del Polo Norte. Para el matrimonio se hizo un acuerdo nupcial que dejó completamente satisfechas a las dos tribus. Sokka sería el soberano del norte, con su esposa, y Katara la heredera de la corona del sur. Las dos Tribus estaban más unidas que nunca como hermanas, pues por primera vez en siglos, sus monarcas serían hermanos de sangre.

Además, Katara estaba realmente feliz de ver a su mejor amiga con su mayor deseo cumplido. Yue, enamorada como estaba, se mostró radiante de felicidad el día de su boda. Sokka también estaba muy feliz, había escogido una linda esposa por la cual sentía mucho afecto y ayudado, de paso, a su propia familia. Ser el monarca del Polo Norte era algo curioso, aunque con la ayuda de Yue pudo llegar a serlo y excelente. Además, las dos Tribus eran casi idénticas en todo.

Los dos vendrían al Polo Sur para festejar su cumpleaños, y eran sus visitas las que más le importaban. Los demás nobles le tenían sin cuidad, bueno, solo una persona le importaba….

Aang.

En el pasado, cuando le llegó la carta del niño diciéndole que tardaría mucho en ponerse en contacto con ella, pensó que fue una excusa. El destino la sorprendió enormemente, cuando llegó al Palacio la noticia de que el nuevo Avatar había sido revelado. Era un maestro aire del Templo Aire del Sur, llamado Aang, con Gyatso como su tutor y mentor.

Estaba increíblemente nerviosa porque el Avatar había confirmado su asistencia esa noche. ¡Era la primera vez en una década que lo vería! Pero ya no era un niño delgado ni ella la aventurera princesa. Él era el Avatar ¿La reconocería? ¿Podrían entablar una buena conversación? ¿Se acordaría de los buenos tiempos?

—Majestad, los invitados están llegando.

Katara salió de sus cavilaciones. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul rey con dorado y celeste que acentuaba su estilizada figura. Bajó uno por uno lentamente los peldaños del Ala Real en dirección al Gran Salón. Ahí, en el umbral, estaban sus padres. Hakoda y Kya llevaban fastuosos atuendos y sonreían orgullosos. Le dieron un abrazo a su hija y le felicitaron por quinta ocasión en el día, antes de que indicaran a los guardias abrir la puerta.

Los primeros invitados en llegar fueron, claro, los reyes del Polo Norte, Sokka y Yue. Andaban cogidos del brazo y sonreían mucho. Saludaron afectuosamente a Katara. De a poco, el salón fue llenándose de más personas importantes. La orquesta tocaba una música suave para ambientar el lugar y la enorme mesa, larga pero no ancha, desplegaba infinidad de bocadillos.

Pronto el bullicio de las músicas y las conversaciones fueron tantas que apenas y podía escuchar su propia voz. Todos los soberanos y diplomáticos se le acercaban, muchos hipócritamente, para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Ella aceptaba todos los saludos con una cortés sonrisa y daba comentarios acertados, cuando se los pedían. Se encontraba cómoda y feliz… al menos algo.

Para su desgracia, Katara no llevaba una buena relación con casi ningún noble de otras naciones. Y ellos estaban precisamente ahí. La que más sobresalía era la princesa de la Nación de Fuego, Azula, que llevaba sus negros cabellos trenzados en una alta coleta para dejar caer como cascada mechones libres por la espalda. Todo sostenido por el emblema de su nación, la incandescente flama roja. El vestido rojo pasión tenía unos bordes dorados que hacían relucir sus ojos amatistas, y la seductora sonrisa la hacía muchas veces petulante.

Azula sufría un síndrome de superioridad que Katara nunca soportó. Desde que eran niñas y se conocieron, se llevaron bastante mal.

Zuko, su hermano mayor y el príncipe heredero de la Nación de Fuego, era otra cosa. Atractivo, atlético y carismático. No obstante, seguía siendo parecido en algunas cosas a su hermana, nuevamente tendía a creer que por ser príncipe tenía más autoridad y era superior que las demás personas. Katara era incapaz de encontrar en los dos hermanos humildad y eso la desesperaba. Zuko, al menos, era muy amable y sabía comportarse. Azula ni eso.

Los dos príncipes charlaban con otros políticos al extremo sur de Salón, cosa que agradeció, pues no se le acercaban. Cerca de ellos estaba una gran amiga de Yue, que en el fondo, Katara no apreciaba en lo absoluto: Suki.

Suki era originaria de la Isla Kyoshi, al extremo sur del Reino Tierra, y la había conocido en un viaje que hizo con Sokka a esa aldea. Posteriormente Yue también viajó ahí y se hicieron grandes amigas. Suki era una Guerrera Kyoshi, entrenada para ser fuerte, astuta, precavida, prudente y audaz. Era increíblemente fuerte en el campo de batalla. Pero no le agradaba porque era caprichosa y egoísta.

¿La razón? Suki era hija de los nobles más ricos de Kyoshi, respetables en todo el Reino Tierra y políticamente influyentes a nivel mundial. Le dieron una excelente educación mandándola a Ba Sing Se y de viaje a casi todas las Naciones. Pero, a su gusto, les faltó inscribirla a un retiro espiritual con los Nómadas Aire para aprender de humildad, paz y aprecio por la vida. Suki iba por la vida obteniendo lo que quisiera sin pensar si con ello hacía mal a los demás. En su dulzura e inocencia, Yue era incapaz de ver eso. Pero Katara, que era más perspicaz, siempre cuidaba cuando podía a su mejor amiga para que no cayera en trampas.

Realmente, Suki no se llevaba mucho con Azula, y Katara no encontraba eso muy sorprendente "Son iguales" pensó "Y por eso no se toleran".

Fue a la mesa para agarrar una copita de jugo, encontrándose ahí con una de las pocas personas valiosas dentro del círculo de "Alta Sociedad" era una Maestra Tierra ciega llamada Toph Bei Fong.

Los Bei Fong eran la familia más importante y rica del Reino Tierra después del Rey. Y tenían por única hija a Toph. A pesar de ser ciega, era una maestra tierra excelente y poderosa, que gracias a sus dones podía ver a la perfección. No obstante, Toph era terca, necia, testaruda y franca. Nunca se callaba cuando de dar su opinión de trataba y le encantaba hacer enfadar a los nobles y soberanos. Katara se atemorizaba muchas veces por ese carácter tan imponente, pero le agradaba Toph porque era quizá la persona más sincera que conocía aparte de Yue, con quien no estuviera relacionada de sangre.

—¡Toph!—la llamó—Me alegro bastante de verte.

—Hola Katara—respondió la susodicha—Veinte primaveras ¿Eh? Espero que no me salgas con una boda arreglada.

Las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeron de rosado mientras bajaba su rostro.

—Mis padres dijeron que podré escoger a mi marido siempre y cuando…

—…. Cumpla con ciertas cualidades. De verdad, Katara ¿No te cansas de eso?

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Cansarme de qué?

—De sólo recibir órdenes ¿No has pensado seriamente en lo que tú quieres?

—Claro—y sonrió orgullosa—Quiero lo mejor para mi pueblo.

—Bien—rodó los ojos—Debo ir al tocador, vengo en un momento.

Eso era mentira. Toph había sentido los pasos de una persona acercarse hacia Katara, de manera decidida y emocionada. Una persona que conocía a la perfección y que, esperaba, sus planes salieran como ideó hasta hace tanto tiempo.

Katara la vio marcharse rápidamente, preguntándose si habría dicho o hecho algo impropio. No esperaba que una voz fuerte, varonil y segura la sacaran de sus pensamientos.

—¿Princesa?

Volteó. Jamás había escuchado ese timbre de voz. Cuando vio al hombre que le hablaba, contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras pensaba qué demonios decir, o cómo romper el silencio. Sus azules ojos se perdieron en la mirada gris del chico, que esbozaba una sonrisa tímida y alegre, con dejo de soñadora.

Finalmente, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desapareció y recordó cómo hablar. Llevó ambas manos enfrente, estrechándolas sobre su falda y le devolvió un gesto de sorpresa combinado con ternura. Abrió los labios, mientras decía lo único que su mente le permitió procesar:

—¿Aang?

* * *

><p>Lo sé, no es muy largo, pero como vieron es bastante relevante. Sí, Sokka y Yue están casados. Pero su matrimonio no será color de rosa. Azula y Zuko harán de las suyos porque Zuko tendrá una importante participación de villano en este fic. En el próximo episodio:<p>

Más Katara/Aang.

Más sobre Zuko.

Más personajes.

Introducción a los problemas.

En fin, me despido porque ya no tengo nada que decir y tengo un sueño que me va a desmayar ahorita mismo ¿Reviews?

chao!


	5. Baile, Parte 2: Escapada

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola! Lo lamento, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y espero me puedan perdonar. Esta historia me está costando algo, por la inspiración y el tiempo. Les digo, no podré subir capítulos en una semana, más o menos, o los subiré pero en extrañas circunstancias. Estoy por empezar exámenes y quiero subir mi promedio (:

Comentarios:

Jess: ¡Petición concedida!

Aria: Tienes toda razón sobre Sokka, Yue y Suki ¡Tienes una gran intuición! Yue, como los demás personajes, irá madurando gracias a esa dolorosa experiencia. Más adelante iré incluyendo momentos de la infancia de ambos, Aang y Katara. No había pensando cómo se conocieron Katara y Zuko, veré si puedo poner un recuerdo de ellos dos en capítulos futuros. Sobre el problema que me presentas de Aang y Katara, sí tienes toda la razón. Pero no te apures, que eso ya lo tengo solucionado para el desenlace :D Muchas gracias por leerme, opinar y entregarte tanto a la historia ¡Me encantan tus comentarios!

Mafalda Black: Muchas gracias.

Nieve Taisho: Lo sé, es que necesitaba hacerla algo tímida. La vivaz princesa no iba acorde a la historia.

Ashley bravo: lo lamento, pero simplemente no se me da escribir estos capítulos rápido. Me quedo pensando gran parte del tiempo "¿Qué más pongo? ¿Esto sí o esto no? ¿Irá con su personalidad?" al menos espero que te siga gustando el fic…

Momo-lu: thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**El Baile, Parte 2: La Escapada.**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión, su garganta librando una lucha por abrirse para poder pronunciar sonido.

—¿Aang?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Él le devolvió una cándida sonrisa. Sus ojos grises, tal y como los recordaba, mostraban un brillo intenso y dulce que la hicieron enrojecer.

—Hola Katara—saludó—Me alegro muchísimo de verte.

Katara bajó su mirada, y después, dijo:

—Me place darle la bienvenida al Polo Sur, poderoso Avatar.

Estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia cuando Aang la detuvo, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró intrigada, después de todo era el protocolo y así debía acatarse.

—No seamos tan formales—le pidió suplicante—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo como para que ahora nos tratemos de "usted".

—Bueno, después de todo sigues siendo el poderoso Avatar…

—Katara—su voz sonaba algo enfadada—Solo dime Aang, por favor. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Nada hubiera pasado? ¡Fueron años! Muchos años de no verse, de estar alejados el uno del otro. No veía en aquel fornido y alto hombre al mismo niño inquieto y travieso con el que tanto jugó de pequeña. Era incapaz de reconocerlo.

Pero, eso no significaba que pudiera darle una oportunidad.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres.

Sus ojos grises brillaron y sonrió feliz.

—Quiero saber.—dijo—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años?

—Lo sabrías si de vez en cuando me hubieras visitado.

—No fue mi intención—se defendió—No podía ir a ninguna parte. Me tuvieron de un lado al otro entrenando sin descanso.

—Eso me decía mi padre… no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe Aang.

—Creo que te gano en ese aspecto.

—Disculpen—habló una voz a sus espaldas, que los hizo voltear—No quiero interrumpir el momento, pero…

Katara vio a Toph, y se sorprendió de que Aang exclamara:

—¡Bandida ciega!—gritó casi eufórico—Me alegro tanto de verte, ha pasado tiempo…

La ciega parpadeó un poco en los segundos que tardó para reconocer la voz. Después, esbozó una sonrisa de alegre melancolía.

—¡Pies Ligeros!—los dos se dieron un corto abrazo—Vaya, no pensaba encontrarte en este baile…

—Cosas del deber….

—Em...—Katara llamó la atención de los dos—Puedo saber ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Toph fue mi maestra de Tierra-Control—explicó Aang con orgullo.—Una excelente persona y gran maestra, debo decir.

—Para enseñarte sí que tuve que serlo—reprendió molesta—Katara ¡No sabes cuánto batallé para que éste delgaducho aprendiera a dominar la tierra!

—No es tan fácil como se ve.

Resopló.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—Vamos, Si Fu Toph, eso pasó hace tiempo ¿No puedo dejarlo ir con la corriente y ya…?

—¡No!

Katara veía a los dos amigos discutir trivialidades como si fuera un juego. En el fondo, estaba muy feliz de saber que una de sus mejores amiga fuera tan íntima conocida de quien fuera, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Le hizo ver que el mundo no es tan grande como lo pintan.

—Antes de que se me olvide—dijo Toph—Katara, te hablan tus padres.

—¿A mí?—si era extraño.

—Sí. Y ve porque no se ven muy felices.

—Está bien. Nos vemos pronto, Aang.

—Pero…

La princesa ya no escuchó nada más del Avatar porque les dio la espalda para acercarse a los tronos. Aang suspiró resignado, realmente quería hablar con Katara esa noche.

Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en absoluto desde que era un niño. Katara se había convertido en una delicada flor de la nieve que merecía lo mejor del mundo. Era su princesa. En toda la extensión de la palabra. Y solamente verla sonreír hacía que su corazón latiera desenfocado.

—No tenía idea de que esa chica de la que tanto hablabas era Katara—le dijo Toph—Al menos ya se qué intenciones de traes con ella.

El Maestro de los cuatro elementos enrojeció por completo y miró a su amiga-maestra con los ojos desorbitados.

—No es nada de lo que estés pensando…

—¿A no?—ella cerró los ojos y cruzó ambos brazos, su pose de triunfo—Tu corazón está latiendo como si hubieras corrido en un maratón… te conozco muy bien Pies Ligeros, lo sabes.

—Bandida Ciega.—replicó.—Solamente le pido discreción.

—¿Y desde cuándo me hablas de tú?

Después, se echó a reír.

—Solo ándate con cuidado, Aang.

El Avatar se mostró confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—No eres el único que va tras Katara, aunque de todos tienes las mejores intenciones.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—no le daba buena espina, en absoluto, lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Katara es una joven princesa heredera de la Tribu Agua del Sur, rica, poderosa, influyente y educada. ¿No crees que sería un buen partido para cualquiera?

—Eso imagino, pero Katara es mucho más que una princesa. Es una excelente mujer y gran maestra agua que…

—Eso ves tú—le interrumpió—No los demás. Ten cuidado Aang, mucho de cuidado de en quiénes confías.

—Lo tendré Toph, es una promesa.

Ella asintió.

A lo lejos, sentados en una mesa, estaban los príncipes de la Nación de Fuego. Zuko y Azula veían al Avatar charlar con Toph como si le tuvieran lástima. En sus manos, sostenían copas con ligeros tragos intactos.

—No entiendo que hace el poderoso Avatar charlando animadamente con una noble que no vale la pena—dijo Azula—cuando puede tener a quien quiera bajo sus pies.

—Tengo entendido que ella fue su maestra de Tierra-Control—agregó Zuko.

—¿Sentimentalismos? Peor.

—Es joven e ingenuo, no le juzgues tan duramente.

—Nosotros también y míranos, zuzu. Tenemos la vida por delante.

—La vida se encargará de enseñarle.

Está de más decir que Azula odiaba a Toph con todas sus fuerzas aunque, en el fondo, lo que sentía era envidia. La ciega podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana porque, además de tener a sus ricos padres, era la sobrina del Rey Tierra. El soberano del Reino Tierra no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, así que consentía a su única sobrina con todos los caprichos que ella quisiera.

Toph, como buena maestra, tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra y no iba por el mundo presumiendo sus riquezas y gran posición social-económica. Eso le valía menos de un cacahuate. El ser considerada la única heredera del Reino le tenía sin cuidado y prefería andar como nómada de un lado al otro. Peleando, sobre todo.

Zuko, en cambio, le valía. No la conocía del todo y no podía opinar sobre ello. Tenía una gran amistad con Aang, a quien conoció cuando era un niño y esperaba poder charlar con él más tarde, en la velada. Quería pedirle unos consejos.

El príncipe de la Nación de Fuego estaba muy enamorado de la princesa Katara, desde que la conoció. Su padre Ozai consentía esa unión y le incitaba a que desposara una princesa o una noble de muy alta posición para beneficios de la nación. Para Zuko, solo Katara era digna de ser su esposa, y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar.

Desentonando por completo con esta familia, estaban Iroh y Lu Ten. La historia de la familia real era polémica, el Palacio encerraba demasiados secretos que nadie conocía. Todo empezó cuando el Señor de Fuego Azulón enfermó gravemente, encomendando a su hijo mayor, Iroh, que desposara una buena esposa.

Iroh era un joven príncipe que sabia, necesitaba una familia para poder acceder al trono. El poder lo tenía sin cuidado, pero al menos quería complacer a su enfermo padre. Él estaba profundamente enamorado de Ursa, una noble y delicada mujer, nieta del Avatar Roku. Ursa era encantadora y toda la corte la adoraba, el propio Azulón decía que no esperaba mujer mejor para acompañar a su hijo y gobernar la nación.

Pero, aunque Ursa había mantenido un prolongado noviazgo con Iroh, repentinamente se fue. Nadie supo nada de ella por unos meses, y Iroh decía que simple y sencillamente se marchó por unas vacaciones. La ya de por sí gran rivalidad entre Iroh y su hermano menor, Ozai, creció inesperadamente hasta el punto que no podían ni verse. En esos meses Iroh sorprendió al mundo casándose con Ta Lin, la hermana menor de Ursa.

Fue un gran escándalo. La pareja recién casada se marchó a la Isla Ember para festejar su viaje de bodas. Estuvo ahí por un año entero, y volvieron con un bebé. El primogénito de Iroh llamado Lu Ten. Poco después de conocer a su primer nieto, Azulón falleció, y no fue sorpresa para nadie que decretara a su hijo menor, Ozai, como el heredero. Después de todo el escándalo generado por Iroh crecería si gobernaba. No. Había perdido sus derechos.

Ozai fue coronado y Ursa regresó en ese mismo tiempo. Pocas semanas después, ella se casó con el soberano de la Nación de fuego. Tal intercambio de hermanas causó desconcierto en los habitantes. Ellos sabían que algo había pasado. Algo que no terminaban de comprender, pero cuya respuesta no encontrarían.

Ta Lin murió cuando su hijo tenía apenas cinco años. Así, Lu Ten creció al completo cuidado de su padre. Ninguna persona, antes o después, podría ver a un padre tan unido y enamorado de su propio hijo. Iroh adoraba a Lu Ten por encima de todas las cosas.

Ozai y Ursa tuvieron sus hijos: Zuko y Azula. Pero ninguno de los dos podía presumir tener tanto amor familiar como el que su primo recibía. Iroh quería muchísimo a sus dos sobrios y les consentía, comprándoles juguetes, regalo, ropa, enseñándoles Fuego-Control. Y Ursa también cuidaba mucho de sus dos pequeños. Aunque Ozai se mostrara ausente o distante.

Iroh y Lu Ten eran las personas más queridas de la Nación de Fuego a nivel mundial. Porque, a diferencia de su demás familia, eran realmente buenas personas que se preocupaban por todos. Y, desde luego, estaban en esa enorme fiesta. Donde Lu Ten comenzó a sentir cierta empatía por una maestra tierra ciega.

—Hola—la saludó, aprovechando que ella estaba caminando completamente sola hacia el otro lado del salón—Me llamo Lu Ten ¿Tú eres…?

Ella alzó su rostro, escuchando mejor la voz.

—Me llamo Toph Bei Fong. ¿Lu Ten? ¿No eres el sobrino del Señor de Fuego Ozai?

"Por desgracia" pensó. Nunca se llevó realmente bien con su tío. Parecía que él lo odiaba.

—Sí—respondió.—Mi tío… en fin, no es importante.

—¿Ah no?

—No. La verdad, yo solo quiero hablar contigo… como lo hacen dos amigos.

—¿Pretendes ser mi amigo?

—Sólo si tu quieres.

Toph le sonrió.

Ajena a esto, Katara estaba de pie frente a sus dos padres.

—Cariño, nos alegramos de verte tan social en esta reunión—dijo su madre.

—Gracias mamá.

—Solo queríamos saber ¿Con qué muchacho hablabas, tesoro?

—Con A… digo, el Avatar Aang.—llamarle solo Aang frente a sus padres hubiera sido irrespetuoso.

—Ah… que bueno que lo vuelves a ver, mi amor.

—Sí…

Charlaron un poco más y después, ella se internó al mar de gente buscando a Aang. Le gustaba mucho su compañía. Pero era incapaz de encontrarlo en ningún lado. De repente, la pista de baile se abrió cuando la orquesta empezó una dulce sinfonía. Sintió una tibia mano sobre la suya, y volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises.

—¿Aang?

—¿Me permites esta pieza?

Asintió débilmente. El Avatar posó una mano en su cintura, después, agarró la mano con ternura y se le acercó. Ella estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sintió que otras parejas fueron uniéndoseles, en la pista de baile. Ella no le importó. Por unos momentos se encontró sumergida en una especie de sueño, la música de fondo hacía que todo adquiriera un encanto especial, mágico. Aang no dejaba de verla a los ojos y ella se perdió por un momento en esa tonalidad grisácea tan brillante.

Siguió bailando, quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No decían nada, no hacían falta las palabras. Todo era fantástico a su manera.

Ya después los dos se retiraron hacia la mesa para tomar un poco de jugo. Tenía sed, y mucha. Apenas tomó una copa cuando él le habló:

—Katara ¿No crees que pudiéramos ir a hablar a un lugar más… privado?

—¿Cómo? ¿Al pasillo?

Negó.

—No más bien… un sitio donde no puedan encontrarnos.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡No pienses nada malo!—dijo, apresuradamente.—Solo quiero hablar contigo. En privado.

—¿Y dejar la fiesta?

¡Qué dirían sus padres si la sorprendían! Ya se imaginaba los sermones, los regaños.

—¿Por qué no?

—No—dijo, pero más como un susurro.

Vio a los ojos de Aang, llenos de seguridad. Una que sin pensarlo, le contagió a ella. De repente, los regaños que sus padres pudieran darle le importaron poco, hasta desaparecer. Ella de verdad quería estar tiempo con él ¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en verlo de nuevo, cuando la fiesta de acabara! Se sentía feliz de tenerlo cerca. Mucho.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas cuando fueron deslizándose hacia las entradas laterales del salón. Nadie estaba cerca y pudieron escabullirse sin más. El pasillo era algo frío y silencioso, pero no planeaban quedarse ahí.

Ella solamente se preguntaba cuánto duraría ese momento mágico, antes de volver a la realidad.

* * *

><p>Esta historia me encanta cómo va quedando, pero como ya les dije, no actualizaré en un tiempo. Veré si puedo ir avanzando un poco al capítulo pero no les garantizo nada. Deséenme buena suerte en los exámenes por favor!<p>

¿Qué tal la historia de Iroh, Ursa, Ozai y cía? ¡Simplemente me salió! Y Lu Ten está bien vivo… tendrá una importante participación en el fic. En fin, nos leemos.

Chao!


	6. Baile, Parte 3: Promesa

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****Wow, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fic. No tengo ni perdón ni excusa que darles, solamente decirles que he andado falta de tiempo, de salud, de inspiración... ¡De todo! En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo.

Comentarios:

Aria: Muchas gracias y sí, subí mi promedio en las materias que necesitaba :) Responderé tus preguntas de una en una. No, Azula no tendrá intereses románticos, será la misma maniática de siempre. Katara ha tenido una educación como la que mencionas, donde debe reprimir muchos de sus deseos mayoritariamente por el miedo a desobedecer a sus padres, pero eso irá cambiando a lo largo del fic. No, Zuko no tiene ninguna cicatriz y es un príncipe guapo. Mai y Ty Lee sí saldrán, probablemente Haru, Jet, Meng, Song y otros, pero no estoy segura. Dependerá la forma en que avance la trama :)

Jess: En este capítulo no se pondrá celoso, pero las cosas entre Aang y Katara serán MUY tensas en algunos capítulos más. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Nieve Taisho: no sé porqué pero me encanta el personaje de Lu Ten, y eso que en la serie solo es secundario, es más, ni lo vemos vivo xD

ASHLEE BRAVO: Muchas gracias por comprender. Y espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**Baile, Parte 3: La Promesa.**

Toph danzaba curiosamente feliz, con Lu Ten. Nunca le había gustado mucho bailar, porque aunque fuera una gran Maestra Tierra, en lo referente a moverse con gracia era muy torpe. Pero Lu Ten la guiaba al ritmo de la música con lentitud, casi como si flotaran sobre el suelo. Era una sensación realmente hermosa.

La pieza terminó y ella, aunque no se sentía cansada, recordó esas molestas reglas de etiqueta. La voz de su madre sonando en su mente "Después de dos bailes, hay que descansar. O le obligarás a los demás a pensar que no eres una dama"

—Quisiera sentarme—le dijo—Un momento.

—Me parece bien—contestó Lu Ten—Quiero presentarte a mi padre.

—Bien.

Respondió nerviosa. Iroh, hermano del Señor de Fuego Ozai. Si, una conocía personas tan importantes todos los días… Vaya con la ironía. Cuando comenzaba a pensar así era porque estaba muy nerviosa y ella odiaba esa sensación. Caminó guiada por Lu Ten a través de la pista de baile, hacia unas mesas.

Había una mesa con un solo ocupante. Gracias a sus pies, ella pudo sentir al hombre. Era regordete, sentado tranquilo con una taza en sus manos. Al estar más cerca pudo oler la fragancia de Jazmín.

—Papá—habló Lu Ten—Quiero presentarte a una buena amiga mía.

El hombre inmediatamente se puso de pie con respeto. ¿Amiga? ¡Se acababan de conocer! ¿Dónde quedaba todo el protocolo establecido? Este chico si que la estaba desconcertando.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita—Iroh extendió su mano hacia Toph. Ella la aceptó y se saludaron formales.—¿Usted se llama…?

—Toph Bei Fong.—le respondió, con una sonrisa—Un gusto conocerlo, Duque Iroh.

—Dime solamente Iroh—la corrigió.—Por favor. Dejemos los títulos de lado.

—Si eso quiere…

Pero Iroh sonaba sencillo. En sus modos de hablar, de moverse, incluso cómo la invitó a sentarse con él para charlar… Iroh y Lu Ten eran personas buenas, sencillas a pesar de estar entre las personas más ricas y poderosas del planeta. Toph apreciaba eso y se sintió muy a gusto charlando entre ellos.

De repente, Iroh y Lu Ten se pusieron de pie. Éste último agarró su mano instando a que también se parara. Toph sintió las pisadas de una mujer acercarse, que después reconoció: Era la Reina Kya.

—Buenas noches—saludó con voz afable—¿Están disfrutando la fiesta?

—Mucho su majestad—respondió Iroh cortés.—Son estupendos anfitriones la gente del sur ¡Lo que daría por llevarlos a que organizaran las fiestas de mi patria!

La Reina río complacida por la broma.

—Me alegro mucho de saberlo. Y díganme ¿No hay ninguna queja, recomendación…?

—En absoluto—habló Lu Ten.—Quizá lo único que podría reclamarle es que durara más.

—Bueno, siempre pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten.

Les sonrió y habló otras cosas menos importantes. Antes de dirigirse exclusivamente a Toph.

—¿No has visto a mi hija, la Princesa Katara?—le preguntó—La he estado buscando y no he podido encontrarla.

¿Katara no estaba? ¡Sí que era una sorpresa! Toph iba a responder que ignoraba por completo su paradero, cuando se puso a pensar. Si Katara se fue sin avisar, seguramente estaría haciendo algo "malo". Esas cosas que sus padres nunca aprobaban pero eran divertidas. Ella jamás echaría a su amiga de cabeza, así que se inclinó y después contestó:

—Ella me dijo que iría al tocador—respondió—¿no le avise? ¡Perdone, fue un descuido mío! Imagino que no tardará mucho en llegar.

—Ah… ya veo. Bueno, habrá que esperar a que llegue para continuar con la ceremonia.—se dirigió hacia Lu Ten y Iroh—Me despido, cualquier cosa quedo a sus órdenes.

—Majestad…

La Reina se fue y Toph inmediatamente se sentó. Lu Ten, a su lado, fue el primero en hablar.

—La princesa Katara no está en el tocador ¿Verdad?

Toph se golpeó mentalmente.

—¿Mentí tan mal?

—No en realidad—la consoló Iroh—La Reina te creyó, pero nosotros nos percatamos de que dudaste un segundo antes de responder.

—No tengo idea de dónde esté la princesa.—le respondió Toph—Aunque no me preocupo ¡Lo festejo!

Lu Ten y Iroh intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

—¿Lo festejas?

—Mi amiga la princesa tiene la costumbre de querer seguir siempre las reglas—continuó Toph—Y no es malo si eso no atentara contra tu felicidad.

—¿Dices acaso que la princesa Katara es infeliz?

—No le diría infeliz…. Más bien conformista. Aunque espero se le quite con los años.

—Bueno, el que se ausente sin avisar es un gran paso ¿Verdad?

—Por completo—exclamó orgullosa.

"Mientras esto no me meta en problemas" pensó Toph. Agarró una taza de té y comenzó a tomar calmadamente. ¿Dónde andaría Katara?

**o-o**

—¿A dónde vamos, Aang?—le preguntó la princesa del Polo Sur al Avatar.

—No lo sé—respondió—¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

Estaban cerca del muro que delimitaba el Palacio. Los guardias se habían concentrado tanto en la entrada del recinto que no encontraron ninguno en toda su escapada hacia los jardines.

Las fuentes de cristalinas aguas tenían luces; velas delicadamente colocadas sobre platillos blancos en forma de flores que nadaban sobre las ondulantes formas del líquido elemento y otorgaban al lugar una preciosura inmensa. A pesar de que los campos estaban cubiertos de nieve, eso no le restaba belleza. Los jardines, blancos por completo, eran atravesados por ríos delgados y no muy profundos que bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas actuaban como espejos.

Los ríos se unían en un estanque, rodeado de estatuas. Era el Lago de los Soberanos, a cuyo alrededor estaban tallados en las más hermosas piedras y maderas los difuntos reyes y reinas del Polo Sur. El enorme estanque, con algunas veladoras, daba la imagen ligeramente distorsionada del Palacio.

Katara se inclinó para ver mejor el reflejo. El Palacio se veía desbordante de luz y la música de la orquesta se escuchaba hasta donde ellos dos estaban. Pero el encanto del jardín recaía en la tranquilidad.

Katara cerró sus ojos por un momento. Hacía mucho frío y ella llevaba puesto solo su vestido. Se abrazó a sí misma unos instantes, mientras oía el fluido del agua en el río. Súbitamente, sintió algo grueso y cálido sobre sus hombros. Era la túnica de Aang.

—No quiero que te enfermes.—le dijo.

—Gracias.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio, contemplando las estrellas.

—Esto es hermoso—dijo ella.

—Lo es.

—¿Sabes? Nunca antes me había escapado de una fiesta—admitió Katara, con algo de timidez.

—¿No?—río—Yo siempre lo hago, son aburridas.

—Lo sé, más cuando se ponen a dar sus interminables discursos.

—Ahí me hacen pensar que no los escuchan en sus casas.

—¡Lo se!—era agradable reírse en compañía con alguien que te comprendía.

Katara recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Aang, adoptando una posición cómoda.

—Creo que es hora de volver—dijo Aang al fin—O se preocuparán.

—Tienes razón…

Pero la velada era mágica y linda. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese encanto. Mucho les costó pararse y comenzar a caminar hacia el palacio, con pasos lentos; nunca se soltaron las manos.

Estando a punto de entrar al salón, Aang la retuvo un momento con la charla más corta y valiosa de la noche:

—Katara ¿Me podrías hacer una promesa?

—Depende cuál sea—dijo en tono de broma.

—No olvidarás esta noche—hablaba tranquilo y con voz pausada—Ni cómo nos sentimos en este momento.

—Te lo prometo.

Fue cuando él se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

**o-o**

—Majestad—dijo Suki a Sokka, haciendo una corta reverencia—Sé que puede sonar algo descarado, pero nunca he bailado con un rey ¿Me permitiría el honor de una sola pieza?

Sokka, como soberano del Polo Norte, de verdad podía rechazar a muchas invitadas par el baile. No obstante, Yue estaba cansada y le dijo claramente no querer bailar el resto de la noche. Ella había estado extraña los últimos días, cuando el baile terminara hablaría con ella.

Pero volviendo al momento, Suki le dirigía una mirada suplicante. Sus enormes ojos azules eran brillantes, dulces y expresivos. El vestido de color verde realzaba su clara piel y el corto cabello castaño, bellamente recogido con una serie de listones, dejaba dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Era realmente bella.

Pensó en negarse, pero la cortesía pudo más que él. Además, Yue le dijo que podía bailar con otras mujeres, en vista que ella no podría. No podía dar ninguna queja de su esposa, era dulce, linda y nada celosa. De verdad la quería demasiado.

Al momento en que envolvió la estrecha cintura de Suki para comenzar el vals, y vio sus ojos entrecerrarse de manera coqueta. Espíritus, conocía a Suki desde hacia años. Cuando eran unos niños, y, además, era de las mejores amigas de su esposa. Pero ahora ella actuaba de una manera seductora que nunca antes pensó en ella.

Y la maldita realidad es que le estaba funcionando. Algo en ella lo incitaba a acercarse más y más.

Bueno, nada podría salir mal de un baile ¿verdad?

**o-o**

—Hija mía ¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó la reina a Katara-.

—En el tocador—le respondió—Me sentía algo mareada…

—¿Pero ya te sientes mejor?—le agarró el rostro con ambas manos para medir su temperatura—¿No tienes nada?

—No mamá, ya estoy mejor.

—Me alegro. Llegas justo a tiempo para el gran final.

—¿El final?

—Si amor.

La Reina condujo a su hija hacia el trono donde ella y el Rey estaban sentados. Parados los soberanos, las trompetas sonaron para que los presentes dedicaran atención a los anfitriones.

Amablemente, los reyes pidieron a sus invitados que salieran hacia el pórtico. Las enormes puertas fueron abiertas y el espacio se llenó de nobles que charlaban entre sí, emocionados de saber qué pasaría. Los reyes pasaron y fue Katara la que dio la orden de que empezara.

El cielo se lleno de hermosas luces que fueron vistas por todos los habitantes del Polo Sur. No hubo nadie que, por unos embriagantes momentos se dejase llevar de la emoción y sintiera el corazón latir como el de un niño en plena fiesta. Los fuegos artificiales hicieron que, por un momento, la noche se hiciera día.

Toph, de pie al lado de Lu Ten, sintió que el noble agarraba su mano con delicadeza, casi como si tuviera un rechazo. Ella no lo apartó y en cambio, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel joven que en una noche ya se había hecho un importante espacio en su corazón.

Azula y Zuko miraban todo encogidos de hombros, preguntándose porqué los demás encontrarían tanto placer en unas simples luces que, además, ellos podían crear con sus manos. Iroh, que estaba con sus sobrinos, sintió verdadera lástima por ellos y se apartó un poco para disfrutar a gusto el espectáculo.

Katara vio a sus padres inmersos en una enorme sonrisa y se sintió feliz por ellos. Cruzada de brazos, seguía pensando en Aang ¿Dónde estaría ahora? No había vuelto con ella al baile.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué planes creen que tenga Suki con Sokka? ¿Cómo les pareció la relación que están desarrollando Toph y Lu Ten? ¿Y Aang con Katara?<p>

chao!


	7. Invitaciones

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Mmmm...

¡Perdón!

Uff... bueno, sé que seguro han de querer matarme por tooooodo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Sé que no hay muchas excusas en mi favor, solo diré la verdad: no hay ni tempo ni inspiración. Sobre todo inspiración. La he tenido difícil pero al fin pude terminar este capítulo...

si todavia se acuerdan de que existo, espero les guste leerlo.

Comentarios:

Clarissa: primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi historia. Sé que tardé bastante en subir este capítulo, ya habrás leído la razón. Si estás leyendo este chapter muchas gracias por ser una lectora fiel :)

Renee: lo sé... (verguenza) :(

Nieve Taisho: si, Lu Ten tendrá un importante papel y positivo a lo largo de este fic. Sobre Aang pues... ¡Sigue siendo Aang! y concuerdo contigo, me encanta, es la pareja perfecta de Katara :)

Jess: No regreso porque... tuvo otros compromisos (es el Avatar) todavía no se pondrá celoso, eso será más adelante pero sí habrá unas cuantas escenas de celos en el fic xD

ashlee bravo: esos exámenes del pasado... no me fue del todo bien pero al menos estuvo aceptable xD

Cliomena: D verdad que trataré de actualizar más seguido este fic. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

**Invitaciones.**

**.**

**.**

Katara suspiró una vez más, sentada frente a la ventana y viendo la hermosa ciudad de hielo a la lejanía. El pergamino seguía en sus manos, cerrado, y pensaba mucho en qué hacer. Todavía pensaba con profundidad en los hechos acontecidos durante el baile, una semana atrás, y los extraños sentimientos que removió dentro de ella. Calmando su respiración, desenrolló la carta y la leyó… por tercera vez en la tarde.

_Estimada Princesa Katara:_

_Primero que nada debo disculparme con usted. Aquella noche, durante el baile, tenía intención de quedarme y bailar un rato más. Lamentablemente mis deberes lo impidieron y tuve que viajar urgentemente sin poder despedirme de usted. Espero perdone esta falta de consideración y educación. Créame cuando le digo que no se me olvida la conversación tan profunda que tuvimos y le mando mis más sinceras gratitudes por su honestidad y confianza._

_A la vez, como forma de dispensarme con usted, le mando una sincera invitación. Pensará acaso que estoy siendo un poco descarado; por favor deseche esos pensamientos. Quisiera poder viajar al Polo Sur y me es imposible. Dentro de unos días será el festival Kebasan, aquí en el Templo Aire del Sur._

_Usted seguro sabrá que el Festival Kebasan ocurre una vez cada cinco años y es la fiesta más importante que tenemos los Nómadas del Aire. Ocurre en un equinoccio particular, donde coinciden además las estrellas de específicas constelaciones en lugares iguales. Es una colorida fiesta, amena y divertida, donde podrá interactuar con nuestra cultura y relajarse un poco._

_Yo no sé si a usted le gustaría participar. Sería tratada como invitada de honor, claro, y yo mismo me aseguraría de que estuviese a salvo. Si acepta esta humilde invitación, me hará el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si la rechaza, tenga por seguro que de cualquier manera no podrá deshacerse de mí._

_He pensado bastante en usted, princesa Katara, y debo tratar asuntos personales, cara a cara, con su persona. Le deseo que los espíritus le manden bendiciones intensas y poder verla en pocos días._

_Se despide formalmente._

_El Avatar Aang._

_P.D.-Olvidemos formalismos en esta nota ¿Si? Quisiera verte Katara, por favor. Tu amigo Aang._

"Tu amigo Aang…"

Todas las palabras estaban tatuadas en la mente de la joven princesa. Katara cerró el pergamino y se puso de pie. Ella claro que quería ir al Templo Aire del Sur. Pero ¿Sus padres le dejarían?

Iría ella sola, sin nadie, sin compañía, a un Templo. Atendido por Monjes, claro, pero por puros hombres. Ya se imaginaba el escándalo que haría su madre. O quizá su padre. Katara pensó entonces en pedirle ayuda a Sokka o Yue, pero los dos se irían esa misma noche al Polo Norte.

Dejó el pergamino en el escritorio y después caminó por su alcoba, de un lado al otro. Trató de despejar su mente, haciendo cualquier cosa. Comenzó por reacomodar los cosméticos y perfumes de su tocador, que ya estaba limpio. Viéndose en el espejo, encontró sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión total de angustia. Se dejó caer en la cama con cansancio y desesperación.

¿Qué hacer? Katara pensó muchas veces cómo pedir el permiso a sus padres. Finalmente, visualizando los ojos grises del Avatar, ella se armó de valor y caminó hacia la alcoba real. Kya estaba ahí, leyendo, y recibió a su hija menor con una enorme sonrisa.

Katara tomó asiento frente a su madre y comenzó a narrarle sobre cómo se sintió en el baile, al lado de Aang. Y también sobre la amable invitación del Avatar para las fiestas en el Templo Aire del Sur. Estaba tan ansiosa de ir, conocer la cultura, el hermoso edificio, las diferentes personas.

—Mamá—dijo Katara—¿Me darías tu consentimiento?

Kya miró a su hija detenidamente. La había escuchado muy bien mientras hablaba y ya se imaginaba lo que su hija de verdad quería, nada relacionado con conocer el Templo. Inmediatamente su instinto maternal salió a flote.

—No lo sé—repuso—Es un viaje… interesante.

—Lo sé ¡Tengo tantos deseos de conocer el Templo Aire del Sur!

—Hija ¿No podrías esperar? En unas semanas tu padre terminará unos decretos y podremos ir en familia.

Le dedicó una sonrisa maternal, acariciando sus mejillas. Katara bajó la cabeza. ¿Un viaje familiar? Realmente no estaba en sus planes. Ella amaba a sus padres, pero quería estar con Aang… a solas.

—¿Un viaje en familia?

—Sí ¿No sería emocionante?

—Pero el Festival habrá terminado—replicó. La idea no terminaba de convencer a la princesa—Mejor vayamos ya.

—Tú padre no podrá.

—¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

Había llegado el momento. Respiró profundamente…

—¿No puedo ir sola?

La Reina miró a su hija. Inmediatamente pensó en decir "no", pero se contuvo. Katara ya no era una niña y desde luego que querría su independencia. No por eso dejaba de pensar en los peores escenarios. Kya solía exagerar cuando de su pequeña princesa se trataba.

Pero se recordó a sí misma de joven, con ese ímpetu y espíritu. A final de cuentas Katara era su hija, algo de eso le habría heredado ¿No? Y ella tenía todo su derecho a vivir un romance. Sin embargo las cosas seguían siendo difíciles para ella ¿Cómo podría cuidar a Katara de sí misma?

—Por favor mamá—pidió Katara—Será solo una semana ¿Puedo?

—Una semana de estancia y otra más de viaje—contestó—Dos semanas ¿Te parece poco?

—Por favor mamá, pasarán rápidamente.

Kya suspiró. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita y se puso de pie, pensando. Quizá estaba exagerando las cosas, pero el mundo era un lugar tan peligroso. Y su pequeña hija no podía saber qué tan cruel era, tan malvado. Era el Templo Aire del Sur, cercano a la ciudad, y además hogar de pacíficos Monjes.

Pero hoy era ese Templo ¿Y si mañana era Omashu? ¿La Ciudad Imperial? ¿Ba Sing Se?

—Lo hablaré con tu padre más tarde—dijo—Vete a preparar. Despediremos a tu hermano.

—Pero…

—Anda.

Katara no contradijo a su madre y se fue, rezando mil veces para que le dieran el permiso. Sola con sus pensamientos, la Reina tardó mucho en ir por su esposo, a tratar el asunto.

**o-o**

.—No tengo mucha compañía en el Polo Norte—dijo Yue con una espléndida y amigable sonrisa—Katara no podrá acompañarme, y tardará varios meses en llegar al Polo Norte.

La Reina del Norte lucía un hermoso y lujoso atuendo de brillantes, caminando con porte y elegancia. A su lado, Suki se abrigaba lo mejor que podía con un enorme abrigo de piel verde. Odiaba el frío y pensaba seriamente cuándo podría volver a su Tribu, más cálida.

Recordó entonces que la Reina Yue hablaba con ella. Renovado fastidio fue oculto por una sonrisa y la noble puso atención a las palabras de la mujer. No pudo evitar pensar ¿Qué le importaba a ella sobre esos viajes de la realeza?

.—Querida—continuó Yue—Quizá sea mucho pedir pero ¿No podrías tu acompañarme en este viaje? Saben los espíritus que necesito la compañía de amigas sinceras allá en mi ciudad.

¿Compañía de amigas? Por un momento Suki estaba a punto de replicar. Ella no había sido criada y educada solo para conformarse con ser la Dama de Compañía de una reina. Estaba claro que Yue no era cualquier monarca, era de las más reconocidas y respetadas soberanas del mundo. Además, la mujer le tenía aprecio ¡Ya se imaginaba cuántos favores le haría!

No por eso terminaba de convencerse. Tendría que estar con ella todo el tiempo, o al menos la mayor parte. Y eso le parecía tan fastidioso.

—¿Segura majestad? Hay tantas personas…

—Pero quisiera que fueras tú—y le sonrió con sus celestes ojos brillantes—Por favor Suki, al menos considéralo.

Yue encontraba a Suki muy amena y dulce. No era mentira que a veces, entre las reuniones y los viajes de Sokka, Yue llegaba a sentirse sola en ese enorme palacio del Polo Norte. A pesar de tener amigas no podían estar siempre con ella, vivían en otras naciones. Y Suki le agradaba tanto. Sería divertido pasar unas semanas con ella, antes de que volviera a su isla.

—No lo sé… mis padres…

—¡Yo misma les escribiré!

Realmente, a sus padres esa idea les encantaría y la amarrarían de ser necesario para que llegara al Polo Norte. Convencerlos no sería problema. Suki pensó entonces en cómo sería la Tribu Agua del Norte. Se decía que las dos tribus agua eran hermosas, parecidas y a la vez diferentes. Le daba algo de curiosidad el asunto.

Miró otra vez a la Reina, mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad. Fue cuando recordó a Sokka. El Rey Sokka. El que bailaba tan espléndidamente, de ojos azules, de fuerte cuerpo, encantadora sonrisa, seductora mirada… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, Yue pensó que por el frío. Solamente Suki sabía que su corazón palpitó intensamente por el pensamiento de un hombre por el cual tenía empezaba a tener sentimientos distintos. Ella misma no sabía por qué, pero tenía tantas ganas de pasar el tiempo con Sokka.

—¿Si?

Yue la miraba suplicante. Y no pensó en ella, si no en su esposo. Después de todo, por estar más cerca de Sokka, haría lo que fuera.

—Iré con usted majestad—le sonrió—Se lo prometo.

—¡Qué alegría!

La Reina rió con ganas y su emoción era contagiosa.

—Ahora mismo escribiré a tus padres… Suki ¿Por qué no preparas tus cosas? Recuerda que nos vamos ésta misma noche.

—Cierto su alteza.

—Bien, sube ¡Pero qué emoción! Le diré a mi marido que nos acompañarás. Estoy segura de que te gustará el Polo Norte…

—O si, me gustará.

Yue se fue hacia sus aposentos. Suki miró entonces uno de los balcones, donde Sokka había estado pensativo casi toda la tarde. Sonrió para sí misma ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**o-o**

Efectivamente, Suki subió al barco imperial. Katara y Toph no estaban del todo convencidas sobre la idea "brillante" de Yue para que le hiciera compañía, pero tampoco la cuestionaron. Si Yue a veces era ingenua, nada podían hacer. El mismo Sokka no hizo nada, aún conociendo tan bien a su esposa. Ya varias veces Katara y Toph le habían advertido a la soberana sobre cómo era Suki, y no había más remedio en este caso que ella aprendiera por experiencia propia, aunque le doliese.

Claro que ninguna de las dos sabría que en los meses antes de poder ver a la Reina del norte, pasarían infinidad de cosas. Tenían buenos presentimientos aún con todo y de haberles hecho caso otra sería la historia contada. Toph estaba sentada en una silla, escuchando un poco la suave melodía en una cajita de música.

Katara vio a su hermano partir y se preguntó cuánto demoraría en verlo. Lo extrañaba tanto últimamente. Alejándose de la ventana, tomó asiento enfrente a su amiga del Reino Tierra. La melodía terminó y la habitación se llenó de un gran silencio.

—¿En qué piensas, Katara?—preguntó la chica ciega.

—En que me quedaré sola.

—¿Ah si?

—Mi hermano y Yue se han ido. Aang está en el Templo. Y tú te irás en unos días más a la Nación de Fuego.

Toph se sonrojó un poco, pensando en eso. La invitación de Lu Ten para pasar unos días en su Palacio la tomó completamente por sorpresa. La Bandida Ciega iría primero con sus padres, antes de aceptar esa propuesta del noble.

—Pero tú irás con Aang ¿No?

—Depende lo que digan mis padres.

—Vamos Katara ¿Qué objeción podrían tener?

Katara replicó.

—Es un Templo lleno de hombres.

Ante esa respuesta Toph se echó a reír.

—Son Monjes… ¿No pensaste en eso antes?

—Sí pero…

—"pero" nada. Tú te preocupas demasiado ¿No te lo había dicho?

—Muchas veces.—rodó los ojos.

—Pues ya es hora de que hagas algo al respecto.

—Toph yo…

La princesa se calló cuando sus padres aparecieron. Inmediatamente los saludó. Los reyes pidieron hablar con su hija a solas, Toph les deseó buenas noches y se fue a su alcoba, dejando a la familia. Katara sabía exactamente lo que hablaría con sus padres, y se ponía nerviosa solo de considerar las respuestas.

No esperaba oír:

—Irás.—habló su padre—Si quieres, desde luego. Podrás partir cuando mejor lo consideres.

Abrió sus ojos inmensamente.

—¿De verdad papá?

—Claro—Hakoda le sonrió—Pero considera que estamos confiando plenamente en ti ¿De acuerdo? No traiciones ésta confianza.

—No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

Katara se despidió de sus padres extasiada.

¡Iría al Templo Aire del Sur!

* * *

><p>FictionNews:<p>

La autora del kataang "Nefertari Queen" luego de una larga ausencia a retomado su actividad en el fandom de Avatar con su historia "La Princesa del Sur" un proyecto que su misma autora consideraba suspendida por falta de inspiración. Aunque su regreso no sea del todo definitivo, Nefertai Queen promete empeñarse en terminar sus historias de Avatar considerando el relativo tiempo libre que ha tenido en esta semana.

Así mismo, confirmó su participación en un Foro llamado "Avatar en Español" donde es la moderadora. Espera que sus fieles lectores puedan darse un paseo rápido por ahí y dejar algunos comentarios positivos del lugar. Nefertari Queen afirmó tener otro proyecto de traducción.

Esperemos que las promesas de ésta autora se cumplan.

:)

Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	8. El Templo Aire del Sur

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Bien, ¡Al fin pude actualizar!j ajaja la verdad no se qué me ha pasado, se me va mucha inspiración y tengo poco tiempo. Pero espero que les guste el capítulo :)

Comentarios:

FanKataang100: bueno, ya te traigo un capítulo nuevo. Me alegro mucho que te gusten y me encanta cómo los describes, toda la emoción que te hacen sentir ¡Gracias por leerme!

tamarasaez: Gracias, ojalá te siga gustando.

Nieve Taisho: con "teach me to fly" te quedo mal porque todavía le falta al capítulo. Pero espero poder subirlo este fin de semana. Y no te apures, Suki no acabará con el matrimonio, aunque sí pondrá las cosas difíciles :)

ashlee bravo: lo sé, lo sé... pero bueno ¡Aquí esta el nuevo chap!

Izumi Sensei Firebender: jajaja, ya se, una que es mujer sabe cómo y de quién debe cuidarse xD bueno, antigua Mafalda Black, tu nuevo nickname me gusta también mucho, me alegro de que sigas leyendo, a pesar del tiempo, mis historias :) Y pues...veamos qué pasará en el templo.

puff: al contrario, gracias a ti por tus ánimos, tus comentarios y tu apoyo. Gracias.

Cliomena: es buen abrir el correo y encontrar un comentario nuevo ¡Mil gracias a ti! son detalles como éstos los que motivan a una para que continúe escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**El Templo Aire del Sur.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje del Polo Sur al Templo del Sur era de dos días en mar. El navío real que llevaba a la elegante y entusiasmada princesa hacia su destino lucía decoraciones llamativas y ondeantes banderas celestes. El Templo estaba construido en lo más alto de una cadena montañosa, a donde solo se podía llegar volando.

El Puerto tenía los símbolos de los Nómadas Aire y era donde los Monjes llevaban a cabo el poco comercio interactuando entre ésta sociedad y las demás naciones. Los Nómadas no tenían dinero, ellos intercambiaban pertenencias y comida por medio del truque. Las demás Naciones le daban telas y comida a cambio de maderas talladas, pergaminos o simples consejos.

El puerto era grande, con navíos del Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus Agua. Un pequeño sendero albergaba diferentes casas pequeñas, construidas de madera y paja, donde los Monjes pasaban el día haciendo los trueques con más comerciantes. Era una labor sencilla, porque pocas personas eran malvadas al grado de pretender engañar a los Monjes.

El pequeño pueblo de comercio tenía, además, muchos bisontes voladores, para la gente que quisiera hacerle una visita directa al Templo. Aunque el sendero seguía escalando la montaña, solamente maestros tierra experimentados-y a veces ni ellos-podían seguir la ruta sin morir o salir heridos en el intento. Ese sendero había sido construido por Maestros Aire, pero en realidad, nadie había sido capaz de llegar a los Templos sin volar. A ninguno de los cuatro.

Katara llegó al puerto y despidió ahí a su tripulación. Ella bajaría dentro de una semana. Caminó hacia un muchachito pequeño, calvo, sin tatuajes pero con ropas amarillas. Alimentaba a uno de los bisontes más grande

—Hola—lo saludó—¿Podrías por favor llevarme al Templo?

El niño, de cómo trece años, volteó. Se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a una mujer tan hermosa y bien vestida. Katara llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido de seda azul, bordada con dorado, regalo de su madre en su anterior cumpleaños. El grueso abrigo con el símbolo del Agua-Control tenia, además, la figura Imperial. Al lado de Katara iba una muchachita delgada y sonriente, cargando la única y no muy grande maleta de la princesa.

—Mucho gusto—saludó el pequeño, haciendo una reverencia—Claro que puedo llevarla. Mi nombre es Giko.

—Un placer conocerte Giko. Soy la princesa Katara del Polo Sur—se presentó con una sonrisa—Y ella es mi dama de compañía, Yuhira.

—Hola joven Giko.

El niño sin dejar de sonreír agarró la mano de la princesa.

—Bien, majestad ¿Ha volado antes?

—No en realidad.

—Bien… ¿Puede subirse al bisonte?

Era alto, peludo y ella jamás había visto animal semejante. Negó con la cabeza, perdiendo en un segundo la capacidad de hablar. Giko la agarró de la cintura; estaba a punto de replicar por la ofensa cuando el niño se puso se cuclillas y saltó, un remolino de aire formándose a sus pies, impulsándolo hacia la silla de montar del bisonte.

La depositó suavemente y bajó, haciendo lo mismo con Yuhira. La chica grito de júbilo, sin soltar la maleta, y tomó asiento en la silla cerca de la princesa. Katara se aferró completamente a los bordes, sin saber qué esperar.

—¿Lista?

—Ah… creo.

—Estoy seguro que les gustará—Giko se sentó en la nuca del bisonte, agarrando una especie de riendas. Tiró de ellas, diciendo—¡Jip-Jip!

El bisonte volador alzó su cola y la usó para impulsarse hacia el cielo. Pataleó pocas veces y después planeó con gracia y facilidad. Katara agarró con mayor fuerza el borde, sintiendo el viento despeinándole y juguetear además con sus ropas. En un instante que abrió los ojos, pudo ver las olas del mar más y más lejos, hasta que los barcos parecieron de juguete. Las nubes a su alrededor y las aves cantando de alegría pronto la hicieron sonreír.

Una sensación extraña se anidó en su vientre: emoción. Katara gritó una vez más y pronto escuchó los gritos de Yuhiro. Era casi como un juego.

—Agárrense bien, aquí viene lo difícil.

Así lo hicieron. El bisonte entonces comenzó a volar de manera casi vertical, rodeando la montaña. La adrenalina y la sensación de que iba a caerse aumentaron los gritos de Katara, que por primera vez en muchos años volvió a sentir el vértigo.

Una gruesa capa de nubes fue rota por los vientos del bisonte y llegaron al cielo más azul que nunca antes vieron. Ya no se podía bien el puerto, tan lejos y borroso. A esa altura el agua parecía una pintura. La velocidad del vuelo descendió bruscamente y Katara pudo al fin abrir los ojos.

—Bienvenidas al Templo Aire del Sur.

Princesa y compañera se asomaron y encontraron lo más hermoso que jamás antes vieron. Una especie de torre altísima, gruesa y circular se alzaba desafiando cualquier lógica, tallada entre las rocas en la parte más alta de la montaña. Tenía más construcciones guiadas por senderos y bastantes puentes, altos, largos, llevando a torres ligeramente pequeñas en las cimas de otras montañas.

El símbolo del Aire-Control estaba tallado en la puerta de la gran torre. Los techos pintados de azul. Explanadas inmensas, jardines, terrazas, ríos y fuentes decoraban todo el lugar. Había muchos niños y hasta Monjes volando entre las torres y las montañas usando una especie de planador que Katara recordó haber visto en Aang cuando era un niño. Bisontes voladores de todos los tamaños se unían a los maestros aire en sus juegos.

Había tanta paz en el ambiente. Una que Katara nunca antes había sentido. Giko hizo descender al bisonte en la plaza de la entrada, donde había varios Monjes de pie esperando. Con ellos, estaba también Aang.

Katara se reacomodó el peinado, sintiendo los mechones suaves y enredados. Bajó de un salto, y sonriente. La experiencia le fue fascinante.

—Bienvenida, princesa Katara—saludó uno de los Monjes, que lucía la túnica más elaborada de todas—Espero encuentre agradable su estancia en el Templo Aire del Sur.

Katara hizo una reverencia de gratitud.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme hospedar.

—Soy el Monje Gyatso ¿Me recuerda? La conocía desde que era una niñita. Aunque ahora es toda una preciosa princesa—le dedicó una sonrisa paternal. Después, continuó.—Soy el guardián del Templo. Puede acudir a mí o a cualquiera de mis amigos para cubrir sus necesidades básicas y dudas.

—Así haré.

—Bien. Por el momento, el Avatar Aang se ha ofrecido para darle un recorrido por todo el Templo ¿Acepta su invitación?

—Con mucho gusto—sonrió.

Los Monjes se retiraron dejándolos solos. Yuhira también desapareció. Aang la saludó con una sonrisa y la fue guiando hacia unas escaleras, descendiendo a la explanada.

—Lamento toda esa formalidad.—dijo—Ya ves, tenemos un profundo respeto a las personas de la realeza.

Katara lo miró con un rostro lleno de confusión.

—¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que ustedes proponen la igualdad entre las personas, sin distinción de clases sociales.

Aang rió.

—Así es. Pero también creemos en el destino Katara.

—Me confundes.

—¿Quieres una explicación?

La princesa detuvo su andar, cruzándose de brazos. Aang resopló, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—El Mundo está conectado entre sí mismo Katara, por uniones que los humanos no podemos ver. Todo tejido por el cosmos, los espíritus. Nada ocurre porque sí, todo tiene un motivo. Las personas tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, esa es una realidad, pero las consecuencias ya habían sido planeadas desde antes. Cada uno, desde que nace, tiene un propósito. Más grandes, otros pequeños, pero una razón de ser.

Katara analizaba cada una de sus palabras, buscando un significado.

—La realeza tiene poder sobre el mundo Katara—continuó Aang—Ellos dirigen las naciones. Y si naces dentro de una Casa Real, debe ser por algo ¿No crees? Incluso si naces pobre y tienes un gran destino dentro de la alta sociedad, lo conseguirás. Respetamos a cada una de las personas porque cada alma es importante.

—Es una teoría tan interesante—contestó, asomándose hacia las nubes—La verdad, nunca he sentido mucha… curiosidad por la filosofía y esas cosas.

—Para nosotros no es una filosofía. Es la manera en que vemos al mundo.

—Muy respetable. Pero para nosotros, diferente…

—Todo es diferente y a la vez igual, Katara—Aang miró hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos—No son pensamientos ni ideas. Es sabiduría heredada tras siglos y siglos.

—Ya veo…

Katara vio los muros detallados. Posó una mano sobre los relieves con auténtica curiosidad y una sonrisa de fascinación que iluminaba su rostro.

—Todo esto es tan hermoso…

—¿Te parece?

—¡Completamente!

—Me alegro mucho que pudieras venir…

Aang se puso al lado de Katara, acercándose demasiado. Ella sonrojada intentó retroceder, pero algo la retuvo. Fueran los ojos grises de Aang, fuera su espléndida sonrisa. Ella se mantuvo recargada en la pared, contemplando su rostro en paz.

**o-o**

**o-o**

El Monje Gyatso era prácticamente el padre de Aang y una persona afable, Katara lo recordaba con cariño de la visita que hizo al Polo Sur. Gyatso veía con alegría la amistad de Aang y Katara, transformada lentamente en algo más. No opuso ni un solo comentario y en cambio muchas veces "desapareció" cuando andaba con los dos. Yuhira, igualmente, se divirtió por su cuenta y la princesa casi se olvidó de su presencia.

Katara acompañaba a Aang casi a todas partes y asimilaba de a poco costumbres de los Nómadas Aire. Ellos no comían nada de carne, y la gran variedad de verduras con sus sabores dulces le fascinaron. La meditación le pareció cosa rara al principio. Se quedaba casi dormida y las piernas se entumecían.

Posteriormente, con los días, encontró en las meditaciones, en los árboles y en el ambiente general una pureza impresionante. Más allá de la belleza física, encontró la perfección espiritual. El por qué esa gente era tan dulce, unida y solidaria. Iba acercándose más a su mente, a su alma, y encontraba paz en su interior. En el tiempo que estuvo en el Templo, se sintió más libre que nunca.

Esa tarde, valientemente, Katara había aceptado el reto de Aang: planear.

Ya de pie en la explanada correspondiente, sujetando con ambas manos el planeador, la princesa veía la enorme altura, tanto que ni el suelo se contemplaba, y tembló. La seguridad que era la tierra desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Y la frágil madera con tela de sus manos no parecía capaz de sostenerla.

—Eh… no lo sé—retrocedió dos pasos, con miedo en su cara pálida—Es peligroso ¿No?

—Si lo fuera no te enseñaría—repuso Aang, con su propio planeador—Anda, será muy parecido a volar. Iré contigo y no te pasará nada.

—Pero… pero…

—Katara, confía en mí.

Sí, confía ¡Era tan sencilla la palabra!

—No puedo…

—Claro que puedes ¿No me decías que querías sentirte libre?

—¡Pero no a este extremo!

—Katara… confía en ti.

Katara miró nuevamente el lejano suelo, distante, invisible. Tembló, respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y saltó.

Y cayó.

Y el viento golpeó sus cabellos alzándole las ropas.

Gritó:

—¡AHHH!—El agudo chillido desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales.

Aferrada al planeador, una brisa fortísima la movió en vueltas y vueltas hasta poder acomodarla. Después, ya no se sintió caer, pero el viento la golpeaba todavía y el miedo recorría su cuerpo. La adrenalina concentrada en su vientre le causaba una incómoda sensación mientras seguía gritando, menos potente.

—Katara… todo va bien.

La voz sonaba confiada, casi burlona, pero ella no podía creerle. No había nada ¡Nada! Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza enorme a la madera del planeador, como si eso le diera algo de seguridad. No estaba segura de cómo su cuerpo se mantenía estable.

—Abre los ojos, por favor…

Respiró nuevamente.

Y lo hizo.

El cielo se veía azul y enorme enfrente de sí. Las nubes rodeándole, como si la respetaran. El sol a lo lejos ocultándose grácilmente con sus rayos dorados cediendo paso a la oscuridad. La forma de las montañas, abajo, onduladas y rocosas, hermosas a su manera. Katara no encontró suelo ni tampoco un límite conciso. El viento la ondeaba, la movía hacia donde quisiera, y ella no podía decirle "no".

Ella no quería decirle "no".

Aang volaba a su lado, mirándola con infinito cariño. Había tanta paz en la faz de Katara que, inexplicablemente, se sentía alegre por ella.

—¡Esto es grandioso!—gritó—¡Me encanta!

—Sabía que te gustaría…

Aang con una mano creó una ventisca nueva que la movió en vueltas, Katara aprovechó las brisas para planear con mayor fuerza. Pronto, fluía entre las corrientes de aire con una libertad envidiable hasta de los mismos discípulos de Monjes.

Estaba sintiendo esa libertad que, realmente, no tenía en su interior.

Duraron así, volando hasta que debieron descender a la explanada. Katara descubrió entonces que estaba despeinada, y las prendas desacomodadas. Se acomodó el vestido y recogió los mechones castaños entre risa.

—Ésta fue una experiencia genial—declaró—Me encantaría repetirla.

—Lo harás cuando quieras—repuso Aang.—Mientras yo esté aquí.

Algo cansados, tomaron asiento en la barda, uno al lado del otro.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó al chico—¿No tienes obligaciones como Avatar?

—Si… algo como eso—repuso—Pero ando descansando un poco. Ya sabes, nadie soporta tanta presión.

—Mis padres nunca han sido partidarios de eso. Piensan que es escapar de los problemas.

—Yo creo que es darte tu espacio. La persona que más debes cuidar es a ti misma, Katara.

La princesa grabó esas palabras en su mente. A lo largo de su vida, le ayudaría bastante recordarlo.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Pasaron muchos más días emocionantes y aventureros. Aang llevó a Katara a todas partes. Conocieron rincones del Templo que sólo Monjes especiales tenían acceso. Había un pasillo con bruscas vueltas que conducía a una especie de catacumba, donde las puertas y la oscuridad creaban un perfecto laberinto. Sus habitaciones contenían diferentes pergaminos y objetos secretos. Aang no le dio muchos detalles de todos, pero le enseñó el camino para salir. Era un lugar idóneo para esconderse, porque además una puerta especial conducía a unas cuevas y a la salida del Templo.

Ese pasaje estaba lleno de flores claras y cristales brillantes. Katara amo el pasadizo. Terminaba en una gruta estrecha, por las escaleras del Templo, nadie pensaría que se trataba de un escape. Cerca había jardines. Se preguntó si los Nómadas del Aire fueron, en algún pasado, marginados, para pensar incluso en cómo poder escapar de su propio Templo.

Los jardines eran cosa hermosa. Pero, en la parte trasera, estaba un puente estrecho y casi oculto entre arbustos. Conducía a una terraza en la montaña consecutiva. Estaba llena de tantas flores y árboles frutales que parecería el mismísimo paraíso, con ríos y lagunas fluyendo entre éstos. Aang la llevó alegando que era un jardín especial, de meditación intensa para Monjes.

Solo de estar ahí Katara pudo sentir una tranquilidad en el ambiente que la hicieron recostarse sobre la hierba. Duró ahí calmada, casi dormida, hasta que Aang la despertó. Volvieron a ese mismo jardín muchas veces a charlar, a conocer y a tener momentos más íntimos. Era su jardín.

Por otra parte, había otras montañas con grandes senderos donde podían relajarse entre los paisajes naturales, donde casi tocaban el cielo. Katara encontró en ese Templo y sus alrededor un mundo sin deberes ni inhibiciones. Al lado de Aang, de sus bromas, de sus sonrisas, de esos expresivos ojos grises, encontró mucho más de lo que jamás creyó.

Se sentía tan, pero tan plena y feliz, que el día en que debió regresar al Polo Sur se convirtió en uno gris, casi triste. Y se fue porque Aang iría con ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé si les guste. Personalmente ha sido para mí un reto por la poca información que tenemos sobre los Nómadas Aire. Espero hayan disfrutado su lectura y puedan dejarme un comentario :)<p>

_Adelanto:_

_Rechazada, Suki se fue, pero con la determinación de que sería suya pronto. Nadie le decía "no". Sokka no le dijo nada a su esposa, consciente de que era un tema delicado. Ganas no le faltaron para echar a Suki de su palacio, pero no había forma de sacarla, ninguna excusa cortés. Además, estaba en calidad de amiga e invitada personal de la reina ¡Menudo embrollo!_

Y bien... ¿qué les parece?

¡Gracia por leer y nos leeremos pronto!

chao!


	9. En el Polo Norte

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Pues bien, al fin les traigo un capítulo nuevo sobre ésta historia. Es muy largo y se ubica únicamente en el Polo Norte, los problemas que Suki causa entre Sokka y Yue.

Comentarios:

Jess: me gusta mucho que te gusten tanto ésta como mis demás historias de Avatar. Disfruta éste capítulo, ya ando de vacaciones y seguro mis actualizaciones serán mucho más seguidas ;)

ashlee bravo: lo habrá, pero no por el momento, si no más adelante :)

Aria: Muy bien, si esa charla tiene completa relación con el nacimiento de Katara. El collar ella lo tiene y su función será demostrada más adelante, sé que quieres tener respuestas más concretas, pero te arruinaría la trama. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que Anag se le declara en el próximo capítulo xD

Nieve Taisho: si pudiera volar como Aang lo hace mi miedo a las alturas se desvanecería... lo sé, ese Templo suena tan hermoso, cada vez que lo menciono o pienso en él me dan ganas de ir a un templo budista en el Tíbet o China ;D

Cliomena: lo sé, el kataang es tan genial, apasionante ¡LO AMO! :D

disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**En el Polo Norte.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras que la princesa del Polo Sur estaba teniendo sus momentos más felices, su hermano estaba pasando por un momento de gran crisis. Al otro lado del mundo, en el extremo norte, estaba la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Era el origen del Agua-Control y la tribu hermana del Polo Sur. La Tribu Agua del Norte tenía su propia y altísima barrera que la protegía del exterior. En vez de un terreno llano con larga avenida acuática, el Polo Norte era una especie de montaña, donde le esculpieron diversos escalones. Las calles de ríos pasaban entre ellos y los grandes puentes conectaban todas las colonias.

Al fondo, en el escalón más alto de toda la Tribu, estaba el Palacio Real. Enfrente del mismo, a pocos metros de la entrada, se encontraba la enorme fuente que conectaba las Avenidas Centrales. Éstas guiaban hacia las otras Siete Ciudades del Polo Norte, en terrenos escalonados y poco llanos, donde la geografía era casi igual a la Capital.

La Tribu Agua del Norte era hermosa a su manera. Se parecía mucho a su tribu hermana, pero tenía un diseño ligeramente más alocado y aunque simétrico, donde lo "amontonado" del lugar daba pie a formas más curvas y no tan exactas. Aún así, la belleza arquitectónica de sus Templos y de sus escuelas era envidiable.

El antiguo y retirado rey, Arnook, dedicó gran parte de su vida al embellecimiento de su querida Tribu. La gente se había encariñado mucho con su líder y también con su amada princesa Yue, tan hermosa, tan grácil. El pueblo festejó con una enorme fiesta su matrimonio con el príncipe Sokka.

Ahora como Rey de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Sokka se descubrió también enamorado de esa gente amable y ese pueblo solidario. Se parecía muchísimo a su hogar. En un principio, hubo quienes vieron con recelo que un príncipe extranjero gobernara. Pero era a fin de cuentas Sokka, el príncipe de su Tribu Hermana. Y claro que podían confiar en él.

Sokka y Yue gobernaban hombro con hombro. Los dos tenían además de un sólido matrimonio un pueblo que los quería y al cual adoraban. Una de sus más destacadas acciones fue la creación de transporte público, canoas que ellos mismos pagaban para que transportaran a personas que no tenían sus propios barcos. Resultó un sistema muy estable y que mejoró la vida de sus habitantes. Todavía estaba en construcción una ampliación a la Universidad y el proyecto de un mercado o centro de comercio.

La Tribu Agua del Norte gozaba de tener el Templo del Océano y la Luna, que albergaba el Gran Oasis espiritual. Era donde nadaban Tui y La, los mismísimos cuerpos de los espíritus que le dieron a la Tribu el don del Agua-Control. Resultaba uno de los lugares más sagrados del mundo y centro de peregrinajes por parte de los más devotos. Una vez al año, la gente del Polo Sur acudía a una congregación especial en ese mismo Templo. Era el que unía a todos sus habitantes por igual. Lo que los hacía hermanos.

En realidad, el Polo Norte y el Polo Sur se parecían tanto, que sus habitantes se la pasaban de un extremo al otro con seguridad y sin sentir mucha nostalgia. Los viajeros quedaban impactados de conocer dos sociedades tan idénticas y colocadas en los dos extremos del mundo. Más separadas que ninguna otra.

Pero, de un tiempo acá, la vida entre los soberanos del Polo Norte se estaba volviendo muy complicada.

La llegada de Suki al Polo Norte trajo muchos, pero muchos problemas. Sobre todo en Sokka. La ingenuidad y dulzura de Yue la convirtió en una ciega ante las constantes insinuaciones de la castaña hacia su propio marido. La mujer nunca se despegaba del rey y seguía a sus majestades el mayor tiempo posible. Yue pensaba que era cariño, porque su esposo era una persona atenta y bondadosa.

Pero cuando ella no estaba, Suki se ponía más melosa, más seductora. Sokka en un principio no le prestó atención, hasta una noche.

Yue estaba todavía en los jardines, paseando. Sokka entró a sus aposentos y se recostó en la cama. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pensó que sería su esposa. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando sintió unos labios más carnosos y húmedos que de costumbre sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué?

Sorprendido, se sentó, viendo a Suki con un ligero camisón y el cabello suelto.

—No pasa nada—repuso ella—Yue tardará mucho en volver.

Sokka se puso de pie inmediatamente y se alejó de ella.

—¿Estás loca?

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos en otro lado?

—¡No quiero nada contigo!

—Por favor…. Sokka, no soy ingenua. Basta con tu mirada para notarlo.

—No es verdad.

—Sokka…

—¡Aléjate de mí!

—Vamos, entrégate a lo que quieres—intentó acercarse, pero Sokka la empujó sin mucha fuerza.

—¡Vete!

Rechazada, Suki se fue, pero con la determinación de que sería suya pronto. Nadie le decía "no". Sokka no le dijo nada a su esposa, consciente de que era un tema delicado. Ganas no le faltaron para echar a Suki de su palacio, pero no había forma de sacarla, ninguna excusa cortés. Además, estaba en calidad de amiga e invitada personal de la reina ¡Menudo embrollo!

Las visitas siguieron, hasta que Sokka acompañó a Yue a cada rato, procurando nunca estar cerca de Suki. Él amaba de verdad a su esposa y la sola idea de serle infiel lo atormentaba. Suki no despertaba en él ningún tipo de placer y por más que intentaba, esa castaña no entendía o fingía no entender sus miradas repulsivas.

Pronto, muchos nobles y personas cercanas comenzaron a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando Sokka, en ausencie de Yue, trataba a Suki de una manera por demás descortés. En presencia de la reina se limitaba a decir, ocasionalmente "si, no, ah, quizás".

Los rumores de una infidelidad llegaron pronto a oídos de la reina. Yue al enterarse se echó a reír.

—¡Pero qué cosa más patética!—exclamó—Hay que ver las cosas que inventa la gente cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

—Pero, majestad—exclamó Lady Hara, una de las confidentes y mejores amigas de Yue en la corte del Polo Norte—¿No los tomará en cuenta? Dicen que los rumores nacen de verdades.

Yue replicó con aspereza, conteniendo su enfado.

—Yo no voy a dudar nunca de mi esposo por palabras ajenas de personas que buscan intrigas a favor de sus ideales políticos—y se puso de pie, dejando el bordado en la mesa.—Iré afuera.

—Majestad por favor no se ofenda—suplicó Hara—tome en cuenta que me preocupa su seguridad sentimental.

La reina esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi seguridad emocional, con mi corazón, están seguros en manos de mi marido.

La pobre Reina estaba equivocada.

Suki no menguó en sus intentos y encontró el escenario perfecto para sus planes: la Fiesta del Líder. Era una antigua tradición que se festejaba únicamente en el Polo Norte, quizá la única fiesta que no compartía con su tribu hermana del Polo Sur; en ella el Rey y la Reina tenían una fiesta aparte, cada uno en un salón distinto del Palacio, al cual acudían amigos personales invitados por cada uno. Los soberanos podían compartir invitados aunque usualmente se juntaban hombres en un lado y mujeres del otro. Era el único momento en que a los dos reyes se les veía socialmente aceptable la danza desenfrenada, el licor y la comida en abundancia.

—¡He comprado un vestido solo para ti!—le dijo Yue a Suki, acariciando una de sus mejillas—¡Te esperaré con impaciencia!

Suki debió usar el vestido regalado—muy hermoso, por cierto—Y entrar en la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de la reina. Estaba alegremente decorada en colores lavanda y lila, con destellos azulados y dorados. Mujeres y damas distinguidas fueron entrando. Unos cuantos hombres hicieron su presencia.

La Reina se presentó con un hermosísimo vestido y usando joyas espléndidas. Estaba más divertida y relajada que de costumbre. Yue sonreía y tomaba un poco de vino, comiendo unas cuantas golosinas. Pasó casi toda la velada charlando. A mitad de la noche, Suki se disculpó con ésta excusa.

—El Rey Sokka me ha invitado a su fiesta ¿Me dejaría, mi amiga, acudir unos pocos minutos?

—Vaya y diviértase—le dijo Yue, feliz de ver que su marido estaba llevándose mejor con Suki.

Y ella salió, cruzando el extenso pasillo hacia el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta del Rey. Los guardias que la conocían bastante bien la dejaron entrar sin hacer preguntas y ella, bien vestida y con sonrisa seductora, miró a todos los generales y amigos del rey charlando animados.

Sokka no tenía la costumbre de beber mucho, tuviera o no la aprobación social. Parte de toda la extensa educación que sus padres le dieron fue una norma que seguía tatuada en su mente: "El vino a ahogado a más personas que al mar."

Pero Suki tenía sus mañas bien hechas. Ella ya había trazado todo un plan. Se acercó a Sokka, que estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Inmediatamente trató de alejarse, pero había tanta gente que le fue imposible.

—Majestad—lo saludó—¿Cómo se la ha pasado?

Ella sostenía en sus manos dos copas de vino pequeñas.

—Bien, gracias.

—Yo sé que no le agrado mucho—le dijo, con una expresión triste—No vengo a molestarlo realmente. Solo le deseo lo mejor y si me permite, un brindis.

Le tendió la copa. Sokka no vio mal en eso y con tal de que Suki se fuera, aceptó la coma. Brindaron por la salud y la paz del imperio, bebiendo asiduamente la pequeña cantidad del líquido rojo. Pero el rey no sabía que Suki había agregado una cantidad considerable de una droga específica en el vino.

Fue más que suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sokka tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza y recordaba poco de lo que pasó en la noche. No estaba en su alcoba, si no en otra de las habitaciones en la zona real. Eso inmediatamente lanzó la alarma mental de que algo andaba mal. Tomó un largo baño, se arregló y bebió un té que le dieron los curanderos.

Encontró a su esposa en el comedor, desayunando. Yue lo saludó con una hermosa sonrisa, como siempre, sin rastro de enojo, tristeza u otro sentimiento negativo.

—Buenos días ¿Has dormido bien?

—Yo… algo, creo que sí.

—El General me dijo que te has pasado un poco en las bebidas—lo dijo sin reproche, con una sonrisa—Me alegro que ye hayas relajado, solo no lo hagas un hábito amor o acabarás con tu salud.

—¿De verdad me pasé?—se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le seguía doliendo—¿Por eso desperté en otro cuarto?

—Así es. Era el más cercano al salón y me dijo el General que no soportarías caminar dos pasillos.

"¿Tan mal estaba?" pensó el soberano para sí mismo. Yue fue muy considerada y habló pocas cosas, por su dolor de cabeza. Le dijo que se fuera a recostar y ella se encargaría de las cuestiones diplomáticas por el día. Sokka la besó con fuerza, sabiendo que pocas personas contaban con esposas tan dulces y buenas.

Apenas entró en su alcoba se arrepintió: ahí estaba Suki.

—¿Qué…?

—Oh no, no digas nada—Suki solamente le dio una carta bien doblada—Esto es todo. Ahora me voy. Gracias

Le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, yéndose hacia los patios. Sokka leyó la carta por morbosa curiosidad: desearía jamás haberlo hecho. Una simple oración que cambiaría su vida.

_Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, eres todo un hombre._

—No puede ser…

Sokka no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. Era como si todos sus temores se materializaran, y todo por lo que había estado luchando las últimas semanas se destruyera.

Por más que trataba, era incapaz de recordar algo. Aceptó el brindis de Suki, siguió charlando con otros amigos y políticos, escuchaba música, comió varias frutas… luego, todo borroso. Y haber despertado en la habitación… un momento ¿Fue por eso que no durmió en los aposentos con su esposa? Pero ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡No, él jamás le podría ser infiel a Yue!

Horrorizado por su infidelidad, Sokka no podía mirar de frente a Yue. En los siguientes días, se mostró un poco distante con ella; avergonzado de sí mismo, seguidamente iba al Templo para rezar y pedirle a los espíritus que lo ayudaran a poder sobrellevar esta pena.

Yue veía a su marido entristecido por alguna cosa, que desde luego no era capaz de comprender. Ella siempre fue de esas mujeres que ni casadas quitaban tiempo a sus esposos. Respetaba la privacidad de Sokka y si él no quería decirle lo que ocurría, seguro no sería demasiado grave o importante.

Pero no le gustaba para nada verlo sufrir de esa manera. Fue por eso que, tras mucho meditarlo, decidió adelantarle cierta noticia que pensaba darle hasta su cumpleaños en tres semanas. Una que solamente ella y su médico sabían. Una que, adivinaba, pondría una enorme sonrisa de alegría y orgullo en el rostro de Sokka.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pensando en eso. La reina disimuló una sonrisa mientras seguía tejiendo con sus hábiles manos un suéter de la medida justa para un bebé.

**o-o**

Cuando Sokka entró en su habitación, ya había tomado una drástica pero indiscutible solución: se iría por unos días. Necesitaba despejar su mente y encontrar entre todos los sentimientos el perdón a sí mismo. Yue estaba sentada, tejiendo, y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al verlo.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie con una pequeña reverencia y se le acercó. Sokka sintió una punzada de dolor y vergüenza; los ojos celestinos de su esposa resplandecían por una alegría inmensa. Ella no merecía ni por asomo lo que le hizo, era una mujer dulce, bella y bondadosa ¿Cómo fue capaz?

—¡Oh, Sokka!—ella inmediatamente le cogió el brazo, sin dejar de sonreír—¡Te tengo una noticia maravillosa!

El Rey no sabía realmente qué decir o hacer. Sintió las manitas de su mujer, desnudas y sin guantes. Dentro los muros del Palacio no hacia tanto frío y podían quitarse algunos abrigos y prendas gruesas. La Reina casi lo jaló hacia la cama.

—Antes que nada, debo decirte algo de suma importancia—no podía seguir callándolo. No podía permitir que su esposa viviera engañada.

Viendo la seriedad en los ojos de su marido, Yue supuso que le diría porqué había estado tan deprimido. Entonces sí era un asunto importante. Los dos tomaron asiento en el lecho, la noticia de la reina tendría que esperar. Yue colocó ambas manos sobre las de su esposo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Dime Sokka ¿Qué pasa?

Esbozó una sonrisa animadora, para que soltara sus palabras. El soberano no supo de dónde o cómo siquiera pudo pronunciar las oraciones siguientes.

—Me iré a un viaje al Polo Sur—indicó—Ya ves que pronto será el cumpleaños de mi padre y debo iniciar mi recorrido.

Yue lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué hablaba en singular si siempre iban juntos. Ni porqué partiría tan temprano si para eso faltaban casi dos meses.

—Está bien Sokka—se esforzó en mantener la calma—Prepararé mis cosas esta misma noche.

—No—inmediatamente interrumpió—Iré solo.

La reina no sabía qué decir o cómo expresarse. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? Siempre vamos juntos…

—Yue, créeme, tu no querrás volver a verme.

Inmediatamente la Reina se tensó.

—Sokka, me estás asustando ¿Qué está pasando?

—Yue… temo que te fallé.

Algo en el interior de la reina se rompió esa noche. Inmediatamente se separó de su esposo y cerró los ojos, conteniéndose.

—Aléjate de mí—dijo con firmeza, lágrima formándose en sus ojos para descender lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Amor yo…

—¡No me llames así!

Sokka se inclinó frente a ella suplicándole perdón y dándole todas las excusas posibles. Yue no escuchó, solamente preguntó una cosa:

—¿Quién?

Sokka lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. Y si lo hizo fue porque Yue le gritó y exigió que le dijera.

—Suki.

Si Yue no se desmayó fue porque los espíritus le dieron demasiada fuerza. Amablemente, con la voz rota y contenida, le pidió que saliera de su cuarto. Le deseó buen viaje y al escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba, Yue se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar.

—¿Por qué?—dijo en repetidas ocasiones—¿Qué hice?

Oh, no es que no hubiera en otros reinos o en el pasado monarcas que tuvieran centenares de concubinas y amantes haciendo fila para reclamar su turno en el lecho del rey. En contraste, claro, con una sola noche de visita a la reina consorte en uno o dos meses. Pero esas cosas habían quedado atrás, al menos en las dos Tribus Agua.

Sokka, desde el momento que le propuso matrimonio a Yue, le juró fidelidad y le dijo que no sería de esos monarcas que se darían la gran vida. Le daría su lugar y la respetaría como la única mujer en su vida. Está claro que falló a esa promesa. Yue estaba destrozada por la mentira de su amado Sokka y una noche entera de llanto no le dio consuelo.

El rey se quedó un rato recargado en la puerta, escuchando el implacable llanto de su esposa y cómo cada gemido era un nuevo clavo en su corazón.

—Maldición…¿Cómo fui tan idiota? ¡Debí echarla del Palacio desde la primera noche!

Los llantos de Yue no paraban. Le dieron ganas de entrar y consolarla, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con candado y supuso que no lo quería ni cerca de ella. La comprendía.

Pero no pudo resistirlo. La mañana siguiente se fue, dejándola una sola nota a Yue.

_Sé que no quieres verme, ni yo tampoco toleraría tenerte cerca sabiendo qué ha pasado. Lamento esto demasiado, para ser sincero no recuerdo nada. Sé que no es excusa la embriaguez; de nuevo lo siento y espero que en tu infinita bondad encuentres algún día el perdón para darme. Me marcho porque sé que en éstas condiciones no querrás verme ni en pintura. Por favor, cuídate mucho._

_Te amo._

Suki no encontraba forma de darse a sí misma consuelo. Jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a ese punto. La culpa crecía y la iba llenando de complejos y remordimientos. No encontraba qué hacer para quitarse esa espantosa carga de sus hombros. Yue no la echó del Palacio, como hubiera pensado, pero la reina no le dirigió una palabra o mirada desde ese día.

La Guerrera Kyoshi vio partir el barco del monarca. Sokka estaban tan destrozado, con ojeras en sus ojos, y dirigiéndole la más intensa mirada de odio. No sabía ya qué hacer. Decidió mantenerse aparte del asunto, a los reyes los unía un amor muy grande, seguro solucionarían sus conflictos.

Pero apenas dos días después de que Sokka partiera, cuando Suki estaba cerca de los jardines, supo la espantosa noticia: la reina estaba realmente enferma. Toda la tristeza y depresión cargaba a su organismo de energía negativa que, agregadas a su falta de apetito y tendencia a no hacer nada más que llorar, la enfermaron de gravedad.

Y más que ella, su salud personal, había un riesgo mucho mayor: la amenaza de un aborto.

Al saber que Yue esperaba un hijo, inmediatamente Suki fue a sus aposentos. Pocas enfermeras estaban ahí y nadie hizo nada por detenerla, de hecho, nadie en el Palacio sabía lo que estaba pasando salvo estos tres involucrados.

—Vete por favor—le dijo Yue, solo de verla—Vete, no quiere ni mirar tus ojos.

Suki no podía creerlo. Yue lucía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, el rostro cansado y demacrado. Pálida, delgada, postrada sobre la cama con una expresión de enfermedad demasiado intensa. Y ella era la culpable, la autora de sus males. La culpa creció más.

—Por favor, no te dejes morir—le suplicó de rodillas—Por favor…

—Yo creo que es demasiado tarde para que te andes con complejos de culpa—declaró la reina, con voz débil pero firme y hasta amenazadora—Así que por favor sal de aquí.

—¡No!—gritó con desesperación.—¡No lo haré! Por favor, si es necesario te pediré perdón de rodillas. Me iré sin que nunca más sepas nada mí. Pero por favor lucha ¡Por el hijo que llevas dentro!

Yue exclamó un suspiro.

—No tienes vergüenza ¿eh?—sonó burlona, recostándose en la almohada—Lárgate.

Suki comprendió que Yue no la escucharía. Así que tomó medidas más drásticas. Si por ella se separaron, por ella se unirían. Subió al primer barco y navegó la mima ruta que el rey, encontrándolo en una parada de comercio no muy lejos del Polo Norte. Sokka se estaba llevando su viaje con mucha calma, esperando que las olas del mar y los paisajes despejaran su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—exclamó al verla—¡Vete, bruja!

—Por favor me tiene que escuchar—y se tumbó a sus pies—Yue está muriendo… ¡Su bebé está muriendo! Tiene que regresar.

En ese momento Sokka tuvo un shock emocional. Por un lado, Yue estaba enferma y casi muriéndose. Por el otro ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Por qué no le dijo que iban a tener un hijo? Y lo peor: ¡Los dos estaban en riesgo!

Sokka no fue ni siquiera consciente de cómo demonios regresó al Polo Norte. Apenas el barco ancló, corrió hacia el Palacio como un poseído. Demasiados pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y el más importante era ese deseo impetuoso de solucionar las cosas y ver a su esposa sana y salva.

Al momento de entrar en cuarto, al verla, marchita y pálida, enferma con fiebres altas en esa enorme cama…. "¿Qué hice?" se dijo a sí mismo "¿Qué hice?"

Yue no tomó del todo bien su regreso y la reina se mostró distante. Pero Sokka con sus insistencias consiguió que su esposa volviera a comer y recobrara interés en su salud, impulsada por el deseo de tener un hijo sano. Yue no soportaba ver a Sokka, porque no podía perdonarlo todavía. Así pues, apenas estuvo lo suficientemente sana, subió ella a un barco.

* * *

><p>Bien, sé que es demasiado largo, lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo ande más o menos igual. Ya ven la participación que tuvo Suki, no será la última vez que la veamos, ella aparecerá en más capítulos y con el tiempo se volverá en un personaje influyente (hasta cierto punto) y si, antes de que lo pregunten, Yue se fue ¿Cómo se solucionará todo éste embrollo?<p>

y... ¿Qué está pasando al otro extremo del planeta, en el Polo Sur?

De eso en el próximo capítulo xD

Gracias por leer

chao!


	10. Noviazgo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Si, otro capítulo!

He avanzado mucho con este fic, porque decidí actualizar de una vez antes de que la inspiración de esfume. Será la última actualización, quiero tomarme un descanso de como una semana (digo, si es que la curiosidad no me gana y termino actualizando mañana xD) Siempre me pasa eso.

Este capítulo sigue siendo tranquilo y romántico. Espero que lo disfruten. Ya a partir del próximo empieza la trama más fuerte y se irá desarrollando de una manera que, espero, sea dinámica como lo es en mi mente.

Comentarios:

Aria: La reacción de Hakoda y kya tendrá que esperar, ellos no se enterarán de esto hasta mucho después en parte porque Sokka no tiene intenciones de decirle. Yue se fue a Omashu, como verás en este capítulo y Katara tendrá suficientes problemas, créeme. Muchas gracias por leer :)

Katitabender: yo también me estoy haciendo fan de tus historias, muy interesantes todas y con gran redacción.

Jess: no, Suki está siendo sincera. Verás que su participación irá cambiando a través del fic. Y sobre Zuko, pues bueno, ya verás... pero no es algo bueno.

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: jajaj, me agrada que te apasiones y adentres tanto en el fic. Eso me alienta mucho. Suki no es precisamente mala, es más bien caprichosa, pero aprenderá por las malas que debe quitarsele eso.

Nieve Taisho:No sabia que odiaras a SUki, a mi me agrada, pero la cambié para el fic, como sea no creo que su participación sea tan determinante para que te desagrade el fic. Lo sé, amé a Sokka y Yue, por eso lo pongo, es tan hermosa esa pareja :) pero ¿cómo que te hackearon?

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10.<strong>

**Noviazgo.**

**.**

**.**

Katara volvió al Polo Sur, acompañada de Aang.

El Palacio abrió gustosamente sus puertas al poderoso Avatar. Él entró dignamente al lado de la princesa y le sonrió a los soberanos, recordando aquellos buenos días en el pasado que jugaba por esos mismos pasillos.

Kya estaba feliz de ver a su hija con esa vitalidad y energía. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar haber visto a Katara tan sonriente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aang pidió autorización para quedarse unas semanas, de visita, y ellos aceptaron gustosamente. Le acondicionaron una espléndida habitación y ordenaron a los políticos abstenerse de molestarle, para que el Avatar descansara plácidamente en su estadía.

Claro que Aang tenía otro tipo de diversiones en mente. No conocía mucho del Polo Sur y le pidió de favor a Katara que le acompañara en sus viajes por la Ciudad Imperial.

Katara estuvo de acuerdo y sus padres también. La princesa salió del Palacio vestida casualmente, a fin de no llamar la atención y acompañó al Avatar. Aang tuvo la precaución de ponerse ropa distinta a sus trajes de Monje para que no le reconocieran.

Lo primero que los dos visitaron fue el Templo, era de mañana y Aang meditó durante unos pocos minutos, como era su costumbre. Katara lo observó mientras se quedaba quieto, en una sola posición durante todo ese tiempo y nunca dejó de sonreír. No sabía exactamente qué le removía sentimientos tan intensos en su interior.

Terminadas sus oraciones, Aang se puso de pie y salió del Templo con Katara. Pasaron por la zona comercial, donde compró pequeños detalles a los maestros en el Templo Aire del Sur. Y unos pocos y discretos regalos a Katara. La princesa se la pasaba realmente bien, viendo cómo Aang podía sentirse tan apasionado y curioso por conocer una cultura.

Katara también tuvo tiempo para hacer unas pocas compras. Al final, mandaron todo lo comprado al Palacio y siguieron con una tarde tranquila, paseando en canoa por las calles más apartadas de la ciudad, en uno de los paseos más románticos del mundo.

Aang llevaba mucho tiempo pensando seriamente cómo hacer eso. Desde el momento en que vio a Katara en aquel baile, tan hermosa, tan fresca, supo que era ella la indicada. Era una voz en su mente y corazón gritándole que no tuviera miedo. En sus meditaciones encontraba esa misma respuesta y no podía seguir callando los gritos de su corazón.

Katara estaba encantada. Había sido una tarde muy divertida y no podía dejar de sonreír. Ahora, estaba anocheciendo. Las luces del paseo romántico fueron prendidas y se reflejaban en el hielo y agua, creando formas tan hermosas y ondulantes que la dejaron pasmada. No supo cómo o en qué momento terminó recargada en el hombro de Aang, donde se sintió cómoda y confortable.

Tomando eso como una señal positiva, Aang metió una mano en el bolso del pantalón y sacó una cajita pequeña. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar.

—Katara.—la llamó.

—¿Mande?—la princesa no quería apartarse de él, así que se limito a responder si moverse.

—Yo necesito hablar contigo—pidió de favor.

La Maestra Agua notó el nerviosismo en la voz del chico y se separó para verlo de frente. Tenía los ojos bajos y el rostro un poco serio, con las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Qué pasa, Aang?—preguntó—¿Acaso algo malo?

Las defensas del Avatar incrementaron ante la mención de esa pregunta.

—Claro que no—replicó inmediatamente—No es malo… al menos para mí.

Leyó toda la confusión en el rostro de la princesa y suspiró cansinamente. Tenía que explicar las cosas lo más rápido posible, pero se sentía nervioso.

—Katara… hemos estado saliendo por algo de tiempo. Y yo me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

—Lo sé—respondió la princesa—También me siento muy feliz contigo Aang.

Recordó su visita al Templo Aire, las miles de emociones y descubrimientos que experimentaba al lado del Avatar. Eran cosas incomparables, que nadie más despertaba en ella. Se sonrojó solo de recordarlo y le dedicó la más tierna sonrisa.

—Pues bien… quizá me he adelantado. Pero, lo que siento por ti Katara, es mucho más que una amistad.

La princesa inmediatamente abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló al poderoso joven que estaba enfrente de ella. Notó el movimiento de sus manos; Aang agarró las manos de Katara con un apretón tierno, sin perder su nerviosa sonrisa. Y le extendió un bello collar tallado, a la tradición del Polo Sur.

—Katara… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

No sabía que decir.

Los momentos que pasó con Aang inundaron su mente y el corazón dio un salto de emoción. Una parte de su interior quería gritar "sí" con frenesí. Estaba completamente enamorada del Avatar, ella no se lo negaba a sí misma. Pero después de todo, era una princesa, y su palabra no valdría la gran cosa al lado de la de sus padres.

Miró acomplejada a Aang, lágrimas formándose en sus rostros.

—Oh Aang….

—Yo sé.—la interrumpió—Que debo pedirle autorización a tus padres. Pero quiero saber ante todo tu opinión.

Al menos él era consciente de la situación donde estaba inmiscuida. Katara cerró los ojos y por un segundo, la energía de la luna, del mar y las emociones que crecían en su interior, la dominaron. Perdió completo juicio de sus deberes, de sus padres y su nación. Pensando solo en sí misma, asintió.

—Claro que quiero—dijo, con la voz más firme que Aang nunca le había escuchado.

Y se inclinaron para darse un tierno, profundo y suave beso.

**-o-**

La noticia de que el Avatar Aang y la Princesa Katara habían iniciado una relación amorosa pronto dio la vuelta alrededor del mundo. Los soberanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur no dudaron en dar su consentimiento a tal relación, para felicidad plena de Katara y fueron los primeros en felicitarlos.

Con todo el problema que estaba pasando Sokka en el norte, saber que su hija estaba feliz y con una pareja por demás aceptable fue reconfortante para los reyes. Ni Hakoda ni Kya estaban enterados por completo de las causas que motivaron la separación de su hijo con la linda Yue, pero esperaban tener noticias pronto. Confiaban en su hijo y estaban seguros de que se solucionaría.

Incontables misivas y cartas fueron mandadas al Polo Sur felicitando a la feliz pareja, los soberanos y nobles del mundo expresaron sus deseos de verlos felices y, claro, en sus palacios reluciendo su noviazgo.

El Rey Tierra fue quizá el más espléndido, mandando una extensa carta, flores, peluches, dinero y obsequios más caros. Cualquier hubiera pensado que estaba festejando una boda; pero nadie negaba que el Rey Tierra, desde la muerte de su prometida antes de que pudieran casarse, tomaba muy en serio todas las relaciones amorosas, aunque no fueran enlaces definitivos como el vínculo del matrimonio.

El Polo Norte decretó una felicitación hasta cierto punto normal. Los problemas entre el Rey Sokka y la Reina Yue eran conocidos por la Tribu Agua del Sur, y aunque no se sabía del todo la naturaleza que los provocaba, si sabían que estaban pasando por una dura prueba.

Los Nómadas del Aire bendijeron que a los dos jóvenes los atara un amor y pasión como la que Aang le describía al Monje Gyatso. Rezaron por ellos y mandaron sus mejores deseos.

Aang estaba contento, muy feliz. Y Katara mandó devolverles a todos los nobles contestaciones rápidas a sus cartas, por cortesía. Solamente a una familia no le agradó la noticia, más concretamente, a una persona.

—¡No!—gritó el príncipe Zuko, cuando leyó en un Panpleto aquella noticia que daba la vuelta alrededor del mundo—¡No puede ser posible!

Tiró el papel y le lanzó una bola de fuego, viendo cómo se retorcía en silenciosa agonía hasta volverse cenizas oscuras. Las llamas posteriores, por el dolor y la rabia, hicieron que los sirvientes buscaran refugio saliendo de los aposentos del príncipe heredero.

Zuko tomó asiento en la cama, tratando de pensar.

_Flashback._

_En la fiesta de la Tribu Agua del Sur, cuando Aang pudo al fin liberarse de una tediosa charla con políticos, Zuko se le acercó a su mejor amigo de la infancia._

_—Aang ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—inquirió._

_—Claro que sí—le respondió el chico con una sonrisa, caminado a su lado hasta llegar a un lado del salón donde no había tanta gente y podían llevar una conversación más privada—Dime ¿De qué se trata?_

_—Bueno, quería pedirte… unos consejos._

_El Avatar levantó una ceja con auténtica curiosidad._

_—¿Sí? ¿De qué?—Zuko se jactaba de tener conocimientos muy elevados y nunca pedía consejos a las demás personas. Ésta era una ocasión memorable para Aang._

_—Bueno… verás. Hace poco conocí a una chica._

_El rostro de Aang se iluminó por una sonrisa auténtica de felicidad._

_—Y te atrae…_

_—Completamente—dijo el príncipe—Pero no estoy seguro de cómo cortejarla ¿Tú que me recomiendas?_

_El Avatar se quedó pensativo, meditando la respuesta correcta._

_—Veamos… ¿Cómo es ella, Zuko?_

_Zuko no quería aún decirle a Aang que la dueña de sus sentimientos era Katara. Deseaba que fuera una sorpresa tanto para él como para el mundo la noticia de su noviazgo. Por eso, solo le dio pistas._

_—Es una hermosa noble, maestra agua.—comenzó el heredero de la Nación de Fuego—Muy elegante, de ojos azules intensos que se proyectan como luceros en esa morena piel. Tiene tanta gracia y elegancia… una dama completamente fina y hermosa._

_Aang estaba feliz de ver a su amigo tan enamorado._

_—Hazle ver lo mucho que la aprecias, que tus sentimientos son sinceros—expresó—Ella verá en ti al hombre que la quiere por lo que es, no por lo que tiene._

_—Quizá tengas razón…_

_—Escucha a tu corazón amigo. Ese es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar. Escucha a tu corazón._

_Fin de Flashback._

Pero Zuko estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la traición de su amigo. Porque, para él, que Aang tuviera una relación con Katara era la más alta de todas las traiciones ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en hacerle eso, después de todos los años de amistad que tuvieron? ¡No lo merecía!

No se puso a pensar que en ningún momento le dijo a Aang que estaba enamorado de Katara. Que naturalmente, el Avatar no tenía idea de que lo estaba "traicionado".

Para el príncipe solo una idea iba acorde con los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior: la venganza.

El Avatar debería pagar absolutamente con creces esa traición que había cometido en su contra. Miró las cenizas negras y carcomidas en el suelo y después, tras idear todo un plan en su mente, salió de la alcoba. Iba hacia la Sala del Trono, donde estaría su padre. Era hora de tener una importante charla con él y, sobre todo, de manifestarse completamente de acuerdo con sus planes.

**-o-**

_Mi estimada amiga Katara._

_Sé que no he podido escribirte mucho últimamente. Lamento tenerte en ascuas con respecto a diferentes noticias. Me has mandado una carta al Polo Norte, pero temo que no he de recibirla. Emprendí un viaje y te mando esto desde una de las tantas islas de paso._

_Como te dije rápidamente en mi carta anterior, Sokka me ha sido infiel con Suki. No sé cómo describirte la intensidad de mis emociones, que aumentan cuando me sé embarazada. Cargo a mi bebé con orgullo, después de todo es mi hijo y solo por eso lo amo. Todavía estoy enamorada de tu hermano y mucho, es por eso que me causa tanto conflicto su infidelidad._

_Suki me ha pedido disculpas mil veces y aunque he decidido perdonarla, los hechos hablan por sí solos. Lamento ocupar casi todo el espacio de ésta carta hablando de mis problemas personales, cuando claramente tu tendrás más cosas que contarme y deseas saber más cosas sobre mí. Como he dicho, estoy de viaje, estando lejos del Polo Norte pensaré mejor las cosas que debo hacer. En pocos días llegaré a Omashu, donde me hospedaré con el Rey Bumi. Se tan amable de seguir tu correspondencia para conmigo mandando las cartas al Rey Bumi, él me las dará._

_Por cierto, he sabido que tienes un noviazgo estable con el Avatar Aang ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Te deseo lo mejor al lado de él, se puede ver desde lejos que es una muy buena persona. Los espíritus los bendigan por siempre y llenen sus mentes y corazones de buenos sentimientos y sabiduría._

_Me despido, mándale deseos y felicidades a mi suegro. Discúlpame con él por no pode asistir a su fiesta, razones obvias. Quítales toda angustia de mi salud: estoy perfectamente y su futuro nieto más. Nos vemos pronto amiga._

_Te quiere._

_Yue_

_Reina de la Tribu Agua del Norte_.

Katara no podía concebir la conducta de su hermano. Le daban ganas de volar y decirle de frente todas las cosas que pensaba de él. Llegar con Yue y darle mil abrazos. Ella no se lo merecía, pero el mundo no siempre era justo, no quedaba más que resignarse.

Inmediatamente cogió papel y tinta, escribió una carta extensa donde le comunicaba a su amiga todo el apoyo que le brindaba y que esperaba verla en Omashu tan pronto la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hakoda terminase. Apenas la firmó, tocaron a su puerta.

—¿Quién?—preguntó.

—Soy yo.

—Pasa Aang.

El Avatar entró a los aposentos de su novia con movimientos lentos. La vio inclinada en el escritorio sellando un pergamino y poniéndose después de pie, para sonreírla a forma de saludo.

—Pensé que estabas en una junta importante—le dijo, acercándose a él para ponerse enfrente.

—Lo estaba—repuso—Pero me ha llegado una misiva urgente.

El rostro de la princesa se crispó de preocupación.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Bueno, no del todo. Pero solicitan mi inmediata presencia en la Nación de Fuego. Hay problemas internos y no quieren tomar decisiones sin pedir antes mi consejo.

—Oh… ya veo.

Cuando Aang y Katara iniciaron su relación, el Avatar estaba en un periodo de vacaciones que se alargó una semana más. Tiempo en el que pudo salir a pasear con su novia y consentirla en todos los aspectos, llenándola de regalos, flores, caricias y besos.

Pero cuando la presencia del Avatar se volvió indispensable, él debió hablar con Katara y decirle abiertamente que sus viajes y juntas podían mantenerlos apartados por semanas o meses. Ella se lo tomó a bien, era hija de reyes, después de todo, y lo comprendía a la perfección. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho. Y la idea de mantenerse apartada de Aang le causaba verdadero dolor.

—Prometo que será poco tiempo—le dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia Katara y dedicándole una sonrisa seductora—Volveré para la fiesta de tu padre.

—¿Lo prometes?—Katara lo miró, mientras sentía cómo él la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Sí. Es una promesa.

Tocó suavemente el collar que le regaló a su novia y después la miró a los ojos. Esos azules que simulaban el mar.

—Buen viaje Aang. Regresa pronto.

—Lo haré.

Se inclinó y la besó con pasión y ternura. Katara subió sus manos tímidamente y las colocó en las mejillas del chico, demasiado apenada como para dejarse llevar plenamente por el torbellino de emociones que la abrumaron en ese momento.

No sabía Katara que Aang no cumpliría con su promesa.

**-o-**

—Lo siento—exclamó nuevamente, con la voz acomplejada y llena de pena—Realmente lo siento.

—No te preocupes—le dijo Toph otra vez—No es como si tu supieras algo sobre esto.

Lu Ten negó nuevamente, en la oscuridad de su celda, moviéndose de un lado al otro, arrastrando las cadenas que amarraban sus pies y manos.

—¡Pero debí suponerlo!—gritó al fin—Conozco a mi familia, después de todo. Jamás debí invitarte a pasar unos días aquí…de verdad lo lamento.

A Toph le daban ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo para consolarlo, pero no podía. Ella estaba en una celda enfrente a la de Lu Ten, hecha completamente de metal para que no usara sus habilidades en la Tierra-Control y escapara.

Todo ocurrió repentinamente. Ella estaba durmiendo y los soldados se precipitaron a su alcoba, apenas se sentó en la cama y las cadenas de acero rodeaban su cuerpo entero. Intentó escapar, pero no pudo, la jalaron bruscamente a ella como a otras personas del Palacio hacia las mazmorras, donde estaban horribles prisioneras y celdas ya preparadas.

Toph se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a Lu Ten. Él le dijo que su tío Ozai estaba planeando una especie de Guerra. Iroh fue más inteligente y consiguió escapar; de eso hacia varios días y como no se sabía nada del hermano mayor del Señor de Fuego, los dos llegaron a la suposición de que consiguió llegar al Reino Tierra.

—No sé cómo pero debo sacarte de aquí—dijo Lu Ten. En todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí encerrados, siempre le pedía disculpas y le prometía liberarla.

—Lo sé, cariño—repuso Toph—Deja de preocuparte tanto. Sabes que los dos saldremos de esto.

Lu Ten estaba por demás desesperado. Toph y él apenas habían tenido dos días para disfrutar el inicio de su noviazgo, cuando Ozai les vino traer esa jugada. Lo peor era que todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Los soldados estaban firmes y sus primos, Zuko y Azula, lucían sonrisas inexorables, de acuerdo con su padre.

Toph se recargó en su jaula de metal. Pensaba en Aang, él aún no sabía nada sobre esa conspiración ¿Cómo se lo tomaría cuando lo supiera? Peor aún ¿Le pondrían una trampa? Lo más seguro es que si.

Rezó porque Aang lo descubriera a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora<p>

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es digno de un comentario, aunque mínimo?

gracias por leer :)

chao!


	11. La Fiesta del Rey

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Pues si, el capítulo anterior seguro les dejó algunas dudas. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de la traición, pero ése es solo el primer paso. Éste es el segundo. Aquí es donde empieza lo bueno.

Comentarios:

ashleebravo199981: me alegro mucho que tengas computadora nueva :) Pues si, tengo muchos fics nuevos y los antiguos sin terminar. Ni qué hacer, no tengo remedio :P Espero te guste este capítulo.

Guest1: Yue y Sokka terminarán bien después de las pruebas. La pareja de Toph y Lu Ten se revela más en éste capítulo.

Eikou-chan: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegro de sobre manera que mis fics te gusten y los consideres de esa calidad que mencionas. Así como has disfrutado hasta el momento, espero que conforme la trama avance lo sigas haciendo. No te preocupes por dejarme comentarios, sé que mucas veces simplemente no se puede. Tu solo lee y disfruta.

Nieve Taisho: Toph lo descubrirá muuuy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11.<strong>

**La Fiesta del Rey**

**.**

**.**

A lo lejos se vislumbró el bisonte volador de un blanco inmaculado, Appa, que usaba el Avatar Aang en sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Las trompetas se alzaron y los guardias tomaron posiciones. La familia real fue avisada. La explanada estaba decorada y preparada cuando el bisonte aterrizó.

Aang bajó feliz de ver a su amigo Zuko de pie, saludándolo ansioso. Azula se limitó a sonreír. Los dos príncipes se acercaron para darle el recibimiento debido. Aang se detuvo en la parte más alta, donde estaba Ozai, y le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia al Señor de Fuego.

—Es honor contar con su presencia, Avatar Aang—dijo el soberano, reverenciándolo también.

—El honor es todo mío.

—Me temo que la junta donde necesitábamos sus consejos se ha aplazado hasta mañana temprano. Mis hijos lo conducirán a la habitación que hemos escogido para su cómoda estadía.

—Muchas gracias majestad. No se hubiera molestado.

Al terminar el diálogo y los saludos, fue Zuko quien condujo a Aang hacia el interior del Palacio, yéndose Azula a otro compromiso que tenía. Mientras caminaban, Aang notó a Zuko muy serio.

—¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó a su amigo.

—No mucho—fue la respuesta del príncipe—Ya ves, hace dos días fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

Aang se golpeó mentalmente por no recordar eso.

—Es verdad—dijo acomplejado—¿La han velado?

—Solo lleva cuatro años muerta. El protocolo no permite velaciones ni recuerdos a reales hasta los cinco años.

—Bueno, tendremos un año entero para preparar la mejor velación del mundo—le animó Aang. Zuko esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

Ursa, madre de Zuko y Azula, había muerto hacia cuatro años por extrañas causas naturales. Simplemente la encontraron recostada en su cama, ya no respiraba. Todos se conmocionaron, porque era demasiado joven. Pero nadie ignoraba que la Señora de Fuego tenía muerta el alma. Llevaba mucho tiempo arrastrando aires de melancolía y tristeza, sonriendo solo en presencia de sus hijos. Se rumoraba que alguna tristeza desconocida la mató.

Aang no quiso hondear más a fondo ese tema. Zuko siempre fue muy unido con su madre y la muerte de la misma le golpeó en diversas formas. Mantuvo un luto de un mes, tiempo bastante largo, pero que todos comprendieron.

—¿Y qué tal el Polo Sur?—preguntó Zuko con renovada curiosidad—¿Cosas interesantes, aparte claro, de tu bonita novia?

A Aang los colores se le subieron por el nerviosismo.

—Bueno… Katara… ella y yo.

El príncipe se echó a reír y colocó el brazo sobre los hombros del Avatar, en señal de camaradería.

—¡Nunca cambias Aang!—expresó—La verdad, no pudiste haber hecho mejor elección. La princesa es bella y lista. Seguro harán una buena pareja.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo se lo han tomado los demás? He oído que su hermano es muy celoso.

—La verdad, de Sokka no hemos sabido mucho. No se ha puesto en contacto, quizá no lo sabe aún—se encogió hombros. Conocía a Sokka desde hace mucho tiempo y sabría cómo calmarlo si el furor de "hermano protector" se le disparaba al máximo.

—Pues bien, ahora solo me falta a mi encontrar la ideal—dijo el príncipe, sin perder ese tono entre bromista y burlón—Ya es hora de que vaya sentando cabeza ¿No crees?

—Definitivamente, haber si así no cometes tantas locuras.

La fama del príncipe Zuko como apasionado de las Aventuras era legendaria. El que el chico estuviera vivo se consideraba un milagro acreditado a su excelente dominio del Fuego-Control y excepcional protección espiritual.

—¡Vamos! Si tu eras el primero al que no podíamos sentar tranquilo por cinco minutos.

—Pero éramos niños, eso no cuenta.

—Claro que cuenta.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hay sobre esos rumores de la condesa Mai? ¿Eh?

Sonaba con voz pícara. Zuko seguía sonriendo.

—Rumores. Mai no me atrae en lo más mínimo. Como tampoco el conde Fu-Go a mi hermana Azula.

—Vaya…

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta ancha que los sirvientes abrieron. Aang contempló la enorme y mullida cama, así como todos los muebles puestos especialmente para él. Entró observándola fijamente.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo—No se hubieran molestado tanto.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti. Ya verás mañana que tenemos problemas…. Algo serios.

Aang gimió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, nada que como Avatar no pueda resolver.

—Exacto. Te dejaré para que descanses, debió ser un viaje muy pesado. Nos veremos en la cena ¿Bien?

—Claro.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Zuko.

Aang se recostó parte de la tarde y después se puso a meditar. Usualmente, en sus meditaciones era donde encontraba algo de calma para conseguir respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero esta vez pasó algo extraño. Mientras estaba meditando, llegando a ese punto máximo donde la mente parece desplazarse del cuerpo, escuchó una voz.

"Aang" le dijo. Era ronca, correspondiente a una persona mayor. Y muy familiar para el Avatar.

"¿Roku?" respondió. Usó un poco de sus poderes para poder ver de frente al espíritu del Avatar anterior a él "Roku ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Hay una gran conspiración Aang" le dijo el anciano maestro, con el rostro lleno de preocupación "Va dirigida a ti y a las personas que amas"

El Avatar frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién estaría conspirando en su contra. Su mente no podía encontrar rostros enemigos que pudieran causarla daño semejante.

"¿Quién?" inquirió angustiado "¿Quién Roku? ¿De qué tipo de conspiración me hablas?"

"Aang, alguien en quien confías de está traicionado. No sé el nombre correcto. Pero si sé que en éstos momentos estás en peligro"

"¿Ahora?" no podía ser posible. El Palacio era de los lugares más seguros y era amigo íntimo de la familia real desde que era un niño pequeño "Eso no puede ser posible"

"Estate atento y sé cauto. Porque podemos apreciar que el Espíritu Avatar esta en gran riesgo de desaparecer"

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron con incredulidad ¡Él jamás dejaría que el ciclo del Avatar se rompiera! Nunca. Roku le dio otras advertencias parecidas antes de desaparecer, dejándolo confundido.

Se puso de pie, el cuerpo entumido por todas las horas que estuvo en una misma posición. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe, para que el aire fresco lo relajara. Descubrió que era de noche y eso le causó cierta sospecha ¿Por qué no le habían hablado para cenar, como Zuko prometió?

Mirando la luna y las estrellas, recordó a Katara. Roku fue muy directo diciéndole que el atentado involucraba personas que él amaba. Y Katara estaba en la pirámide de esa escala. No podía comprender cómo pudo enamorarse tan profundamente de una mujer en un lapso de tiempo considerado corto.

Escuchó un ruido.

Se puso tenso, pero al voltear, descubrió que su pánico no tenía fundamentos. Los sirvientes estaban caminando por el pasillo y se despedían para irse a sus habitaciones ¡Menuda paranoia le había dejado Roku!

Aang confiaba realmente en Roku. Había sido un excelente guía cuando inició su trabajo como Avatar y un consejero acertado. Pero le costaba creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Más que todo, le costaba descubrir quién podría traicionarlo de esa forma.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Súbitamente dos puertas anexas de tierra se abrieron y cadenas de metal salieron disparadas hacia él. Aang volteó y con una ventisca de aire intensa pudo desviar las cadenas. Los maestros tierra se le acercaron lanzándole piedras enormes y afiladas; el Avatar retrocedió para levantar un muro de roca pura enfrente de él, que lo protegiera.

Apenas y saltó llamaradas de fuego lo acorralaron. Quedó sorprendido cuando, además, látigos de agua le golpearon la espalda. Aang rompió el muro para salir a la explanada y ahí comenzó una intensa pelea contra sus agresores. Contándolos rápidamente, crecían a más de cuarenta. Y todos eran maestros ¿De dónde venían? ¿Por qué lo atacaban? ¿Cómo demonios entraron al Palacio?

Era una pelea intensa. No había mucha agua cerca y para bloquear los ataques de látigos tuvo que evaporarla usando unas llamas de fuego muy grandes. En un principio, peleó con cautela, tratando de no lastimarlos mucho. Pero pronto Aang se dio cuenta que se había confiado. Los tiempos de paz le hicieron pensar que no tendría que enfrentarse nunca a problemas así de serios, y no entrenó su control elemental de forma serie en años enteros. Eso, desde luego, le afectó.

Cuando vio a los guardias se relajó pensando que lo ayudarían. Pero unos guardias lo rodearon para impedirle que saltara al techo, como estaba pensando y los maestros tierra hundieron sus pies en el suelo. Aang lo aprovechó para desaparecer bajo ellos en un túnel hacia las mazmorras.

Pensaba que en esa zona aislada encontraría un momento de paz antes de recobrarse de su shock. Graso error. Las mazmorras, antes vacías, estaban atestadas de personas y prisioneros, muchos de ellos nobles o políticos. Los ojos del Avatar encontraron a gente acorralada en celdas de espantosas condiciones, sin esperanza y que lo vieron como si fuera una aparición.

—¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!—gritó el Avatar, incrédulo y desesperado por no comprender nada.

Lu Ten, que estaba en la celda frente al Avatar, dio un paso hacia él. Aang no podía creer que el sobrino del Señor de Fuego estuviera prisionero. Inmediatamente, Lu Ten le explicó.

—Mi tío está planeando una inmensa guerra—dijo—Pero estamos en contra de su plan, por eso nos tiene encerrados en calidad de traidores.

—No puede ser posible…

¿Ozai? ¿Una guerra? ¿Y dónde estaban Zuko y Azula? Seguramente los príncipes no sabía nada. Zuko era su mejor amigo, él le hubiera advertido. Todo había sido una trampa de Ozai, quizá no había tal cosa de problemas políticos.

—¿Pies Ligeros?—al oír esa voz, la sorpresa de Aang sobrepasó lo que nunca antes sintió. Se volteó hacia la enorme y cerrada jaula de metal puro, donde estaba encogida Toph, abrazándose a sí misma.—¿Eres tú?

—Si Toph—Aang se inclinó, con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a su maestra y amiga en tan espantosas condiciones—Soy yo.

Toph estaba muy sucia y desarreglada, pero más que nada, había miedo en sus facciones y la seguridad típica de la Bandida Ciega dio paso a un terror que solo un prisionero puede experimentar. Aang quería sacarla de ahí, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—Escapa de aquí por favor—le pidió la Bandida Ciega—Eres nuestra única esperanza.

El Avatar. La persona que podía mantener la paz en el mundo, el único ser concebido con el exclusivo propósito que el balance nunca fuera roto. Ahora que Aang sabía de ésta conspiración, podría impedir que la Nación de Fuego diera el golpe final. Podía detenerlos. Pero solo si escapaba en ese preciso momento.

—Pero ¿Qué haces prisionera aquí?-Aunque Aang estaba consciente de lo que su amiga le decía, no podía asimilarlo del todo. No podía llegar a comprender qué hacia ella ahí, qué estaba pasando y, sobre todo, quien era el verdadero autor de tan ruin plan.

—Es la heredera del Reino Tierra—dijo entonces Zuko, apareciendo rodeado de los guardias y atacantes misteriosos—Por lo tanto, un gran señuelo.

Aang miró a su amigo y su rostro no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Tú?—preguntó, luego gritó—¡Tú!

No podía creerlo ¡Era su mejor amigo! Recordaba cuando eran niños, crecieron juntos, pasaron cada tipo de problemas, los entrenamientos, las aventuras, las bromas, las peleas, las risas... toda una vida desfilando frente a él. Pero en el rostro de Zuko no había tal sentimiento de conmoción; había odio puro.

—Si. Yo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Por quitarme a la mujer que amaba.

Gritó el heredero lleno de una rabia que aterrorizó a sus propios soldados. Los prisioneros corrieron arrinconándose en sus celdas, abrazándose a sí mismos para poder darse consuelo y escapar de la realidad.

Aang no lograba entender nada en ese momento, salvo que estaba rodeado y necesitaba escapar. Cuanto antes ¡Salir vivo! Mientras se defendía por inercia de los ataques de los maestros, pudo pensar mejor lo que pasaba. La hipocresía cuando lo recibieron, los asuntos que debían tratar, porqué Toph no respondía las cartas… intentó atar cabos, pero no tuvo el tiempo.

Le lanzaban rocas, agua, fuego y rayos. El Avatar se defendió lo mejor que pudo usando el dominio de los elementos. Pero estaba aturdido, preocupado, impresionado y en franca desventaja. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa y durante mucho tiempo creyó tanto en la paz mundial que su entrenamiento estaba descuidado.

Las mazmorras eran amplias. Aang no lo pensó dos veces para echarse a correr por el pasillo, viendo detrás que Lu Ten y Toph estaba muertos de la angustia y gritando desesperados de impotencia. Muchos otros prisionero luchaban contra las rejas de su celda, queriendo ayudar. Querían salvar al Avatar, a su esperanza, su llama en medio de la oscura y fría noche.

Aang corrió intentando escapar. La lluvia de agua, tierra y fuego era demasiado intensa y apenas pudo defenderse. Daba vueltas en los pasillos, se refugiaba en rocas y paredes, pero los asesinos y guardias eran muchos. Pronto lo rodearon. Cuando vio a Zuko acercándose altanero hacia él, con odio, rencor, ira y frío en su mirada, Aang supo entonces que era el final.

Pensó en Roku y mentalmente le pidió perdón. Pensó en Katara, en Sokka, Yue, Gyatso… todo mientras un rayo iba directamente hacia su pecho. Uno lanzado por el mismísimo Zuko.

**-o-**

_Mi querida Katara._

_Lamento tener que comunicarte esto por medio de una carta, me hubiera gustado decírtelo de frente. Los problemas que afronta en este momento la Nación de Fuego son muy grandes. Quieren hacer una especie de revolución que revoque al Señor de Fuego Ozai y toda su familia. Sabes que Zuko es mi amigo y no quiero desampararlo en este momento que necesita mi ayuda._

_No podré asistir a la fiesta de tu padre, como era mi deseo. Por favor, discúlpame con él. Le he mandado un regalo con ésta carta, la botella con el vino más sabroso que encontrara en todas las naciones. Solo quisiera pedirte un favor; no conozco tanto a tu padre y aunque llevarle obsequios es algo que el protocolo me permite, me hubiera gustado más dárselo de frente. Pero como no puedo ¿Me harías el favor de dárselo tu a tu nombre? Ya después buscaré cómo compensar mi falta, porque era algo que te prometí._

_Ten por seguro que te escribiré frecuentemente y mantendré al tanto de todo. De la misma forma, anhelo recibir tu correspondencia. Diviértete en la fiesta, te deseo lo mejor. Espero poder verte acabado el mes._

_Te amo._

_Firma._

_Avatar Aang._

_Palacio de la Nación de Fuego._

Katara terminó de leer con un dejo de tristeza. Ella había esperado pacientemente que Aang volviera para la fiesta. Su primera reacción fue enojarse, pero después se calmó. Aang era el Avatar, tenía muchas responsabilidades alrededor del mundo y no podía culparlo por eso.

Efectivamente, con la carta iba una botella de vino. Bastante fina, de cristal tallado y decorado con piedras preciosas. Le pareció extraña su petición, pero sabía que en ocasiones, Aang podía ser muy tímido.

Solamente sonrió y se puso de pie. Era hora de ir a la fiesta.

Katara estaba arreglada con un hermoso vestido de gala, de color azul y celeste con finos bordados. Llevaba las joyas de la corona adornando sus cabellos y manos. Salió digna y con orgulloso porte hacia el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Todos los políticos del Polo Sur estaban ahí. Su madre también. Muchos nobles del Reino Tierra y el Polo Norte, pocos de la Nación de Fuego, llevaban sus mejores galas y habían llenado de regalos el espacio dedicado a ellos. Todos se voltearon para ver a la princesa, tan hermosa y elegante, entrar al salón.

Katara charló un poco con algunas personas, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre. Al poco tiempo, las trompetas sonaron y anunciaron la entrada del anfitrión: el Rey Hakoda.

Hakoda inauguró el baile danzando con su esposa, después con su acercaron, le felicitaron. El ambiente era tranquilo, ameno y pronto la pista se llenó de parejas que danzaban al unísono felices de pasar el rato con el rey absoluto del Sur. Así pasó como una hora hasta que llegó el momento de la entrega de obsequios más personales.

Joyas, vestimentas lujosas, propiedades y objetos extravagantes desfilaron frente a Hakoda. Ante todo él sonreía y mostraba gratitud por el detalle. Kya le regaló a su marido un hermoso tallado de cristal donde se mostraban las figuras de la familia real. De él, ella y los dos príncipes cuando eran niños.

Llegado el turno de Katara, se inclinó frente a su padre para darle el vino de Aang.

—Antes que nada debo felicitar no solo al más sabio de los reyes que haya tenido este reino—dijo la princesa, con voz dulce y modulada—Si no al mejor padre de todos los que hay en el mundo.

Las murmuraciones aprobatorias no se hicieron esperar. Hakoda le sonrió a su hija con expresión paternal.

—Tu sola presencia es un regalo para mí, hija—repuso el rey—Ya has visto con tu hermano que las responsabilidades nos alejan de nuestros seres queridos.

No pudo evitar pensar en Aang.

—Lo sé. He podido contactar a personas de altacurnia, padre.

—Me alegro.

—Os traigo este presente. Disfrútelo.

El sirviente dio un paso y le tendió al monarca la hermosa botella de vino reposando sobre una charola acolchonada. El soberano contempló aquel cristal labrado incrustado en las más finas y cuidadas joyas, que resplandecían bajo la luz de los candelabros.

Los presentes miraron aquel regalo boquiabiertos. Pocos eran los que podían presumir de tener en sus manos una botella de Vino Fagergé. El vino más exquisito, especial, fino y delicioso del mundo. Era elaborado artesanalmente, se vendían solo diez botellas al año. Cada botella de un contenido único y cada vino de un sabor distinto, pero siempre tinto y delicioso.

Hakoda miró la botella y le dedicó a su hija una sonrisa de gratitud.

—¡Abran y sirvan una copa!—declaró el monarca—No hay mejor momento que éste para comprobar la fama del vino Fagergé.

Se le sirvió una copa que provenía de esa hermosa botella y el monarca bebió encantado y feliz. Era delicioso. Expresó mayores gratitudes a su hija y la fiesta continuó animada.

Katara estaba feliz. Todo iba más que bien. Tenía a su padre y madre, los dos sanos, felices, rebosantes de salud. Un pueblo hermoso que crecía, en paz, en armonía y que además, la presumían como princesa. Al novio más dulce y tierno. Amigas leales que ni la distancia las separaba ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

Los colores y la música se sumaron a su felicidad y pronto todo el rededor tuvo un aire de armonía que no cupieron en su mente. Ella irradiaba luz. La más pura de todas las felicidades. Era tan dichosa, tan plena, como nunca antes se sintió. Veía el futuro como algo magnífico y tangible que se convertiría en su sueño hecho realidad, mientras el presento se mantenía estable, próspero y en el nivel más alto de la dicha.

Los invitados se contagiaron del ánimo de la princesa. Los bailes continuaron. Unos cantaban, comían, todos estaban felices. El Rey Hakoda expresaba las más altas carcajadas y su hija complementaba la fiesta con su sonrisa luminosa.

Hasta que el rey gritó.

* * *

><p>No tengo nada que decir por éste capítulo...<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que me dejen un comentario :)

chao!


	12. Encerrada

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo!

Pues, aquí el capítulo nuevo de la Princesa. Sé que les dejé mucha incertidumbre en el capítulo anterior, creo que en éste chapter no les dejo mucha intriga, o al menos es mi parecer. Ojalá les siga gustando, las cosas ya se ponen feas para Katara.

Comentarios:

jinora96: lo sé, ya actualicé y espero lo disfrutes.

katitabender: bueno, Zuko dará un papel hipócrita de consuelo, pero no hacia Aang. En éste fic Zuko es casi tan malvado como Azula o hasta más, ya lo irás viendo. No tengo nada en contra del personaje, me fascina Zuko, pero debí hacerlo así para la trama.

Nieve Taisho: De la PC que sea, mientras me leas soy feliz :)

Helenil: uff,,, me alegro que te gustara la trama, lectora consentida xD. A la larga, espero en Dios te siga atrapando.

kaxiribra: ya continué :)

Kabegami Amaterasu: de hecho, he aquí las consecuencias de Katara. Lo de Aang lo veremos un poco más adelante, al siguiente chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12.<strong>

**Encerrada.**

**.**

**.**

Hakoda gritó intensamente llevándose una mano hacia el abdomen. Cayó al suelo mientras se ponía pálido y comenzaba a vomitar, entre espasmos violentos. La gente se acercaba, la reina mandó llamar a un médico mientras se inclinaba frente a su esposo. Katara lo miraba impactada y pronto acudió al lado de su madre.

Pero no se necesitó a un médico para dar un veredicto. Todos sabían lo que le pasaba al rey: había sido envenenado. Por medio oral.

Uno de los coperos se acercó hacia las bebidas que tomó el rey y las analizó fríamente. Ni Kya ni Katara eran conscientes de eso, solo estaban pendientes de Hakoda, en el suelo y muriéndose lentamente.

—¡Fue el vino de la princesa!—declaró el copero—¡El vino está envenenado!

Todos los invitados voltearon hacia la princesa y la miraron con desconcierto, desprecio y asombro. El capitán de la guardia no esperó órdenes. La reina estaba en total estado de shock por esa noticia y se quedó inclinada, rígida y pálida.

El guardia dio un paso hacia Katara y la señaló.

—¡Guardias, atrápenla!

—¿Qué?

Katara no había reaccionado hasta ese momento. Al voltear, descubrió que todos esos guardias que la habían cuidado toda su vida la rodeaban con claras intenciones de lastimarla. No pudo creerlo ¿Estaban traicionándola acaso?

¡Había cosas más importantes que hacer! Como asegurarse que su padre pudiera recuperarse, llevándolo con un médico. Katara apenas fue consciente de cuando un soldado le lanzó la cadena de metal. Se encogió para esquivarla y fue entonces, cuando la adrenalina recorrió sus venas, que supo tendría que luchar.

Ella se levantó el vestido y corrió hacia la salida, prontamente interceptada. Pero el Palacio le ofrecía una ventaja: hecho de hielo. Los soldados, maestros agua, congelaron sus pies. Pero ella usó ese mismo hielo y salió de sus ataduras, usando el agua como escudo que desviara las cadenas.

Katara no había usado su Agua-Control desde que era una niña, hace como nueve o diez años. Apenas recordaba los movimientos y no tenía la fuerza, la condición ni la elasticidad para ejecutarlos con la misma maestría que cuando era niña. Asustada por el ataque, no pudo reaccionar de forma correcta y con la desesperación tomando control absoluto de su persona, mandó látigos de agua hacia cada soldado con la esperanza de que la dejaran en paz, sin notar que estaba rodeada.

Luchó lo mejor que pudo. Pero los soldados aprovecharon sus movimientos y en un descuido, su mano derecha terminó atrapada por la cadena. Katara usó un látigo con la mano izquierda para deshacerse de los hombres que se le acercaban, y luego trató de romper la cadena sin éxito. Fue cuando otra cadena la cogió de la otra mano.

Cuando vio a su hija atacada y tratada como a una criminal, Kya reaccionó. Los paramédicos estaban trasladando al rey hacia el cuarto de sanación y la reina gritó.

—¡No!—con mucha fuerza—¡No, deténganse! ¡Es mi hija!

Pero dos guardias la interceptaron para que no pudiera acercarse y la alejaron de la zona de combate. Kya lloró amargamente viendo a su hija.

Katara se removía inquita y aún con las muñecas atrapadas sus dedos se movían causando pequeños estragos en el suelo que, sumadas a las vueltas que dio sobre sí misma, consiguió crear una especie de hola. Pero el capitán se estaba cansando y él mismo usó sus cadenas.

Katara estaba gritando histérica cuando otra cadena de metal la rodeó por los hombros. Más cadenas aparecieron y pronto la princesa estaba tumbada en el suelo, desfallecida por el cansancio, con el cuerpo contorsionado en formas dolorosas y las cadenas cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Llévensela—ordenó el capitán.

Los soldados, que no podían dejar de ver en ella a su princesa, la cargaron con delicadeza hacia las mazmorras donde el capitán los conducía. La puerta se cerró, los invitados estaban en estado de pánico. La reina llorando en el suelo, incapaz de mantener el porte.

Arrastraron hacia Katara hacia las partes bajas del palacio, llegando a una zona que la princesa no conocía. Esa parte subterránea era la más fría del Polo Sur y siguieron el mismo estrecho, oscuro y helado pasillo hasta la celda más lejana. La más aislada. Donde no se oía ni un solo ruido y la oscuridad era tal, que no se podía ver ni un dedo de su propia mano.

Le reacomodaron las cadenas. La dejaron en esa oscura celda, colgando de sus propios brazos sin que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo. Y se fueron.

Katara se sintió flotar y el dolor intenso en los hombros. No podía ver nada, más que una tenue luz en donde estaba la puerta de metal. Ella observó a los soldados mirarla con desdén.

—No por favor—les suplicó, viendo el mugriento y asqueroso lugar donde estaba—No.. ¡NO!

La puerta se cerró, llevándose toda luz.

Y toda esperanza.

**-o-**

El Polo Sur estaba conmocionado ¿Su amada princesa, modelo de elegancia y belleza, había sido la autora de tan infame crimen? Todos en el baile fueron testigos de cuando la princesa le ofreció a su padre orgullosa tal obsequio. Y de cuando el rey bebió la copa rebosante de vino.

El Rey Hakoda estaba en cuidados intensos y su salud era tan débil que pensaban podría llegar a morir. La Reina Kya, acomplejada y dolida, mucho trató de hacer para sacar a su hija de esa prisión tan espantosa donde estaba metida, pero no pudo. Las leyes eran claras en ese asunto, la princesa era acusada de traición. En su dolor, ella misma enfermó.

Pero ¿Por qué no se le hizo un juicio justo? ¿Por qué no se buscaron las pruebas? ¡Ella era la princesa! El capitán no podía coger a quien quisiera y encerrarlo sin una orden previa ¿Por qué, en ésta ocasión, se le permitió y además, contra la heredera de toda la Tribu?

Del mismo modo que en la Ciudad Imperial, las Diez Ciudades no sabían cómo responder. Los alcaldes y gobernantes que estaban en el baile regresaron a sus respectivas ciudades con los ojos bien abiertos. Algo se estaba tramando, algo muy grueso y malo, y no querían que los tomaran desprevenidos de la misma forma en que tomaron a la princesa.

Pero, también estaba otra cosa ¿Por qué la princesa luchó contra sus agresores, si era inocente? ¿Por qué se mostró tan asustada y culpable? Tal comportamiento solo revelaba que bien pudo haber sido la que envenenó a su padre.

El vino fue analizado y se encontró en él un mineral especial originario de la Nación de Fuego, que aún en pequeñas dosis es capaz de matar a una persona. Katara, sin que estuviera presente en la corte, fue acusada de alta traición y condenada a pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en las mazmorras, donde su nombre sería borrado por la vergüenza de la Nación y su existencia reducida a la nada.

Katara se vio por enterada de ese veredicto y de echó a llorar. Fue trasladada a otra celda donde ya no estaba encadenada, pero sí sumida en la misma miseria que antes. Exigió usar sus derechos, después de todo, sabía absolutamente todo sobre las leyes, pero no pudo. Nadie la escuchaba. Nadie la visitaba.

Estando encerrada y aislada, lo primero que sintió fue dolor y depresión. Toda la tranquila vida que llevó se desmoronó en menos de un instante. Su padre estaba muerto, su madre enferma por el dolor, su hermano sabrá Dios en dónde. Y Aang…

Aang… ¿No había sido él quien mandó el vino? El horror invadió la mente de Katara cuando se dio cuenta de quien fue el verdadero responsable de ese espantoso crimen ¡Por eso le pidió que lo diera en su nombre! Los recuerdos de Aang, en el baile, en el Templo, en el palacio. La bella vida que llevaron. Ese amor profundo ¿Todo fue acaso un sueño? ¿Todo fue un engaño?

El llanto de dolor pronto se convirtió en la más intensa de las iras. Desesperanzada como estaba, el odio de Katara por ese hombre que la encerró en aquel horrible lugar fue su motivación. Ella saldría de ese lugar, costara lo que le costara, escaparía, encontraría al Avatar y le haría ver su suerte.

¡Ella cobraría su venganza! Los espíritus serían testigos de que cada lágrima derramada y dolor que sintió se le regresarían con creces.

Hecha un ovillo en la celda, muy pocas veces la alimentaban y sus ropas estaban demostrando ser inútiles para protegerla del intenso frío. Estaba débil. Pero los tenues rayos de la luna se colaban durante la noche a su celda y ella podía sentir cómo la bendecía con sus dones, dándole más poder.

El collar en forma de Luna Llena que su madre le regaló al cumplir los dieciséis años tenía una intensa energía. Sin nada que hacer en ese horrible lugar, Katara pudo meditar durante las noches y sentir toda esa energía lunar recorrer su cuerpo varias veces, haciéndose una con la luna.

Y en su mente recordó cada lección de su abuelo cuando le enseñaba a usar el Agua-Control. Las repetía, pasaba el día entrenando, meditando, haciendo ejercicio, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo gritaba feliz de volver a usar los poderes con los que fue bendecido.

Con los que podría escapar.

**-o-**

—¡Eres un maldito!—gritó Toph, llorando desgarradoramente en su celda—¡MALDITO!

—Por favor Toph, cálmate—le recomendó Lu Ten desde su celda.

—¡NO, no lo haré! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infeliz y maldito?—escupía las palabras con odio—¡Un malnacido, eso eres! ¡Un bastardo!

—¡Cállate!

Gritó el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego, mientras veía las llamas que crecían en el fondo del túnel. Quemaban lentamente las paredes y todo lo que rodeaban. Soldados están cerca, verificando que el príncipe estuviera a salvo y los presos no escaparan.

Zuko le lanzó dos rayos a Aang que destruyeron por completo las catacumbas, colapsando encima del Avatar. Se escucharon los gritos de Aang por todas partes mientras su cuerpo era apastado por la piedra; no satisfecho con eso, Zuko prendió un fuego voraz que estaba destruyendo los túneles subterráneos.

—Digan que fueron unos invasores anónimos—declaró Zuko a dos soldados—Explíquenle todo a mi padre y díganle que el Avatar está muerto. Se lo explicaré yo en persona en breve.

En ese momento entró la princesa Azula.

—Vaya Zuzu, debo admitir que no pensé que podrías hacerlo—dijo la princesa, sin burla y con orgullo—Eres todo un príncipe.

—Me debía muchas cosas.—respondió Zuko con voz contenida, apretando los puños.

Había en la mirada de Zuko algo que le causó a Azula la sensación que jamás pensó experimentar: miedo. Zuko veía las llamas crecer, consumiendo al ser que tanto odiaba con un regocijo y felicidad tal, que la princesa retrocedió un paso. Aquel ser movido por la ira y el odio no podía ser el hermano con el que creció. Pero le gustaba.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vamos Zuko, debemos notificarle a papá.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Los espíritus perdonen lo que están haciendo—habló Lu Ten, con tristeza de ver a sus primos convertidos en unos monstruos asesinos.

—Cállate—replicó Azula—No entiendo por qué siguen vivos. Espero que papá tenga grandes planes.

Los dos príncipes se fueron y dejaron a la pareja sola.

Pero Toph estaba fuera de sí. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y menos que fue una testigo imponente. Lu Ten miraba a su novia con dolor y él mismo lloraba. La impotencia era la peor de las sensaciones y se sentía la peor persona del mundo. No sabía qué hacer para escapar. Pensaba en su padre, quizá muerto. Y sobre todo, en lo que el mundo estaba a punto de vivir.

—Amor, yo…

—¡No!—gritó Toph, golpeando con sus manos la prisión de hierro donde estaba—¡No!

Pero entonces algo ocurrió. Había golpeado tan fuerte la celda, que le causó vibraciones. Sus pies sensibles a estos movimientos pudieron sentir toda la forma de aquella prisión y, entre los componentes del metal, Toph vio algo que no había visto antes.

Trozos de tierra.

Jadeó asombrada. Las manos le dolieron por el golpe, pero ella se tronó los dedos y siguió golpeando de diversas formas. Cada una de las paredes recibía un golpe específico, aumentando las vibraciones, sintiendo mejor esos trozos de roca minúsculos incrustados, que conformaban el metal.

Lu Ten miró a su novia preocupado.

—Toph ¿Qué haces?—preguntó.

—Escapo de aquí—dijo dando dos golpes más—No preguntes cómo, después de lo explico.

—Pero…

—¿Confías en mí o no?—preguntó áspera, sin deseos de una conversación sentimental.

Guardó silencio por un momento.

—Si.

—Pues bien. Espera.

Dio un golpe más. El asombro del chico no pudo ser escondido cuando, ante sus ojos, la pared lisa de la celda adquirió una abolladura con la forma de una mano humana.

**-o-**

—¿QUÉ?—Gritó Sokka en una de las habitaciones de su Palacio, en el Polo Norte.

El pobre sirviente miró a su soberano con miedo.

—Bueno… la misiva acaba de llegar y… se la traigo…

—No puede ser posible ¡NO!

Sokka tiró el pergamino al suelo y anduvo de un lado al otro, como león encerrado.

—Vete—el sirviente salió apresurado, dejándolo solo.

Sokka no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Ya tenía su mente más que suficiente con todos esos pensamientos y preocupaciones para con su esposa, en cómo arreglar aquella situación, como para saber ahora que había problemas más grandes en el mundo.

¿Su padre envenenado? ¿Y por su hermana? La noticia tenía un sello real. Pero Sokka no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber que era una trampa. Katara amaba a su padre y nunca le perjudicaría en ninguna forma conocida, antes bien le ayudaría. Aquel envenenamiento fue ocasionado por otra persona, que le echó la culpa a Katara.

El punto era ¿Quién? No podía pensar en una persona que odiara tanto a Katara para perjudicarla de ese modo. Lo peor era saber que su hermana estaba encerrada ¡Prisionera en su propia nación! Eso no era concebible.

Pasara lo que pasara, la ayudaría. Firmó una carta donde cedía los poderes administrativos durante su ausencia al consejero, cogió la espada, unas pocas provisiones más y salió.

Era tiempo de hacer las cosas a su manera.

* * *

><p>Primero: se que Katara es muy poderosa, pero ella no ha usado sus poderes desde que sus padres se lo prohibieron (capitulo 4: el baile parte 1) por lo tanto, esta algo oxidada. No es algo permanente, antes de que me lo pregunten. Y las cosas seguirán un rumbo parecido al de éste capítulo de ahora en adelante.<p>

Si, puede que sea mu cruel. Pero los generales están tomando todas las decisiones sin importarles lo que el Consejo o la Reina digan, mientras que Hakoda sigue enfermo y al borde de la muerte. El veneno era muy fuerte y antes no lo mató.

Espero que con todo hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	13. Fugitiva

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

¡Finalmente un capítulo más para éste fic! Me había involucrado tanto en Teach me to Fly (que al fin pude terminar) que dejé de lado éste y más fics. Espero poder llevar un ritmo promedio en las actualizaciones, pero independientemente de eso, sabía que ustedes merecían un capítulo más. Disfruten.

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: Si, al fin Toph aprendió metal-control. Nuevamente, guiada por las circunstancias :D

Guest1: ¡Hola! wow, me gusta mucho saber que además de éste te agradan otros de mis fics. Es tan bueno saberlo porque me animan a seguir. Si, llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar ésta historia pero ¡Aquí hay un capítulo más! Y espero continuar. Gracias :)

Nath Solitude: No habrá un golpe de estado en sí, aunque algo parecido. Y lo de Katara irás viéndolo más adelante.

Aria: Primero, había pensando en Zuko ayudando a Katara pero después se me ocurrió otra cosa que después verás. Lo demás no te lo puedo responder porque arruinaría la trama, pero puedo decirte que Sokka y Yue aún les falta algo de tiempo para reunirse.

ashlee bravo 199981: lo lamento, sé que he llevado mucho suspenso en ésta historia. Si continúo así y con mis lentas actualizaciones sinceramente no se cómo le harán para entender la trama :P

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13.<strong>

**Fugitiva.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando escuchó los ruidos acercándose, Katara se tumbó en el suelo. Apresurándose a tomar una posición débil, abrazando sus piernas. La puerta de su celda se abrió y ella apenas alzó los ojos para ver quién entró. Se sorprendió intensamente cuando supo quién era.

—¿Madre?—preguntó, con incredulidad.

Kya miró a su hija con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos al verla en esa condición tan infrahumana. Katara tenía sus ropas sucias y rotas. El cabello despeinado. Podía verse su delgadez por la falta de comida y la ausencia total de higiene.

—He hecho todo lo posible. Lamento no poder sacarte aún, hija mía.—admitió, con sollozos en su garganta viendo cómo su princesita era tratada.

—Ni lo harás—replicó con aspereza—Dime ¿Qué quieres?

—Mi vida, no te abandonaré, encontraré una forma de…

—¡Promesas, promesas, más promesas!—gritó, enfadada—No quiero palabras, quiero acciones.

Ver su hija tan corrompida por el dolor y la ira hizo que la reina retrocediera un momento, incapaz de reconocerla plenamente.

—¿Dónde conseguiste este collar?—preguntó Katara de repente, señalando el dije en forma de luna que colgaba sobre sus ropas sucias—¿Dónde?

Kya reconoció la gema y retrocedió inmediatamente. ¿Acaso su hija sabría más de lo que pensaba? No estaba segura si debía responder esa respuesta, y menos de cómo explicarlo.

—Madre, responde ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Este collar es especial—dijo Katara—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—De… un lugar… hija yo…

—¡Dónde!

Kya asustada terminó gritando.

—¡Los espíritus!

Katara inmediatamente se sentó, impresionada. No se esperaba ni por asomo esa respuesta.

—¿Cómo dices?

Kya comenzó a llorar, recordando cuando Katara nació. No estaba segura de cómo explicarle a su hija esos sucesos. Solamente supo que ella tenía derecho a saberlo. No, más que eso. Ella debía saberlo.

—Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, fui víctima de un embrujo provocado por malos espíritus—comenzó Kya—Estabas muriendo en mi interior. Fue cuando se me apareció una hermosa mujer, un espíritu, que me consoló. Ella me dijo que era el Espíritu de la Luna y que encargaría de protegerte. Me dijo que eras una persona muy importante para el mundo, y que si no nacías, el destino de la humanidad se vería afectado.

Katara no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ella siempre se vio como una princesa, realeza, pero ¿Ser tan determinante en la historia?

—Me dio el medallón y me dijo que te lo diera cuando cumplieras los dieciséis años. Si te lo quitabas, algo malo podría pasarte. Tuve mucho miedo, pero naciste sana y creciste mejor. No fue si no cuando descubrimos que eras una Maestra Agua, que entendí hasta qué punto el espíritu te protegió y bendijo.

—Ya veo.

—Hija yo…

Kya no supo qué decir.

—Buscaré una solución—y se fue.

Katara se quedó ahí, pensando en la luna y en su medallón.

Esa noche era precisamente luan llena. Podía sentir cómo el astro la bendecía con poderes más grandes. La energía de su collar creció y cerró los ojos, meditando sobre su alrededor. Las lecciones del Agua-Control, ya más frescas en su mente, retrocedieron cuando la princesa comenzó a desarrollar su propia teoría.

Todo tenía vida y todo tenía agua. Y ella podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Por eso era, después de todo, una Maestra Agua. Nunca terminó su entrenamiento para poder proclamarse a sí misma como maestra absoluta. Pero estando encerrada, pensando solamente en su elemento, pudo sentirse más unida a él que nunca antes.

Tenía once años la última vez que controló un látigo de agua. Y ahora, alzó sus manos moviéndolas de un lado al otro. Las gotitas que se mantenían invisibles en el aire comenzaron a rodear sus manos. Repitió el proceso muchas veces. El cansancio y el dolor desaparecieron cuando la adrenalina recorrió sus venas. Pronto, tenía el agua más que suficiente.

Se asomó por la rejilla de su puerta. No había soldados cerca. La puerta de metal era ancha, pero no se enfocaría del todo en ella, si no en la cerradura. Movió el agua entre sus manos varias veces y no se sintió satisfecha hasta que fluía con naturalidad, su cuerpo recordando cómo en el pasado podía ejercer ese poder en enormes fuentes.

Y dio un golpe.

Sus manos movieron el chorro haciéndolo muy filoso, de forma que bastó un solo golpe para que la cerradura terminara rota. Con el segundo golpe, el impulso terminó de destruirla y abrió la puerta. El sonido metálico del agua rebotó en las paredes de las mazmorras y Katara supo que le quedaba poco tiempo. Simplemente salió y corrió.

El vestido largo y fino abrazaba sus piernas. Se inclinó y rasgó la tela para correr más rápido. El ejercicio le dio calor suficiente para no pensar en el frío mientras ascendía por los escalones, sin dejar el chorro de agua que seguía en sus manos, lista para cuando llegaran los soldados.

Apenas subió un nivel apareció un grupo con sus respectivas cantimploras y la rodearon. Pero en ese nivel los suelos y las paredes no eran de metal, ya estaban hechos de hielo. Katara miró a los hombres y no vio en ellos a sus soldados; ahora veía a sus enemigos. Por dos cosas ella había estado prisionera tanto tiempo: por confiar en las personass y por no usar debidamente sus poderes.

No cometería ese error dos veces. Alzó las manos de forma que una barrera de hielo la distanció de los soldados, frenando los látigos de agua que ellos mandaron. Katara se tumbó al suelo sin dejar que el miedo la poseyera y usó el hielo de las paredes para crear látigos especiales. Ella hundió los pies de muchos soldados en el suelo y congeló sus manos, atándolos a las paredes.

Era como cuando jugaba con Sokka en los jardines, tantos años atrás. Pero ahora no debía cuidar que su oponente saliera ileso. Entre le odio y el coraje Katara no pensó en las consideraciones y dejó desmayados por látigos a muchos hombres, a otros congelados. Corrió subiendo al siguiente nivel, donde había un grupo más pequeño. Ella no se molestó en pelear con ellos. De las paredes chorros de agua salieron disparados hacia sus manos y les congeló los brazos y torsos, dejándolos atados a los muros mientras ella patinaba en el piso de hielo hacia la salida.

No se fue por el anexo que conectaba las mazmorras con el Palacio. Ella se fue corriendo hacia la salida, que conducía a la gran avenida. No había ya muchos guardias y ocasionalmente tuvo que dejar atrás a uno. Sabía que se descongelarían en poco tiempo, por lo que apresuró a sus finas piernas para que recobraran la rapidez de su infancia. No se detuvo.

Cuando salió, sintiendo el frío viento sobre su cara y viendo cómo la luna pintaba de plata los ríos, se sintió al fin libre. Mejor. En paz. Pero aún tenía que escapar. Saltó los ríos haciendo puentes de hielo. No había nadie en las calles a esas horas y bendijo a los espíritus por ello. La luz de la luna la ocultó entre las tinieblas de la noche mientras la princesa penetraba las murallas externas, burlando descaradamente a los guardias.

No fue un proceso fácil. Ella tuvo que ser sigilosa. Usó su Agua-Control causando el menor ruido posible. Agujerar las gruesas murallas con sus poderes fue algo muy tardado, porque estaba demasiado cansada para mover tales cantidades de agua. Diez años sin hacer nada más que arreglarte y aprendiendo de modales borraban cada rastro de condición física que hubieras tenido.

Katara estaba cansada. El aire le faltaba y a duras penas podía entrar por sus pulmones. El corazón latía desenfrenado como tratando de salir de su pecho y podía sentir cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba por el cansancio y el esfuerzo exigido. Pero no era momento de descansar. No aún.

Adolorida, Katara siguió moviendo sus manos para que las murallas se abrieran. Maldijo por un momento cuando sus ancestros rodearon tan bien el Polo Sur. Al final, consiguió ahuecar el último muro y robar una canoa que estaba anclada, sin nadie cerca.

La princesa usó sus poderes para guiar el rumbo de la barca por una hora más, antes de caer desfallecida por el cansancio.

**-o-**

El mundo estaba en una gran crisis.

Se estaba esparciendo rápidamente las noticias y nadie podía dar crédito a lo que ocurría. El Avatar Aang acudió a una visita política en la Nación de Fuego, donde un grupo de rebeldes y malnacidos lograron entrar y asesinar al maestro de los Cuatro Elementos. Hubo doce bajas de las guardias reales y hasta el príncipe, que estuvo presente, resultó herido. Pero nada se pudo hacer.

El Avatar Aang siguió la batalla contra los rebeldes hasta el bosque que estaba cerca del Palacio. Las llamas crecieron despertando a los habitantes de la Ciudad, que no sabían lo que pasaba. Las tropas fueron mandadas a auxiliarlo pero llegaron tarde. Encontraron los cuerpos de siete rebeldes y unos trozos de ropa semi-quemada del Avatar.

¡Había muerto! ¡El Avatar Aang fue asesinado en una noche! Y siendo tan joven. El mundo lloró su desgracia y los Monjes inmediatamente hicieron meditaciones profundas por su alma. Pero no era la única noticia mala.

La Tribu Agua del Sur había sido víctima de una traición por su propia princesa. La misma noche en que el Avatar falleció, la princesa Katara envenenó a su padre, pero fue detenida. Ella escapó pocas semanas después. ¿Acaso Katara estaba vinculada con la organización que dio muerte a Aang?

Katara era la novia del Avatar. Tenían una relación estrecha. Si ella era parte de esa secta rebelde, podría pensarse que se acercó al Avatar con la intención de usarlo. Nadie estaba seguro de qué pensar. Pero la estabilidad del mundo se estaba perdiendo. La Nación de Fuego, de un segundo al otro, comenzó una ofensiva contra la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Ellos reclamaban que la princesa era cómplice de los asesinos de Aang y debía ser atrapada y castigada por ello. La Tribu, cuyo monarca estaba enfermo y la reina conmocionada, era regida por un Consejo temporal. Éste Consejo consideraba que la Nación de Fuego tenía razón y la princesa Katara fue tachada de traidora y deshorna para su propia Tribu.

Mandaron muchos soldados a buscarla, pero ella desapareció. Se pensaba que escapó al Sur del Reino Tierra y mandaron Maestros Agua a buscarla. No obstante, el Reino Tierra no quería involucrarse en ese problema y no autorizó que ninguna fuerza armada extranjera entrara a sus terrenos. Sus soldados detendrían a Katara si es que aparecía, pero si no, deberían conformarse con saber que posiblemente estaba viva. No permitirían ni que Maestros Agua o Maestros Fuego entraran.

La Nación de Fuego pegó grito al cielo. Exigió a la Tribu Agua del Sur que buscara a su princesa rebelde y traidora y la llevara ante la justicia. Debía pagar ante un tribunal superior por haber sido cómplice en el asesinato del Avatar y el envenenamiento del Rey Hakoda. La Tribu Agua estaba indignada de que la Nación de Fuego le exigiese cómo actuar ante diversas circunstancias y las tensiones crecieron entre ambas naciones.

La Tribu Agua del Norte, cuyos soberanos tenían sus propios problemas, no había hecho nada. El Rey Sokka simplemente se fue y dejó el Consejo, la Reina no se sabía dónde estaba. El Norte estaba enfurecido contra sus soberanos que habían desaparecido cuando más se les necesitaba.

Los Maestros Aire veían como las tres naciones estaban al borde de una guerra. Rezaron y oraron porque el nuevo Avatar apareciera pronto. Espíritus ¡Cómo lo necesitarían!

Gyatso estaba particularmente conmocionado. Aang había muerto y no se encontró su cuerpo. Su pupilo, su hijo ¿Cómo fue que siendo tan joven terminó así? Pero algo sospechaba. Él y todos los demás Nómadas del Aire. No era posible que los rebeldes entraran a montones en uno de los Palacios mejor custodiados del mundo y asesinaran solo al Avatar ¿Qué de los príncipes y el Señor de Fuego?

La princesa Katara había desaparecido, pero no solo ella ¿Es que nadie se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba la heredera del Reino Tierra, la noble Toph? ¿Por qué había tantas tensiones y presiones por parte de la Nación de Fuego? ¿Qué ocultaba?

Gyatso salió a pasear por el Templo cuando era de noche. Su intención era despejar la mente de sus pensamientos y tristezas. Aang estaba muerto, y nunca pensó que la muerte podría causarle tal dolor. Ni tampoco que en esa noche se revelaría un gran descubrimiento.

Al escuchar ruidos por los jardines bajos, se asomó a observar mejor. Al inclinarse, vio una silueta que se acercaba con pasos lentos. Se tensó, pensando que podría ser un ladrón. Nunca habían asaltado el Templo Aire del Sur, pero considerando los hechos que ocurrían ahora en el mundo, nada podía descartarse. No obstante, era alguien muy bien conocido por Gyatso.

—Por favor—suplicó la voz—Por favor… necesito ayuda.

El Monje descendió los peldaños hacia la figura que vestía de negro. Se inclinó hacia él y lo reconoció apenas observó la barba blanca. Esbozó una sonrisa que no por eso ahuyentó la angustia de sus ojos.

—¿Iroh?—lo llamó incrédulo—Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Buscar la ayuda de un viejo amigo—se veía fatigado—Gyatso ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

—Claro, ven conmigo. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

—Ni lo menciones.

**-o-**

Toph estaba feliz por ella misma. Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a controlar el metal. Cuando entendió exactamente el punto en que el metal se volvía tierra maleable, pudo romper su jaula y también los barrotes que aprisionaban a Lu Ten. Los movimientos, no obstante, causaban ruido. Sabían que pronto vendrían guardias a por ellos.

Toph inmediatamente creo un túnel bajo sus pies donde ella y Lu Ten podrían salir del Palacio. Tuvo cuidado de cerrar el túnel para que no pudieran seguirlos. Caminaron en la oscuridad, bajo la tierra, por horas y horas. Toph sabía debían salir sin que nadie los viera. Lu Ten conocía muy bien a la Nación y le dio indicaciones de a qué puerto acudir, donde podría haber todavía personas buenas.

Salir fue más sencillo de lo que pensaron. Un barco del Reino Tierra los dejó subirse sin preguntarles nada. El capitán los había reconocido y les dijo a dónde ir.

—Los llevaré a Omashu—les dijo—El Rey Bumi era un importante aliado del Avatar Aang. Además, Omashu está muy cerca del Templo Aire del Sur. Ahí no podrán encontrar nada más que aliados.

—Si es lo que usted considera prudente—le dijo Lu Ten—Nosotros confiaremos en lo que nos mande.

—Muchas gracias por su confianza.

La nave mareaba mucho a Toph, pero eso no le importaba. Ella debía llegar pronto a Omashu. Ellos debían decirle al mundo entero lo que estaba pasando ¡La Nación de Fuego había asesinado al Avatar! ¡Ellos! Y Katara no podía tener culpa de nada. El vino, después de todo, no fue mandado por Aang.

Espíritus, Toph sabía demasiadas cosas y se sentía culpable de no poder revelarlas a tiempo. Pero no era la única con problemas. Lu ten estaba muy triste y preocupado por su padre Iroh. El día en que Ozai los tomó prisioneros, Iroh causó una enorme explosión con sus rayos y desapareció. Lu Ten no sabía si estaba vivo o había conseguido escapar. Y en caso de que hubiera escapado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sano? ¿Fue capturado?

La pareja se agarró de las manos con mucha fuerza, buscando consuelo una en la otra. Estaban desesperados y llenos de sentimientos profundos en sus corazones. Pero confiaban en que las cosa saldrían mejor.

* * *

><p>Ahora... ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Uy... no tengo idea de qué decir. La escena de Katara escapando me gustó, siento que liberé muchas cosas pensando en una pelea así de intensa. Aunque nuestra linda princesa aún tendrá más cosas que pasar. Y apareció Iroh :D ¿les gustó?

Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	14. La Nación de Fuego

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

Finalmente les traigo este capítulo xD Perdonen mi tardanza, de verdad que se me fue la idea de éste chapter. Pero ya adelanté los demás capítulos y no creo demorarme tanto. Se me hizo muy necesario poner algo relacionado con la población de la Nación de Fuego para poder apreciar mejor todas las perspectivas de lo que ha estado pasando con nuestros héroes. En adelanté será importante.

Comentarios:

demaris: jajaja, me alegro. Lo sé, Katara ahora si será como era en la serie, no la mimada princesa que crearon sus padres.

Aria: bueno, finalmente esta aquí el siguiente. No puedo decirte de Aang salvo lo que hemos visto, que fue asesinado. Lo siento.

AlonzoMxKataang: Bueno, no creo que Aang pueda aclarar muchas cosas ahora en el Mundo Espiritual... pero las cosas se aclararán, de eso no te preocupes.

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias!

FanKataang100: solo puedo decirte que Aang está en el mundo espiritual...

Nieve Taisho: De hecho, Toph y Lu Ten serán muy importantes en este fic. Y si, Katara es asombrosa con su Agua-control ¡Lo amo!

jinora96: me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, que espero pueda terminar pronto :P No he pensado en realidad sobre la sangre-control, dudo mucho agregarla en el fic por ahora, ya que no me gusta para nada ese dominio (y cuando vi Korra lo odié más) pero es una idea interesante, espero usarla :)

Emilia-Romagna: Lo sé, yo tampoco dudo poder soportar mucho los protocolos de una princesa. Dios es sabio al mandarme a una familia normal xD En fin, muchas gracias por comentar :)

ashleee bravo 199981: Lamento mucho, mucho pero mucho tardarme en es mi intención, pero de aquí en adelante espero poder mantener un ritmo :)

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14.<strong>

**La Nación de Fuego.**

**.**

**.**

Si bien en el mundo las noticias corrían rápidamente, en ningún lugar lo estaban haciendo con tanto ímpetu como en la Nación de Fuego. Esa que llevaba años planeando minuciosamente cómo apoderarse de las demás naciones. Esa que estaba ejecutando su plan de una forma fríamente calculadora.

La Capital era donde todo empezaba y se difundía rápidamente. Y más concretamente, los chismes y rumores salían del Palacio hacia los demás ciudadanos. Ningún periódico o libro podría saber o decir lo que los ciudadanos sabían con absoluta certeza.

En el Palacio, la Sala del Trono Real tenía al Señor de Fuego Ozai sentado encima de todos. A sus dos lados, sus hijos, Zuko y Azula. Enfrente se llevaba a cabo la reunión con los Generales para planear el siguiente golpe. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, según el plan.

—La Princesa Katara escapó hace aproximadamente una semana de prisión—informó uno de los generales—Aunque la Tribu Agua ha prometido que la buscará insaciablemente, el Reino Tierra no coopera.

—¿Y qué nos recomienda hacer?—preguntó el Señor de Fuego.

—Mi señor, sé perfectamente que usted no quería iniciar ofensivas hasta que todo estuviera predispuesto—le dijo el General—Pero ya que el Avatar está muerto, podemos llevar una tropa de cincuenta naves que bloqueen el puerto de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

—Eso la presionaría porque cerraríamos definitivamente todo comercio que pueda tener.—continuó un almirante.

—¿Y qué hay del Reino Tierra?—preguntó el príncipe Zuko.—Son los que más deberían preocuparnos. Las Tribus Agua no tienen una milicia en sí, pero el Reino Tierra posee enormes ejércitos por cada una de sus ciudades.

—Pensamos en eso su majestad—continuó el General, sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada inflexible de Zuko—La ciudad más importante del Reino Tierra es Ba Sing Se, su capital. Hemos pensado que si rodeamos las entradas del muro con cincuenta tanques podemos ejercer presión sobre ella.

—¿Los tanques podrán soportar los ataques de los Maestros Tierra?

Ozai miró a su hijo con orgullo por el excelente estratega que se estaba formando.

—Estamos blindándolos para eso, alteza.

—No creo que cincuenta tanques puedan frenar a los Maestros Tierra. Ellos son necios y taciturnos. Si queremos presionarlos debemos buscar una forma más directa y que les tome completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Zuko meditó un poco.

—Por el momento que se bloquee no solo el Polo Sur, si no también la Tribu Agua del Norte. Manda tropas que rodeen los Templos Aire. Que el Reino Tierra se dé cuenta que no estamos jugando. Ni el resto de las naciones.

—¿Y los Templos Aire para qué?—preguntó Azula.

—Nadie pensaría que los Nómadas son una amenaza—le explicó Zuko—Si los tenemos bajo vigilancia, acechándolos a pesar de su naturaleza pacífica, el Reino Tierra se dará cuenta que no tenemos ningún tipo de miedo ni escrúpulos en éstas decisiones.

—Muy bien dicho—Ozai miró a sus generales—Ya han oído. Ahora, quiero que todo esto quede ejecutado en tres días ¿Entendido?

—Si mi señor—respondieron al unísono.

Los Generales y Almirantes se marcharon rápidamente dejando sola a la familia real. Zuko y Azula se pusieron de pie simultáneamente y bajaron los peldaños, para poder hacer una reverencia a su padre el Señor de Fuego.

—Azula—le llamó Ozai—Quiero que tu y tu grupo de encarguen de llevar una misiva a Ba Sing Se. Háganles saber que si se rehúsan a participar en ésta búsqueda, no lo pensaremos dos veces antes de declararlos nuestros enemigos.

Azula sonrió maléficamente.

—Con mucho gusto, padre—Azula se inclinó y después salió, trazando el plan en su mente.

—Zuko—el príncipe se mantuvo quieto y erguido—Ha sido un buen plan, pero temo que con todo el Reino Tierra pueda seguir siendo una amenaza.

—He pensado mucho sin poder llegar a una solución concreta, padre—repuso.

—Lo sé, yo también—Ozai guardó silencio—Omashu siempre fue la ciudad a donde el Avatar Aang más acudía de todo el Reino Tierra. Si a algún lugar irá esa princesa, será ahí. Omashu es grande y poderosa. Quiero que te encargues de ella y asegúrate de que la princesa no pueda llegar ¿Entendiste?

—Perfectamente, padre.

Zuko hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Afuera de la cámara Real donde se llevaban a cabo esas reuniones, muchos Generales hablaban entre sí tratando de idear más estrategias.

El General Jeong-Jeong estaba impresionado y asustado. Había sido un discípulo de Iroh, el antiguo príncipe heredero y de las pocas personas que sabía realmente porqué Ozai estaba en el poder en lugar de su hermano. Siempre fue una persona muy centrada y con un alto valor de la moralidad. Lo que Ozai estaba haciendo probaba su lealtad.

El juró desde que ascendió a General proteger y velar por su patria costara lo que costara, y desde luego al Señor de Fuego. Pero los planes de guerra que Ozai estaba diseñando eran sencillamente infames. Y sus hijos los príncipes estaban demostrando haber heredado esa misma chispa de maldad. No se parecían en nada a su madre, la difunta Ursa.

El Avatar había sido asesinado por el príncipe Zuko, aunque en el mundo se dijera que lo fue por un atentado. Se decía que la princesa Katara había envenado a su padre, pero en realidad ella solo fue víctima de la jugarreta impresionante que Ozai estaba diseñando. Cual tablero de ajedrez, iba acomodando sus piezas minuciosamente.

—¿No es magnífico?—se le acercó el almirante Zhao—Pronto podremos alzarnos sobre las demás naciones como la única soberana.

—Si—dijo con tono ausente—Claro.

Zhao inmediatamente detectó la duda que había en los ojos y la voz del General. Se le acercó para verlo más fijamente, en un intento de intimidarlo.

—¿Acaso no estás feliz por la grandeza a la que nos está guiando nuestro Señor de Fuego?

—Solamente me quedé pensando—contentó Jeong-Jeong, buscando una excusa—En el tiempo que esto podrá tomarnos. No quiero morir antes de ver el sueño realizado.

Zhao se echó a reír.

—¡Por favor!—exclamó—Con todas las armas que poseemos y nuestros soldados ¿Crees que las demás Naciones podrán siquiera hacernos cosquillas?—y siguió con su carcajada.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Zhao se fue, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo se quedó pensando. No le gustaba la actitud que Jeong-Jeong estaba demostrando. Debería vigilarlo más de cerca, necesitaba pruebas antes de declararlo un traidor.

Jeong-Jeong se fue hacia otra parte del Palacio. Su mente aún divagaba. Estaba cuestionándose si traicionar a su patria sería lo equivalente a salvarla.

**-o-**

—Así que ¿Nos quieres en tu misión?—le preguntó Ty Lee nuevamente, con la esperanza de que la princesa dijera "no".

—Sí, necesito a unas especialistas en combate como ustedes.—miro fijamente a Ty Lee y a Mai que estaba a su lado—¿No se atreven a dar la cara por su gloriosa Nación?

—Claro que no es eso—rectificó Ty Lee de inmediato—Es que, considerando la gran cantidad de soldados especializados que tienes a tu mando, es un honor que nos quieras llevar a nosotras.

Mai la miró de reojo diciéndole "la salvaste."

—Muy bien, partiremos en dos horas, las quiero listas para ese momento.

Las dos nobles asintieron y salieron rumbo a sus casas para hacer unas maletas básicas. Lo único en lo que debían preocuparse, realmente, es en hacerles saber a sus padres que partirían sin conocer la fecha de regreso. Y de recordar todo el entrenamiento que llevaban años practicando.

Azula miró a donde sus amigas desaparecían para recargarse en un pilar.

—Siempre te ha gustado el miedo—no era pregunta, era afirmación—Haber si algún día no se te regresa, hermanita.

Azula miró a Zuko desafiante.

—Cállate—le dijo—Como si tu no lo usaras de igual manera.

—Lo mío es muy diferente, por si no eres capaz de recordarlo.

Claro. Le tenían miedo no porque él usara el terror psicológico; lo respetaban simple y sencillamente porque asesinó al Avatar con sus propias manos, cuando nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

—Cómo no—Azula lo miró de frente—¿Y tú a dónde irás?

—Omashu. Me encargaré personalmente de la ciudad, y de la princesa.

Azula sonrió.

—Es todo por ella ¿No?—sus ojos brillaron de malicia—No te interesaban los planes de guerra hasta que ella te rechazó. Papá muchas veces me dijo que pensaba serías un traidor.

Zuko bajó su vista al suelo.

—No es algo que te importe—declaró—Y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

—Claro, hermanito, mucha suerte.

Zuko no le respondió y salió rumbo al umbral del Palacio, donde seguro estarían ya sus tropas esperándolo para ir al barco que los encaminaría a la gloria. O eso pensaban.

Azula miró a su hermano alejarse. Nunca se llevaron bien ni desde su infancia, ellos eran increíblemente diferentes. Pero últimamente Zuko se estaba pasando. Ella siempre fue la preferida de su padre, en toda la extensión de la palabra, mientras que Zuko era el consentido de su madre. Cuando su madre falleció Zuko no hizo nada por acercarse a ella o a su padre.

Ahora que podía beneficiarse con las consecuencias de la guerra, Zuko estaba demostrando ser el príncipe perfecto que Ozai deseó desde que el niño nació. Y Azula, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba que ardía en celos de que su hermano fuera considerado aún más importante que ella ¡Que ella! la princesa Azula ¿Es que ya nadie recordaba que fue el modelo de actitud de su padre por años enteros, antes de que Zuko decidiera jugar a ser el hijo ideal?

Pero él no se saldría con la suya. Esta guerra no era solo contra el mundo. Esta guerra era ahora también por el trono.

**-o-**

—No—dijo la madre con ojos llenos de lágrimas, viendo a su hijo mayor—¿Estás loco? ¡Puedes morir!

—Madre, no hay absolutamente nada de que preocuparse—le dijo el hijo en un intento de calmarla, cosa que fue en vano—No hay guerra, solo seré un soldado a servicio del príncipe ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Los ojos de la madre ardieron con llamas de odio y recelosamente dijo unas palabras que, si alguien más las hubiera escuchado, se hubiera escandalizado.

—Si—rabia contenida por sus labios—¿Servir a ese malnacido príncipe que asesinó al Avatar? ¡Al Avatar! Ya ni menciono su poder y su inmenso renombre. El Avatar era su mejor amigo ¿O no? ¡Mató a su mejor amigo!—gritó entre sollozos—¿Puede alguien que traiciona tener corazón para su pueblo?

—Madre—el hijo intentaba callarla, consciente de que podrían meterla a prisión por esas palabras. Pero no funcionaba.—Por favor…

—¡Por favor tu y entra en razón!—la madre estaba inconsolable—Estos soberanos están hundiendo el buen nombre de nuestra Nación ¿Y quieres servirles? ¡Anda, lárgate! Pero no serás mi hijo si lanzas una sola llama para honrar esa causa estúpida ¿Oíste?

El hijo miró a su madre impresionado. Sus ojos contenían lágrimas de verdadero dolor. Pero sin decir nada, agarró su casco, se lo puso, y dio la media vuelta para salir. La madre cruzó los brazos y miró estoica a su hijo partir lejos de ella, a un mundo que tontamente escogió y una causa injusta abrazada como si fuera noble.

No era la única que pensaba de esa forma. Muchas de sus amigas y vecinas tenían esos secretos pensamientos "traidores". Ir en contra el Avatar era ir en contra de los Espíritus, y condenarte por ello. Asesinarlo, era definitivamente un pecado mayor al que cualquiera pensara. Y más si se pensaba el historial de amistad que unían al príncipe Zuko con el Avatar Aang ¿Cómo pudo asesinarlo tan fríamente?

En la Nación de Fuego se sabía perfectamente de eso. Y nadie decía nada. Era un secreto a voces. Pero la gente lejos de sentirse orgullosa de su país se sentía cada vez más avergonzada.

La madre era además una viuda que se sentó en la sala de su casa para llorar en silencio su pena. El hijo menor estaba en un internado de donde no podría sacarlo ahora que su esposo estaba muerto. Aunque en el internado estaba seguro, no podría verlo hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis. Y para eso faltaban otros dos años más.

¿Cómo salvar a un hijo que está empedernido en cometer el error que marcará su vida de esa cruel forma? La madre sabía que las cosas saldrían mal para su propio país. Lo que mal empieza mal acaba

¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de eso?

La madre se puso de pie y caminó hasta sus aposentos. Como muchas otras personas, empacó sus cosas más importantes. No había forma de quedarse en un país del que ahora te avergonzabas. Traicionar en este caso era exactamente igual a ser leal a tus principios. Que le dijeran por mil nombres, a ella no le importaba. Pero ese mismo día partiría al Reino Tierra. Con suerte, a una vida mejor.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora.<p>

Sé que el capítulo es corto pero es importante. Después de todo necesitábamos un acercamiento hacia los antagonistas ¿No lo creen? el siguiente ya será de Katara. Veremos qué le ha pasado en esa semana como una fugitiva de la ley xD

Muchas gracias por leer! :)

chao!


	15. En Omashu

**NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO USANDO PERSONAJES QUE PERTENECEN A NICK.**

**¡H**ola nuevamente! ¡Y por fin!

Lamento mucho pero mucho las demoras que he tenido sin querer con éste fic. De verdad lo siento. He tenido muchas cosas en mente y hasta distracciones, por no mencionar la escuela y la familia. Por lo demás, debo advertirles que mi inspiración para ésta historia anda baja. Y prefiero tardarme mucho escribiendo un buen capitulo que subirles rápido capitulos sin coherencia ni bien hechos. Espero lo sepan comprender.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN.

Comentarios:

damaris: ¡hola! primero que nada, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto y dejarte esa intriga por todo este tiempo, no abandonaré el fic, te lo prometo, pero si tardaré en actualizar :)

katitabender: me alegro que te siga gustando. En este capitulo veremos mucho sobre Katara y pues ya les he dicho que Aang está con los espíritus :S

ashlee bravo 199981: ya sé que es mucho drama, pero me alegro que aún con todo te siga gustando :)

Nieve Taisho: Katara será una buena guerrera, es lo que puedo decir ;)

Emilia-Romagna: ¡que bueno que te gustara! esa era la intención :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

**En Omashu**

**.**

**.**

Katara sentía que su cuerpo entumido apenas le reaccionaba. Todo le dolía. Estaba sobre una superficie suave pero a la vez rasposa. Escuchaba las olas del mar y no hacía el frío glaciar al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Su cuerpo no se movía por mucho que ella trataba de hacerlo y eso la asustó.

Comenzó a recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Ella había conseguido escapar de prisión, dando la pelea más ardua que jamás imaginó llevar en su vida. Navegó toda la noche con su agua control en una canoa pequeña. Después de eso no recordaba nada. Fue como si se hubiera desfallecido en plena noche.

Katara pudo abrir los ojos que le pesaban enormemente y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada de lado, sobre arena clara de playa. Eso explicaba el sonido de las olas. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue reaccionando; sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua y las olas hacían que de vez en cuando el mar le tocase la cintura. Pero era una marea tranquila que afortunadamente no la arrastraba.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de más detalles. Sus labios estaban salados, pero su lengua sabía a arena. Estaba completamente despeinada, sus cabellos llenos con un olor intenso a sal de mar. Sus ropas estaban crujientes y además su piel sensible comenzaba a rasparse por el contacto continuo de la arena. Era doloroso.

Intentó sentarse, pero le costó mucho poder mover sus cansados brazos. Estos apenas resistían el esfuerzo que les aplicó la noche pasada. Minutos pasaron antes de que estuviera sentada. Las piernas, dormidas completamente y exhaustas por haber sido golpeadas toda la noche por las olas del mar; esas si que no le obedecían.

Apoyándose en sus brazos Katara comenzó a arrastrarse a través de la playa para alejarse del mar. Por ahora tenía que descansar. Encontrar un lugar cómodo. Miró alrededor. Había unas palmeras cerca de ella que le darían sombra. Era de mañana, por lo que el sol estaba claro, pero cuando comenzara el atardecer ella no soportaría los rayos del astro rey que le quemarían su morena piel.

Recostándose en la fresca sombra de la palmera, Katara se puso a pensar qué haría ahora. No sabía a donde ir. En el Polo Norte no estaba su hermano para defenderla y si llegaba probablemente la entregarían al Polo Sur. La Nación de Fuego estaba descartada, eran ellos quienes querían llevarla ante la supuesta justicia.

El Reino Tierra estaba demostrando ser su única opción. Omashu su parada. Yue le había escrito diciéndole que estaría ahí y Katara le prometió rencontrarse con ella. Yue nunca la traicionaría, eso estaba completamente segura. Y podría decirle dónde estaba su hermano. Quizá Sokka podría arreglar algunos acuerdos para ella.

Katara pasó horas enteras ahí, recostada en la sombra y contemplando el mar lejano, hasta que su dañado cuerpo recuperó la energía necesaria para ponerse en pie. La princesa sabía que debía reponerse aún más para emprender su viaje. No sabía siquiera dónde estaba. Miró hacia el pequeño bosque que estaba atrás de sí y encontró pronto frutas tiernas en las ramas. Por ahora, su único alimento.

El jugo de fruta le supo al más delicioso de los manjares. Ya más enérgica, Katara se percató de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se quitó todas las prendas y usó sus más gastadas habilidades de confección para hacerse un atuendo relativamente decente y sobre todo, cómodo, con el cual podría pelear.

Ella estaba consciente de que la buscaban como una fugitiva. No sería tan tonta como para hacerle saber a los demás que ella era la princesa del Polo Sur. Pero si de pura casualidad alguien podía reconocerle, debería pelear. Y ella ya no se limitaría a la hora de usar sus poderes.

Miró hacia el cielo, era medio día. Ya habrían pasado unas cinco horas pero ella apenas y podía dejar de sentirse entumida "No creo poder reponerme al completo hoy" pensó la princesa "si descanso todo el día, quizá mañana amanezca mejor".

Ella se recostó entonces en la misma palmera, con la sombra y una suave brisa refrescándola. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de recordar todas las cosas que había vivido. No podía creerlo. Era una convicta ¡Una convicta! La trataban peor que a una criminal, el mundo la odiaba, por culpa de Aang. Su padre quizá estaba muerto, su hermano desaparecido, sus amigos quién sabe en qué lugares…

Lloró. Por la vida que había perdido y que, hasta ahora, empezaba a extrañar. Lloró porque se dio cuenta que ella misma comenzaba a cambiar y era un cambio que no le gustaba particularmente. Ella no quería ser una guerrera. Ella quería seguir siendo la grácil y tranquila princesa que siempre fue. Regresar en el tiempo y componerlo todo.

Pero no era así, y ella tenía que resignarse. Debía hacerle frente con orgullo a todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella no se dejaría vencer, pasara lo que pasara. No dejaría que la Nación de Fuego empezara una ofensiva contra su querida Tribu. Ella era la princesa del sur ¡Ella los defendería costara lo que costara! ¡Ella sería fuerte, ruda, poderosa! Sería lo que su gente necesitaba. Sería lo que ella necesitaba ser.

**-o-**

Los ruidos típicos del puerto hicieron que Toph se alegrara ¡Al fin bajarían de esa condenada nave! Se escuchaban las voces de las personas, ruidos del quehacer cotidiano y los típicos gritos de mercaderes. Lu Ten miró a través de la proa, el mercado era hermoso vestido de colores verde y amarillo. El Reino Tierra era tan fascinante.

—Mi señor—le dijo el capitán del barco a Lu Ten—Este es el puerto comercial de Omashu. La ciudad está más adentro entre las cadenas montañosas.

—¿Irán ustedes?.—preguntó.

—No. Nuestra parada es aquí—el capitán le dio un mapa—La línea marca la ruta que ustedes deben seguir. Es temprano en la mañana. No creo que tarden más de unas cinco horas en caminar el recorrido.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda—Lu Ten se inclinó respetuosamente.

—No hay que agradecer.

El barco ancló y Lu Ten ayudó a Toph a descender por la escalinata de madera. Cuando la Bandida Ciega sintió el suelo firme, estalló en un grito de felicidad. Era por demás agradable volver a perfectamente a su peculiar manera. Después de todo, el vaivén del barco era para ella exasperante.

Pero no tenían tiempo que perder. Ellos debían llegar a Omashu lo más pronto posible.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó Lu Ten.

—Un poco, si—confesó ella. No habían comido desde la noche anterior.

—Compraré un poco de pan para que podamos viajar hasta la ciudad ¿Te parece?

—Claro.—Toph se sentó en una fuente, mientras sentía que Lu Ten se alejaba.

Lu Ten se acercó a una de esas pequeñas tiendas que vendían comida. El capitán le había dado el dinero suficiente para un tazón de comida decente. Lu Ten podía comprender que no fuera un espléndido dador de monedas de oro. El capitán no era rico y consideraba que el solo hecho de llevarlos a bordo de su nave fue un favor inmenso.

En el puesto de comida, una mujer cuarentona con canas en sus entradas atendía el mostrador. Ella se inclinaba hacia donde estaba otra mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas. Lu Ten se acercó un poco curioso de escuchar.

—Si es cierto lo que se dice—comentó la mujer del mostrador—Me largaré inmediatamente. Mañana mismo haré mi maleta y me iré.

—¿Y qué hay de tu esposo?—preguntó la otra—¿Y tus hijos?

—Mis hijos los llevo conmigo, pero mi marido que haga lo que quiera. Si piensa que me quedaré aquí cuando empiece la guerra está más loco que el viejo Koll.

—No será tan loco Koll. Después de todo, tenía razón sobre la Nación de Fuego.

—¡No hablemos ya del tema! Me pongo a temblar…

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó Lu Ten, acercándose—¿Tendrá un poco de comida que me pueda vender?

La mujer, tensa al principio, se relajó para servir los alimentos que el muchacho le pidió. Lu Ten le pagó con las piezas de plata, pero cuando ella le regresó cambio, le preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Qué se habla de la Nación de Fuego?

La mujer palideció.

—Nada—repuso inmediatamente—Chismes callejeros.

—Sé que usted sabe algo y no tiene idea de cuánto me ayudaría—Lu Ten suplicó ésta vez—¿Qué es lo que sabe?

La mujer bajó los ojos.

—Atacarán Omashu—susurró, tan quedo que apenas pudo entenderle—Piensan que ahí está la princesa del sur.

—¿La princesa Katara?

—¡Chitón!—casi gritó—Nadie debería hablar de esto—la mujer miró alrededor, para comprobar que absolutamente ninguna persona los había escuchado—Ahora váyase. No supo nada por obra mía.

—Pero…

—¡Gracias por su compra!—le interrumpió—Hasta luego.

Lu Ten agarró la comida y caminó hacia la pequeña explanada donde estaba Toph esperándolo. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero la expresión de su cara detonaba una gran concentración.

—¿Pasa algo?—inquirió.

Toph levantó una mano, pidiéndole que se callara. Pocos minutos después suspiró.

—¿Trajiste algo de comer?—le preguntó.

—Si.

—Caminemos entonces, es por demás necesario que lleguemos a Omashu ésta misma tarde.

—¿Qué has escuchado?—ahora susurró.

—Que la Nación de Fuego pretende atacar.

—De eso hablaban precisamente en el mostrador—Toph no se inmutó—¿Qué estará pasando?

—Estuvimos días en altamar, Lu Ten. Debieron ocurrir muchas cosas después de lo que ocurrió con Aang—su voz sonaba afligida al pronunciar ese nombre.—El Rey Bumi seguramente podrá decirnos dónde están Sokka, Yue y Katara.

Sobre todo Katara. Le preocupaba esa chica tan dócil y domable dejada a su suerte en las tempestuosas aguas de ésta guerra no declarada.

—El camino a Omashu es por ésta dirección—le dijo—¿Vamos a pie o en carroza?

Pero solo el sugerirla supuso un riesgo.

—A pie.

No estaba demasiado lejos, además, Toph era Maestra Tierra. En sus mentes, la idea de que el mundo estaba a punto de colapsar y ellos tenían en su poder un conocimiento por demás primordial los impulsó a caminar rápidamente, hasta la gran ciudad.

**-o-**

Katara despertó a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo adolorido, pero lo suficientemente repuesta para ponerse de pie. Sus músculos cansados replicaban al moverse, pero la princesa los ignoró completamente. Ella se soltó el cabello y comenzó a peinarse con una coleta sencilla, revisando en el proceso la forma de sus ropas. Escondió su talismán sagrado bajo las telas y comió un poco más de fruta.

La misión ahora era saber dónde estaba. Comenzó a caminar siguiendo la playa, rezando que algún puerto probablemente anduviera cerca. No se permitió pensar mucho y se concentró en un solo objetivo: ella debía llegara Omashu, donde estaba Yue.

La princesa anduvo caminando por horas deteniéndose a descansar bajo la sombra y tomando agua de la que reposaba en hojas de árboles, por el rocío. No fue si no hasta casi el mediodía cuando descubrió un pequeño puerto, con apenas tres naves ancladas, y un camino que conducía hacia el pueblo más pintorescamente pequeño que jamás vio del Reino Tierra.

Suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que muchas personas llevaban ropas azules. Miró nuevamente su atuendo. El brillo y los lujosos bordados no sobrevivieron al mar y ella arrancó buena parte de la tela lujosa dejando solamente el forro azul intenso que, no obstante, podía pasar como una tela normal. El corte que le confeccionó era el más básico, un cruzado en el pecho, con listón a la cintura sujetándole el conjunto. Respirando profundamente, se adentró al pueblo.

Las personas vieron hacia la chica con mucha curiosidad. Katara caminaba cansada y estaba algo sucia por la arena. Una mujer, anciana y piadosa, se le acercó.

—¿Andas perdida, niña?—le preguntó.

—Si—respondió—¿Qué lugar es éste?

—Ésta es la aldea de Kyoshi—le dijo con una sonrisa—Bueno, una parte. Hay más al fondo de la montaña, donde viven los adinerados—se le acercó más—Pero ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Acaso has naufragado?—señaló el cabello lleno de sales y las ropas rasgadas.

—Si—Katara no encontraba otra explicación para su facha—Fue horrible.

—¿Qué nave era?

—Oh, apenas un bote. Venía con unos amigos—Katara comenzó a pensar en una historia—Nos pescó una tormenta a mitad del mar. No los he vuelto a ver.

Intentó sonar afligida, recordando a su padre enfermo.

La mujer no le creyó, pero siguió sonriendo.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo—Lo que necesitas es un buen baño y un tazón de sopa caliente.

Le tomó la mano jalándola por un camino amplio. Cuando las demás personas vieron que la buena señora Dolley iba a darle asilo a la muchachita, supieron que era una buena mujer y perdieron cualquier precaución que antes tuvieron. Siguieron con sus asuntos cotidianos.

La anciana Dolley, o Mamá Doll, como era conocida en el pueblo, era una viuda que prestaba ayuda desinteresada a las personas bondadosas que encontrara en su camino. Katara caminó con dejo de desconfianza mientras llegaban a una choza más grande que las demás. En la puerta estaba una niña.

—Anda con tu tío—le dijo la abuela Doll a la niña—Dile que esté listo—sonrió.

La niña asintió yéndose. Katara se tensó pensando qué estaba pasando y quién sería el famoso tío de la niña. No volverían a tomarla desprevenida dos veces.

—Eres del Polo Sur ¿No es así?—preguntó la anciana Doll.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Katara comenzaba a pensar que la mujer hacía muchas preguntas.

—Por tu piel, mi niña. Solo la gente de los polos es tan morena…

—Ah… si.—Efectivamente. Mientras que la anciana y las demás personas del pueblo tenían piel aperlada, casi blanca, la de Katara era morena que contrastaba bellamente con el azul intenso de sus ropas.

La casa de la anciana era una cabaña pequeña pero acogedora. Solamente al entrar le envolvía un cómodo calor que la hizo sentir en un hogar ameno. Ella le indicó a Katara dónde estaba el baño y le dio un neceser con esencia de jazmín. Katara, después de pensarlo, se bañó, relajándose como no lo había hecho en días y pudo sentir que buena parte del estrés y dolor se fue con el agua.

Cumpliendo con su palabra, la anciana le preparó una sopa y además otros platillos deliciosos. Katara comía embelesada por el sabor. Eso, hasta que la anciana llegó con un paquete de ropa… verde.

—Para que no te reconozcan—le dijo—Conserva ese peinado, te hace ver más normal.—señaló la coleta sencilla sin decoración alguna que mantenía todo su largo cabello colgando en la espalda.

Katara palideció.

—¿De qué habla?—pretendió que no le entendía.

—Niña. Seré vieja pero no tonta. Espero que usted recuerde cuando gobierne que las personas humildes son las primeras en prestar ayuda, princesa Katara.

Cerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Intuición.

Silencio.

—¿Me denunciará?

—¿Valdría la pena? Usted es de las que tienen en sus manos el destino mundial—sonaba como quien dijera el mayor axioma de todos—Necesita llegar a Omashu. Ésta ha sido una escala. Pero debe tener en mente que no todos están dispuestos a ayudarla. Ándese con precaución.

—Lo haré.—le sonrió a medias. Había algo en esa mujer, que le despertaba confianza absoluta. Katara supo en ese momento que toda la aldea la estaba apoyando. Y pensó que, si las cosas se reponían, no dudaría en ayudarlos.

La anciana Doll le dio dos monedas de oro.

—Pero…

—Las ocupas más que yo—y sí que tenía razón—Ahora vete. En el puerto pregunta por el capitán Haru. Es mi sobrino. Él te llevará al puerto de Omashu.

—Muchas gracias. No sé cómo agradecerle.

—Solamente tráenos paz—le suplicó—Adiós, y buena suerte niña.

Katara se puso la ropa, era un lindo conjunto de una blusa gruesa color verde claro con pantalón amarillo. Un abrigo verde azul ligeramente bordado le protegía del frío que estaba haciendo en la isla. La abuela Doll le dio entonces una mochila con dos cantimploras llenas de agua y comida. Le dio bendiciones, besó una de sus mejillas y la despidió.

Katara pensaba en cuánto le recordaba esa mujer a Gran-Gran, su propia abuela. Siempre dulce, maternal, con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos chispeantes a pesar de la edad. Toda la ternura con la que fue criada en su más tierna infancia comenzó a regresar a su memoria. Y con ella, la seguridad en sus poderes y en su propia persona.

Caminó al puerto como le dijo. Las personas la veían pasar como quien ve sus esperanzas materializadas. Katara no estaba segura de qué pensar respecto a eso. Cerca de un pequeño barco, un muchacho joven, de su edad aproximada, acomodaba unas cajas. Al lado del muchacho estaba la misma niña que encontró en el umbral de la anciana Doll.

—Disculpe—le dijo—¿Capitán Haru?

—Él habla—alzo su mirada. Era un poco moreno, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes penetrantes—¿Va a Omashu?

—Si.

—Suba.

Katara miró hacia atrás. De repente, la gente del pueblo desapareció, adentrándose en sus hogares. Ella no quiso pensar mucho en eso, solamente subió al barco. Quizá estaba siendo ingenua confiando tanto en personas que no conocía. Pero estaba al lado de un mar, donde todo es agua. Sabría defenderse si las cosas cambiaban.

**-o-**

Omashu era una ciudad sencillamente hermosa. Como si las casas, calles y edificios hubieran sido esculpidos en la roca de la altísima montaña. Toph podía apreciar patrones esculpidos por la Tierra-Control que la dejaron boquiabierta. Lu Ten asombrado miraba alrededor y la gente contenta, con la angustia de que pronto podrían ser atacados por sus primos.

Pero ellos no se detuvieron a ver mucho de la ciudad, inmediatamente fueron hacia la parte más alta donde estaba el Palacio Real. No se complicaron las cosas. Porque apenas los guardias les vieron, les dejaron pasar.

—¡Toph!—gritó Yue, que la había visto acercarse desde el balcón—¡Toph, espíritus benditos!

La Bandida Ciega sintió el par de brazos que la rodearon con mucha fuerza. Yue se aferró a Toph como quien se aferra a una vieja amiga en momentos de desesperación.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo malo—decía apresuradamente la reina—¿Estás bien? Desde que fuiste a la Nación de Fuego no supe nada más de ti.

—Estoy perfectamente—Toph trataba de alejarse un poco de Yue. No era muy adepta a los abrazos—¿Dónde esta Katara? ¡Han pasado tantas cosas!

—No me lo menciones—Yue entonces reparó en la presencia de Lu Ten.—¿Y quién es él?

—Lu Ten. Es el sobrino de Ozai. Pero está de nuestro lado—repuso la ciega sonrojándose un poco—Por favor, Yue. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

—Las dos necesitamos ponernos al corriente—le corrigió—Vayamos primero con el Rey Bumi. Él debe saber tanto como nosotras.

—Señoritas, perdónenme porque las interrumpa—se metió Lu Ten a la conversación—Pero, Reina Yue ¿No sabe usted nada de mi padre, el retirado General Iroh?

Yue meditó.

—No, nada.

—Muchas gracias.—y en la voz de Lu Ten se pudo sentir la tristeza que eso le provocaba.

—Vengan conmigo. Debemos hablar de varias cosas.

**-o-**

Iroh terminó de leer el pergamino.

Gyatso estaba sirviendo un té que olía a jazmín deliciosamente. Colocó con suavidad la tetera de cerámica en el mueble mientras agarraba los dos vasitos pequeños, dejando uno enfrente del General retirado. Iroh enrolló el pergamino, dejándolo en medio de la mesa y viendo el líquido claro y ardiente en su vaso frente a él. Su mente, aturdida por toda la información que acababa de recibir, procesaba los pensamientos de la forma más rápida que podía.

Sin inmutarse, el Monje Gyatso tomó un sorbo de su té y miró a través de la ventana cómo el atardecer teñía las nubes de un naranja que, a las alturas del Templo, traslucía divinamente con forma sobria cual pintura hecha por los propios espíritus. Dejando soltar un suspiro por tal hermosa manifestación de la naturaleza, el Monje cerró los ojos, tomando otro sorbo de té.

Iroh entonces pareció despertar de su ensoñación y estiró la mano para agarrar su propio vaso, tomando un sorbo que apenas tocó sus labios. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, acomodando sus ideas, esclareciendo sentimientos, y buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Si todo lo que dice es cierto—Iroh miró al pergamino—Lo que estamos a punto de vivir será intenso.

—Más que intenso me atrevería a decir—respondió Gyatso—¿Usted que opina que debemos hacer, mi buen amigo?—tomó un sorbo de té—En ésta ocasión mi mente está tan conmocionada que dudo poder ser asertivo.

—Estamos en la misma situación.—Iroh suspiró—Creo que lo más sabio, es dejar que las cosas sucedan.

—¿Y que el destino tome las riendas de las vidas que debe guiar?

—De la forma que mejor le plazca—acordó el viejo general.

Gyatso asintió, tomando el último trago de té.

—Tiene toda la razón—dijo el Monje.

—Pero los muchachos necesitarán ayuda—agregó Iroh—Omashu no será segura por mucho tiempo.

—Probablemente no lo sea en éste momento.

Los dos ancianos guardaron silencio nuevamente.

—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Iroh se bebió el último trago de té.

* * *

><p>Yo misma estoy sin palabras.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capitulo les haya resuelto unas cuantas dudas y además, lo hayan disfrutado :)

chao!


	16. Preparativos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Se de sobra, que me tarde demasiado con este capitulo. Lo lamento. Muchas personas me lo estaban pidiendo pero no lo podía terminar hasta ahora. Tardé tiempo porque tenía planeada otra cosa y al final, no resultaba. Lo siento, no es mi intención dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre las actualizaciones. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de todo y por sus palabras amables. De verdad, son geniales =)

Comentarios:

Aria: me alegro que te haya gustado y puedo decir que una de sus cavilaciones es medianamente correcta ¡pero no diré nada más! Aang está con los Espíritus y en paz, por muuucho tiempo. Gyatso y Iroh ayudarán, pero después y en cosas más sencillas; ellos lo que quieren es dejar que los chicos alcancen su grado de madurez entre los conflictos.

klan: muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, por el momento Katara no sabe que Aang está muerta, en este capítulo se explica que ella piensa que Aang la traicionó a ella y al mundo. Katara se va a enterar de su muerte en el próximo capitulo y reaccionará mal... algo mal.

damaris: lo sé, Lu Ten pobrecito, pero después las cosas mejorarán para él y los demás. Te lo aseguro.

FanKataang100: me alegro que te guste. Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ¡Aquí está!

Maryel Tonks: Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a todos, sí, Aang está en el Mundo de los Espíritus sin posibilidades de volver. Por lo demás, me gusto la idea de meter a Lu Ten porque es un personaje secundario que siempre deseé conocer. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y el desarrollo de la trama; ojalá te siga gustando entre lo mucho que tardo en actualizar xD

Emilia-Romagna: "el viaje de korra" mañana mismo lo actualizo (finalmente =D) Y no puedo responder a tu pregunta, porque arruino todo, te digo lo que le digo a todos: Aang está feliz con los espíritus.

Nieve Taisho: bueno, no tuviste que esperar al fin del mundo ¡Aquí está el cap! no había pensando nunca en Yue y Toph como personas parecidas, menos como complementarias. Es una idea interesante que me ha dejado atrapada; si, las dos tienes rasgos parecidos y en definitiva una tiene de lo que carece la otra. Me gustó esa idea, es sensacional =)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, también a los** lectores anónimos** que me leen, gracias. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen. Disfruten el capitulo, por favor, después de todo lo que les he hecho esperar xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Preparativos**

**.**

**.**

—¿Algo interesante en las olas?

Katara, que había estado mirando al mar todo ese tiempo, no se inmutó. Había escuchado los pasos de Haru detrás de ella, acercándose.

—No—respondió—Solo la belleza del mar ¿No es interesante para ti?

Haru rio.

—No tanto la verdad. He vivido en el mar toda mi vida.

—Las olas son como mis hermanas—Katara comenzaba a recordar más claramente las lecciones de su abuelo Pakku—El agua y yo somos uno.

—Maestra Agua ¿Eh? Su espiritualidad es impresionante.

—No tanto en realidad.

—Bueno, si te comparas con los Maestros Aire…

Katara frunció el ceño.

—No hables de Maestros Aire, por favor.

—¿Por qué no? Son geniales. Pacíficos y con un gran sentido del humor.

Katara cerró los ojos, con el ceño aún fruncido.

—Un Maestro Aire… digamos que me lastimó.

Traicionó en realidad. Pero Haru no tenía porqué saber los misterios de su corazón ¿verdad? Katara estaba aprendiendo que no debía darle demasiada información a la gente que no conocía. Debían antes probar su lealtad si querían merecerla.

—¿Lastimar?—Haru sonaba genuinamente sorprendido—Caray, yo creí que esos Maestros Aire no pueden ni lastimar a una mosca.

Katara resopló.

—Aparentemente él es la excepción.

Katara volvió a mirar hacia las olas en un silencio completamente incómodo para Haru. El chico se debatía internamente cómo ayudar a esa muchachita. Era linda, a su manera, con un rostro precioso y cabello brillante. La más bonita que había visto en años. El aire de misterio que la rodeaba solo la hacía más fascinante. Le daban ganas de conocerla, acercarse a ella y consolar la tristeza que escondía.

—No quería incomodarte.—agregó tras unos minutos.

—No los has hecho—pero sus actos la traicionaban—¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Omashu?—preguntó.

—Un par de horas—Haru se recargó en la barandilla, muy cerca de ella—¿Tienes asuntos pendientes allá?

—No son de tu incumbencia.

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa por su hostilidad.

—Solo quería iniciar una conversación. No tienes porqué ponerte a la defensiva.

—Ese es mi estado natural. Las conversaciones no tienen que girar entorno a mí ¿Verdad? ¿Porqué no giran en torno a ti?

Haru rio.

—Creo que de verdad te lastimaron.

Katara bufó.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—En realidad, no tienes porqué pelearte con el mundo por eso—susurró Haru, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara—Pasa todos los días, y el mundo sigue girando.

—No para mí. Al menos no de la misma manera.

Todo había cambiado tanto y tan rápidamente.

—Claro que si. Mira por ejemplo todo el drama que hicieron porque la princesa Katara había matado al Rey Hakoda y ¿Sabes qué? él está vivo. Algo enfermo, pero vivo y bien.

Katara contuvo la respiración.

Miró a Haru como si fuera algo imposible. Su corazón se sintió liviano, libre del remordimiento y una pena tan intensa que había estado cargando últimamente. Lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos mientras pensaba en su padre y en su pueblo. _Papá está bien_. Esas palabras se repetían en su mente insaciablemente, consolándola, siendo un bálsamo, un salvavidas entre las enormes olas que la empujaban a la profundidad del mar.

—¿Papá de verdad está bien?—sollozó, incapaz de mantener su fachada fuerte, con una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla.

Haru la miró impresionado. La morena bajaba el rostro tratando de contenerse, pero era imposible. Llevó una mano hacia las mejillas limpiándolas y contuvo los espasmos de los sollozos tan profundos que le dieron.

La mirada azul de su padre estaba en la mente de Katara, sus brazos fuertes, su voz, su sonrisa, el amor que solo él podía darle. Él estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que importaba. Quizá tardaría mucho en volver a verlo, bastante tiempo en regresar a casa. Pero en ese segundo, la verdad de que el futuro le preparaba un bello rencuentro fue su esperanza.

—¿Eres la princesa?—Haru estaba atónito de la sorpresa.

Katara no respondió. Una mano se sostuvo del barandal con muchísima fuerza, lo hubiera roto de no haber sido de madera gruesa. Desvió la mirada, no queriendo ver a Haru.

—Sí, lo eres—afirmó el chico.

Nuevamente, ella no respondió. El silencio era incómodo.

—No pasa nada—inmediatamente le consoló el chico.—Todos sabemos que eres inocente.

—¿De verdad?—la voz sonaba calmada, a punto de romperse por el llanto. No lo miró, pero de reojo pudo contemplar la silueta que la sombra de Haru creaba sobre la cubierta—¿Me creen inocente?

—Claro que sí—fue su respuesta—La princesa Katara, modelo de elegancia, finura y bondad ¿Asesina de su padre? solo un tarado se lo cree. La Nación de Fuego ha presionado demasiado, metiéndose en un problema que no es suyo. Esto huele a guerra.

Katara inmediatamente volteó ante esa palabra, asombrada.

—¿La Nación de Fuego qué?—demandó saber—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado con el mundo?

—Bueno… muchas cosas… pero no se mucho en realidad. Solo sé que las Tribus Agua y la Nación de Fuego están teniendo muchos conflictos. Ambos países te buscan como fugitiva.

—Entiendo las Tribus pero ¿La Nación de Fuego?

—No sé por qué, pero ellos se están metiendo donde no les llaman. En el Reino Tierra hemos permanecido neutrales, nadie aquí te busca. Pero debes tener cuidado.

—Lo sé de sobra.

—No te reconocí, dudo que alguien más lo haga. Conserve ese disfraz, alteza.

—Hace un par de minutos me tuteabas ¿Y ahora porqué no?

—Es que…

—Nada—reclamó—No hay excusas ni pretextos. Soy Katara, y tu eres Haru. Sin títulos.

—Como diga—ella lo miró enfada—Como digas.

Sonrió.

—Además, después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que me han destituido el título ¿No?

Haru rio nuevamente.

—Es probable, pero te digo que no sé muchas cosas.

Iba a preguntarle sobre el Avatar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se supone que el Avatar debe mantener la paz entre los conflictos ¿Porqué no aparecía entonces? Katara pensó lo peor. Recordaba que Aang le mandó ese vino desde la Nación de Fuego ¿Y si todo fue un plan, diseñado para tener una excusa de atacar? La excusa podía ser ella, la princesa fugitiva de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Eso quería decir que Aang estaba involucrado. Y lo peor, del lado de la Nación de Fuego. No solo la había traicionado a ella, había traicionado a su pueblo y al mundo entero. Ese miserable… un dolor intenso le recorrió el corazón. Una voz en el fondo de su alma gritaba que Aang era inocente.

"_¿Y cómo explicas todas las piezas del rompecabezas, eh_?" cuestionó Katara en sus adentros _"¡No creo que sea coincidencia!"_

Pero ella no podía negar que enamorada como estaba del Avatar, seguía renuente a creerlo culpable de tal abominable traición. Yue seguro sabría más cosas que Haru. Con ella despejaría dudas que el muchacho fue incapaz de quitarle.

**-o-**

En el puerto comercial de Omashu la gente se reunió cerca de la bahía, impresionada. La nave que acababa de arribar tenía la bandera de las Tribus Agua, con el halo dorado de la realza enmarcando las aguas del símbolo imperial. Aunque en sí el barco era pequeño, las marcas y los detalles debían haber sido hechos para un noble, como mínimo. Quienes no se habían ido a Ba Sing Se, temerosos de lo que se avecinaba, quedaron inmediatamente arrepentidos. Sentían que esa era la primera de muchas naves que llegarían próximamente.

Sokka no llevaba en sí ropas vistosas, así que la gente posó su atención en el capitán que llevaba el hermoso atuendo correspondiente a su título. Tras darle instrucciones rápidas la tripulación Sokka bajó mezclándose entre las personas con rumbo hacia la ciudad de Omashu.

Sabía perfectamente que su esposa estaba en la ciudad, y por ello era probable que su hermana también. Sokka sabía tan poco como los demás y esperaba que en Omashu alguien pudiera decirle más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Lo único en mente que aclaraba su barullo era la certeza de que debía reunirse la familia. Debían estar juntos ahora que más se necesitaban entre ellos.

Al menos sabía que su padre estaba vivo y hasta donde la noticia se había difundido, fuera de peligro. Pero no se hablaba nada de su madre y el resto de los nobles. Temía realmente que su gente del Polo Sur estuviera pasando malas rachas. En el Polo Norte todo seguía tranquilo salvo la gente que estaba tratando de hacer revuelta porque sus reyes habían desaparecido cuando más lo necesitaban. Le dolía que pensaran en eso, pero sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que esos pensamientos dejaran sus mentes.

Mientras navegaba hacia Omashu, sus maestros agua cubrieron la nave con vapor para que no fuera detectada por la tropa de la Nación de Fuego. No estaban en guerra, _aún_. Pero quería ser precavido. La Armada lucía perfectamente equipada para un ataque y podía ver que iban hacia Omashu. Por el ritmo que llevaban estarían retrasados a su nave unos dos días.

Dos días que Sokka tenía como tiempo máximo para poner a salvo a su esposa, hermana, y poner en sobre aviso al Rey de Omashu, Bumi.

La pregunta que más rondaba por la mente de Sokka era lo que había pasado con Aang ¿Estaría muerto, como decían los rumores? Ciertamente él había desaparecido y se difundían cuadros supuestamente pintados de las escenas lúgubres que se vivieron en los Templos Aire cuando enterraron el cuerpo del joven Avatar.

Espíritus ¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo? Si Aang estaba muerto el dolor que eso conllevaría sería horrible, era su mejor amigo. Katara quién sabe dónde estaría, pero confiaba en que su hermana era fuerte, a pesar de esa capa de refinamiento que sus padres le pusieron a las fuerzas tras años de lecciones de etiqueta. De la misma forma, confiaba en que su desaparecida amiga Toph estaría escabulléndose de la ley por motivos obvios. Y su esposa…

Yue era la que más le preocupaba. Ella nunca había sido entrenada en el arte de la guerra, ni en el de la defensa. Por no mencionar, que estaba embarazada. Debía proteger a su mujer y al bebé costara lo que costara. Yue lo odiaba en ese momento, y ella tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero las inmensas ganas de hacer las paces con ella guiaban sus actos y lo condujeron a Omashu.

Caminando entre la muchedumbre, Sokka pronto llegó a la vereda solitaria que iba hacia la hermosa ciudad sureña del Reino Tierra. Era hora de afrontar el destino.

**-o-**

—¿Ocupa algo más, su majestad?—preguntó el sirviente.

—Te dije que no desde la quinta vez—replicó el Rey Hakoda—Por favor, déjenoslo solos ¡Ya!

El sirviente se inclinó y salió rápidamente de la habitación. No había nadie más salvo él y su esposa la reina Kya. Hakoda estaba recostado en la cama, le dolía un poco el abdomen pero fuera de eso no había nada por lo cual debiera preocuparse. La disentería y otros síntomas habían desaparecido ya tiempo atrás.

Kya colocó una mano suave sobre la frente de su marido y los dos se vieron a los ojos. Había lágrimas en ellos. Ninguno de los dos soberanos en toda su vida podría haberse preparado para lo que estaban viviendo.

—Es una broma ¿Verdad?—preguntó Hakoda—Una de muy mal gusto…

No era sencillo haber padecido horribles fiebres, disentería y dolores enormes, para después despertar ya más aliviado con la noticia de que tu hija fue hecha prisionera, y que la Nación de Fuego estaba inmiscuyéndose en la política del país arduamente. Parecía que en los días que estuvo enfermo todo el mundo se puso de cabeza. Y acababa de llegar a una realidad completamente nueva.

—No mi amor, no lo es.—corrigió Kya con dulzura.

—¡Atacar y encerrar a nuestra hija! ¡A la princesa! ¿Qué tienen en el cerebro? ¿¡Un ratón!?—gritó lleno de furia. Los puños del soberano golpeaban el colchón con toda la fuerza que podían.

—Amor…

—¡Y tu! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?—le recriminó a su esposa—Ni tu ni nadie hizo nada por nuestra pequeña… encerrada en el calabozo… mi Katara….

Hakoda podía imaginarse a su princesa con grilletes en manos y pies, aislada de todos en una fría celda de metal o hielo, mazmorras del castillo, donde su vida se iría apagando día con día.

—¡No pude hacer nada!—gritó Kya, guiada por el dolor y la impotencia—El General tomó todas las decisiones y me mantuvo aislada del Consejo. Decía que no estaba en condiciones.

—¿Cómo se atrevió a desafiar tu autoridad?

—Eso no lo sé—Kya bajó la voz—Pero creo que la traición está dentro de nuestros muros.—dijo en un susurro.

—¿Cómo…?

La incredulidad aún nublaba la mente de Hakoda.

Él quería reponerse más que nada. Que los restos de ese veneno salieran definitivamente de su cuerpo y así, ya de pie, poner las cosas en orden. En primer lugar velar por su hija. Sabía que Katara había escapado ¡Eso le consoló! En alguna parte del Reino Tierra estaría mejor que en la Tribu. Había tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo.

—Lo bueno es que estás bien—Kya acarició el rostro de su marido—De aquí en adelante las cosas seguirán estando bien.

—Recemos por eso—Hakoda cerró los ojos ante la caricia. El afecto consolaba su alma.

En una de las paredes de la habitación el chillido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a los soberanos. Era un túnel secreto que solo conocía la familia real. Ni siquiera los soldados imperiales lo conocían. Pakku y Gran-Gran caminaron hasta donde estaban los dos reyes, con rostros preocupados.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Hakoda?—fue la pregunta inmediata de Gran-Gran.

—Algo, sí—respondió—¿Qué ha pasado? Imagino que ustedes sí estuvieron en las juntas del Consejo.

Pero ambos ancianos negaron con la cabeza.

—No nos avisaron. Y después, no nos dejaron entrar. Todo es culpa del General. Está actuando como si fuera el Rey. De hecho, él fue quien aprisionó a Katara.

¿El General que juró protegerlo a costa de todo? Hakoda sabía que sus actos eran inclinados hacia la traición. No podía creerlo ¿Por qué lo traicionarían?

—Bastardos—escupió la palabra con odio.

Kya miró a Gran-Gran.

—¿No han llegado noticias de dónde está Katara?—preguntó.

—Ni una sola.—respondió.

—No llegarán—agregó Pakku—Al meno por mucho tiempo. Ella es lista y sabe que la buscan. Se mantendrá en el anonimato hasta que esté segura.

—Ni Sokka ni Yue están en el Polo Norte, sabrán los Espíritus dónde estén nuestros hijos—Kya se contuvo de no sollozar, pensando en sus hijos.

Le llegó el pensamiento del penoso nacimiento de su hija menor. Katara le habría recriminado la naturaleza divina del collar que usaba. El Espíritu le había dicho que su hija sería importante para el mundo, pero ¿En una guerra? ¡Qué destino! Ella había agotado recursos con su marido para poder criar a su perfecta princesa de un mundo pacífico. Katara no sabía nada de pelea, había olvidado lo poco que aprendió desde que era niña.

Ahora podía recordar mejor que, cuando Katara era pequeña, se la pasaba saltando y riendo y jugando a las batallas con su hermano. Desde muy niña estaba destinada a ser una guerrera, tenía el corazón leal y la convicción firme de valentía que un buen soldado necesita.

En el fondo, Kya sabía que su hija aún tenía esa misma personalidad dinámica, pero muy escondida. Seguramente la había revelado el día que escapó de prisión. Sólo que le aterraba una pregunta: ¿Sería eso suficiente?

—Hay que prepararnos—dijo Hakoda, sacándola de sus pensamientos—Hay una gran guerra avecinándose.

Todos los presentes bajaron los ojos.

Era una verdad innegable.

**-o-**

—Ese es el puerto comercial de Omashu—le señaló Haru.

Katara miró el puerto. Había unas pocas barcas ancladas y un sinfín de edificios pequeños, un mercado que seguramente sería inmenso. Omashu era una ciudad bastante grande. Katara nunca la había visitado personalmente, pero estudió mucho de ella porque era una ciudad con amplios intereses comerciales relacionados a las Tribus Agua.

Sabía que el puerto comercial si bien no pertenecía al territorio de Omashu, era llamado así porque servía de paso entre los comerciantes de la inmensa ciudad y el resto de mundo. Usualmente ese puerto estaría lleno de barcos mercantiles provenientes de la Tribu Agua del Sur y la Nación de Fuego, así como otras ciudades del Reino Tierra. Verlo tan desértico le hizo percatarse de que el asunto de verdad presagiaba una guerra.

—Es lindo—dijo. Más por decir algo que por otra cosa.

—El camino para llegar a Omashu es la carretera principal de ese pueblo—agregó—¿Sabes cómo llegar?

—No, pero me las ingeniaré.

No es como si no se las hubiera ingeniado antes.

—Entiendo.

Haru había desarrollado cierto flechazo por la chica ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Katara era hermosa, aún sin sus vestidos de la realeza ni los peinados llenos de hermosos bucles. Pero sabía que era la princesa, podía adivinar el tipo de misión que la había traído a Omashu. Además, las princesas no deben relacionarse con los vasallos. Al menos no en el sentido romántico.

—Hasta aquí llega nuestro viaje—señaló.

Katara escuchó la tristeza en la voz del chico. Ella misma estaba un poco triste. Su compañía era muy grata. Pero sabía que era mejor andar sola antes de confiarle su vida a alguien. Conocía poco a Haru. No cometería el error dos veces.

—Sí—respondió—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué.

El barco ancló minutos después. Ella besó la mejilla de Haru, a modo de agradecimiento, y bajó de la nave. Con su mejilla sonrojada, Haru la contempló hasta que desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Ella se iba, y muy en el fondo, sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver. Suspiró. Era lo mejor.

Katara no volteó atrás. No podía permitirse sentimientos profundos por persona que no conocía. Caminó entre la gente viendo los señalamientos colocados. Algunos pocos la miraron y después continuaron con sus quehaceres. Con la ropa y el peinado, Katara parecía una simple muchacha del Reino Tierra que no llamaba la atención de nadie.

La vereda la guio a una carretera aislada y acondicionada que, a la larga, se podía ver atravesaba las montañas. Le quedaba un buen tramo que caminar. Respirando profundamente, comenzó su travesía. Era aproximadamente medio día y llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza, cubriéndola y protegiéndola del sol. Hacía mucho calor, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada al frío de las Tribus.

Pero caminó valerosamente, sabiendo que mientras más pasos diera más rápido llegaría. Ella solamente quería ver a Yue y encontrar en ella el último vestigio de la buena vida que tuvo. La única amiga que le quedaba.

Caminó por horas, tomando agua que extraía del aire y sin comer nada, porque no llevaba dinero. Había tenido la precaución de comer unas porciones grandes de arroz y pescado en el barco de Haru, pero estaban demostrando ser inútiles para mantenerla sin apetito. Contuvo su cansancio hasta que fue imposible dar un paso más.

Katara estaba a punto de sentarse cuando un ruido la tensó. Miró alrededor. Se tiró en un arbusto, escondiéndose lo mejor que pudo. El ruido correspondía a unos pasos ¿Alguien la estaría siguiendo? Ella vio a través de las hojas una mota de colores verdes y un azul muy verdoso; colores típicos del Reino Tierra. Sin buscar el rostro de la persona, ella bajó las dos manos, extrayendo cuanta agua pudo de las plantas, y saltó hacia él en posición de ataque.

El filo de la espada no logró asustarla, todo lo contrario, Katara detuvo el movimiento del arma congelando parte de su agua y con el resto formó un látigo que amenazó seriamente a su atacante. Estos movimientos ocurrieron en no más de cinco segundos y ya cuando los dos estaban cara a cara, pudieron relajarse, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Katara bajó las dos manos y el agua cayó al suelo salpicando un poco de lodo. Sokka, que reaccionó mejor, alcanzó a guardar la espada en la funda antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hermana.

—¡Katara!—gritó—Espíritus… ¡Qué bueno es ver que estás bien!

—¿Sokka?—sollozó ella.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo, tanto lo había extrañado que ni cuenta se había percatado de lo ansiosa que se sentía por volver a abrazarlo. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de su hermano llorando todas las lágrimas que retuvo en el viaje. En el fondo, sabía que ya estaba a salvo.

—Tranquila—Sokka se esmeró en consolarla. Podía adivinar el infierno que había estado viviendo—Todo está mejor… no pasa nada.

Pero Katara no lo escuchaba. Ella solo lo abrazaba y lloraba, con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios por la felicidad que finalmente estaba llegando.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? en el próximo capitulo se explican muchas cosas, pero no todas. Espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera. Muchísimas gracias por leer.<p>

chao!


	17. La Verdad de Toph

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Etto... bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo =) Como les prometí en Sonámbula, haré mi mejor esfuerzo con enfocarme en esta historia para terminarla de una vez por todas. El fic nuevo que tengo en mente lo pospondré para más adelante, cuando haya avanzado más en éste fanfic. Mis demás fics seguirán siendo actualizados a su tiempo =)

En este capitulo por fin Katara hablará con Toph y va a saber lo que pasó aquella noche en que Aang murió. Veremos un poco sobre su reacción, les daré una pista sobre lo que en realidad pasó la noche en que Sokka estuvo con Suki y aparecerá un personaje más que ha estado perdido últimamente.

Comentarios:

DiegoVillarreal: ¡Hola! me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic hasta ahora, sé que te había prometido actualizar hace como tres días pero ¡Aquí está! Trataré de no tardarme mucho, aunque no puedo en sí prometer la gran cosa ya que sabes cómo ando en Mate y Física (debería estar estudiando de hecho xD)

ashlee bravo 199981: mmm ¿qué no entendiste, exactamente, para poderte explicar? Katara se sube a una nave donde Haru es el capitán y llega al puerto comercial de Omashu, de ahí va por un sendero hacia al ciudad y se encuentra con su hermano Sokka.

Helenil: exactamente, vamos acercándonos a lo bueno. Este capítulo va a ser de tipo melancólico y el nuevo que sigue empieza toda, pero toda la acción =D

Kabeami Amaterasu: me conmueve que te guste mucho éste fic, no me tardé tanto como antes aunque me hubiera gustado tardarme menos xD En fin, este capítulo es cuando Katara al fin se entera de todo lo que ha pasado. Y su reacción.

klan: ¡me halagas demasiado! *sonrojo* Pero me pone feliz que te guste el capitulo.

Maryel Tonks; En este preciso capitulo Katara se va a enterar de que Aang está en el mundo espiritual. Y también veremos parte de su reacción.

Emilia-Romagna: no tendrás que entrar a la historia porque a partir de aquí Katara ya sabe que Aang no la traicionó. Lo que sigue después de esto será la acción, que espero disfruten.

Nieve Taisho: primero que nada, lamento aún no poder comentar tu capitulo nuevo en Ghost Girl ni el fic que acabas de subir con motivo de Halloween, no he leído nada desde hace unos días, sorry. Y respondiendo a tu comentario me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro, pensé mucho en cómo escribirlo :) P.D.-Prometo leer esos dos fics a más tardar mañana.

¡Y gracias a los Lectores Anónimos! =D

Espero que les guste este capitulo, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**La Verdad de Toph**

**.**

**.**

La euforia de encontrar a su hermano terminó de calmarla, y cuando pudo respirar tranquilamente, aceptando el hecho de que no estaba sola y había esperanzas, reaccionó.

—¡Auch!—gritó Sokka, sobándose el brazo golpeado—¿Y eso porqué ha sido?—preguntó inmediatamente. Más bien, demandó saber.

—¡Por infiel mujeriego! ¡Por eso!—respondió Katara, enfadada y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas para reafirmar su postura—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Yue? ¡Estando ella embarazada! ¿Qué tienes en la mente, eh?

Gritaba con ahínco. Después de todo, Yue era su mejor amiga.

—Nada—Sokka miró el brazo golpeado y a su hermana. Ella lucía fiera y firme. Hacia años que ella no le alzaba la voz y menos le dirigía un golpe, ni bromista. Era bueno verla tan luchadora—No tenía nada ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

Katara entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?—fue su pregunta. Katara aprendió a sanar con Agua-Control debido a las insistencias de sus padres. Y ella sabia muchísimo sobre hierbas medicinales.

—Desperté con dolor de cabeza y Suki me contó lo que hicimos… bueno, creo que hicimos. Realmente no sé qué paso, y no recuerdo nada del asunto.—había una planta que crecía muy bien en los dos Polos y que causaba algo parecido al emborrachamiento, borrando las memorias.

—¿Así que no sabes lo que ocurrió esa noche?—preguntó, sospechando más de Suki ahora. Quizá su hermano de verdad no fue culpable de nada.

—Ni medio minuto—afirmó.

La princesa pensó seriamente. Era muy probable que lo hubiera drogado con esa planta. Pero no tenía pruebas más que la palabra de su hermano. Y además, era un rollo emocional demasiado inestable para ponerse a resolver misterios del lecho. Había cosas más importantes por ahora. Lo que sí dijo fue:

—¿Por qué decírselo a Yue, entonces, si no estabas seguro? ¿Sabes lo fácil que es abortar por emociones espontáneas, idiota?—no pudo contenerse el insulto. Asuntos como esos la sacaban de sus casillas. Más ahora que había olvidado por completo años de refinancia y modales.

—Lo sé ¡Lo sé! No tienes que echármelo en cara—bajó el rostro—No podía ser deshonesto con ella Katara. Con todos puedo, menos con ella. Te lo juro. La… la amo.

Contempló sus ojos cerrados, resignados a la realidad de un sentimiento intenso. Le hizo recordar lo que ella sintió… no. Lo que ella aún sentía por Aang. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla tratando de darle algo de consuelo.

—Te creo—admitió de mala gana—Vamos, Yue está en Omashu. Ahí podrás hablar con ella.—con suerte arreglarían las cosas. Pero nada era seguro. No había hablado con Yue en todo ese tiempo y no sabía si ya había perdonado a su hermano, o seguía tan enfadada y resentida como antes.

—Lo sé. Esperaba encontrarla a ella. Y a ti.—fue la respuesta de Sokka.

Con la conversación enfocada en ella, Katara respingó de mala gana y cerró los ojos un momento. Lista para la primera pregunta de su hermano. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber qué iba a decirle, pero aún así, esperó a que lo pronunciara.

—¿Qué pasó?—dijo él.

—Yo… muchas cosas—repuso, sin querer realmente hablar de ello.—Pero todavía no comprendo todo.

Ni quería decir nada. Aunque comprendía, de mala gana, que si no le explicaba a su hermano los acontecimientos entonces él no podría ayudarle. Y ayuda era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Tú dímelas.—casi exigió.

Así comenzó a explicarle todo de su prisión, su tiempo encerrada, su escape, el collar espiritual, su tiempo de fugitiva… y sobre todo, el vino que le mandó Aang.

**-o-**

Sokka había ido una vez a la ciudad de Omashu cuando era más joven, en el viaje de entrenamiento con Piandao. La ciudad lucía prácticamente igual a cuando la visitó, con alguna que otra mejoría menor en sectores diferentes. No perdió mucho tiempo buscando las huellas de las revoluciones industriales que afectaban la metrópoli.

Él se fue rápido a la avenida ancha que llevaba al Palacio Real. Katara, un poco nerviosa por ser descubierta, lo seguía cerrando la mayor distancia posible. La gente lucía sonriente y amigable, pero se podía respirar una tensión que provenía de la paranoia.

Los habitantes de Omashu estaban completamente conscientes de que su ciudad estaba en la mirada de la Nación de Fuego. Los rumores de invasión recorrían sus calles, y además, todos los pueblos cercanos. El miedo ante la inminente realidad de que la paz se estaba rompiendo no podía tomarse a la ligera. Después de todo, a pesar de que los soldados de Omashu estaban listos y eran diestros, nadie quería guerra.

El enorme Palacio Real era custodiado por esbeltos hombres que lucían orgullosos su armadura. Tras decir su nombre, los guardias dejaron pasar a Sokka y Katara pasó a su lado como una acompañante más; incapaz de decir su nombre por temor a una traición o cualquier otra situación parecida.

La fastuosidad de aquel Palacio, construido completamente de Tierra, sorprendió a los dos hermanos. Ellos contemplaron la preciosa decoración y el ancho pasillo que los conduciría a la sala del trono. Pero antes de llegar a la sala, salió una figurilla emergiendo de una de las puertas. Era fina y apenas una mancha azul hasta que consiguieron acercarse más a ella.

—¡Yue!—gritó Katara inmediatamente.

La joven soberana volteo y miró hacia la morena de ropas verdes que corría hacia ella. Pronto sintió el abrazo desesperado. Yue primero no la reconoció, pero cuando aspiró el aroma de mar que aún desprendían sus cabellos, terminó por convencerse que era Katara. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le devolvió el abrazo a su eterna amiga, invadida por una intensa felicidad al saber que ella estaba bien ¡Que ella estaba aquí!

—No puedo creerlo… Katara… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?—preguntó ansiosamente, sin soltarla.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora—fue la respuesta de la princesa—Mucho mejor…

Katara también estaba llorando de felicidad. Cuando las dos chicas se separaron, Yue pudo notar la presencia de Sokka. Se tensó un poco, lo miró escuetamente y después volvió a concentrar toda su atención en Katara.

—¿No merezco un saludo?—preguntó Sokka, con un tono de voz tan bajo y apagado que sorprendió a la propia Katara.

—Hola—fue la respuesta de Yue—Vamos. Tenemos que ir con Toph.

—¿Toph?—los ojos de la princesa se abrieron llenos de sorpresa—¿Toph está aquí?

No había tenido noticias de la noble ciega desde incluso antes del fatídico día en que fue encarcelada. Solamente sabía que había ido a la Nación de Fuego invitada por Lu Ten. Después fue como si se esfumara en el aire.

—Si, ella está aquí. Con Lu Ten. Saben más que nosotros juntos.

Pero Yue bajó la mirada como quien oculta una pena.

—Tú sabes algo—la detuvo Katara—¿Qué pasa?

—No soy quién para decírtelo—le respondió la reina—Vamos. Toph te lo dirá todo.

Yue los guio hacia una recámara elegante, que había sido donde ella se hospedó en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Toph y Lu Ten estaban sentados en unas sillas. La Bandida Ciega inmediatamente reconoció a los dos hermanos. Saltó y llena de júbilo abrazó a los dos, felices de que estuvieran sanos y salvos. Lu Ten les saludó con una sonrisa y un cordial estrecho de manos. No se conocían mucho. Y sabía que en esos momentos nadie confiaba en gente de la Nación de Fuego.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte Katara—dijo Toph—Como no tienes una idea. Ya sabía que no te quedarías encerrada y de brazos cruzados.

—Sabías más que yo—admitió la princesa, pues le había tomado tiempo la decisión de escaparse—Pero dime ¿Qué tanto sabes? me he perdido entre tantas cosas que han pasado.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Katara respiró lo mejor que pudo.

—Aang me mandó ese vino para que me culparan. Creo que, ahora como soy fugitiva, la Nación de Fuego planea usarme como una excusa para atacar a la Tribu Agua.

Toph suspiró.

—¿Me dices que Aang te mando el vino?

—Sí—y la afirmación tenía un aire siniestro. Ella estaba furiosa—Creo que está involucrado en todo esto.

Pero los ojos de Toph, blancos e incapaces de mirar nada, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No Katara, las cosas no son así.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Él me mandó el vino! ¡Él lo envenenó!

—No.

—Si quieres explicaré esto—dijo Lu Ten. No esperó ni que Toph asintiera para comenzar a hablar—Hace semanas, invite a la señorita Toph al Palacio Real. Los dos tuvimos días agradables, unos dos o tres aproximadamente. Una noche salimos y regresamos a altas horas de la madrugada. Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, encontramos a mi primo el príncipe Zuko hablando con su hermana la princesa Azula.

-Zuko le dijo que había falsificado la firma del Avatar y que había mandado el vino. Ella lo felicitó; después hablaron de que las piezas de estaban acomodando. Yo les pregunté qué estaba pasando. Ellos me miraron descontentos y me dijeron, a groso modo, que estaban tratando de hacer una guerra. Me enojé mucho y les dije que eso no era posible.

-Mi padre apareció justo a tiempo para ayudarme. Mis primos me atacaron. Dijeron que si no los apoyaba, entonces cometía alta traición contra el Señor de Fuego. No sabía que mi tío estaba coludido. Los guardias me apresaron y me mandaron a los calabozos del Palacio. Poco después apresaron también a Toph. Hay muchos otros nobles y generales en esos mismos calabozos, que están en contra de la guerra.

Katara había escuchado su explicación, pero le costaba creerla. Bajó la mirada impresionada. Sokka por el contrario estaba atando cabos. Si era cierto entonces que Aang estaba muerto, ésa había sido una parte de todo el elaborado plan que estaban llevando a cabo los príncipes.

—¿Aang no lo mandó?—preguntó ella con un hilo de voz—¿Él no tuvo que ver con nada de esto?

—No.

Katara jadeo y se llevó las dos manos al rostro. Todo ese tiempo, todo ese odio e ira… ¡No podía ser! Había dudado tan firmemente de él, que ya no estaba segura de poder verlo a los ojos tras eso.

—Y hay algo más…

¿Algo más?

—Katara.—Toph empezó a hablar—Cuando estábamos encerrados, Aang nos encontró. Pero todo fue planeado… era una emboscada—para ese momento las lágrimas de Toph caían por sus mejillas—No pudimos ayudarlo.

—Toph, habla claro—demandó Katara, el corazón saltándole desenfrenado—¿Qué pasó con Aang?

—Lo asesinaron.

**-o-**

—Hermosa ciudad—dijo Suki, entrando en Omashu.

—¿Verdad que sí?—el guía forzaba una sonrisa. Había tratado de hacer el viaje divertido solamente para que la noble le pagara una propina extra—¡Una esplendorosa metrópoli! Y la cuna de la Tierra-Control ¿Si le dije?

_Como diez veces,_ pensó Suki en sus adentros. No lo podía culpar. El pobre guía se había esmerado en darle un buen viaje, y eso se tradujo en el silencio incómodo del que ya no tiene absolutamente nada de qué hablar. Aún con todo, había llegado sana y salva a la ciudad. Y ese era el propósito. Le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre y sacó de su manga el monedero.

—Muchas gracias por todo—le dijo, sacando dos monedas de oro—Tenga.

El guía no había esperado recibir más que una pieza de plata (él cobraba veinte piezas de cobre). Ver las relucientes monedas doradas le hizo sonreír de felicidad.

—¡Mil gracias señorita!—se inclinó con respeto—Los espíritus le paguen sus benevolencias—y se fue.

Suki sonrió por lo bajo. La conciencia o iba a dejarla en paz hasta que hiciera lo correcto. Le había tomado unas pocas semanas descubrir la ruta que llevó la Reina Yue. En un principio pensó que habría ido a Ba Sing Se pero los rumores de que todos estaban reuniéndose en Omashu no podían ser solamente rumores. Ella no demoró en irse a la ciudad sureña.

Habló con varias personas mientras llegaba a la ciudad. Le decían que no solamente la reina estaba ahí. Muy probablemente lo estarían el Rey Sokka y la princesa Katara. Una reunión familiar donde ella no era bienvenida.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad pudo ver a las personas que iban en su quehacer diarios con sonrisas en los rostros. Era una actitud demasiado optimista para una ciudad en la mira de la Nación de Fuego. Ella se sintió en parte identificada con ellos. Sabía que pararse frente a la reina, después de lo que le hizo, podía ser peligroso. Y muy humillante, más para Yue que para ella.

Pero tenía que arreglar las cosas. Reparar lo que ella rompió. No se iría hasta no conseguirlo.

**-o-**

—¿Katara?—le llamó Toph.

Por horas la princesa había estado en el mismo balcón de brazos cruzados viendo algún punto lejano en le horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo, el viento frío golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo y le despeinaba los castaños cabellos. Toph no la podía ver, pero sí sentía la inmensa tristeza que la princesa cargaba en su ser.

Cualquiera que pasara pensaría que la princesa estaba destrozada. Pero estaban equivocados. Ella estaba más que destrozada. Destruida mejor dicho. Como si una serie de tormentas consecutivas hubieran entrado y arrasado con su corazón dejando nada; seco, sangrante, herido y sin posibilidades de curarse. Las saladas lágrimas que caían de una en una por sus mejillas le enrojecieron la piel, la sal ya le estaba quemando la cara. Pero no podía contenerse y el dolor era un bálsamo extraño para su trastornada mente.

Toph salió al balcón y se recargó en el barandal, esperando alguna repuesta de su amiga sin obtenerla. Los propios ojos de la Bandida Ciega comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que no derramaba aún. Pero poco le faltaba.

—Katara, no puedes estar así—le dijo, en un intento de animarla—Piensa que a él no le gustaría para nada verte en éste estado.

La princesa escuchaba sus palabras a medias. Sabía que tenía razón pero no por eso lo aceptaba. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo e intentó contener los sollozos, sin éxito. Recordaba los Templos del Aire y los vientos traían consigo las delicadas brisas.

Cuando estaba en el Polo Sur, a Aang le encantaba crearle pequeñitas brisas, de esas que acarician tu rostro dándote una sensación de paz. La princesa podía estar caminando por el pasillo, entrando en su alcoba, recorriendo los jardínes… y de repente sentir ese viento. Era reconfortante porque le hacía saber que su querido Aang estaba cerca; cuidándola, protegiéndola, mimándola…

Había un completo caos en su interior. El odio, la ira y el resentimiento se fueron tras haber perdido con el sentimiento de la culpa y el dolor de la pérdida que se sumó a él fueron una mezcolanza espantosa de dualidad. Se sentía mal consigo misma por haber dudado de Aang y también triste por haberlo perdido para siempre. Pero, más que nada, sentía horrible que jamás podría verlo a sus intensos ojos grises, y decirle "Lo siento"

Nunca más sentiría sus brisas. Nunca más vería sus ojos. Nunca más vería su sonrisa. Nunca más podría escucharlo reír. Nunca más lo vería caminar elegante y feliz hacia ella. Nunca más sentiría sus brazos rodeándola en el más tierno e intenso abrazo de todos. Nunca más reclinaría su cabeza sobre el pecho musculoso para escuchar el latido calmante de su corazón. Nunca más sentiría su calor. Nunca más sentiría esos suaves y tiernos labios sobre los suyos, dándole amor, consuelo y haciéndola sentir la más especial y querida de todas las chicas en el mundo.

No más Aang.

—Katara—la llamó Toph de nuevo.

La Bandida Ciega sentía en carne propia la desdicha de su amiga. Ella había escuchado el último y desgarrador grito de dolor antes de que Aang muriera. Sintió la persecución y el dejo de desdicha en la voz de Aang cuando él descubrió la traición de su mejor amigo. Sintió el calor de las llamas que consumieron su cuerpo hasta hacerlo cenizas. Y lloró por días la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Lo peor es que no pudo hacer nada. Las manos se le crisparon ante ese recuerdo. De haber estado alerta, de haber descubierto el metal-control antes, de haber sospechado desde el principio… pero no lo hizo. Y he ahí las consecuencias.

—Aang era el Avatar—dijo Katara, con una voz ronca y pastosa pero bastante firme—Y murió tratando de defenderse por salvar al mundo de la guerra.

Toph alzó su rostro hacia donde estaba Katara.

—Y yo terminaré con lo que él no pudo—la convicción de su voz era incluso aterradora—No importa el costo. Y no importa lo que tenga que hacer—Katara elevó sus ojos al cielo—¡Juro por su amor incondicional que haré todo por detener esta guerra!

Ese juramento sería su condena.

**-o-**

La Reina Yue estaba en su alcoba viendo a Katara en el balcón y después, a Toph uniéndose. Ella apenas iba a salir de la habitación cuando Sokka la detuvo. Lu Ten, presintiendo la discusión, salió discretamente del cuarto.

—¿Yue? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—le preguntó con la voz más suave que encontró dentro de su garganta.

La reina se encogió.

—Lo estás haciendo—replicó—¿Qué quieres?

Por la mente de la reina habían pasado mucho tipos de disculpas, menos el que él le dio. Sokka de repente estaba inclinado enfrente de ella, con el rostro completamente bajo viendo el suelo y los hombros encogidos. La posición de sumisión que tiene una persona ante el superior… o un arrepentido.

¿Sokka? ¿Su orgulloso y aguerrido marido, estaba inclinado frente a ella?

En el pasado eso hubiera sido suficiente para perdonarlo. Pero el hecho su traición seguía bastante bien grabado en su mente ¿Por qué? ella recordaba haber sido una buena esposa. Se esmeró siempre en ser una buena persona y servicial frente a su marido, dándole y mimándolo todo cuanto podía ¿en que falló?

—No tengo perdón—dijo Sokka—Rompí la más sagrada promesa que jamás te hice—sollozó—Pero no podré conmigo mismo si no me perdonas… por favor. Un perdón es todo lo que pido.

Hasta ese momento Yue no se había percatado de que su esposo lucía mucho más delgado, algo pálido y ojeroso. Parecía estar enfermo y haber pasado muchos días sin haber comido. Sokka no le dijo, no pensaba decirle, que la depresión lo estaba matando. Los doctores fueron bastante claros al decirle que si no se reponía un poco, al menos recobraba algo de ánimo, la calaca le haría una visita.

No quería un perdón de Yue por piedad. Él quería que ella de verdad lo perdonara, de corazón.

—Me has lastimado mucho, Sokka.—Yue se llevó una mano al abdomen. Apenas se le estaba hinchando, la curva pasaba desapercibida bajo las túnicas—Y a mi bebé también.

—Nuestro bebé.

—No sé si las cosas podrán volver a ser lo que fueron—Yue cerró los ojos—Dame por favor un poco de tiempo.

Sokka, sin levantarse del suelo, asintió.

—El que quieras, mi amor.

Yue cerró los ojos. Y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>El próximo capítulo se llamará<strong> Enfrentamientos.<strong> Tiene relación con Suki y Yue. Así como la invasión que se ha estado dejando sentir desde el capítulo anterior. La promesa de Katara por mantener la paz la va a dejar en una dualidad muy grande cuando sepa, en el próximo capítulo, que deberá hacer si quiere evitar la guerra.

Quizá la reacción de Katara les pareció poca cosa, pero es que ella se está haciendo aún más guerrera y trata de enfocarse en la pelea. Finalmente colapsará. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ella intenta sostenerse en su carácter y en su juramento.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

¡Chao!


	18. Enfrentamientos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ven que no me tardé tanto en actualizar como antes? ¡Soy feliz! =D Como siempre este capitulo se los hice con mucho cariño y ansias de saber qué les parece. Está enfocado en las charlas decisivas que van a dar pie al nudo de la historia; podríamos decir que empieza lo mero bueno. Aunque para el desenlace, a mi parecer, falta todavía unos cuatro capítulos o más. Todavía estoy pensando cómo llevarlo a cabo. Además de las escenas de Yue y Katara, está una escena especial...

Comentarios:

Helenil: sospechas confirmadas.

fan-avatar: esa duda se responde al final del capítulo y puedo decirte por adelantado que sí. Eres muy perceptiva =)

klan: petición concedida xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagan. Sobre Yue perdonando a Sokka... mmm... en este capitulo se da un adelanto respecto a eso.

Maryel Tonks: Lo lamento, no esperaba que te sintieras tan triste. Puedo decirte que lo de Zuko y Katara es verdad, de hecho se habla de ello al final del capítulo. Y sobre Aang hablaré de ello después xD

Nieve Taisho: jajaja ¡Todos tienen clubs de fans! todos sen geniales. Y no, Suki ahora sí tiene buenas intenciones. ¡Ya te comenté todo todito! ¡Geniales capitulos por cierto! xD

Emilia-Romagna: mmm... Aang está con los espíritus.

ashlee bravo 199981: ¡Capitulo listo! espero que te guste.

Y muchas gracias a los** lectores anónimos** que me siguen motivando aunque de diferente forma xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**Enfrentamientos**

**.**

**.**

_Mi buen y estimado amigo._

_Estoy feliz de haber recibido rápidamente tu respuesta. Me alegra de sobre manera saber que las cosas han marchado según lo acordamos. También manifiesto mi entusiasmo al percatarme que es pleno aliado de nuestros planes. Sabe por buena fuente que las visiones de nuestro amigo nunca fallan y si está en la razón, entonces lo que viene será grande, determinante y sobre todo, crucial. Debemos ser el pilar que sostendrá la esperanza. _

_Esperaremos paciente sus respuestas. Y le pido de favor que cuide profundamente a mi hijo. Mándemelo cuando lo crea necesario. _

_Atentamente._

_I y G_

Bumi cerró el pergamino y lo lanzó al fuego, viendo las llamas consumir las hojas ennegreciéndolas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. El informante que estaba detrás del Rey miró aquel acto con sorpresa.

—¿Se le ofrece algo mi señor?

—¿A mi?—fue la respuesta del Rey Bumi—Nada. Retírate y vete a descansar.

El informante se inclinó respetuosamente, caminado a la salida. Al momento de abrir la puerta la voz del rey lo detuvo.

—Pero antes de irte, por favor, llama a mis generales. Debo hablar con ellos.

—Como orden excelencia.

El informante se inclinó nuevamente y salió. Bumi miró las llamas que se retorcían sobre los trozos de madera. El Fuego era hermoso, pero peligroso. Alguien debía domarlo ahora que el Avatar no estaba.

**-o-**

Al amanecer, Omashu estaba rodeada.

—¡Katara!—gritó Sokka para despertarla—¡Katara por favor, levántate! ¡Es urgente!

La princesa abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente, colocándose una bata al pararse. Su hermano estaba a su lado en la cama, con el rostro crispado de angustia. Y eso no le gustó para nada.

—¿Qué ocurre Sokka?—fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente—¿Por qué me despiertas tan bruscamente?

—¡Nos tienen! Katara… nos tienen.

—¿Qué?

Pero la mente de la Maestra, más hábil ahora al momento de entrelazar eventos, sacó rápidas conclusiones. Katara corrió entonces al balcón de su alcoba sin que su hermano pudiera detenerla. Ella se asomó y lo vio. Jadeó horrorizada y asombrada, llevándose una mano a la boca y conteniendo las lágrimas.

La ciudad estaba en una montaña que se erguía encima de un precipicio, la única forma de entrar y de salir era por un puente de tierra. El rededor de la ciudad estaba atestado de una maquinaria extraña, construida completamente con metal y que tenían las rojas banderas de la Nación de Fuego. Enfrente del puente había una máquina aún más grande, retadora y poderosa. Las calles, ayer bulliciosas, eran desiertos en los que no se podía ver ni una sola persona. Katara se imaginaba ya la masacre y estaba lista para pelear.

—¡Debemos sacar de aquí a los civiles!—fue su inmediata respuesta—Vamos con el Rey Bumi… ¡Debemos….!

—Hacer nada—sonó una voz potente y algo chillona detrás de ellos—Absolutamente nada.

El Rey Bumi, luciendo un traje hermosamente decorado, se apareció ante ellos con esa misma y lunática sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Los dos hermanos se vieron mutuamente y se preguntaron si su locura resultaba ser cierta ¿Hacer nada? ¡Debían pelear! ¡Debían defenderse! ¿No lo comprendía?

—Mis queridos príncipes, ya había previsto esta invasión y tomé medidas desde la muerte del Avatar Aang. No hay ni un solo civil en la ciudad. Todos fueron evacuados por medio de un túnel subterráneo el día de ayer por la noche. La mitad de mi ejército los ha escoltado y protegido para que puedan vivir temporalmente en los puertos. Y la otra mitad está formada y preparada para ayudarles.

Oficialmente, no estaban entendiendo nada de lo que el Rey decía. Sokka fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Y porqué no nos sacó con los demás pobladores?

—Porque mi gente no tiene la culpa de nada. Y ustedes sí.

Esa acusación tan directa fue como una cachetada.

—¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada en contra de la Nación de Fuego!—gritó Katara, indignadísima—¿Nos está traicionado acaso?

El Rey se echó a reír.

—¿Yo? ¿Traicionarlos? ¡Por favor! No sé si recuerden que fui uno de los mejores amigos de Aang, como ustedes. Nunca les traicionaría.

—Entonces.

—Príncipes deben estar conscientes de una cosa: el rumbo de ésta guerra lo determinarán ustedes. No hay nada declarado aún, pero pronto empezará la verdadera batalla. El príncipe Zuko de la Nación de Fuego comanda este bloqueo y ha solicitado desde la madrugada hablar con la princesa Katara. Dice querer un acuerdo.

En ese preciso momento Katara se dio cuenta de lo que el Rey estaba haciendo. Había sido cauto y paciente; esperó a que ocurrieran los hechos para saber cómo actuar. Él no quería una batalla ni tampoco quería una guerra declarada; si había la forma de evitarlo, ella lo haría. Lo había jurado en nombre de Aang. Y su nombre y honor eran lo único que le quedaban tras su repentina partida. Debía de serle fiel, tras haberle fallado tan horriblemente en el pasado.

—Muy bien—dijo Katara—Hablaré con él.

—¿Es que estás loca?—gritó Sokka.—¡Es una excusa! ¡Ellos te quieren muerta! ¡No permitiré…!

Las manos de Katara, echas puños, marcaron su determinación. Miró fijamente a su hermano y le dijo con firmeza.

—No dejaré que nadie sufra si puedo evitarlo—su voz sonaba autoritaria, imposible de negarle algo—Puedes estar conmigo o en contra mía, decídelo.

Sokka se sorprendió mucho. hacia años, años que no veía tal grado de determinación en su hermana y estaba recordando porqué de niños ambos tenían tantas discusiones. Sonrió por lo bajo al ver que su hermanita juguetona, traviesa, impetuosa y rebelde había regresado. Finalmente la reconocía. Pero la necedad era algo que en definitiva no había extrañado de ella y estaba seguro le costaría caro en el futuro.

—De tu lado—dijo rendido—Lo sabes bien.

Katara esbozó una débil sonrisa-

—Andando entonces.

**-o-**

Toph reaccionó de una forma muy parecida a Sokka. Pero al final y después de unos gritos, ella y el Rey del Polo Norte decidieron formar parte de la escolta que acompañaría a Katara. El encuentro se haría en el interior de la ciudad, el umbral, a donde el príncipe entraría solo con diez hombres.

Yue los vio partir con el corazón en una mano. Sokka le dedicó una sonrisa y le beso una mejilla con cariño antes de irse ¿Podías amar y odiar a un hombre al mismo tiempo?

La reina se llevó la mano hacia el vientre, donde estaba creciendo su bebé. Aún no se le notaba el embarazo, pero sabía que en cuestión de dos meses el abultamiento le haría aumentar las tallas de sus vestidos. Estaba feliz por ser madre, pero triste porque el padre… bueno, no podía pensar nada bueno del padre en estos momentos.

La Reina entró en su alcoba notando los guardias que se quedaban en la puerta. Estaban listos para todo. Se llevó una mano hacia la cara, tratando de contener las lágrimas ¿Era posible que el mundo colapsara en una guerra?

—Lo sé, es horrible—habló una voz femenina…y familiar.

Yue se tensó y miró buscando. Suki estaba de pie en la esquina, encogida y de brazos cruzados, con la cara baja.

—Tú.—contuvo la voz—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¡No por favor!—dijo ella inmediatamente. Suki se acercó un poco más a Yue, inclinándose respetuosamente—He venido a disculparme, yo…

—¡Disculparte!—grita llena de enfado—Te recibí y te traté como mi invitada de honor… ¡no había cosa que no pudieras obtener de mi favor! ¡Te consideré mi amiga!—el coraje y las hormonas aumentaron la intensidad de sus emociones y Yue pronto comenzó a llorar—Valiente amiga… ¡Traicionándome de esa vil forma!

Suki se encogió. Cada palabra era cierta. Ella sabía que había hecho bastante mal y se arrepentía. Por una vez en su vida estaba de verdad arrepentida; y quería hacer lo correcto.

—Lo sé…

—Descarada aparte—Yue no podía soportarlo—¿Qué quieres? ¿Echarme en cara que por tu culpa mi matrimonio se ha venido abajo? ¿Deshonrarme más si es posible? ¿Eh? ¡Eso quieres!

—Majestad, cálmese. El niño…

—¡El bebé estaría perfectamente de no ser por tu culpa! Como todo lo demás—respiró hondo—Katara y Toph… ¡Todos me decían que eras malvada! Pero yo no les creí. Yo te defendí ante tantas personas…me hice sorda a los chismes, ciega… fui una ingenua.

Yue guardó silencio, para contener los sollozos.

—Pero no lo seré dos veces—y miró a Suki con desprecio—¡Lárgate o…!

No pudo terminar la oración.

Suki estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas con la cara en el suelo, temblando del llanto. La conciencia dormida finalmente había despertado. Todos los hechos déspotas que cometió en el pasado, guiada por su egoísmo, habían vuelto a su memoria. Los caprichos, uno tras otro, le hicieron actuar como una mujer ruin y sin sentimientos. No podía dar crédito a lo que se había convertido. Y rogaba perdón por ello.

—Sé que lo que le hice no tiene nombre—sollozaba, levantándose apenas lo suficiente para que su voz se escuchara—Pero tiene que saber… que todo fue una farsa.

Yue inmediatamente se tensó, incapaz de contener el suspiro ante esa revelación.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No podía mantenerme callada por más tiempo. La conciencia me está matando…

—Eso te lo mereces.

—Lo sé…¡Lo sé! No siga por favor…mi soledad es mi castigo. Majestad, el Rey Sokka y yo jamás tuvimos un amorío. Todo lo inventé yo.

Yue abrió los ojos con tremenda sorpresa.

—¿Qué?—gritó.

—Lo que escuchó—Suki se calmó para poder explicarle—Esa noche lo drogué, usé una hierba especial. Mis intenciones sí eran acostarme con él…pero me pasé de la dosis y apenas el Rey llegó a la cama se quedó dormida. Me sentía frustrada y actúe como una chiquilla haciendo rabieta… firmé una nota que le dejé en la cama, diciéndole que había sido una buena noche… ¡Pero no paso nada!

Yue intentaba asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir… ¿De verdad Sokka nunca le fue infiel? ¿Todo fue una farsa bien ideada por esa mocosa que estaba arrodillada a sus pies?

—Lo engañaste—lo dijo en voz calma y baja, diciéndolo más para sí misma y poder aceptarlo.

—Sí, lo engañé—confirmó Suki.

—Y a todos nosotros.

—También.

—Pero… ¿Por qué…?

—Yo nunca pensé que usted iba a reaccionar tan mal. Al verla toda enferma, su embarazo, lo destrozada que estaba y lo mal que la estaba pasando el Rey… me di cuenta que nada había valido la pena. Ni haberlo obtenido a él hubiera podido ser suficiente compensación por todo el daño que causaba ¡Y una mentira!

—Es por eso que lo fuiste a buscar ¿verdad?—Yue comenzaba a conectar los hechos—Lo trajiste al Palacio por eso.

—Exacto. Pensé que en su rencuentro y por el bebé, se reconciliarían y olvidarían todo. Pero luego usted repentinamente se fue y supe que debía buscarla para decirle la verdad. Solo así perdonaría a su marido.

¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado?

—No sé si pueda perdonarlo—confesó Yue.

—¡Pero todo fue una farsa! ¡Le juro que nada pasó! Es por eso que él no recuerda nada ¡Porque no hubo nada! Oh Majestad—nuevas lágrimas bajaron por los ojos hinchados de Suki—Son un matrimonio tan hermoso… yo les tenía envidia.

—¿Y por envidia hiciste todo esto?

—Creo… creo que sí. Pocas mujeres encuentran a su alma gemela y pueden hacer sus vidas con él… y verlos tan felices, radiantes, siempre sonrientes…

—Querías arruinar nuestra felicidad.

—De alguna enfermiza forma, sí. Y lo lamento ¡De verdad lo lamento!

—Bueno, cumpliste con tu objetivo ¡Mírame! Sola. Triste. Amargada y embarazada. Te agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad, pero los hechos del pasado no se pueden borrar con un _lo siento._

—Yo…

—No digas nada más. Créeme que no es necesario. Solo vete.

—Majestad.

—Por favor, vete. Tengo que pensar.

Suki asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación mientras se limpiaba la empapada carita. Yue la miró salir por la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Había algo extraño. Una tormenta desatándose en su corazón. Y no sabía lo que vendría cuando la tormenta terminara.

**-o-**

—¿Cómo sigue?—preguntó una de las mujeres a la curandera principal. Ésta acababa de salir de la habitación con un semblante decaído—¿Ha empeorado?

—No lo sé—respondió afligida la anciana mujer—No lo sé… no comprendo para nada las heridas de éste muchachito… y me preocupa que no despierte.

—El príncipe Zuko mandó que le informáramos todo tipo de situaciones—dijo la tercera mujer.—¿Le decimos entonces que no ha mejorado en nada?

—Me temo que sí—respondió la curandera—Y ruego que no se enoje con nosotras por ello.

—¿A qué había de enojarse? No somos las culpables de sus heridas ni de su cara condición.—se quejó la segunda mujer.

—No, pero somos las encargadas de su recuperación y no se ha recuperado—la curandera, que sentía enormemente cuando una persona no progresaba en salud cuando estaba bajo sus cuidados, suspiró con resignación—Mándale una carta al príncipe y dile que el muchacho sigue igual.

La tercera mujer inmediatamente camino hacia el cuartito donde estaban los pergaminos y las tintas. La curandera caminó para llenar la palangana con agua y regresar rápidamente al lado del enfermo, buscando ansiosa alguna señal de mejoramiento.

—No pierdes la esperanza ¿verdad?—le habló la segunda mujer.

—No, nunca lo hago.

—Es peligroso tener fe con las duras situaciones que estamos viviendo—le replicó.

Pero la anciana, sabia por su edad, miró fijamente a los ojos de la mujer y le respondió aquella frase que habría de marcarla.

—Es más peligroso vivir con miedo. La fe te sostiene, el miedo te tumba.

Y se metió en el cuarto del enfermo.

La segunda mujer salió entonces, ella debía ir a la escuela porque aún no terminaba sus estudios. Las palabras de la curandera la habían dejado pensando muy seriamente en los acontecimientos que llevaban ocurriendo rápidamente alrededor del mundo. Ella era orgullosamente ciudadana de la Nación de Fuego, pero no por ello estaba de acuerdo con la política expansionista del soberano. Al contrario. Le tenía mucho miedo.

De hecho, de no ser porque tenía que cubrir horas de trabajo social jamás hubiera llegado a la precaria choza de esa curandera. El enfermo, aunque parecía estar grave, era un verdadero misterio ¿Por qué el príncipe Zuko le mandaría cuidar de ese chico en aquella villa alejada de la capital y de cualquier buen hospital? ¡Estaban en la costa! Y olvidados del mundo.

—¡Hey!—alguien grito—¡Hey Onji!

La mujer volteó. Una amiga y compañera de clases la estaba saludando a la distancia. Le devolvió el gesto. Ya después pensaría más a fondo en eso. Por ahora, era tiempo de que Onji volviera al mundo real.

**-o-**

La escolta protegía tan bien a Katara, que ella apenas y podía moverse fluidamente. La rodeaban celosos incluso del aire que pudiera tocarla. De reojo, la princesa pudo ver que su hermano y Toph no estaban precisamente felices por ello. Lucían molestos ante el estrecho espacio y los cortos pasos hacia la entrada. La puerta abierta había dejado pasar solo la escolta del príncipe Zuko. Estaba lo suficientemente abierta para dejar pasar personas, pero no esas naves de metal y los tanques. Había que ser precavidos.

Estando ambas escoltas frente a frente, los soldados de ambos bandos al unísono se movieron revelando a los personajes importantes. El Príncipe Zuko estaba solo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y llevando bellas prendas guerreras pero confeccionadas de gala que solo podía llevar a cabo la familia real. Katara tenía un bello vestido y peinado de princesa, al igual que Sokka. Y Toph una modesta vestimenta noble no tan cargada y lo suficientemente holgada para pelear de ser necesario.

Las miradas de ambos príncipes de cruzaron de una forma casi retadora. Estaban dispuestos a negociar, pero no a ceder.

—Princesa Katara, me honra aceptando mi invitación de un acuerdo—dijo Zuko—Rey Sokka, señorita Toph ¡Qué mejor manera de cerrar los tratos que con tan magníficos testigos!

—Príncipe Zuko—fue Katara la que inmediatamente tomó la palabra—Usted no tiene derecho de bloquear la ciudad de Omashu ¿Bajo que excusa ha realizado tal movimiento militar?

Zuko asintió.

—Los motivos de hablar sobre política con usted, princesa fugitiva.

Las manos de Katara se crisparon ante ese título. Pero se contuvo de no lanzarle un látigo de agua. En vez de eso respiró hondo para proseguir. Le costaba recordar las lecciones de formalidad y una voz interna le decía que los modales salían sobrando en estos acuerdos. Había que ser breve, firme, directa y sobre todo, fuerte.

—Me halaga—sonrió con petulancia—¿De qué quiere hablar, príncipe Zuko?

—Princesa Katara, usted sabrá que mi padre el Señor del Fuego ha tenido problemas importantes con su Tribu desde hace unos meses.

—Lo sé perfectamente—respondió—Pero no sé a qué se remontan, si usted me permite cuestionarle la razón de esos problemas.

—De eso sé tanto como usted—sonrió—Pero sí puedo asegurarle que mi padre no desea la guerra. Aprecia la vida humana y prefiere un acuerdo especial donde ambos países salgamos ganando, en paz y tranquilos para devolverle armonía al Mundo, ahora que el Avatar ya no está.

El Avatar… Katara lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y porqué yo habría de acordar la paz con el asesino del Avatar?

Sokka la miró preocupado. Esa acusación, aunque real, era demasiado seria como para hacerla cara a cara con un grupo de soldados alrededor. La escolta del príncipe se tenso, pero Zuko solo bajó el rostro.

—Me temo que está mal informada, majestad. Intenté protegerlo de unos rebeldes, eso fue todo. No pude hacer suficiente sin embargo, y es una enorme lástima. El Avatar era mi amigo y una persona demasiado valiosa para el mundo.

_"Valioso para mí"_ pensó Katara._ "Más que para nadie, para mí"_

—¡Mientes!—gritó Toph, pero Sokka la alcanzó para agarrarle una mano y detenerla. Estaban ahí para hablar, no para empezar una pelea. Toph, a regañadientes, se calló.

—¿Y qué clase de acuerdo se podría formar entre usted y yo, príncipe?—le dijo Katara de frente—No concibo ninguna idea o razón para hablar precisamente conmigo.

La sonrisa del príncipe Zuko detonaba una malicia que brillaba en sus ojos. Sokka, que conocía más de esas artimañas políticas, se percató ya tarde de las intenciones del príncipe. Le dieron ganas de agarrar a su hermana y salir corriendo de allí, pero no podría. Maldijo no haberlo pensado antes.

—¿No lo ha adivinado ya usted, princesa?—dijo Zuko.

—No, en absoluto.—Katara se estaba impacientando porque todos, hasta los guardias, parecían saberlo menos ella.

—Hay una forma sencilla de arreglar los problemas entre nuestras naciones y se resume en una sola palabra—continuaba el príncipe—Matrimonio.

* * *

><p>¡Finito! por el momento...<p>

1.-¿Qué les pareció la escena entre Suki y Yue?

2.-¿Qué tal los planes de matrimonio que acaba de propones Zuko?

3.-¿Quién es el enfermo que cuida Onji? ¿Porqué salió ahora Onji?

No sé porqué pero creo que ustedes saben muy bien éstas respuestas. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	19. Ultimátum

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO MIENTRAS ESCRIBO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! finalmente les traigo este capítulo xD

Fue un poco difícil de escribir porque iba escribiendo frases al azar en mis ratitos libres. Cuando ya tuve un buen tiempo par hacerlo acomodar las frases fue complicado, me confundí con mis propios personajes... al final el desarrollo se enfocó en Yue y Sokka. Además de una escena importante por parte de Zuko. Lo de Katara será en el siguiente capítulo.

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: jajaja, me alegro que te guste y si, en este fic me pasé de mala con Suki xD amé el capítulo siete, como te habrás dado cuenta ¡esa escena de Aang...! ah, mejor sigamos con el fic :)

marcos96: de hecho, me basé en "Traición" para hace este fic, pero lo desarrollé más y la alargué. Tendrá un final muy distinto, porque cambié muchas cosas. Realmente nunca he visto a Aang con otra que no sea Katara, tu idea con Onji... es curiosa ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

fan-avatar: lo de Sokka y Yue se va a aclarar en este capítulo, pero las respuestas sobre Zuko y Katara no se aclararán hasta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

Emilia-Romagna: no lo sé, "El Viaje de Korra" me ha causado muchos problemas, no he podido tener suficiente inspiración, aunque espero poder recuperarla ahora que ando viendo la serie de nuevo. No puedo responderte a las preguntas porque te arruino la trama, pero mil gracias por leer ¡significa mucho para mi!

Helenil: mmm el final será... ¡el final! ajjajaja xD lo siento, es que no puedo adelantarles nada. Pero te puedo asegurar que no te enfermarás.

klan: Zuko es el príncipe perfecto que Ozai siempre deseo. Algunas de tus preguntas se responden aquí.

Maryel Tonks: bueno... no puedo decirte, lo siento.

ashlee bravo19981: jajaja, no es ofensa xD

berry kisshu: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, como te habrás dado cuenta, también tengo una sana adicción hacia Avatar 8D Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia y pues si, me he retrasado bastante con las actualizaciones, pero terminaré esta historia ¡lo prometo!

LAMENTO no poder responderles a la mayoría de las preguntas que todos me han hecho. Pero es que son momentos cruciales en el desarrollo de la historia. Por ahora les dejo el capitulo que espero puedan disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**Ultimátum.**

**.**

**.**

Matrimonio….

—¿Está pidiéndome que me case con usted?—la incredulidad era tan, pero tan palpable en la voz de la princesa, que Zuko casi se echa a reír.

—Exactamente.—afirmó, esbozando otra sonrisa.

—¡Usted no está en sus facultades!—iba a decirle loco, pero la mirada de su hermano le contuvo la lengua, afortunadamente—¿Cómo podría yo casarme, a tan poco tiempo de haber perdido a mi novio?—esa era la verdadera razón—¿Cómo podría casarme con usted si ni le conozco formalmente?

—Usted está olvidando el viaje que hizo a la Nación de Fuego…

—¡Hace un año!—Katara estaba demasiado impresionada—Las cosas cambian bastante en un año ¿No cree?

Zuko entendió el doble sentido y no ocultó la mueca que inmediatamente apareció en su cara. Katara se mostraba firme, fuerte y decidida, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de llorar. Esa propuesta la sintió como un golpe por la espalda; un golpe tan bajo que dolía.

—Mire, princesa. Estoy siendo razonable con usted, por favor debe también serlo. En este momento mis tropas pueden entrar y arrasar con toda Omashu. Y, lo que es peor, las tropas de mi padre podrían penetrar la Tribu del Sur en cuestión de horas.

Katara se tensó.

¿Es que había un bloqueo también en el Polo Sur?

—Para eso basta mandar un halcón mensajero—sonrió con petulancia. Una tal que a Katara le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada con su propia mano.

Toph debió aplaudir internamente la astucia del príncipe Zuko. Había sido demasiado listo, movió perfectamente sus jugadas para colocarlos en jaque y ahora estaban a punto de recibir el mate. Ella estaba convencida de que, si bien Katara podría evadir el matrimonio, aquello costaría muchísimas cosas. Entre ellas, vidas.

De una forma parecida, Sokka debió admitir que no había muchas cosas por hacer. La pelea podría ser ardua, sobre todo porque la Nación de Fuego estaba muy preparada. Y ellos en realidad no tenían idea de cómo estaba la situación en el Polo Sur. Se habían encargado de tanto de encontrar a Katara y de descubrir la verdad sobre Aang, que descuidar los asuntos exteriores.

—La decisión es completamente suya, princesa—continuó Zuko—O se casa conmigo garantizando la paz, o me rechaza y decide condenar no solo a su Tribu y ésta ciudad. Si no a todo el mundo. Serían muchas vidas ¿No? Personalmente, mi conciencia no podría estar tranquila… pero no sé la de usted.

Katara cerró los ojos.

—Me lo pide tan abruptamente…. ¿Me dejaría pensarlo?—inquirió.

—Tiene hasta mañana a primera hora para responder.

**-o-**

_Mi querido hijo Lu Ten._

_Antes que nada quiero decirte que me alegra de sobremanera saber que estás a salvo. El saberte libre y con aliados me tranquiliza bastante. No te preocupes por mí, por ahora no puedo decirte dónde estoy, pero si puedo librarte de cualquier preocupación al encontrarme en un lugar fuera de cualquier peligro y lleno de aliados. Ten mucho cuidado, hijo mío, deposita tu confianza en personas que se lo merezcan. _

_Pronto será el momento del rencuentro._

El halcón mensajero que le llevó aquella cartita había pasado primero por manos del Rey Bumi, éste le dijo que su tío era un buen amigo suyo y por ende, podría confiar en él. Lu Ten sabía que su padre tenía demasiados contactos en el mundo, y saber que el Rey Bumi era uno de ellos no le sorprendió en absoluto. Estaba feliz de saber que estaba bien, pero triste de no poder verlo aún.

—Joven—le llamó un sirviente—Han regresado.

Él se tensó.

—Gracias.

Habían vuelto de ver a su primo ¿Qué cosas habrían pasado? Metió la carta entre sus ropas y se apresuró para ir a la entrada del Palacio.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un grito lleno de indignación.

—¡Está completamente loco!—gritó Sokka, apenas llegaron al Palacio—¡Ese príncipe mimado está desquiciado! ¿Pedir un matrimonio? ¡Él no tiene el derecho de…!

—Sokka, cálmate—le pidió Toph—Debes de ser más objetivo.

Lu Ten estaba esperándolos en la recepción del Palacio. Cuando los vio así de molestos, inmediatamente pensó en lo peor. Conocía muy bien a su familia y ya estaba sospechando las artimañas que comenzarían a jugar. Caminó hacia ellos, sin dejar de ver a Toph y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó?—él ya tenía una idea.

—¡Tu primo es un lunático!—gritó Sokka.

—No conoce aún a mi prima—fue la corrección de Lu Ten—¿Les ha ofendido mucho?—preguntó preocupado.

—Demasiado, a mi hermana—Sokka apenas podía contenerse.

Pero Katara estaba tranquila. La expresión de su rostro no podía mostrar ni enfado o siquiera molestia. Ella tenía una expresión relajada, casi ecuánime, y no decía ni media palabra. Miró con una tímida sonrisa a su hermano, a Toph y a Lu Ten. Después se excusó:

—Quisiera estar sola por un rato—dijo—Me iré a mi cuarto.

Y así de simple y sencillo, Katara caminó hasta dar vuelta en el pasillo y desaparecer a la vista de todos.

Toph estaba preocupada. El tono meloso de su voz y la reacción pasiva mostraban mucha redención. Temía mucho por los pensamientos que se estuvieran anidando en la mente de la princesa. Su intuición le decía que no eran nada buenos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho Zuko a la princesa?—preguntó Lu Ten. Él mismo estaba sorprendido.

—Tu primo le ha pedido matrimonio.

—¿Qué?—Lu Ten no podía imaginarse a Zuko como marido de Katara. La pareja era tan dispar…—Pero… una propuesta no es tan ofensiva… ¿o si?

—Zuko está amenazando a Katara con destruir la ciudad y atacar al Polo Sur si no acepta casarse con él—le dijo Toph.

Lu Ten, que ya estaba al lado de su chica y agarraba la mano de la Bandida Ciega, cerró los ojos ante la vergüenza de tener tal familia y pertenecer a una nación que comenzaba a deshonrarse a sí misma.

—Lo lamento—dijo, como si la culpa fuera de él. En parte porque así lo sentía—Me gustaría hacer algo para evitarlo…

—Todos quisiéramos hacer algo—le dijo Sokka, bajando su mirada.

Sokka estaba enojadísimo con el atrevimiento del príncipe. Katara era libre de escoger a la persona con la cual desposarse, ella debería ser capaz de escoger a su marido y vivir feliz con esa persona. Por no mencionar, que Aang había muerto hacia semanas. Era una falta impresionante de cualquier tipo de respeto pedirle matrimonio a una mujer que acaba de perder a su pareja ¿No se suponía que según Zuko, el Avatar Aang era su mejor amigo?

—Podemos irnos—dijo Sokka, trazando un plan en su mente

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Toph—Estamos completamente rodeados Sokka ¡No podemos irnos no volando!

—Pero recuerda… los pasadizos.

—¿Eh?—Toph no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que su amigo le decía. Y eso comenzaba a desesperarla.—Sokka, la ciudad…

—No hay nadie en ésta ciudad, está evacuada. Si salimos por los mismos pasadizos que usó el Rey para sacar a su gente, entonces tendremos tiempo de avisar a mi padre.

—Avisar al Rey del Polo Sur no sería suficiente—agregó Lu Ten—Si el bloqueo lleva días, como se dice, entonces las tropas del sur ya deben estar haciendo un frente ofensivo.

—Tú padre ya estará preparando una manera de hacer pelea contra la Nación de Fuego—dijo Toph—Mandarle un halcón mensajero con información que ya conoce no le servirá nada.

—Podríamos ayudarlo… necesitaría llegar a mi Tribu, en el norte, y mandarle tropas…

—No funcionaría—Lu Ten había estudiado mucho de estrategias cuando era más niño—Las tropas tardarían casi un mes en llegar ¡La pelea podría haber terminado en ese tiempo! Además ¿Cuánto tardarías en llegar a tu reino y organizar el ejército?

Sokka debía admitir que Lu Ten tenía razón. Estaba demasiado lejos de su Tribu y mandarle tropas de ayuda al Sur era casi imposible; la Nación de Fuego se estaba moviendo como en piezas de ajedrez, arrinconándolos de manera lenta. Una vez que usó esa analogía, los ojos de Sokka se abrieron desmesuradamente, asustados.

Ellos acababan de poner en un jaque terrible a la reina.

Y la querían destruir a toda costa. Después de todo, en el ajedrez, no hay pieza más poderosa, y peligrosa, que la reina.

—Han planeado demasiado bien las cosas—fue lo que dijo—No sé que hacer—admitió.

No quería en absoluto que su hermana cayera en las redes del enemigo. Pero sacarla de ese peligro era condenar al mundo. Como si quisieras salvar a la Reina sacrificando el Rey. Era una jugada imposible en el ajedrez… la Reina debía de caer.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando contenerse, sin éxito cabe destacar. Toph que ya había comprendido todo desde el inicio simplemente recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lu Ten, desconsolada.

Abrumado, Sokka caminó hasta su alcoba. Necesitaba tumbarse ante la dura realidad.

**-o-**

Yue estaba sentada en la cama, su mirada completamente perdida en la pared de enfrente, bien tapizada y elegante. Ella no prestaba atención al diseño abstracto del tapiz, más bien, estaba ensimismada en el interior de su mente donde los pensamientos y sentimientos llevaban a cabo una batalla campal, luchando por ver quién ganaría. Inconscientemente, sus dos manos llegaron al abdomen colocándose encima de él y acariciándolo con dulzura. Su bebito, apenas formándose, necesitaba de un padre, de una madre. Y el amor de una familia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Yue pensó que podría ser un sirviente, no esperaba ver a Sokka entrar con la cabeza completamente baja y los hombros decaídos, como quien carga un enorme peso en ellos. Se puso de pie de forma automática. El desenlace de sus dilemas había terminado cuando vio la depresión que su marido estaba cargando cual castigo.

A sus ojos, ya había pagado lo suficiente.

—Sokka.—le habló.

El soberano la miró, pero no dijo nada. Ella se acercó con pasos lentos, intentando adivinar la naturaleza de sus emociones. Sabía que dialogar con el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego no sería fácil, pero tampoco de esperaba una tragedia de aquella reunión.

—Vino Suki—le dijo. Ella tampoco podía quedarse callada.

Los ojos de Sokka se abrieron de sobremanera ante la mención de ese nombre ¡Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas! ¿El Universo era feliz haciéndolo la persona más desdichada del mundo? ¿Mandándole castigos y castigos? ¿Acaso lo era? ¿¡Qué más culpa debía pagar!?

—Y me lo contó todo—agregó.

Sokka sollozó y Yue vio las lágrimas que caían en las mejillas de su esposo. Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Sokka y le dedicó una sonrisa bastante armoniosa. Tan linda como la que les daba en el pasado.

—No pasó nada, Sokka. Nada entre ustedes. Ella te engañó—y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, entrelazando sus dos manos por su espalda en un tierno abrazo.

Esa confesión repentina causó nuevas sensaciones en Sokka. Fue como si una culpa abrumadora desapareciera de un segundo al otro.

—¿Qué?—habló al fin—¿A qué te refieres?—pero la abrazó con fuerza, extrañando el calor de su cuerpo.

—A que Suki te drogó y después dijo que… bueno, eso—sonrió—Pero no ocurrió nada.

—Por eso no recuerdo nada…

—Exacto.

Un momento.

¿Todo ese tiempo se sintió el ser más vil, despreciable del mundo, por una mentira? ¿Por culpa de esa maldita mentira su vida se había transformado en un mugre infierno desalmado?

—¡Esa bruja!—gritó—La mataría… ¡La mataría si la tuviera en frente!

—No, no lo harías—le dijo Yue—Eres muchas cosas pero no un asesino.

—Y tampoco un infiel—agregó.

Yue no respondió, pero siguió abrazándolo.

Sokka aspiró el aroma de sus suaves y blancos cabellos, apretándola tanto, que

—Esto quiere decir…que…¿me has perdonado?—preguntó, de forma suplicante.

Yue se tensó, pero no lo soltó.

—No estoy del todo segura.—fue su inmediata respuesta, lanzada casi sin pensar—Claro que deseo perdonarte.

—¿Y qué te detiene?

—Supongo…—susurró—Es decir… sé que nunca pasó nada, pero las cosas que ocurrieron después… eso…

—Podemos fingir que nunca paso—la morena mano de Sokka se posó sobre el vientre aún plano de su esposa—Por él.

—O ella—le corrigió juguetona.

La mano de Sokka se deslizó suavemente hacia su cadera, en una caricia que la hizo estremecer. En todo ese tiempo Yue había extrañado mucho la presencia de su marido en todos los sentidos; y el roce de su piel aún por sobre la ropa era demasiado exquisito.

Los ojos celestes de la soberana miraron intensamente los azules brillantes del rey. Ambos estaban separados por centímetros. La distancia fue cerrándose conforme las ansias acentuadas por su cariño intensificaron la belleza del momento. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, apenas perceptibles, antes de comenzar una danza tan lujuriosamente amorosa que no estaban dispuestos a detener.

Sus labios fueron el inicio. Sus manos fueron haciendo intensos recorridos lentamente por terrenos familiares que habían estado extrañando. Había pasado tanto tiempo y estaban tan felices por sus problemas solucionados, que no tuvieron ni más dudas ni más decoro.

Las prendas fueron cayendo con cada paso que daban hacia la cama.

**-o-**

Zuko estaba sentado.

No había nadie más en la recámara y solamente unas cuentas linternas con lindas llamas rojizas creaban algo de luz. Aunque era de día, esa habitación no tenía ni una sola ventana. En sus manos sostenía el pergamino que acababa de llegar desde la Nación de Fuego.

_Su majestad, lamentamos informarle que el paciente bajo nuestro cuidado no ha mostrado ninguna sola mejoría. Aunque sus heridas han terminado de sanar, sigue completamente inconsciente y no da muestras de despertar pronto. Creemos que sus energías chií se han bloqueado a raíz de las heridas recibidas. Esos pueden ser trastornos serios que incluso quitan la vida al no ser tratados a tiempo. Los Maestros Aire y Aire son capaces de desbloquear esas energías, aquella técnica me es desconocida. _

_Estaremos esperando con mucha paciencia sus próximas instrucciones para saber cómo proceder ante la inconsciencia del paciente. Y de antemano le damos reiteradas gratitudes por darnos tan bello honor._

Bueno, al menos su cuerpo estaba ya curado. Pero no su espíritu. Zuko sabía que las energías no estaban bloqueadas. Su espíritu sencillamente no estaba. Y aquella situación le estaba desesperando. Las cosas se salían de sus manos y el ultimátum a la princesa no resolvería la esencia del problema.

La princesa Katara, tan hermosa, dulce, tierna y valiente. La mujer que siempre soñó… ella podría llegar a su esposa. No. Llegaría a ser su esposa. Estaba seguro de que al final terminaría accediendo al matrimonio. Era inteligente, lo suficiente para saber que política y legalmente no había otra forma de salir ilesa de aquel meollo. Pero al mismo tiempo, el que su matrimonio fuera resultado de una intriga política le hartaba. Él nunca deseó eso. Y no quería arruinarse la vida, llevándose de paso la de tan ilustre mujer.

—Majestad—un guardi le habló a través de la puerta de metal—¿Desea que le traigamos la comida?

—Sí—ordenó.

Entonces caminó hasta el escritorio y desenrolló un pergamino. Tenía varias cartas que escribir. Primero a las mujeres que no buscaran ningún maestro agua o aire para curar al enfermo, él se curaría solo. Después, a su padre, para que supiera que las cosas estaban bien. Una carta hacia la princesa fugitiva que deseaba apresurara sus decisiones. Y por último, la carta más importante.

La carta a su tío.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	20. Por la culpa

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! lamento, de verdad que LAMENTO no haber actualizado esta historia, tuve problemas con el capitulo. Pero al fin lo termine y como estoy de vacaciones es bien seguro que vaya subiendo nuevos capitulos para mis demás historias muy pronto. En este momento ando muy apurada por unos compromisos personales, a

**Damaris, Ddcake, dakoki, fan-avatar, berry kisshu, klan, ashlee bravo 199981, geraldCullenBlack, Maryel Tonks, Nieve Taisho y Emilia-Romagna**

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS PALABRAS TAN HERMOSAS LLENAS DE APOYO QUE ME DEJAN CADA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZO MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS**! de verdad, me encantaría dejarles una nota personal a cada uno pero no gozo del tiempo necesario ahorita. Solo puedo agradecerles el tiempo y el apoyo que me dedican, y esperar que sepan comprenderme, prometo la siguiente ocasión responderles, sin fallo alguno ;)

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Por la Culpa**

**.**

**.**

Katara estaba tumbada en su cama.

Apenas iba a anochecer, pero en su mente era como si hubieran pasado días enteros. Demasiadas cosas pasando en un lapso de tiempo corto. Cortísimo. Extremadamente corto. Ella no tenía ya idea de qué hacer. Había conseguido escapar de prisión para caer en un dilema peor. Como si al saltar del sartén no hubiera visto el fuego debajo. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear, patalear y hacer mil berrinches como si eso pudiera solucionar las cosas. Pero no lo harían.

Aang estaba muerto y aunque ella no tuvo la culpa así lo sentía. Sus manos bien podían estar manchadas de sangre. Sus decisiones impulsivas habían ayudado a que el Señor de Fuego creara el escenario óptimo para sus planes de guerra. Había destruido toda la paz del mundo con sus actos. La Tribu Agua del Sur, su hogar, estaba rodeada por la Armada de Fuego, al igual que Omashu.

Si los cañones lanzaban una sola bala ella sería la culpable. Nadie más. Aang no estaba. El Avatar aún no estaba aquí para mantener el orden entre las Naciones. Pasarían años antes de que el nuevo Avatar pudiera resolver los problemas mundiales. Era turno de los vivos y de los soberanos proveer las condiciones óptimas para el regreso del Avatar. Todos tenían que actuar rápido. La paz que los Avatares anteriores y el propio Aang habían construido no iban a caer. No mientras ella estuviera viva.

Había hecho la promesa. A sí misma y los Espíritus. Sin importar el costo, terminaría lo que Aang no pudo. Fue su pareja, era su deber. Y aunque nunca se casaron el peso de su relación era así de intenso, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Y los Espíritus le estaban ofreciendo su oportunidad de cumplir la promesa en bandeja de plata. El príncipe Zuko le acababa de ofrecer matrimonio cambio de la paz mundial ¿Quién puede ser tan egoísta para darle la espalda al mundo a costa de su felicidad individual? Además, Katara ya sabía que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Lo supo desde el momento en que sus manos fueron encadenadas y la puerta de metal se cerró dejándola en aquel frío calabozo. Las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas, y ella nunca esperó que la dicha volviera a tocarle su vida.

Sin Aang, no había nadie con quien ella pudiera ser feliz. Había caído como estúpida en aquel engaño y no se cansó de maldecirlo sin saber que había muerto por una causa más que honorable. Ensució demasiado su nombre, y además, a la persona que más amó aparte de su familia. Tanta culpa no debería ser jamás cargada por hombros tan jóvenes, pero Katara ya era toda una guerrera y defendería lo suyo. Soportaría su carga con elegancia, no le quedaban más opciones. Y sería ella quien salvaría a su Tribu.

Casarse con el príncipe Zuko era la única opción. Al menos para su mente demasiado cansada y ansiosa de paz. El matrimonio, aunque la haría infeliz y desdichada, mantendría al mundo a salvo por al menos diez años. Y ella habría cumplido con su parte. Habría cumplido su promesa. Soportar a un hombre que odiaba como esposo el resto de su vida sería el castigo por haber sido tan ingenua.

—Princesa Katara—habló la voz de un sirviente a través de la puerta—¿Desea usted que le traiga la cena?

—No cenaré hoy, gracias—y no respondió ningún otro comentario.

Se removió entre las sábanas viendo hacia la luna. Unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero no era precisamente alegre para ella. Y sabía que nadie apoyaría aquella elección. Pero si algo había aprendido últimamente, es que en su vida nadie tenía voz ni voto, más que ella.

El collar sagrado que colgaba de cuello emitió un brillo débil que la princesa no contempló. El espíritu de la luna estaba entristecido como su querida humana bendecida.

—Aang.—sollozó Katara—Te extraño tanto…

Como no tenía nadie una sola idea. Todo el amor que había estado intentando transformar en odio emergió nuevamente. Las dudas cayeron y solo quedó aquel sentimiento puro y pleno en su interior. El espíritu de la luna lo sintió, y por ello se puso feliz. Todos en el Mundi Espiritual habían estado esperando esto con ansías. Después de todo, el amor es la fuente de poder más intensa en el mundo. Y el único sentimiento que podría ayudarlos ahora.

—Te amo…—alcanzó a susurrar mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Al momento en que se quedó dormida, el collar sagrado brilló intensamente. Todo el amor de la princesa lo había estado alimentando los últimos días, y con esa solemne declaración, alcanzó su punto culminante. El brillo se convirtió en un haz de luz que salió de la habitación por la ventana.

La luz fue guiada por los propios espíritus. Los guardias que quedaban en Omashu vieron aquella luz como una estrella fugaz, todas las personas pudieron contemplarla. Incluso la gente en sus casas, en sus barcos, vieron aquella hermosa estrella hecha de amor que cruzaba por el cielo nocturno al mundo entero. Esa estrella causó unas cuantas lágrimas en muchas de las personas que pudieron verla. Fue como si vieran la esperanza recorrer el cielo y por un momento de la noche, todo el mundo respiró al unísono, rezando por la paz.

La luz también fue vista por el Rey Bumi, desde su balcón.

—Al fin—dijo el soberano.

Los Cuatro Templos del Aire tuvieron una vista perfecta de aquella hermosa estrella cruzando el cielo. Y los Monjes se sentaron a meditar toda esa noche. La señal que habían estado pidiendo pasó frente a ellos y había llegado la hora de actuar.

El haz de luz cayó en una pequeña choza de la Nación de Fuego, en un cuerpo específico. El brillo se convirtió en vitalidad, fuerzas y energía que alimentaron ese mismo cuerpo. Las últimas palabras de la princesa "Te amo" sonaron como música alrededor.

—¿Qué fue eso?—se preguntó Onji, que estaba en la cocina y vio una luz blanca, casi plateada, salir por la ranura de la puerta.

Se asomó cuidadosamente a la habitación. En ella, el hombre se removía un poco inquieto sobre la cama. Onji inmediatamente corrió a su lado y se dejó caer en la silla para tomar mejor sus signos vitales ¡estaba casi consciente!

—¿Me escucha?—le preguntó—Joven, respóndame ¿me escucha? Reaccione….

Pero sus labios se abrieron una sola vez, y pronunciaron un solo nombre.

—Katara….

Antes de caer nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

Pero esta vez, de forma temporal. Muy temporal.

**-o-**

—Onji ¿segura que no fue un sueño?—le preguntó la anciana curandera—El chico parece estar igual que ayer y el día anterior, y el anterior y…

—¡Yo sé lo que vi!—exclamó la jovencita con renovado fastidio—Una luz intensa salió de ésta habitación y él llamaba a una mujer. Después de eso volvió a quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué nombre dijo?

—Katara.

La anciana se sorprendió.

—¿El nombre de la princesa del sur?—la curandera estaba estupefacta—Pero… ¿quién demonios es éste muchacho?—le miró de reojo, suspirando.

—No lo sé—Onji intentaba relacionar todos los hechos con el príncipe Zuko y lo que estaba pasando últimamente en el mundo—Quizá sea una persona importante.

—Como sea, eso no nos concierne—la anciana sabía que saber demasiado era un riesgo, sobre todo en esos tiempos.—Mejor hagamos nuestro trabajo y dejar de ser curiosa.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!—gritó—Trae más vendas, hay que cambiarle los vendajes. Y…

Pero la atención de ambas mujeres se volvió hacia el chico cuando éste comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Onji se le acercó a revisar los signos vitales y la anciana le miró muy de cerca buscando señales de dolor o una expresión que detonara sus emociones.

—¡Te lo dije!—Onji sonreía feliz—No fue un sueño.

La anciana no le respondió.

El chico intentó abrir los ojos pero quedó cegado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. No respingaba ni tampoco gemía de dolor por sus heridas, lo cual era lógico pues todas estaban ya prácticamente curadas. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, después de parpadear repetidas veces, sus ojos de un gris brillante miraron curiosos a las dos mujeres.

Intentó hablar, pero su voz sonaba ronca y pastosa. Tosió un poco.

—Disculpen—dijo, un poco más claro pero aún así con dificultad. Sus cuerdas vocales llevaban meses sin usarse—Pero… ¿dónde estoy?

—En…

Onji iba a responderle cuando la anciana interrumpió.

—A salvo, eso es todo lo que debes saber—la mujer le sonrió con cariño—No te preocupes ni seas desconfiado. Hemos estado cuidando de ti y tus heridas estos últimos meses.

—Muchas gracias, yo….

—No digas nada aún, habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar—la anciana miró a Onji—Prepara caldo de pollo y mucha verdura, debe alimentarse bien para reponerse.

—Claro—Onji le dirigió una última mirada a esos cautivantes ojos grises y salió de la habitación.

La anciana le acercó un vaso con agua al pobre joven y éste lo aceptó gustosamente. Prestó especial atención a los detalles de la recámara y también a las ropas que la mujer estaba usando. Al final, tras tomarse toda el agua, dijo:

—Estoy en la Nación de Fuego ¿no es así?

—Sí—repuso, sentándose cerca—No se levante aún, tiene que guardar reposo. Ha estado muy enfermo.

—Pero me siento bien—replicó—Además, necesito…

—Mire, lo que usted necesite hacer debe ser importante, y no podrá hacerlo si no sana correctamente. Créame, tiene tiempo. Dedíquese a que su cuerpo y mente armonicen como se debe y entonces, podrá cumplir con sus misiones.

El chico la miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué sabe?—preguntó inmediatamente.

—Lo suficiente, joven maestro aire—señaló los tatuajes que las vendas no podían cubrir—Y soy lo suficientemente lista para saber que mucha información es la muerte para personas que no la deben tener, como yo. Así que no diga nada, y deje que sigamos con nuestro trabajo que es curarlo.

Una discreta sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico, mientras volvía a recostarse.

—Muy bien—repuso—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Más de un mes—fue su respuesta

—¿Qué tan mal estaba?

—Llegó con varias heridas.

—¿Qué tipo de heridas?

La anciana suspiro. Éste quería respuestas.

—Quemaduras no muy serias, superficiales. Golpes bastante fuertes pero afortunadamente ninguna fractura. Se ha curado por completo, pero ahora debe reponer fuerzas.

Él asintió.

—¿Algo más que desee saber?—lo miró fijamente, como esperando que dijera "no"

Pero éste le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva. Obviamente no haría todas las preguntas, pero resumió muy bien sus dudas en una sola cuestión:

—¿Quién me trajo aquí?

La anciana se mordió el labio.

En otras situaciones responder a eso podría ser muy sencillo, pero no ahora. Estaba consciente que la situación donde andaba metida era muy seria y ella no quería involucrarse aún más en asuntos que le eran ajenos. Quería solo hacer su trabaja, curar, y ya ¿a que buscarte problemas cuando no los necesitas? Pero también sabía perfectamente que si estaba ahí era por algo. La prudencia siempre debía de ganarle a la inconsciencia. Así pues, cerró los ojos y adivinando perfectamente quién era la persona recostaba enfrente suyo, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No puedo responderle a eso—dijo—Al menos, no ahora. Descanse y relájese, todas sus dudas se irán resolviendo de poco en poco.

"Paciencia" es lo que deben tener. Ambos.

Contrario a lo que pensó, el chico no le reclamó nada. Solamente asintió, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, y miró al techo.

**-o-**

—¡Estás loca!—gritó Sokka—¡Completamente loca! ¿No entiendes que solamente quiere engañarte? ¡No permitiré que cometas esta locura! ¡No! Antes muerto, yo….

—Sokka—Katara le miró de forma firme y desafiante—Es mí decisión. Respétala.

Yue tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Solamente queremos lo mejor para ti, Katara—le dijo—Y sabemos que esto no lo es.

—Importa más lo que es mejor para el mundo—respondió la princesa, con dejo de tristeza—Ya he mandado la carta al príncipe Zuko. Espero su respuesta para saber cómo proceder a esto.

Toph había estado extrañamente callada, pero la mueca de su rostro era más que suficiente para decir lo que pensaba. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero cuentas con mi apoyo.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Katara no dijo nada y solo miró la puerta por donde había salido su amiga. Sabía que su decisión era arriesgada, pero no se arrepentía. Al menos no aún.

Yue se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo—le dijo—No importa lo que pase a partir de ahora.

Katara enterró su carita en los cabellos de su amiga.

—Gracias.

Sokka las miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando una parte de tu vida va bien, la otra empeora. Su relación con Yue estaba firme y al fin feliz. Pero su hermana estaba a punto de desdicharse eternamente la vida para salvar a un mundo que ya estaba condenado. Espíritus ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Katara…

Su hermana le miró.

—Yo…

No le salían las palabras. Así que sencillamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Era su forma de decirle que estaría con ella. Katara sencillamente le devolvió el abrazo y agregó:

—Gracias por comprender.

Poco después llegó uno de los sirvientes. Tenía en sus manos la carta que le mandaba el príncipe Zuko como respuesta.

_Estimada princesa Katara._

_Mis palabras no pueden expresar toda la alegría que me da poder llamada "Prometida". Sepa usted que antepondré sus deseos a los míos y seré fiel a los juramentos que el sagrado matrimonio nos impone con el lazo espiritual. No deseo que nuestra promesa mutua para ayudar a nuestras naciones sea un peso que sus delicados hombros carguen a través de los años. Todo lo contrario. Haré cuanto esté a mi mano para que ésta decisión quede en sus memorias como la mejor decisión de todas._

_La esperaré ésta misma tarde en la puerta de la ciudad. Como se habrá dado cuenta, mis soldados se han marchado. La escoltaré a una nave de mi padre donde usted, su hermano y cualquier persona que decida llevar serán dignamente guiados al Polo Sur. Ahí usted podrá hablar de esto con su familia. Eso en lo que yo acudo con mi padre a darle la noticia. Antes de partir podremos hablar de la boda con absoluta calma. Sé que será un hermoso evento lleno de esperanzas para los años venideros._

_Gracias por el honor que me ha dado._

_Firma._

_Príncipe Zuko._

_PD.-Ésta carta dice más cosas a la luz del fuego._

¿Qué?

—¿La luz del fuego?—se cuestionó Katara—¿Pero qué quiere decir con eso?

—Nada, seguro es una tonta frase romántica típica de la Nación de Fuego—le dijo su hermano—Como esas cursilerías de "mi corazón arde por ti" y bla, bla, bla…

—No lo sé—Yue se encogió de hombros—Para mí tiene sentido ¿No crees?

Katara hizo una mueca.

—Es probable.

Pero para la princesa, esa frase era una clave. Y no estaba nada errada.

* * *

><p>¡Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? por los espíritus siempre me paso del suspenso, no sé cómo aguantan mis historias si ni yo puedo xD<p>

Muchas gracias por haberme leído. ¡Nos leeremos pronto en la próxima actualización!

chao!


	21. El Mensaje

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo antes de que termine el mundo un capitulo más a esta historia. Este es un capitulo importante, las cosas terminan de acomodarse. Me debatí mucho sobre qué mostrar y qué no escribir para no arruinar el curso de la historia, pero al final ha salido esto de forma fluida y pensé que editarlo para quitarle cosas lo arruinaría. A como va, todavía le falta un poco a la historia para ser concluida, espero que no se me desesperen por eso.

**Comentarios:**

Maryel Tonks: la parte en que los sentimientos de Katara despiertan a Aang se me hizo demasiado tierna como para descartarla, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ¡Aquí esta el nuevo chapter!

kori: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario, de verdad me ha traído mucha inspiración, gracias :)

ashlee bravo 199981: falta todavía para que nuestra pareja se reencuentre, pero menos ;) Esa escena en el despertar de Aang también me encanto, me alegra que te haya gustado ese pequeño romance kataang después de tanto drama.

Pandagirl: en un principio sí pensé en que Aang interrumpiría la boda, pero después me dije " es demasiado cursi" luego está el asunto de Zuko, me encanta demasiado el persona y aunque me esmeré en hacerlo malo él se resistió demasiado. El resultado es el final de este capítulo, va a darle un buen giro ;)

CGGT: ¡Hola! considerando que FF es un lugar enorme, me alegra que hayas encontrado mi historia y además que te haya gustado. Aunque suene mal, me alegra que te haya tenido el suspenso la muerte de Aang, ésa era la idea. Aquí ya nos estamos leyendo y espero que el curso que tomará la historia ahora te siga agradando. Sobre Suki, no tengo idea, pensé en mostrar que ella regresaba a Kyoshi y ya, pero ahora que me lo has recordado puede que le de una participación corta pero importante, después de todo la chica merece redimirse ¿No crees? ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! =)

berry kishu: y te seguiré poniendo porque me encanta darle su lugar a los lectores, por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo :) la parte extra de la carta está en éste capítulo ;)

klan: demasiadas preguntas... y no te las puedo responder todas, aunque una o dos se responden más o menos con lo que viene en éste capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario :)

FanKataang100: no importa que no hayas comentado, con que hayas leído me siento feliz ¡gracias! ^^

Emilia-Romagna: Muchas cosas de Zuko quedan más o menos aclaradas al final de este capítulo. Y espero que eso disminuya tu enojo =)

Helenil: muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me gustó tu comentario fue demasiado motivante para mí ¡disfruta mucho este capitulo! creo que el suspenso baja un poco de nivel =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**El Mensaje**

**.**

**.**

—Que te bendigan mucho los espíritus—dijo el Rey Bumi—Sé que tu bondad no será olvidada por ellos en el futuro inmediato—le dio un corto abrazo y después su bendición. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la princesa aceptó sus palabras y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos ha dado—le dijo cariñosamente—Jamás lo olvidaré.

Omashu volvía a estar bien y poblada.

Tal y como el príncipe había dicho, las tropas se habían retirado rápidamente y los soldados comenzaron a traer a las personas a sus casas. No revelaron nunca la ubicación de los túneles, por precaución. Al caer la tarde, Katara salió con una escolta acompañándola a ella y a sus amigos. Iban Sokka y Yue. Tanto Toph como Lu Ten habían decidido ir por su cuenta en otro barco, no confiaban en Zuko y Sokka lo consideró muy prudente. La Nación de Fuego buscaba a Lu Ten por traidor, y no creía que le perdonaran esa falta por ser invitado de Katara.

La enorme puerta de la ciudad se abrió para dejarlos salir. Afuera, estaba el príncipe Zuko con su escolta personal.

—Princesa Katara—la saludó el príncipe Zuko con una enorme y cordial sonrisa. Viéndolo así se veía muy atractivo y hasta benevolente. Daba miedo—Me da mucho gusto verla bien. Vamos. Mis hombres se encargaran de todas sus cosas.

Los soldados de rojas vestimentas inmediatamente agarraron las cosas que traía la princesa así como la de los reyes. No perdieron tiempo.

Katara miró al príncipe con una sonrisa forzada, intentaba sonar cortés.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, príncipe Zuko.

—Sus majestades—el príncipe saludó a Sokka y Yue como los reyes que eran, haciendo gala de los protocolos—Pasen por favor. Ésta máquina es grande y rápida. Nos llevará al puerto en cuestión de minutos.

La máquina estaba hecha completamente de metal. No les gustaba porque parecía uno de esos tanques de guerra pero más fortificado. Era a final de cuentas un transporte bélico. Katara escuchó el sonido de sus suelas contra el piso de metal y sintió un escalofrío. Debería acostumbrarse, como futura princesa de la Nación de Fuego escucharía ese sonido constantemente.

Princesa de la Nación de Fuego…. No le gustaba nada ese título. Renovadas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero las contuvo "No es el momento" se repitió "No ahora"

—Ya están listas sus habitaciones, majestades—dijo, mirando a los reyes—Si gustan pueden ir a verlas y de paso recorrer todo el lugar. Son mis invitados después de todo.

Sokka frunció el ceño, pero fue Yue la que contestó.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—le dijo—Y sí, queremos conocer nuestras habitaciones.

Uno de los soldados se puso enfrente de ellos.

—Síganme por favor.

Sokka miró a su hermana.

—Nos veremos en la cena—le dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

Sokka asintió. Él y Yue se fueron con el guardia.

Los demás soldados también regresaron a sus puestos, dejando a los dos príncipes solos. Katara se sentía incómoda.

—Princesa—le dijo Zuko con una voz dulce—Llegaremos en menos de dos horas al puerto. Pero temo que tomaremos caminos separados.

Katara se mostró sorprendida.

—Algo así leí en mi carta. Usted tiene que irse prontamente a la Nación de Fuego ¿No es así?

—Así que leyó mi carta—fue la respuesta de Zuko—Muchas gracias por dedicarme ese tiempo.

—Usted…

—Lamento interrumpirla, pero sí, tengo que ir rápido a la Nación de Fuego. Atender un asunto serio y de paso hablar con mi padre. Usted deberá también hacer lo mismo con su gente ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo es—Katara imaginaba su regreso al Polo Sur de forma muy diferente,

—Princesa, no hemos hablado aún de nuestra boda—le dijo, agarrando suavemente una de sus manos. Katara pensó en rechazar en contacto, pero el príncipe era su… prometido ¡No se acostumbraba a esa palabra!

—No sé… ¿Dónde quiere realizare?—le pregunto con aire sumiso.

—Donde usted lo desee.

—No… sé.—Katara no podía imaginarse en una boda con Zuko. Y por eso no sabía qué responder.

—Que sea en mi país entonces—le dijo—En la capital de la Nación de Fuego ¿Le parece?

"No me queda de otra" pensó ella.

—Está bien, príncipe Zuko.

—Muy bien. Yo mismo iré por usted al Polo Sur cuando termine mis deberes para llevarla a la capital de mi Nación ¿Le parece?

—Sí, me parece bien.

Besó su mano con dulzura.

Zuko se percató de que la princesa no confiaba nada en él, se veía triste y recelosa. Respiró hondo y dijo.

—¿Leyó toda mi carta?

—Toda príncipe.

—¿Y leyó al fuego?

—¿Qué?

Al ver que no comprendía, supo Zuko que la princesa no estaba enterada de todo.

—Lea mis palabras al fuego princesa, le dirán más cosas.

Le sonrió. Katara no comprendió lo que le decía.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

Zuko caminó alejándose de ella.

**-o-**

—Vaya que tiene usted mucha suerte—le dijo Onji—Sus heridas están completamente curadas. Pareciera que nunca estuvo enfermo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que al fin podré ponerme de pie?—preguntó el chico con esperanza.

—No lo creo. Al menos no hoy—Onji recogía los platos donde le habían servido comida, los colocaba cuidadosamente sobre una bandeja—Descanse, es su deber ahora.

El chico no dijo nada, pero pudo ver en la mueca de su rostro lo inconforme que estaba con eso. Onji salió con la bandeja en sus manos. Según lo que la buena anciana le había dicho, el príncipe Zuko estaba en camino. Quería hablar personalmente con el enfermo. A esas alturas podía imaginarse que el chico era una persona importante.

—¿Comió todo?—le preguntó la anciana.

—Absolutamente—Onji dejó los platos sobre el fregadero dispuesta a lavarlos.—Ha tenido mucho apetito.

—Eso está bien. Ha recuperado la salud entonces—una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la anciana, que con maternal corazón estaba feliz por la recuperación de aquel joven.—Onji ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro—la chica tenía ambas manos sumergidas en el agua jabonosa, lavando los platos—¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Hay un bebé enfermo en la aldea vecina y necesito ir a curarlo. No podré llegar hasta mañana ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche a velar del joven? No hay que dejarlo solo.

Las mejillas de Onji se pusieron coloradas.

—Pero… la gente… ellos...

—Oh, nadie tiene que saber nada. Volveré lo suficientemente temprano y nadie se dará cuenta de mi ausencia, o al menos eso creo.

Onji estaba un poco pálida, lo cual le daba más color a sus mejillas.

—No lo sé—dijo con timidez—Él es joven como yo. La gente podría tomárselo a mal.

—Que no te importen ellos. Saben que eres sanadora. De verdad necesito el favor—le miró suplicante—¿O tú tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar en la noche?—agregó, un poco fría y un poco pícara.

—No—respondió con vehemencia—Me quedaré. Cuenta conmigo.

—Muy bien. Gracias niña, me iré en seguida para llegar lo más temprano posible.

La ancianita se fue a buscar una bolsa donde metió medicinas especiales y unas cuantas cosas personales. Le dio instrucciones al muchacho de obedecer todo lo que Onji le pidiera y después besó la mejilla de la chica, yéndose por la vereda a la aldea vecina. Todo eso en menos de veinte minutos. Onji quedó sorprendida por su velocidad. Se quedó sola al atardecer con aquel joven recostado en la habitación de al lado.

—Te traje la cena—le dijo cuando anochecía. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con pan dulce y té—Ya que no está mi superiora, podré darte un pequeño gusto.

Él miró ilusionado la comida. Pero a pesar de que era muy amable, había una sombra en sus ojos. El chico ocultaba bastante bien su tristeza. Una melancolía que arrastraba, pero se empeñaba en ocultar bajo sonrisas cordiales.

—Gracias—le dijo—Se ve delicioso.

—Espero que lo esté. Yo lo hice.

Agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Gracias.

Le dejó la bandeja en la cama y él estiró sus brazos para agarrar los bocadillos. El té caliente se deslizó por su garganta dándole un instante de absoluta paz.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más?—preguntó curiosa y un poco nerviosa, mientras recogía nuevamente los platos cuando él terminó de cenar.

—Nada, muchas gracias—repuso.

—Buenas noches—se despidió, saliendo de la alcoba.

—Buenas noches.

Llevó los platos al fregadero donde los lavó nuevamente. Ella empezaría unos exámenes muy importantes de su carrera la próxima semana, así que sacó unos apuntes y trató de estudiar un rato en la mesa del comedor. No consiguió comprender gran cosa, su mente estaba en otra parte. En la habitación del chico para ser exactos.

¿Cómo se llamaría? Tenía la sensación de que su nombre sería tan bonito como sus expresiones. La anciana le había dicho que no debían saber demasiadas cosas sobre él, y su nombre menos. No le preguntarían y por su parte, él no se mostraba nada dispuesto a darlo. Onji no era tonta, había una extraña paranoia cayendo sobre esa casa. Y se preguntaba porqué y qué relación tendría con el muchacho.

Onji pensó en aquel chico mientras ella iba a la alcoba donde dormiría. Se recostó en la cama, pero en ningún momento pudo descansar ¿Por qué aquel chico llegó tan herido? ¿Qué le causó esas heridas? ¿Por qué el príncipe Zuko estaba tan al pendiente de él? ¿Por qué tenía tanta tristeza y dolor en su mirada? Y, porqué maldita sea, ese chico que tenía que ser tan atractivo ¿Por qué?

Un ruido.

Ella se tensó, agudizando su oído para detectar de dónde provenía. Se oían como pasos, pero ¿De quién? Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que el sonido era similar al deslizar de una ventana. Pensó inmediatamente en un ladrón. Se puso de pie, al menos se acostó vestida, así que no perdió tiempo. Descalza caminó en silencio, saliendo de la alcoba hacia la habitación del enfermo.

—¿Estás despierto?—pregunto suavemente, para no despertarlo si es que estaba dormido.

Pero la alcoba estaba vacía, con la cama destendida y la ventana abierta. Onji con preocupación se asomó por la ventana y visualizó la silueta lejana del chico, que caminaba despacio internándose al bosque tropical que rodeaba la aldea.

—Oh no… me matarán.

Ella saltó por la ventana con mucha torpeza, cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo duro. Sin perder de vista al chico se echó a correr, al momento en que las plantas comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes la inundó un miedo a lo desconocido. Jamás entró demasiado al bosque, le temía. Prefería la cotidiana vida de pueblo a la que estaba acostumbrada. O el chico era sordo para no oírla o quería que la siguiera aún más, porque no se detenía, y eso que ella le gritaba mucho para que parara. Caminó acercándose cada vez más. Él no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a una especie de claro.

Los pies le dolían a Onji de sobremanera. Ella jamás había andado descansa ni siquiera en el pulido suelo de madera. Las piedritas que se encajaba le hicieron cortes superficiales así como las ramitas y raíces de los árboles. Era horrible.

Pero ella no pensó en el dolor cuando vio lo que estaba en el claro. Había una hermosa laguna, enorme y de agua cristalina. La luna llena se reflejaba en esas aguas calmadas así como todas las estrellas del firmamento. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el chico entró en aquellas aguas con gracia y alzó su cabeza, como si viera al cosmos recibiendo de aquella luz plateada un regalo. Y vaya que lo estaba recibiendo. Ella se quedó en silencio, contemplándolo. Era tan atractivo bajo la luz de la luna y con el agua cristalina llegándole hasta la cintura. No se había quitado la ropa y las prendas mojadas se adherían a su piel, delineándola.

Sus pensamientos indecorosos la abandonaron cuando contempló, casi incrédula, que él extendía sus manos hacia adelante y jalaba con delicadeza el agua. El flujo que emergió, de agua tranquila y larga como una hermosa serpiente brillante, le obedeció al momento en que movía sus manos y brazos en movimientos que ella no había visto antes. Esa pequeña cantidad de agua que se retorcía en sus manos completamente sometida fue el principio. Pronto, una gran masa acuífera se deslizaba bajo so voluntad, con la luna en el cielo dándole ese tremendo poder.

¿Cómo?

Dejándose guiar por la impresión, Onji salió de entre los árboles y apareció a la vista del chico. Él se quedó lívido de que ella lo hubiera visto. Por un largo e incómodo momento, les envolvió el silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—preguntó.

—Lo suficiente—alcanzó a responder, con voz algo temblorosa—Tú… ¿Cómo?—no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver—Tienes… ¡Tienes los tatuajes de un Maestro Aire!—gritó, escandalizada.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un Maestro Aire y… y… estabas controlando… el agua… no puedes ser Maestro Agua… ¡No puedes! Ya eres Maestro Aire.

—Yo…

—Tú, tu…

Y de repente, lo comprendió.

Todo el misterio que lo rodeaba, el que estuviera en la Nación de Fuego, la gravedad de sus heridas, la ansiedad del príncipe por saber de su persona. Todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría que le hizo armar el rompecabezas.

—Avatar Aang—dijo, como si esas palabras fueran prohibidas—Tú eres el Avatar Aang.

El que había sido asesinado por una banda delictiva en el Palacio casi un mes atrás. El mismo tiempo que llevaba cuidando al herido. Espíritus ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

—Mira, no sé que me pasó—le dijo, caminando para salir de la laguna—Ni sé lo que está pasando ahora. Ustedes no me han querido decir nada, así que podemos decir que estamos en términos iguales.

—Tú eres el Avatar.—Onji no salía de su asombro.

—La anciana me dijo que debía guardar mi identidad, que no debían tener mucha relación conmigo, por seguridad—Onji asintió. Eso mismo le dijo la anciana ¡Ella ya sabía! O sospechaba… una de las dos—Pero creo que ahora… ya sabes demasiado ¿No?

—Sigo demasiado impresionada como para responder bien—Onji al menos pudo pronunciar una palabra más coherente—Aunque en eso tienes razón.

—Volvamos a la cabaña. Debemos hablar de varias cosas.

—Sí… vayamos.

Pero al dar un paso le dolieron más los pies.

—¿Te has lastimado?—miró sus pies desnudos—¿Cómo me seguiste descalza?

—Pensé que te ibas a escapar—él se rió.

La primera risa que jamás le había escuchado. Y aunque pequeña y ligera, era muy linda. Se inclinó frente a ella, ofreciéndole la espalda.

—Sube, te llevo.

—No es necesario—dijo toda colorada.

—Tú solo sube.

Al final, Onji aceptó.

**-o-**

Era luna llena.

Katara estaba en la proa del barco, todo construido de metal y con la bandera roja de la Nación de Fuego ondeando sobre el mástil. Iba camino a la Tribu Agua del Sur, en un viaje que demoraría más de cinco días. Ella apoyaba sus dos manos en el barandal, viendo la hermosa luna y sintiendo cómo acrecentaba su poder. Esa conexión con su elemento nunca dejaba de maravillarla.

Aproximadamente dos horas después de que subieron al tanque extraño del príncipe Zuko llegaron al puerto. Como él había dicho, estaban las dos naves preparadas. Él se despidió muy cordialmente de todos subiendo a su propio barco que elevó anclas rápidamente. Katara subió con Sokka y Yue a la nave que los llevaría al Polo Sur.

El capitán los trataba de maravilla, tenían hermosas habitaciones más amplias de lo que esperaban y toda la tripulación los trataba como la nobleza que eran. En su mente, Katara pensó que en ese viaje sería una especie de prisionera, pero la situación demostraba todo lo contrario. No quería admitirlo, pero el príncipe Zuko estaba actuando muy amable y caballeroso. Intentaba aferrarse a lo que Toph le decía, que él mató a Aang, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente no parecía ser capaz de ello. Ni con eso se borraba de su mente que su Nación quería destruir a su hermosa Tribu. Tantas emociones contradictorias la confundieron demasiado. Ya no sabía si Zuko era bueno o malo y, para colmo, había aceptado casarse con él.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Había demasiada confusión en su mente. Por un lado, sabía que ese matrimonio podía traerle paz al mundo y garantizar la misión por la cual Aang tuvo que morir. Pero por otro, casarse con un hombre que no amaba a un mes de la muerte del Avatar… se estremecía de pensarlo. Con razones, pensaba que insultaba su memoria. Había querido demasiado a Aang, no estaba segura de poder llegar a querer a un hombre de esa misma forma. Tampoco sería justo para el príncipe Zuko tener una esposa ajena a sus sentimientos (si es que ese hombre tenía algún sentimiento por ella).

Y así cada pensamiento nuevo le traía otras ideas que iban extendiéndose hasta volverla un remolino de voces internas que ya no pudo acallar. El sonido de las olas y la sensación de la luz lunar sobre su piel intentaron tranquilizarla, con poco éxito. Rápidamente el mundo se había desmoronado dejando trozos de lo que fue y era su deber repararlo antes de que fuera tarde.

"_Lea mis palabras al fuego princesa, le dirán más cosas" _esas fueron las palabras que le dijo el príncipe Zuko. Y horas después seguía sin comprender ¿A qué se refería con eso? Espíritus, si Lu Ten estuviera ahí muy probablemente atinaría la adivinanza que le había dado Zuko.

Eso le trajo a la mente otro tema: ¿Estarían Toph y Lu Ten bien? ¿Llegarían sanos, salvos y pronto al Polo Sur?

"¡Ya cálmate Katara!" se gritó a sí misma "Ya, ya…" una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Lo último que el mundo necesitaba era una princesa presa de sus emociones desbocadas. Así que respiró hondo y regreso a pasos lentos, manteniendo en todo tiempo el decoro que le enseñaron, a su habitación. Descendió las escaleras de la proa a un pasillo estrecho y dobló en la esquina a la derecha. La segunda puerta. Estaba escasamente iluminada solo por una veladora, a pesar de ser amplia no le terminaba de gustar la enorme insignia de la Nación de Fuego que colgaba de la pared.

"Acostúmbrate Katara" se dijo a sí misma "Cuando te cases, te casarás con esa insignia" la idea la hizo temblar, pero caminó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y adentrándose rumbo a la cama.

Se sentó en el colchón, mirando furtivamente al buró. Ahí, al lado de la veladora encendida, estaba la carta de Zuko. Enrollada con un listón rojo para sujetarla, se preguntaba qué quiso decirle el príncipe.

"_Lee mis palabras al fuego"_

Entrecerró los ojos, como si buscara una señal en aquel papel blanco. Sus pupilas observaron detenidamente cada detalle sin encontrar nada nuevo. Estiró la mano y lo cogió, desenrollando ceremoniosamente el listón y estirándola. Era lo mismo, las mismas letras en tinta negra pasmadas sobre blanco papel. Las mismas palabras, el mismo mensaje. Nada nuevo que decir. Nada interesante.

"Me estoy volviendo loca"

Suspiró con frustración.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la hoja cuando noto un resplandor rojizo. Entonces, se percató de que unas líneas rojas aparecían en trasfondo, justo en la zona que estaba siendo iluminada por el fuego.

Jadeando por el asombro la princesa inclinó el papel al fuego. No se quemó y en su lugar la tinta roja apareció aún más. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y descubrió, ahí, en hermosas letras rojas, un mensaje oculto ¡Era la misma letra del príncipe Zuko!

_No estoy de acuerdo con la guerra en absoluto, pero mi padre no debe saberlo. Este mensaje se borrará a los pocos minutos de aparecer, por precaución. Confíe en mí y no tema que haré cuanto pueda por tenerla a salvo a usted y a su gente. _

_Los que creen saber no saben, los que creen no saber saben todo. A los que creen muertos están vivos y los que están vivos pueden morir si no cuidan sus acciones. Así que cuide sus acciones._

* * *

><p><em><em>Ahora sí tengo varias cosas que decir xD

La primera; Onji se coló solita en la práctica de Aang. Me pareció una buena forma de ir desarrollando más al personaje, por el momento no tengo intenciones de darle más participación, se quedará como secundario, pero aparecerá en unos capítulos más adelante y creí que ir conociéndola más en ésta faceta sería importante.

Segunda; intenté, de verdad que intenté hacer a Zuko un malvado de primera. Un príncipe maldito y mezquino que solo se quiere a sí mismo. Pero conforme iba escribiendo y la trama avanzaba él se resistía, tras escenas me gritaba que no era así y quería ser respetado. No pude hacerme sorda a sus llamados. Y como leyeron en el mensaje secreto al final, su participación cambiará drásticamente a partir de ahora. No había considerado este giro antes, salió solo.

Creo que eso es todo... Muchas gracias por leerme, ojalá les haya gustado ¡Nos leeremos pronto!

chao!


	22. Explicaciones

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo!

Ya sé que me tarde DEMASIADO en actualizar esta historia. No fue mi intención pero me tomé unas vacaciones de escribir, como que estaba atorada en lo mismo. El capítulo salió casi solo, así que supongo que podré actualizar mis demás fics con esa facilidad pronto. Me quedé muy largo y de hecho lo iba a alargar más, pero decidí que la otra explicación debía ya de estar en el sig capitulo (sería demasiada información muy rápido)

**Comentarios:**

Gpe 77: ¡Muchísimas gracias! aquí te dejo el capítulo nuevo :)

damaris: lamento haberme tardado tanto, espero que aún me leas. La idea de darle celos a Katara con Onji me gustó, veré si se acomodan los personajes. Me halaga mucho que eleves mi fic a la categoría de "novela" me hizo sentirme bastante bien. Muchísimas gracias por las palabras y el apoyo que me das =)

shadowsknight: las dudas que tienes son perfectamente normales, digamos que son las dudas que yo quería que tuvieran. En este capitulo veremos las intenciones de Zuko para atacar a Aang y también más o menos quién es el causante de la guerra. Pero el porqué quedará pendiente hasta el siguiente xD La reacción de Katara será muy "Katara" cuando sepa que Aang sí está vivo.

joseto1945: ¡Hola! me encantó tu comentario, lleno de emoción, me alegra que mis historias te hayan gustado tanto y sobre todo que te hayan transportado de la forma en que lo mencionas, me hace bastante feliz. El zutara tampoco es realmente lo mío, y aunque respeto la pareja prefiero por mucho, mucho, al kataang. Debo admitir que las teorías que me diste fueron bastante interesantes, pero el papel de Azula en el fic (que no ha aparecido relevante hasta ahora) se tornará importante en unos capítulos más, como la antagonista principal. Las razones por las cuales Zuko intentó matar a Aang quedarán mas explicadas en este capítulo. Tienes razón, Toph no le dijo directamente a Katara que Zuko mató a Aang. Eso que me has recordado lo aprovecharé en capítulos venideros xD Mil gracias por leerme y comentar :)

Maryel Tonks: imagino que mis giros deben tenerte ya mareada, lo siento, salen de improviso ¡ni me avisan a mí! xD

fan-avatar: ¡Hola! me alegra que estés bien. A mi también me fascinó del capítulo 20 la escena en que Aang despierta, me pareció tan tierna para la pareja xD Sobre el capitulo 21, puedo decirte que la participación de Zuko ahora será importante como aliado, Katara no entenderá que Aang está vivo pero reavivará sus esperanzas de que las cosas pueden mejorar, y sí, tienes razón, él no quería que Katara les dijera a otras personas su postura sobre la guerra. Mil gracias por leerme y comentar :)

kori: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis historias! Gracias por leer y además tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario ;)

Pandagirl: lo sé, Aang es un amor (cuando vi por primera vez su imagen de adulto en la Leyenda de Korra dije "¡maldita Katara suertuda!" xD)

ashlee bravo199981: exactamente, Zuko estaba confundido, pero ya no seré al malvado ;)

geraldCullenBlack: ¡paisana! yo también soy mexicana :) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el giro que le he dado al fic, sobre todo la nueva faceta que tendrá Zuko. Por el momento no he pensando en una forma de profundizar la relación entre Aang y Onji para bien dentro de la historia, pero intentaré ver cómo puedo volver a meterla ;)

CGGT: lo siento, me tardé mucho, supongo que ya estarás sana O.O Es raro que me halaguen por la intriga, usualmente me reclaman ¡gracias! la conversación que tendrán Zuko y Aang será especial ;)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

**Explicaciones**

**.**

**.**

—Así que… Onji—Aang estaba sentado en su cama y Onji sentada enfrente de él—¿Cómo llegué aquí exactamente?

Ella tenía los pies vendados, por las cortaditas. Sabía que no tardarían nada en curarse. Amanecía a lo lejos, la anciana pronto regresaría. Era mejor dejar esas conversaciones si quería salvar su pellejo.

—No lo sé—respondió—Aquí solo hago servicio social. No estoy enterada de las cosas que maneja la curandera.

—Curioso. Pensé que ustedes eran parientes.

—No. En absoluto—aunque se llevaban bien.—Por cierto ¿No le dirás nada, verdad?

—¿De qué?

—Bueno…. Las cosas que yo sé de ti ahora.

—Si tú no le dices nada, considérame una tumba—le guiñó el ojo para darle más confianza.

Onji se sonrojó, pero asintió.

—Y en lo que llega, podrías decirme unas cuantas cosas más—Aang quería sacar toda la información posible—¿Qué ha pasado en todo este mes?

Necesitaba saberlo. Le urgía. Recordaba haber estado en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego. Le atacaron, había encontrado a muchos nobles encerrados ¡y entre ellos estaban Lu Ten y Toph! Luego Zuko… le costaba tanto creer que Zuko le había atacado de esa forma. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo. Era doloroso solo imaginarlo.

—Muchas cosas—Onji no estaba segura de qué decir.

La anciana le había dicho que mantuviera distancia y hablara con él lo mínimo posible. Pero él estaba completamente recuperado y además, era el Avatar. Tenía derecho a saber todo lo que ocurría. Era su deber traer paz al mundo y si estaba vivo, enfrente de ella, su deber como persona le obligaba a darle los recursos necesarios para disolver todos los problemas que estaban surgiendo. Pero ¿No sería un acto de traición a su país? Ella no estaba nada de acuerdo con los ideales del Señor de Fuego Ozai. Y casi nadie, debía admitir. Quizá… quizá debía mantenerlo informado.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar.

—Se le dio por muerto, Avatar Aang—le dijo—Hicieron todos los honores correspondientes. Encontraron su planeador y restos de sus túnicas, en el Templo Aire del Sur se llevó a cabo su ceremonia de despedida.

¿Qué? Los ojos del Avatar se abrieron con demasiada sorpresa. No podía ser cierto ¿Creían que estaba muerto? Eso explicaba, entre otras cosas, porque sus amigos no estaban ahí dándole apoyo y cuidándolo en su enfermedad. Sobre todo Gyatso y Katara.

Katara… cerró los ojos. Ella lo creía muerto ¿Le perdonaría todo el dolor que, sin querer, le obligó a cargar?

—¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?—él se refería al mundo y Onji le entendió.

—No muy bien, todos estaban demasiado conmocionados. El mismo día del ataque donde se supone que usted murió, hicieron un atentado contra el Rey Hakoda del Polo Sur.

—¿Un atentado?—¡Y contra Hakoda! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad él estaba… muerto?

—Sí, le envenenaron. Y fue con el vino que le regaló la princesa Katara.

No, esto no podía ser. Conocía muy bien a su dulce Katara ¡Ella era incapaz de lastimar a nadie! Y menos a su padre. Lo amaba demasiado, Katara era una persona consagrada a su pueblo y a su familia. Ella no podía ser capaz de ese acto tan ruin.

—Dicen que fue la misma princesa quien intentó matarlo, pero nadie cree eso ¿Qué ganaría ella? Es la única heredera y además siempre se distinguió por ser muy buena persona. Todos sabemos que le tendieron una trampa, pero no estamos seguros de quién la hizo.

—¿Y qué más pasó?

—Apresaron a la princesa y después las cosas se pusieron más caóticas. El Rey no murió, pero quedó bastante enfermo y la reina también quedó muy mal, estaba conmocionada. Se convocó un Consejo para gobernar la Tribu mientras los monarcas se recuperaban, pero el Consejo no funcionó. Los generales tomaban decisiones muy altaneras. Hubo un escándalo en el Polo Norte, no sé mucho de eso, pero después de eso los Reyes Sokka y Yue desaparecieron, dijeron que iban a un viaje o algo así. No se ha sabido nada de ellos.

Aang se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esto estaba mal. Antes del atentado sabía que el matrimonio entre Sokka y Yue tenía problemas, aunque no estaba enterado de cuál problema exacto tenían. Y ahora resultaba que estaban los dos desaparecidos y además, Katara prisionera en su propia Tribu ¿Cómo iba a sacarla de ahí? Solo imaginársela encadenada le dolió demasiado.

—¿Han pasado más cosas?—le dio miedo preguntar.

—Sí—genial.—La princesa Katara escapó, nadie supo cómo, aunque dicen que la ayudaron a salir, presuntamente la reina. No sé porqué pero el Señor de Fuego Ozai se metió demasiado en el asunto. Exigía al Reino Tierra y a las dos Tribus que atraparan a la princesa fugitiva. Pero en la Tribu Agua las personas no quieren, saben que la princesa es inocente, solo el Consejo de tontos propone atraparla. Y el Reino Tierra se ha mantenido neutral.

Una discreta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aang. Katara había conseguido escapar, le recordó a la intrépida niña que jugaba a la guerra de banderas. Era muy fuerte y excelente maestra agua. Estaba feliz por ella.

—¿No saben dónde está?

—Esa es la peor parte, creo yo. La princesa fue a Omashu. Las tropas de mi país han bloqueado completamente la muralla exterior del Polo Sur y amenazaron con guerra, lo último que se ha sabido es que el príncipe Zuko fue a Omashu para negociar la paz con la princesa. Dicen, pero no me haga caso, que quieren arreglar un matrimonio.

Aang se puso pálido.

—Las cosas continúan demasiado raras—Onji seguía hablando, liberando toda la tensión que ella misma había estado sintiendo por semanas—No se sabe nada de Iroh y Lu Ten, es como si hubieran desaparecido, muchos más nobles también lo han hecho. Tampoco se ha encontrado el paradero exacto de la heredera Toph. Es como si la gente más importante del mundo se hubiera… esfumado. Los Monjes de los Templos tampoco dicen nada, ellos se mantienen demasiado neutrales. Y como lo consideraban muerto, y se imaginará cuánta paranoia ha rodeado al mundo.

Aang estaba consciente de eso, pero aunque sabía que la situación era crítica, en ese momento solo podía recordar el asunto de Katara ¿Sería ella capaz de casarse con Zuko? No… no se conocían. Ellos…. No. No su Katara ¡No su Katara!

—Yo…

Aang no sabía qué decir.

Onji, al verlo tan decaído y un poco pálido, comenzó a cuestionarse si haberle dado toda esa información fue o no una buena idea. Apenas iba a darle una palabra de consuelo cuando se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Onji supuso que sería la anciana. Aang también pensó en eso y decidió que calmarse era la mejor solución. Solo que, mientras los pasos se acercaban, también lo hacían las voces. La anciana estaba hablando con alguien, con un hombre.

Y Aang conocía perfectamente esa voz.

**-o-**

Todos en la Tribu Agua del Sur estaban demasiado confundidos.

Por un lado sabían que estaban en un riesgo demasiado grande. El Rey Hakoda y la Reina Kya seguían sin aparecer públicamente, los mandatarios reales decían que seguían algo enfermos pero no era un secreto que el Consejo se quería quedar con todo el poder de la corona. El General Weter tomaba todas las decisiones y el Consejo siempre estaba a favor de su palabra. Estaban aterrados por lo que el complot significaba para sus vidas.

El Rey Sokka del Polo Norte estaba desaparecido con la reina Yue. Y la estimada princesa Katara condenada por un crimen que no cometió. Porque todos sabían que la bella princesa era incapaz del ruin acto por el que se le acusaba. Las noticias de que ella llegaría escoltada por la Nación de Fuego causaba una enorme controversia. Por un lado estaban felices de que la princesa regresara sana y salva, pero por el otro, no confiaban en las intenciones de la Nación de Fuego. El bloqueo militar que rodeaba sus fronteras no había cedido en semanas y están aterrados de que un día, repentinamente, se les declarara la guerra.

Y de repente las trompetas sonaron.

Katara miró a lo lejos el hermoso y enorme muro de hielo con el símbolo del Agua-Control. Se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo al contemplar la belleza de su hogar. Ella amaba mucho a su Tribu y sabía que resistiría cualquier cosa, pero no por eso iba a condenarlos. Los protegería ante todo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venía—dijo Sokka con aires de melancolía—No me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba mi hogar.

—Es hermosa—Yue le tomó la mano y los dos vieron con los recuerdos de su noviazgo brillando en los ojos azules. Gran parte del cortejo que vivieron ocurrió en el Polo Sur.

Katara sonrió por la felicidad de su hermano.

Las puertas se les abrieron al sonido de las trompetas. Katara se estremeció por ello. Era la recibida que se les daba a los reyes, o a los héroes ¿Su pueblo le estaba perdonando acaso el enorme acto de traición por el que le acusaban? Ella sabía que era inocente. Pero no estaba consciente que toda la Tribu pensaba igual.

Toda la gente se arremolinó alrededor de la avenida central que conduciría a la princesa y a los dos reyes hacia el Palacio Real. La sorpresa de ver al Rey Sokka causó más emoción aún. Les lanzaron vítores. Estaban felices y verlos y conscientes de que su sola presencia frente al tirano Consejo era un acto de gran valor. Confiaban en ellos para restablecer el equilibrio de las cosas ahora que el Avatar no estaba.

Katara les sonreía y los saludaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaban siendo escoltados por unos pocos soldados de la Nación de Fuego.

—No es necesario que nos lleven hasta el Palacio—les dijo Katara, consciente de la incomodidad que los uniformados de rojo causaban en su gente.

—Fueron las órdenes del príncipe Zuko, princesa—respondió el líder de la tropa con absoluta cortesía—Al dejarla nos marcharemos si es su deseo.

—Muchas gracias.

Y sí que era su deseo.

Los guardias les dejaron en la entrada del Palacio y después se retiraron por donde habían llegado. Cuando les abrieron la puerta el vestíbulo, Katara no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como si no hubiera vivido en esa Palacio toda su infancia y en cambio, aquellos pasillos fueran desconocidos. No había pasado más de un mes desde los horribles acontecimientos en el cumpleaños de su padre, pero cada día calaba como un año entero.

Esperándolos en el vestíbulo estaba una de las personas que tanto Katara como Sokka más habían extrañado. A su abuelo Pakku.

—¡Abuelo!—todo decoro desapareció de la princesa cuando ella corrió hacia él abrazándolo.—Estás bien…

—Mi niña…h—Pakku la abrazo con mucha fuerza, la había extrañado demasiado—¿Estás bien? O mi pequeña…. No sabes lo que hubiera dado porque no te pasaran esas horribles cosas.

—Lo sé abuelo…lo sé.

En ese momento Pakku reparó en la presencia de Sokka y de Yue. Les sonrió y más se sorprendió cuando vio el vientre ligeramente abultado de la reina.

—¡Sokka, Yue!—saludó a los dos con un abrazo algo prolongado—Me alegra tanto saber que están bien. No saben la angustia con la que nos tenían.

—¿Papá está bien?—fue la inmediata pregunta que le hizo Katara, ansiosa de saber esa respuesta desde hacia semanas—¿Él y mamá lo están?

El asunto con su madre era delicado. Sabía que ella hizo lo inhumanamente posible por sacarla de prisión cuando los asuntos del Consejo eran en franca deslealtad contra su persona. Había sido dura con ella al juzgarla y más las razones que le llevó a esconder la naturaleza de su collar especial.

Pakku miró alrededor antes de responder.

—Síganme por favor.—pidió.

Katara se puso nerviosa solo de escuchar esa petición. Caminó con su hermano y cuñada al lado, Pakku los estaba guiando hacia las habitaciones personales de la realeza. Entraron sin ninguna demora en el cuarto de sus padres. Ahí estaban los dos, sentados en una de las mesas.

—¡Papá!

Hakoda lucía bien. Un poco delgado pero sano y bien vestido. La última vez que Katara lo había visto estaba tumbado en el suelo con espasmos y sumamente pálido, muriendo lentamente. La alegría de verlo bien hizo que comenzara a llorar mientras corría hacia él. Hakoda la abrazó antes incluso de que Katara pudiera hacerlo ¡Su niña! ¡Su pequeña estaba bien, y estaba en casa!

—Katara, estaba tan preocupado por ti—le dijo Hakoda—Desde que escapaste nos has tenido con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

—No había otra opción—dijo ella, sin soltarlo—Tenía que hacer algo y no podía hacerlo encerrada.

—Lo sé mi niña.

—Pero ¿Tú estás bien?—se separó un poco para verlo.

En ese momento Sokka tosió un poco para llamar su atención. Kya ya había saludado a su hijo mayor y aprovechó ese momento para abrazar a Katara. Aunque las emociones hacia su madre seguían siendo contradictorias, Katara aceptó el abrazo y no hizo nada por apartarla de su lado. Todo lo contrario, sonrió por todos esos días extrañando el calor materno.

—Lo siento—le susurró Kya a su hija.

—No pasa nada—respondió también en un susurro.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—habló la voz de Kanna. Todos voltearon para ver cómo Gran-Gran tenía una mano apoyada sobre el vientre apenas hinchándose de Yue—Entre tantas desdichas es bueno ver un rayito de esperanza ¿No crees?

Yue le sonrió a Gran-Gran. Cierto era que las cosas en el mundo se estaban volviendo cada vez más complicadas. Las tensiones y los acuerdos no le gustaban nada. Pero la ilusión de su bebé la mantenía de pie y con suficiente ahínco para hacer lo correcto. Como Kanna había dicho, le daba esperanza. La de un futuro mejor.

Kya y Hakoda abrieron los ojos impresionados. Ellos no se esperaban ser abuelos tan pronto. Fue Kya la primera en reaccionar abrazando fuertemente a su nuera.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—dijo—Oh mi niña ¿No has tenido complicaciones? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Mi hijo se ha comportado decentemente?—miró furtivamente a Sokka.

De estar en otra situación Yue hubiera dicho santo y seña de la odisea que habían pasado. Pero como decían en la nación de fuego: "no está el horno para bollos". Así que asintió.

—Los dos estamos muy felices.

Por un momento la alegría del bebé en camino inundó todo alrededor. Y su mágico efecto tardó tanto en desaparecer, que cuando lo hizo fue como si todos despertaran de una ensoñación. Katara estaba ahí para decirles su compromiso y aunque siempre eran difíciles noticias así, ahora lo eran más que nunca.

Me alegra verte bien y sano padre—le dijo Sokka a Hakoda, que no habían hablado en meses y era su primer encuentro—Tan pronto supe la noticia nos embarcamos hacia aquí.

—Te agradezco la preocupación—respondió Hakoda, bajando un poco el rostro al suelo—Pero a como están las cosas, deberían haberte quedado en el Polo Norte con tu pueblo.

—Ustedes son también mi pueblo—refutó—Tribus hermanas ¿Recuerdas? Los apoyaremos en todo lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias.—Kya sonrió.

—Papá, mamá, tengo algo importante que decirles.

Las miradas se voltearon hacia Katara. Ella lucía confiada, pero un poco pálida, eso preocupó mucho a su madre. Respiraba con serenidad en un intento de calmarse, pero debió cerrar los ojos para continuar hablando.

—Como ven, la flota de la Nación de Fuego amenaza con la guerra y…

—Hija no debes preocuparte por eso—la interrumpió Hakoda de inmediato—Ya que estoy sano me pondré a planear una ofensiva con mis generales. Habrá que llegar a un acuerdo, pero la lucha es inevitable.

—Papá….

—Tú solamente preocúpate en ayudar a tu madre con las evacuaciones y a poner a los ciudadanos a salvo—le dijo Hakoda—Tu hermano y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

Los puños de Katara se apretaron aún más cuando vio que su padre la estaba tratando como a una princesa consentida. Exactamente igual que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no hubiera pasado días en esa oscura celda sufriendo hambre, sed y frío a la espera de que un alma piadosa la salvara, un alma que jamás se dignó a aparecer. Como si ella no hubiera tenido que usar sus últimas fuerzas en una pelea para escapar de su propio hogar. Como si ella no hubiera cruzado el mar entre tormentas y reposado bajo el sol inclemente de una playa casi muriéndose de hambre. Como si ella no hubiera lanzado mil maldiciones al cielo en su desesperación por la salud de su padre y la situación de su gente. Como si ella no hubiera perdido al hombre que más amaba en medio de conspiraciones que pasaron frente a sus narices y por ingenua, no pudo ver. Como si ella no hubiera llorado noche tras noche con el corazón roto y al final aceptado un destino impuesto por salvar a su Tribu.

Ella ya no era la recatada princesa obediente. Todo eso la transformó en una guerrera fiera dispuesta a hacerlo todo por salvar a la gente que amaba y ni siquiera su padre podría detenerla.

—No—dijo con voz firme.

Hakoda la miró impresionado.

—No te estoy preguntando Katara—agregó, sonando más severo—Te estoy diciendo lo que vas a hacer,

—Pues ya me adelanté a tus planes—Katara se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo fijamente—El príncipe Zuko nos ha buscado y hablé con él. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¡Los acuerdos diplomáticos no son de tu jurisdicción!

—¡Soy una princesa!—gritó Katara, con todo el carácter emergiendo de sus venas—Soy la heredera y mi deber es velar por esta Tribu. De las formas en que me sean posibles ¡Y claro que llegaré a acuerdos de ser necesario! No se te has dado cuenta papá, pero todas las clases de etiqueta no me sirven de nada en este momento ¡debemos pelear y hacer frente a lo que se avecina! ¡con la mirada en alto y con orgullo!

Kya sonrió de una forma maternal. Esa mujer que estaba enfrente era como la niña que recorría el Palacio hace años. Esa era su hija. Esa era la bebé que el espíritu de la Luna había salvado y ahora estaba entendiendo el porqué.

Pakku y Kanna, que habían visto todo y se mantenían en silencio, se vieron de forma cómplice. Ya era hora de que su nieta despertara de todas esas bobas clases de refinamiento. Sokka y Yue se dieron la mano por un lado asombrados y por el otro complacidos. Sobre todo Sokka. Aunque no le gustaba el pensamiento, ya era hora de que alguien se le pusiera al tu por tu con su padre y le hiciera ver que no era una autoridad absoluta.

Hakoda, estaba en silencio. Y Katara siguió hablando.

—El príncipe Zuko me ha pedido matrimonio—Kanna y Kya jadearon—Casándonos se arreglará todo el conflicto

—Pero…

Kya iba a replicar en nombre de Aang, cuando recordó que el Avatar estaba muerto. Si Aang estuviera vivo… se llevó una mano a la boca y se contuvo de no llorar. Su hija había tomado una decisión bastante valiente y estaba orgullosa de ella. Pero ¿Al costo de su felicidad?

—¿Y te has creído sus mentiras?—fue lo que le dijo Hakoda, conteniendo la voz.

Katara recordó el mensaje oculto en la carta de Zuko. No podía decir nada, y aunque sabía que estaba jugándoselas duro, confiaba en él.

—No son mentiras.—apenas iba a decir "el tampoco quiere la guerra" pero sabía que no era el momento de esas explicaciones—Vendrá por mí en unos días para que nos casemos en su Palacio. Y claro que están invitados a la boda.

—No habrá boda sin mi consentimiento—replicó el rey.

—Soy mayor de edad. No lo necesito.

—No quiero que te cases con él.

—¿Vas a condenar a toda la Tribu por un capricho?—casi gritó Katara—¡No dejaré que lo hagas! Me casaré y sellaré el acuerdo. Te guste o no.

**-o-**

Aang tenía una mirada implacable, con dejo de sorpresa. Casi con odio pero llena de dudas. En el umbral de la recámara estaba la misma y buena ancianita que lo había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo. Y a su lado, vistiendo ropas de civil, estaba Zuko. El príncipe Zuko.

Por un momento le vino a la mente de Aang imágenes fugaces y lejanas. De un niño Zuko que corría alrededor de los jardines del Palacio riendo y blandiendo su espada de madera contra la de él. Se la pasaban metiéndose y saliéndose de problemas día tras día. Problemas que conforme crecieron se hicieron más complejos. Y de repente la imagen de ese Zuko risueño, amigable y conocido desapareció para dar forma a un corrompido príncipe lleno de odio lanzándole llamaradas de fuego sin piedad. Atacándolo, correteándolo… matándolo.

Onji estaba de pie al lado de Aang. Había reconocido al príncipe y la presencia del joven heredero le causó consternación así como sorpresa, no estaba segura si sería prudente en ese momento hacer la reverencia que dictaba el protocolo. De pie y estática, la anciana caminó hacia ella y le agarró de la mano para sacarla de la habitación. Debían dejar al príncipe y al Avatar solos. Onji la siguió, vio a Aang por un momento con cara de disculpa y ambas mujeres salieron de la recámara.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los dos amigos y poderosos influyentes del mundo, solos. Aang no sabía cómo actuar. Recordaba ese último momento, cuando Zuko lo traicionó de esa forma. Pero lo que Onji le relató hablaba de un príncipe diplomático, no de un tirano. Además, él le había mandado con esas mujeres a le dieran atención médica ¿Después de atacarlo? Sus acciones no tenían sentido. La incoherencia daba lugar a la duda. Y Aang no sabía qué pensar.

Zuko caminó un poco hacia él, Aang lo seguía con la mirada sin moverse. Al final, Zuko se inclinó de forma humilde, como quien pide perdón. Y después acercó su mejilla.

Guiándose por el impulso, Aang le dio la cachetada.

El sonido de la carne y el enrojecimiento de la piel asombraron al Avatar. Él nunca era violento, pero la situación lo sobrepaso.

—Me lo merezco—dijo Zuko.—Eso y más.—su voz sonaba bastante arrepentida. Aang lo conocía, o al menos creía conocerlo. Y podía imaginarse las cosas que estaba pasando por la mirada de sus ojos dorados.

El príncipe solo se puso de pie y siguió viéndolo.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas que explicarte.

—Y yo estoy dispuesto a oírlas—fue la respuesta del Avatar, que estaba conteniendo su ira—¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a…?

—Antes de que hables.—le detuvo en seco—Todo es una farsa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no al principio. Pero después me di cuenta del error y….

—Zuko, de verdad no entiendo. Un día estaba dormido, luego me atacaste ¡y ahora estoy aquí! Me dicen que ha pasado un mes, que hay amenaza de guerra, que….

—Si me lo permites te lo diré todo, paso a paso—Zuko señaló el asiento al lado de Aang y éste asintió. Los dos tomaron asiento—Desde el principio.

—Por favor.

Zuko no encontraba las palabras en sí para comenzar a hablar. Pero después de acomodar un poco más sus pensamientos, volvió al presente y decidió que debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos como un hombre y con honor.

—No estaba a favor de la guerra. Y sigo sin estarlo. No había dicho nada por que mi padre tenía varios espías siguiéndome, él temía que entre mi tío Iroh, Lu ten y yo hiciéramos una alianza para detenerlo. Mientras todo esto pasaba, me enteré de que estabas saliendo con la princesa Katara—le dijo Zuko—Yo me había enamorado de ella antes, pero nunca te lo había dicho.

Aang se acongojó un poco por esa revelación.

—Me invadieron los celos Aang, y te pido perdón por ello. Me había encaprichado con ella y en un arranque de locura Azula me habló. Ella apoya completamente a mi padre Aang, y logró convencerme. Sus argumentos fueron… elocuentes en ese momento. Así que fui con mi padre y le dije que lo apoyaría. Hicimos el acuerdo, yo no quería pelear ni conquistar el mundo, yo solamente quería a la princesa. Y mi padre estaba dispuesto a ello.

Por un momento Aang se asqueo ante lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. No pudo disimular la mueca. Zuko que estaba observándolo lo notó. Él no estaba nada orgulloso de los sentimientos que tuvo ni de sus acciones.

—Lo sé, yo me doy asco—reconoció—Accedí entonces a las peticiones de mi padre que incluían matarte y con esa intención te hablamos al Palacio.

—Con la excusa de esos rebeldes imaginarios ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente. Pero el tío Iroh me descubrió antes de que llegaras al Palacio.

—¿Por eso lo encerraste? ¿A él y Lu Ten?

—Azula aprestó a Lu Ten. Pero tío consiguió escapar. De hecho yo le ayudé. Está en el Templo del Sur con tu amigo Gyatso.

Aang asintió. Los dos estaban a salvo.

—Él… me contó la historia real de mis padres. Y me horroricé. Me estaba convirtiendo en mi padre y eso me lleno de miedo.

—¿La historia de tus padres? ¿Y esa cuál es?

—Te la diré al final.—Aang accedió—No quería hacerme como mi padre ni tampoco quería destruir al mundo. Además, en medio de todo eso, tú eras mi mejor amigo. Sencillamente me di cuenta que me estaba cegando por la ira y la envidia. En eso llegaste y supe que no había marcha atrás. Papá me mataría a mí si no te mataba. Estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer.

—Y por eso me atacaste—en vez de sonar enojado, Aang sonaba comprensivo.

—En parte. Ya sabes que peleando me relajo. Al acorralarte en esos calabozos me di cuenta que sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Así que en vez de lanzarte el rayo al pecho, lo lancé a las rocas. Cayeron, sin aplastarte, creando la ilusión de una explosión. Azula lo vio todo, como Lu Ten y los soldados. Se tragaron el cuento y padre me dio los honores correspondientes. Pasadas las horas me vestí como el espíritu azul ¿te acuerdas de ese disfraz? Y te traje aquí a que recibieras atenciones médicas

-Me puse a pensar en las cosas que había hecho y mi conciencia me mató. Pero también me di cuenta que estaba adentro. Sabía todas las estrategias y lo que iba a hacer mi padre. Sería un agente encubierto y ayudaría a quienes pudiera en lo que esperaba tu recuperación.

Aang guardó silencio. La explicación de Zuko sonaba completamente convincente, pero aún así estaba la duda. Lo había traicionado una vez ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo?

—Y ahora que ya estoy curado ¿Qué?

—Pues te has curado en el momento óptimo ¿sabes? Pensé que la princesa Katara no aceptaría un acuerdo pero ella es diplomática. Aceptó el matrimonio con tal de la paz.

Aang se tensó con esa palabra y Zuko lo notó. El embrollo en el que se había metido había sido por culpa de una mujer.

—No me casaré con ella si es lo que piensas—se apresuró a agregar—Era para hacer tiempo.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estoy vivo.

—No, nadie lo sabe más que yo. La traeré en una semana para que te reúnas con ella y se pongan al tanto. Intentaré también traer a tus demás amigos.

—Gracias—le dijo Aang de forma sincera.

—No me lo merezco—fue su respuesta—Pude haberlo hecho, Aang. Pude haberte matado y arruinado todo.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Y eso es lo que importa.—no obstante Aang también dudaba.

—Me ayudó la memoria de mi madre—sonrió un poco.

—¿Con es te refieres a la historia de tus padres?

Zuko inmediatamente se tensó.

—Dímela por favor.

—Es por eso que mi padre quiere la guerra. Por mi madre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digamos que estuve a punto de repetir la historia, pero me negué.

Zuko supo entonces que debía explicarlo todo. Y así como siguió hablando.

* * *

><p>¡Finito por ahora!<p>

1.-¡Le salió el carácter a Katara! ¿Recuerdan los primeros capitulos cuando ella era una sumisa ante su papá? pues ya no. Ese diálogo lo tuve que rehacer varias veces para que se ajustara bien a los sentimientos de los personajes. Espero haber conseguido el efecto de "rebelde buena".

2.-Las explicaciones de Zuko hacia Aang fueron un poco tardadas de escribir, es decir, las rehacía y corregía. Quería que Aang mantuviera su naturaleza pacífica e inclinada al perdón, pero al mismo tiempo relucieran sus dudas y coraje. Así como el arrepentimiento de Zuko y sus dudas mientras pasaba por el proceso. Quisiera aclararles, que Zuko estaba lleno de las confusiones parecidas a las que ocurrieron en el capítulo "El Avatar y el Señor de Fuego" esa situación se explicará mejor en el siguiente capítulo ;)

¿Les gustó? ¡Uy, espero que sí! MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ;)

Chao!


	23. Antecedentes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

Bueno... no tengo nada más que decir excepto que muchas gracias por leer (¡después de este enorme retraso que lamento mucho, comprendo que no lean el fic o se hayan olvidado de él!) pero si se animan a leer este capítulo despejará muchas dudas. Gracias por entrar y leer :)

**lupita leal, anonimo, Tophatloa123, mariadelmonte, luciacuevad, MARIA ISA, Cleopatra VIII, Ma'amIsabelleCC, Kate-Kuran, damaris, Katara bender, Alessandra rico, klan, amelie, JR1111, fan-avatar,alexd, Maryel Tonks, Macrokiller115, Ummi, Helenil, berry kishu, kori, flor, pandagirl, ashlee bravo 199981, geraldcullenBlack, Emilia-Romagna, P Miyamura.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

Leí todos los comentarios pero no puedo dejarles a cada uno una respuesta personal porque son demasiados y además me da pena porque muchos comentarios son del año pasado. En fin, me encanta ver que la mayoría son comentarios tan positivos, espero que aún les guste este fic.

Y ahora (tambores) el capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

**Antecedentes**

**.**

**.**

En capítulos anteriores de "La Princesa del Sur":

_Pero, aunque Ursa había mantenido un prolongado noviazgo con Iroh, repentinamente se fue. Nadie supo nada de ella por unos meses, y Iroh decía que simple y sencillamente se marchó por unas vacaciones. La ya de por sí gran rivalidad entre Iroh y su hermano menor, Ozai, creció inesperadamente hasta el punto que no podían ni verse. En esos meses Iroh sorprendió al mundo casándose con Ta Lin, la hermana menor de Ursa._

_Fue un gran escándalo. La pareja recién casada se marchó a la Isla Ember para festejar su viaje de bodas. Estuvo ahí por un año entero, y volvieron con un bebé. El primogénito de Iroh llamado Lu Ten. Poco después de conocer a su primer nieto, Azulón falleció, y no fue sorpresa para nadie que decretara a su hijo menor, Ozai, como el heredero. Después de todo el escándalo generado por Iroh crecería si gobernaba. No. Había perdido sus derechos._

_Ozai fue coronado y Ursa regresó en ese mismo tiempo. Pocas semanas después, ella se casó con el soberano de la Nación de fuego. Tal intercambio de hermanas causó desconcierto en los habitantes. Ellos sabían que algo había pasado. Algo que no terminaban de comprender, pero cuya respuesta no encontrarían._

_-o-_

—_¿Con eso te refieres a la historia de tus padres?_

_Zuko inmediatamente se tensó._

—_Dímela por favor._

—_Es por eso que mi padre quiere la guerra. Por mi madre._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Digamos que estuve a punto de repetir la historia, pero me negué._

_Zuko supo entonces que debía explicarlo todo. Y así fue como siguió hablando._

-o-

El Señor de Fuego Azulon tuvo una vida complicada y difícil. Su primera esposa falleció sin poder darle más que un hijo, la segunda tardó años enteros en poder concebirle otro heredero. Al final, sus dos hijos nacieron con quince años de diferencia.

Iroh era el mayor, una persona bastante buena. Tenía sentimientos nobles, al ser educado los primeros diez años de su vida por su buena madre. La primera esposa de Azulon fue una noble que nació en el seno de una familia cariñosa. La familia real fue de ensueño hasta la muerte de la señora de fuego, por una enfermedad que nunca le pudieron curar. Un duro golpe tanto para Azulon como para Iroh.

Azulon en un principio no buscó otra esposa. Eso al menos hasta que su hijo Iroh comenzó a enfermarse de forma seria y frecuente. Estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, pero también por el trono. No quería dejarle la corona a otra nobleza. Buscó rápidamente una esposa joven para que le diera hijos y la encontró pronto.

Esta segunda esposa era por fuera dulce, encantadora, muy hermosa y cariñosa. Pero por dentro interesada, frívola y calculadora. Poco después de las nupcias Iroh comenzó a recuperar su salud y la necesidad de otro heredero desapareció. Pero aún así Azulon quería un segundo hijo ¡Por algo se había casado! La segunda esposa a pesar de ser joven resultó no ser muy fértil y tardó casi cinco años en poder darle otro hijo. El príncipe Ozai.

Ozai con todo fue un niño sano, querido por su madre, su padre y su hermano. Pero Iroh siempre fue el favorito de Azulon. La madre de Ozai siempre resintió que el muchacho fuera heredero en vez de su hijo. Por años Ozai debió luchar con la dualidad de querer a su hermano y a la vez, ver cómo su madre lo odiaba.

Iroh siempre quiso mucho a Ozai. Lo consintió desde que era un niño y al pasar los años se encariñó con él aún más. Pero en la adolescencia, Ozai comenzó a sentirse realmente confundido. Su madre siempre le decía que Iroh era un interesado que fingía todo su afecto para quedar bien con su padre Azulon. En su infancia Ozai no le creyó, no hasta que fue creciendo. Como no sabía quién decía la verdad, optó por desconfiar en los dos.

Y esa desconfianza marcó su entera adolescencia. Año con año Ozai se hacía más reservado, más calculador. Su madre, que era una mentirosa profesional, inmediatamente se percató de que hijo había heredado un poco de su carácter y en vez de evitarlo, lo alentó. Azulón nunca se dio cuenta de eso en parte porque Ozai siempre le ponía la mejor cara a su padre, y en otra, porque el Señor de Fuego estimaba lo suficiente a su hijo como para no querer ver la verdad.

Mientras Ozai crecía en egoísmo y maldad, Iroh lo hacía en bondad. Amaba a su hermano realmente y por más que intentaba acercarse a él Ozai ponía algo de distancia. Las cosas quizá hubieran mejorado de ser Azulon un padre presente en la vida de sus hijos, pero el hecho de que sus ausencias fueran resentidas solo por Ozai (ya que frecuentaba más a Iroh) acrecentó el resentimiento. Y no hubo ya manera de detenerlo.

Si bien Ozai secretamente le guardaba rencor a su hermano, lo que verdaderamente determinó el quiebre de su relación fue la aparición de una mujer en sus vidas: Ursa.

Ursa provenía de una aldea cercana al Palacio y llegó como invitada de honor, nieta del Avatar Roku. La chica y su hermana menor, Ta Lin, estaban ansiosas de aventuras. Teniendo una 17 años y la otra 16, la belleza de Ursa era demasiado notoria como para ser ignorada por el príncipe de 35 años. Realmente, dentro de la realeza, los noviazgos con marcadas diferencias de edad eran normales. Y por eso, cuando Iroh se enamoró de la hermosa Ursa, con un linaje admirable, lo primero que hizo Azulón fue alentar a su hijo.

Claro que ninguno de los dos sabía que Ozai también se había prendado de la enigmática belleza de Ursa. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejársela a su hermano. Ya que aquél tenía el consentimiento de su padre, lo tomó como un reto personal. Si conseguía ganarse el afecto de Ursa al menos en algo le ganaría a su hermano.

Obviamente las cosas no fueron así. La pequeña y todavía inocente Ta Lin no estaba segura de cómo ocurrían las cosas en la dinámica vida del Palacio. Ella simplemente veía cómo Ursa recibía apasionadas cartas del príncipe heredero y flores en las tardes. Iroh, enamorado como estaba, era una persona romántica a más no poder.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, las ambiciones de Ozai crecieron. Le mandó flores y cartas firmando como Iroh, falsificando perfectamente su letra y firma. Pero sobre todo, los planes del joven cambiaron demasiado. El chico de 18 años ya no estaba tan interesado en la chica como lo estaba en el trono.

Ozai era un experto de política y pronto descubrió la jugada de su padre. Adentrándose a los archiveros, descubrió que su padre Azulon quería reafirmar el poderío de la Familia Real casando al heredero con Ursa, la que consideraba nieta de Roku y perfecta por su carácter y belleza. Ta Lin en cambio no llenaba sus expectativas. El juego era simple, quien tenía a Ursa se quedaba con el trono. Y los ojos amatistas de Ozai brillaban de ambición.

Ajenos a esto los enamorados hicieron público su noviazgo. Ursa era feliz, porque Iroh realmente bondadoso y lleno de entusiasmo para su edad estaba enamoradísimo de la chica de cabellos negros. Iroh era amable, detallista, y un caballero hecho y derecho. Ursa estaba más que segura de sus sentimientos.

Pero la obre e ingenua de Ursa no estaba preparada para las artimañas del príncipe Ozai. Nadie hubiera imaginado siquiera lo que pasó, porque nadie habría imaginado el día en que un hermano buscara vengarse de otro por ningún motivo aparente.

Hasta ese momento, Ursa pensaba que Iroh y Ozai se llevaban bien. Las pocas veces que interactúo con el príncipe Ozai le pareció una persona agradable y de buena charla, lo cual la hacía más feliz de integrarse a esa familia próximamente. Pero la verdad estaba lejos de ser así y la pobre mujer lo descubriría más tarde.

La madre de Ozai falleció en medio de los planes que elaboraba su hijo. Ella sabía que Ozai estaba tramando algo grande y antes de fallecer, la soberana de la Nación de Fuego le dejó una fuerte suma de dinero y unas recetas especiales, además de venenos variados ocultos en botellas de perfumes. Ozai sabía que su madre deseaba que él fuera el heredero, y sabía que iba a complacerla. Usó todos los recursos que ella le dejó en su plan.

El duelo no fue muy largo. Azulón nunca llegó a querer a su segundo esposa de la misma forma en que adoró a su primera mujer. Ozai tampoco le lloró mucho, sorprendentemente Iroh fue quien más lamentó su muerte, una muestra de su bondadoso corazón. Ursa lo acompañó en el duelo y la pareja pospuso sus planes de nupcias por el luto. En ese momento, Ozai decidió poner en marcha su plan.

Ozai había falsificado perfectamente la letra y firma de su hermano, así que escribió varias cartas en donde describía minuciosos planes para el asesinado de Azulón y la toma del trono, firmados por el heredero. Después de eso, consiguió entrar en la habitación de su hermano mayor y robar su sello real, para que no hubiera ninguna duda de que los documentos habían sido escritos por el príncipe Iroh.

Con los documentos en su poder, Ozai amenazó a Ursa. Le mostró las cartas y la pobre mujer leyó cada letra sin poder creer que su enamorado pudiera describir tales atrocidades. Ese no era Iroh. Ursa no cayó en la trampa por completo, porque sabía que Iroh jamás mataría a su padre ¡después de todo ya era el heredero!

—¡Eso es falso, es completamente falso!—gritó la mujer, mientras tiraba las cartas a un lado. Ozai la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

—Puede que no lo quieras creer, pero las cartas tienen su firma y su sello—dijo el príncipe, mientras recogía los documentos y los guardaba celosamente en sus túnicas.—Iroh es un traidor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es una mentira!—las lágrimas caían por los ojos de la hermosa mujer.

—Bueno, solo falta entregar estos documentos a mi padre para que mi hermano pase el resto de sus días en prisión.

—¡Pero tú sabes que es inocente!—gritó Ursa, con sus ojos llorosos suplicantes viendo hacia el príncipe—¿Cómo puedes entregar a tu hermano sabiendo que es una mentira tan horrenda?

—¿Y qué ganaría yo si no lo entrego?

Los ojos amatistas de Ozai brillaron maliciosamente, y fue en ese momento cuando Ursa comprendió todo. En ese momento, la hermosa mujer se percató de la traición cometida por Ozai y de cómo encerraría a su hermano mayor sin dudarlo. Ursa acababa de conocer toda la maldad de Ozai a través de sus ojos, y el horror la hizo quedarse muda y desplomarse al suelo.

Ozai la miró en el suelo, ella había comprendido, o al menos eso parecía. Ursa no podía dejar que su amado Iroh quedara encerrado por culpa de una falacia como esa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ozai?—preguntó la mujer, con una voz temblorosa, imaginándose ya los deseos del príncipe.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa—la miró fijamente, ella en el suelo, él por encima de ella y un rostro frío inmisericorde—Y en la noche de bodas, querida mía, quemaré estas cartas. Hasta entonces, tu fidelidad será la salve a tu amado Iroh.

Ursa apretó los labios, dejando las lágrimas caer por sus empapadas mejillas.

—Está bien. Lo seré.

Así Ursa firmó su condena.

Esa noche, acudió a la habitación de Iroh. El sorprendido príncipe contempló el rostro desconsolado de su novia y no supo qué hacer para contentarla. Ursa sabía que no podía quedarse ya en el Palacio, considerando que debía casarse con Ozai. Pero tampoco podía ser tan cruel como para irse sin darle la mínima explicación a su amado Iroh, por el cual estaba entregando toda su felicidad.

Ursa le explicó todo al príncipe. Iroh no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Estaba dispuesto a salir a pelear contra su hermano, pero Ursa le hizo entrar en razón. Le explicó que Ozai tenía esas cartas en sus manos y que podía perfectamente mandarlo en prisión. Azulón enfermaría de la tristeza y la sola idea de imaginar el dolor que le causaría a su padre puso a Iroh contra la espada y la pared. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hermano haría semejante barbarie en su contra ¿Qué le había hecho? Lo había amado, llenado de juguetes y regalos toda la vida. ¿Cómo podía traicionarlo así?

La inteligente Ursa le contó su plan. Dijo que se casaría con Ozai y que cuando él quemara todas las cartas, entonces ella con Iroh podrían escapar. No quería que el nombre de su amado príncipe quedara manchado por tal mentira. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Iroh accedió. Su hermosa Ursa se estaba arriesgando mucho y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en su valentía.

Pero esa noche de despedida, los besos intensos fueron pasando a caricias peligrosas que desprendieron la ropa y alimentaron el fuego de la pasión. Los dos enamorados se convirtieron en dos amantes esa noche, que entregaron sus cuerpos y corazones en un hermoso acto resignado de amor y dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, Ursa tomó sus cosas y se fue del Palacio. Le dejó una carta Ozai donde le describía con lujo de detalles dónde se encontraba y que volvería en poco más de un año, para casarse los dos sin que el noviazgo previo con Iroh causara tanto escándalo. A Ozai le pareció prudente y le escribió que la esperaría.

Pero en la Isla Ember, a donde Ursa se fue a refugiar, ella se dio cuenta de una cosa: estaba embarazada.

El horror la invadió. Aunque al mismo tiempo la felicidad ¡Iba a tener un hijo de su amado Iroh! Pero… ¡No podía ser cierto! Prontamente le escribió a su amado príncipe y a su hermana para que la ayudaran a esconder al bebé. Ella no podía casarse después de haber tenido hijos, no con el príncipe Ozai al menos. Y si Ozai se enteraba… ¡Oh no, eso no podía ser cierto! ¡No podía ni imaginarlo!

Iroh y Ta Lin hablaron ideando la forma de proteger a Ursa y al bebé. Acordaron un plan un poco arriesgado, pero que bien podría funcionar: ellos dos se casarían y harían pasar al bebé como suyo. Así fue como la pareja real contrajo nupcias, bajo el asombro de toda la nación y la desaprobación de Azulón ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo, que antes idolatraba a Ursa, le causara ese dolor casándose con su propia hermana? Azulón nunca supo realmente las causas que provocaron tan terrible escándalo, y eso para Iroh fue una bendición, ya era suficiente el desprecio que su padre le tenía como para aumentárselo contándole tan devastadora verdad.

La pareja se fue a la Isla Ember donde esperaron a que Ursa diera a luz. Ursa disfrutó su embarazo lo mejor que pudo, sabía que nunca podría cuidar de su amadísimo hijo más que como un sobrino y le dolía en el alma que por culpa de las mentiras de Ozai ella tuviera que renunciar a su amadísimo príncipe y a su precioso hijo.

Afortunadamente, Iroh y Ursa pudieron estar juntos mientras el bebé crecía en el vientre de su madre, y compartir aunque sea por unos meses el fruto de su amor. Ursa sabía que su hijo crecería con el mejor padre de todos, y que su hermana Ta Lin cuidaría perfectamente de su hijo. Al menos en eso los espíritus la bendijeron.

Ursa dio a luz a un varón. Iroh le puso de nombre Lu Ten y le juró a su adorada Ursa que lo cuidaría con su vida. Ursa sabía que cumpliría esa promesa, se despidió de él y de su hermoso bebé con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un año después cuando regresó con Ozai no supo si él alguna vez sospechó de lo ocurrido, pero si tenía sospechas, nunca las manifestó. Se casaron los dos y en la noche de bodas, como lo prometió, se deshizo de las cartas falsas por medio de las llamas. Ursa pudo estar tranquila sabiendo que todos sus sacrificios habían protegido la libertad de su amado Iroh y el futuro de su precioso Lu Ten. Pero todo eso le costó la felicidad.

Ozai era un esposo déspota, nada cariñoso y que sólo deseaba el poder. A la muerte de Azulón, se convirtió en el Señor de Fuego y Ursa supo en ese momento que el mundo corría un grave peligro con su marido al frente de un país tan poderoso. Ozai era malvado y siniestro, nada de bondad emergía de él.

Pero tampoco podía llegar a odiarlo de todo. Le había quitado todo su futuro y la felicidad, pero al menos le había dado dos hijos que eran su razón de vivir. Su pequeño Zuko y su princesita Azula. Gracias a sus hijos Iroh venía de visita de vez en cuando, para que Lu Ten jugara con sus primos (o al menos eso decía) nadie jamás hubiera imaginado que en vez de primos, eran medios hermanos.

Pero Ta Lin falleció, dejando a Ursa triste y desconsolada. Iroh sabía que no podía continuar más con esa farsa que tanto dolor les estaba causando a todos y tomó a su pequeño hijo para irse de viaje por el mundo. Lu Ten tenía que crecer fuerte y bondadoso para que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él. Claro que Ursa estaba orgullosísima de sus tres hijos, aunque sólo pudiera criar a dos

Zuko era un encanto. Era un niño bondadoso y obediente que le recordaba mucho a Iroh (después de todo era su sobrino) Zuko tenía un buen corazón y gustaba de apreciar las cosas sencillas. En cambio, ya desde pequeña podía ver que Azula era idéntica a Ozai. Ursa intentó criar a su hija con la mayor ternura posible, pero podía ver en los ojos de su hija la misma mirada de su déspota marido. No le sorprendió que Azula y Ozai fueran tan unidos.

Viendo que su hija iba perdiéndose más y más en la maldad heredada, Ursa se preocupó de que Zuko no se viera afectado por eso. Su niño bondadoso debía de mantenerse así. Escribió varias cartas a Iroh, donde le pedía que velara por Zuko y Azula también si algo le pasaba a ella. Iroh adoraba a esos dos niños, porque además de ser sus sobrinos, eran los hijos de la mujer que nunca dejaría de amar.

Ursa tenía razones para preocuparse por su salud. Ozai estaba percatándose de que Ursa cuidaba mucho a sus hijos, sobre todo Zuko, para que fueran buenas personas. Pero la guerra ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la mente del Señor de Fuego, y necesitaba que sus hijos fueran guerreros. Iroh y Lu Ten estaban tan lejos de la corte que no le causaban problemas, pero la poderosa reina Ursa era adorada en todas partes, demasiado influyente para sus planes.

Nadie nunca podría llegar a saber que Ursa, la muy amada soberana de la Nación de Fuego, había muerto de un envenenamiento en vez de un fallo cardíaco, como fue declarada. La reina fue enterrada con los honores correspondientes, causando un fuerte dolor en los corazones de todos sus ciudadanos. Iroh le lloró amargamente, era la segunda vez que la perdía, y ésta vez para siempre. Sus hijos también le lloraron, y Ozai en público manifestó su duelo.

Pero Ursa había dejado cartas antes de morir. Cartas para Iroh y para sus hijos. Cartas que Ozai nunca imaginó que serían su ruina.

**-o-**

Aang estaba horrorizado.

Cuando era niño y Gyatso lo llevó por primera vez a la Nación de Fuego, conoció a Zuko, Azula, Ursa y Ozai. Eran una extraña familia real. Azula siempre fue muy aislada, Ozai casi nunca les prestaba atención a sus hijos y era muy frío. Ursa era toda dulzura, pero tenía un rastro de tristeza en el rostro. Y Zuko, él simplemente era su mejor amigo, su compañero de problemas y travesuras.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ozai causara tales desgracias y que la tristeza en el fondo de los ojos de Ursa fue causada por su propio marido. Pero pronto las piezas fueron embonando. Y de repente, todo tuvo sentido.

Zuko estaba tan avergonzado de su familia, que tenía el rostro bajo mirando al suelo. No podía creer lo que su padre había hecho, y menos podía creer que casi hizo lo mismo con Katara. Toda su infancia fue muy unido a su madre y siempre intentó hacerla feliz, pero nunca consiguió verla completamente alegre. Ahora entendía la razón. Y estaba tan pero tan horrorizado de sus orígenes.

Aang no sabía en un principio qué decir.

—Tú… bueno, dijiste que tu padre quiere la guerra por tu madre… ¿Cómo?

—Antes de que mi madre fuera… asesinada—Zuko dijo la palabra con mucho dolor—Mi padre sospechó de ella por la correspondencia que tenía con mi tío Iroh. Sabía que no le era infiel, pero tampoco le gustaba que tuvieran contacto. Mi madre estaba tan resignada que aceptó no escribirle más, pero mi padre se volvió loco de la ira. Sabía que mi madre jamás lo había amado y que nunca iba quererlo, así que le juró en ese arranque de ira que el mundo sería suyo, y que volvería a todos desgraciados porque ella nunca le correspondió.

-Mi madre estaba tan asustada que le escribió una última carta a mi tío. Mi padre afortunadamente no lo supo. Pero fue entonces cuando mi padre hizo todos sus planes de guerra, y entre esos planes… la mató.

En ese momento, Zuko sacó una carta que se veía algo vieja de sus túnicas. Se la pasó a Aang, el Avatar la leyó cuidadosamente, reconociendo la hermosa letra de la difunta Ursa y el sello real de la reina.

_Mi querido Iroh._

_Ozai se ha vuelto loco, dice que planea una guerra contra el mundo. Esta situación me está sobrepasando, tu sabes más que nadie cuánto he sacrificado por la paz de nuestra nación, no sé qué más pueda entregar por la paz mundial… excepto, quizá, mi propia vida._

_Mi muy amado Iroh, sabes bien que siempre fuiste el único hombre en mi corazón, y que haber tenido a Lu Ten me dio la esperanza suficiente para llegar a hacer todo lo que he hecho. Todos mis actos han sido guiados por el amor, y esa es mi paz y mi felicidad. Me hubiera encantado que nos tocara una vida diferente, en donde estuviésemos juntos ambos criando de nuestro precioso hijo, pero el destino quiso algo distinto._

_Conozco bien a Ozai, sé que ninguna de sus amenazas es vacía y que si quiere una guerra, la tendrá. Yo ya no tengo miedo por mí, no hay nada que pueda quitarme ahora más que la vida. Y de ser así, la única cosa que temo son mis hijos. Quisiera pedirte de favor que siempre cuides de ellos. Mi amado Zuko y mi amada Azula, sé que los quieres y por favor te suplico, que si algo llegara a pasar no los dejarás a la merced de Ozai. Él nunca velará por ellos con amor como tú. Por favor, te lo suplico mi amado Iroh._

_Se despide de ti la mujer que siempre te amará._

_Ursa._

_PD.-Dale mis bendiciones a Lu Ten. Dile que su madre lo adora. Espero que algún día pueda saber la verdad._

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Aang, mientras cerraba la carta cuidadosamente. Se la entregó a Zuko de forma respetuosa, agregando:

—Tu madre fue una mujer muy valiente.

—Lo sé—respondió Zuko, guardando la carta—Y mi cobardía la ha deshonrado.

—Pero tú…

—No me digas nada más, Aang—Zuko se puso de pie, con la cabeza baja—Es la verdad. Pero te juro que haré cuanto esté en mis manos por volver a limpiar mi honor, en nombre de todo el valor que tuvo mi madre.

—Y yo te ayudaré—Aang se puso de pie, a su lado—Juntos conseguiremos detener esta guerra.

Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos. Silenciosamente habían sellado esa promesa.

**-o-**

—¡Inaudito! ¡Esto es inaudito!—gritó Hakoda, arrojando la primera mesa que se cruzó en su camino—¡Tu hija es una completa insolente! ¿Cómo ha podido desafiarme de esa forma? ¡Es una malagradecida! ¡Eso es! ¡Tu hija es una…!

—¡Ella también es tu hija!—gritó la reina Kya, su voz por primera vez en la vida alzándose por encima de la de su marido—¡Y respétala como tal, que no ha llegado al mundo sólo por mi obra!

Los ojos iracundos de Hakoda miraron a su esposa enfadados. Pero ella lo encaró con valor sin dejo de miedo. Conocía el carácter de su esposo, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no era momento de esos desplantes.

—¡Katara no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana!

—Ella es mayor, Hakoda—le recordó su esposa—Puede perfectamente tomar sus decisiones.

—¡Pero enfrentarme de esa manera!

—¡Es la heredera!

—¡Su palabra no está por encima de la mía!

—¿Y quién ha dicho eso?

—¡Pretende casarse! ¿Qué no entiendes la gravedad de éste asunto? ¡Tu hija…!

—¡_Nuestra_ hija ha decidido casarse!—gritó Kya otra vez—Hakoda, entiendo que tengas miedo ¡Pero no es la forma de manifestarlo!

—¡¿Entonces cómo?!—lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro del monarca—No sé qué hacer.

—Nadie lo sabemos—Kya miró a su marido y ella también empezó a llorar, pero mantuvo la compostura para seguir hablando—Amor, mira lo valiente que es nuestra hija. Accedió al matrimonio con tal de garantizar la paz.

—No confío en ese acuerdo.

—Dudo que ella también, nuestra hija es inteligentísima como tú Hakoda—le animó Kya—Además es fuerte y poderosa ¡ella sola escapó de prisión, llegó a Omashu y detuvo la invasión a esa ciudad! Sé que encontrará la manera de salir ilesa de todo esto.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta esperanza?—miró a su esposa, con esa pregunta marcada en todo el rostro. Kya sonrió de manera cómplice.

—Es que yo confío en nuestra hija ¿Tú también confías en ella?

Esa pregunta desarmó al rey.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Y esa fue, señoras y señores, la historia del Señor de Fuego Ozai y su "hermosa" familia... ¿qué les ha parecido?<p>

Y por cierto ¡Feliz día mundial del libro! =D

saludos ^^ Mil gracias por leer.

chao!


	24. La llama ondeante

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO NO GANO NADA MÁS QUE DIVERSIÓN AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí al fin les dejo el capítulo que tanto habían esperado (o al menos eso me habían dicho) de esta historia que sé que he tenido muy abandonada, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir (de verdad, lo siento mucho) es simplemente que no había tiempo o no había inspiración y pues ya saben que a mí no me gusta subirles cualquier cosa, quiero subirles cosas buenas, y al menos espero que esto sea más o menos bueno o que les guste, a mí me gustó pero ustedes son los importantes.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Aria, MaiCarmenJacks, Kataang, Korii, Meloda, Bernarda, Dianita, Cleopatra VIII, meri, Emilia-Romagna, Clarissa, Ummi, Means girls love bad boys, Mitzka Avatar, Maryel Tonks, Nieve Taisho, alwayswlove, lupita leal. **

Por sus magníficos comentarios, que lamento no poder responderles personalmente pero no dispongo ahorita del tiempo que quisiera ¡Gracias por leer! ustedes son lo máximo =D

¡Espero les guste!

Disfruten ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

**La Llama Ondeante**

**.**

**.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, pero Katara no había podido dormir absolutamente nada. Estaba sentada en una silla sobre el balcón de su recámara. El balcón era pequeño, pero daba una excelente vista a toda la hermosa ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies. Las personas comenzaban a despertar y daban inicio a sus labores con los abrigos azules que simbolizaban a la Tribu Agua.

Un espectáculo precioso, que al menos a los ojos de la princesa era digno de admirarse. Ella casi nunca salía al balcón, porque era muy alto y le daba muchísimo frío el viento glacial a esas alturas. Pero ese día no le importaba que la nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo.

Bellos copos de peculiares formas únicas iban danzando al ritmo del viento mientras se desplomaban grácilmente hacia el suelo nevado. La princesa miraba con detenimiento esos copos que pasaban frente a su mirada, y seguía con sus ojos azules la trayectoria ondulante al suelo, en donde la forma se derretía con la nieve y las diferencias desaparecían. Todo volvía a ser uno.

¿Cuándo las naciones volverían a ser un solo pueblo? ¿Cuándo habría verdadera paz entre las personas?

A lo lejos, al fondo de la hermosa vista sobre su ciudad, se podía contemplar el puerto, y las naves de metal con las rojas banderas de la Nación de Fuego que bloqueaban la entrada y salida de sus ciudadanos. La rabia viajó por sus venas, convirtiendo sus manos en dos puños, pero pronto se relajó de nuevo cuando una ráfaga de frío viento le removió los cabellos.

El aire estaba gélido, sentía que sus mejillas se entumecían y los labios comenzaban a dolerle. Pero no le importaba. El aire era lo único que la mantenía en contacto con Aang. Cada ráfaga de viento, le recordaba las corrientes de aire juguetonas que su querido Avatar le mandaba para hacerla sonreír, o los torbellinos de flores de loto que creaba para impresionarla en el Templo Aire del Sur, o la sensación de volar sobre las nubes sintiendo el viento sobre tu rostro al montar la espalda de Appa.

Aang era fresco, ágil, paciente e intrépido de la misma forma que las corrientes de aire alrededor del mundo. Y era la única forma de sentir que al menos alguna conexión quedaba con su maltrecha alma, lejos ya del mundo de los vivos, habitando desde hace tiempo el mundo de los muertos.

Pero la princesa del sur detuvo sus pensamientos tristes y se puso de pie para entrar a su alcoba. Cerró la puerta, evitando la entrada de más aire, y sintiendo el calor de su palacio envolviéndola como una clara bienvenida. Tomó asiento entonces en el tocador, donde contempló su reflejo en el espejo.

Hizo lo mejor para arreglarse de la forma más hermosa posible. Trenzó su cabello con el peinado real que portó desde su infancia, dos coletas al lado de su rostro, cabello suelto por la espalda y un recogido hermoso sobre la cabeza donde aguardaba el símbolo real de la princesa. Se puso el vestido más hermoso que tenía, las zapatillas más finas, el abrigo más costoso y las joyas más divinas que le regalaron a lo largo de su vida. El espejo reflejaba a una princesa bellísima y ricamente vestida, de orgulloso porte, mirada cálida y una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Katara sonrió porque lucía tal y como ella quería, pero el miedo aún estaba latente ¡Necesitaba ser tan fuerte! ¡Necesitaba tanto valor!

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la puerta de su alcoba y la abrió. Afuera en el pasillo estaban su institutriz, varias damas de compañía y sirvientes varios, además de los guardias, formados y viéndola con admiración. Katara les dirigió una tímida sonrisa mientras caminaba, escoltada por sus soldados, con dirección a la salida del palacio. Los sirvientes fueron siguiéndola en escolta, Katara pudo darse cuenta que muchos contenían lágrimas. Ellos sabían, así como su pueblo, que ella estaba sacrificándose a sí misma. Fue muy reconfortante ver la gratitud y admiración de su pueblo.

Pasando por el vestíbulo, estaban sus padres. Hakoda y Kya la miraban de una forma que no pudo interpretar. Detuvieron momentáneamente su marcha. Su madre inmediatamente le dio un abrazo, sin querer soltarla. Susurró en su oído con ternura:

.—Estás destinada a la grandeza, recuérdalo. No olvides quién eres.

La reina tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no lloró. Su padre en cambio, parecía estoico enfrente de ella. Dio un paso para estar cerca de su hija y, bajando un poco la mirada, habló.

.—Tu hermano estará a tu lado en todo momento. Nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

.—Lo sé papá.

En su mente, Hakoda había imaginado varias veces la boda de su pequeña hija menor. Imaginó a su princesa con un hermoso vestido tradicional, llena de flores y de joyas. Imaginó el salón principal del Palacio cubierto de hermosas decoraciones, lleno de invitados, y a él, su orgulloso padre, llevándola del brazo para entregar a la radiante novia a un hombre digno de ella. Imaginó la fiesta, la música, la felicidad.

Jamás imaginó esto.

.—Eres una mujer bastante fuerte Katara—dijo mirándola, y en vez de ver a la hermosa princesa, vio a una niñita juguetona que jugaba guerra de banderas en el patio del Palacio—No podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

El rey le dio una carta y la miró, haciéndole saber que debería leerla después. La princesa guardó la carta entre sus túnicas y sonrió a sus dos padres, intentando lucir serena y fallando miserablemente. Les hizo una reverencia, tras la cual, salió del salón y se acercó a la puerta principal del palacio.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta, la escolta se acercó más a ella por protección. Cuando Katara salió del palacio, justo frente a ella estaba una barca real con dos soldados listos para llevarla al puerto. Y alrededor de la avenida central, toda la Tribu se había reunido. A Katara le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar, pero mantuvo la postura firme y con un andar delicado, se subió y sentó en la barca, como si fuera a un típico paseo, en vez de a un barco del cual ya no regresaría jamás con su gente.

La barca comentó inmediatamente su andar. Todas las personas le hicieron una reverencia mientras pasaba. Algunos lloraban, otros estaban completamente postrados, lamento la suerte de su amada princesa. Absolutamente todas las personas de la Tribu fueron para despedir a su valiente princesa.

Llegando al puerto, Katara se bajó y dirigió una última mirada a su gente. Alzando el brazo, se despidió de ellos con un digno saludo real. Saludo que todos le devolvieron. Ella subió a la proa del barco de metal. Sus leales guardias vestidos de azul fueron reemplazados por guardias de uniformes rojos. Las suelas de sus zapatos sonaban muy fuerte con el metal, aturdiéndola por un momento. En la proa, Katara vio cómo su Tribu se alejaba más y más.

Sokka y Yue, que estaban en el mismo barco, vieron a Katara que no podía moverse del lugar donde estaba parada. Podían comprenderla perfectamente. Iban rumbo a la Nación de Fuego, a la boda de la princesa, con el príncipe Zuko.

Katara estuvo sentada en una de las sillas de la proa, viendo a la tribu alejarse lentamente y al hielo cederle paso al agua más cálida y tropical. Sentía el viento golpear su rostro, esa era su único consuelo, sentir el viento le recordaba a Aang y eso siempre le daba esperanzas y fortaleza.

Cuando no se podía ver ya nada de la Tribu, y el viento comenzaba a ser menos gélido, Katara volteó por primera vez a ver el barco. Era alto, de metal, con la fachada de color dorado y la forma de llamas (como correspondían a los barcos de al familia real). Encima de la construcción, estaba un hasta en donde ondeaba la bandera roja con una llama negra, el símbolo de la Nación de fuego. La llama ondeante parecía golpear su corazón mientras más la veía, era un insulto hacia su integridad lo que estaba haciendo para detener el avance de ese símbolo.

La llama ondeante le recordaba, con su sola y tranquila presencia, que ella estaba dejando detrás su corona sureña, para adoptar contra su voluntad ese nuevo símbolo, que no le gustaba, no aceptaba, no quería. Esa llama ondeante le recordaba hasta dónde había denigrado su voluntad, por amor y prudencia.

Esa llama ondeante era el símbolo de su vergüenza.

**-o-**

—¡Ya estoy harta de estar aquí!—gritó Toph.

El grito únicamente asustó a las aves y algunos lémures que estaban cerca de ella. Escuchó el ruido de las alas agitarse y alejarse y después silencio.

Profundo silencio.

Insoportable silencio.

¡Demasiado silencio!

—¡Ah!—se puso de pie de golpe, haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo. Caminó hacia la fuente y se sentó en ella, tocando el agua con una de sus manos.

No le gustaba estar ahí, en el calmado y pacífico Templo Aire del Norte. Todo el mundo estaba al borde de una guerra y sus amigos más queridos estaban en peligro. Estar ahí, entre flores, jardines, fuentes y aves, donde el aire era fresco y había calma y silencio la estaba volviendo loca. Ella quería hacer algo ¡Ella quería ayudar!

—Toph, tranquila—le pidió Lu Ten, con toda la paciencia posible para calmar a su novia—Sé que quieres hacer algo, yo también quiero hacer algo. Pero debemos esperar.

—¡No me repitas cosas que ya se!—gritó—¡Sólo quiero algo de ruido! ¡No soporto este silencio!

Lu Ten no le respondió, y ese silencio hizo que Toph se exasperara más y diera otro grito de impotencia, asustando a más aves.

Iroh, antiguo general de la Nación de Fuego, miró a su único hijo y de un gesto le pidió que se retirara. Lu Ten obedeció a su padre y dejó al viejo general con la joven noble y testaruda maestra tierra. Toph lloraba, pero no dejaba que nadie viera sus lágrimas. Estaba preocupada y llena de impotencia.

Iroh no dijo nada y esperó a que la chica se calmara. Entonces, las aves regresaron a las pequeñas plantas florales en la jardinera al borde del balcón donde se encontraban. Iroh respiró hondamente, el aroma de los jazmines era de las fragancias más relajantes y deleitantes que podía una persona disfrutar; luego miró a la chica maestra tierra y comenzó a hablar.

—¿No es un día hermoso?—comentó—El sol está en alto, las nubes y el cielo azulado danzan juntos, las aves cantan y las flores tienen un delicioso aroma.

Toph no respondió, pero lo escuchaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada en un día tan hermoso?

Con un suspiro, Toph echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a hablar. Comenzó diciendo las frustraciones constantes de su infancia reprimida y conforme más hablaba, más palabras salían. De repente, todas esas emociones que su fortaleza había contenido emergieron en expresiones llenas de vigor y fuerza. Emociones como decepción, impotencia, desentendida. Las confusiones de crecer en un mundo de hipocresía y el tener que buscar entre las montañas su propia identidad. El hecho de que el mundo estuviera punto del colapso, y no poder hacer nada para proteger a sus amigos. Tantas emociones contenidas en un cuerpo tan pequeño, habían convertido la fragilidad de su ser en una persona fuerte, aguerrida, y poderosa. Pero en ese momento, era hora de que las tensiones se fueran, y las palabras la aliviaron de una en una.

—Entiendo lo que me has dicho, pequeña—le respondió Iroh, colocando amablemente ambas manos sobres sus jóvenes hombros en un gesto de apoyo—Comprendo las injusticias muy bien.

Iroh le dio un pañuelo y Toph se limpió las lágrimas, por alguna razón, ese hombre le inspiraba una gran confianza y sentía que al fin podía sentirse más ella misma.

—Cuando era joven, tuve que ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con mi propio hermano—le comentó, confesándole sus propias penas—Y quedé viudo poco después de que mi único hijo nació. Tuve que ser fuerte por mi hijo, pero tardé muchos años en poder quitarme esa rabia que tenía contra la vida. No encontré paz hasta que vine aquí, a los Templos.

—Estamos en medio de una guerra—le dijo—No declarada, pero sigue siendo guerra ¿Cómo puedo encontrar paz?

—Porque, niña mía, no podrás traer paz ni a tus amigos ni al mundo si no tienes paz dentro de ti—le dijo claramente, con firmeza en cada palabra—Tómate tu tiempo, yo te diré cuándo será el momento de salir y ayudar a tus amigos y al mundo, pero hasta entonces, tienes que esperar.

Toph asintió y no dijo nada más, Iroh le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Ella se quedó ahí, pensando en todo lo que había dicho lo que él le había respondido. Nunca pensó que tuviera tantos sentimientos reprimidos, ella rara vez se detenía a pensar en su vida. Pero había algo en ese Templo, había algo en las flores, árboles, aves y viento, algo que la hacían detenerse a pensar y tener las emociones al flor de piel.

**-o-**

Katara no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo contemplar la llama ondeante, así que entró a la proa y se dirigió a su camarote. Se quitó el abrigo, pues no hacía ya mucho frío, y se miró con el espejo. Aunque llevaba el mismo peinado y las mismas ropas que cuando estaba en el Polo Sur, no era la misma persona. Cuando miraba su reflejo en el espejo del Polo Sur, veía a una princesa hermosa y respetada. Ahora, al ver su reflejo en ese camarote oscuro iluminado con antorchas, apenas podía reconocerse a sí misma. No era ya esa princesa hermosa, poderosa y respetada, claro que no; ahora era una simple mujer bien vestida, sin voluntad, sin amor. Era una graciosa cáscara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer fuerte y llena de vitalidad.

¿Dónde había quedado su fuerza? ¿Su voluntad? ¿Sus razones de vivir? ¿Dónde había quedado la Katara que ella conocía?

No lo supo soportar mucho antes de empezar a llorar. Se tumbó en la cama sofocando el sonido del llanto con las almohadas y estuvo así un buen rato, al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder desahogar la mayor parte de la impotencia y reticencia que aún quedaban en su corazón. Regresó al espejo, pero esta vez no puso especial intención en su reflejo ni en su mirada ni en lo que eso significaba. Esta vez, solamente se arregló el peinado, verificó que el vestido estuviera bien puesto, y se limpió bien el rostro eliminando todo vestigio de llanto.

Salió del camarote hacia donde estaba la cocina, esperando encontrarse con Sokka y Yue. Los dos estaban ahí, comiendo y charlando, ella con una mano sobre su vientre, él atento a todos los movimientos de la tripulación. Katara se acercó a ello y se sentó para charlar amenamente sobre cualquier trivialidad, cualquier cosa que la distrajera. Ellos parecían entenderla para su buena fuerte, así que le siguieron el juego y actuaron lo más natural posible. Se sentían extraños, tres personas vestidas de azul en medio de puro rojo. Pero dentro de su círculo azul, se sintieron lo más felices que pudieron.

**-o-**

Zuko estaba en su recámara, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Aang, pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y en cómo se sentía al respecto. Como bien le había dicho a su antiguo amigo, se sentía fuera de sí mismo, deshonrado y bastante avergonzado de sí mismo. El no conocer la historia original de sus padres no lo dispensaba de haber dado la espalda a su moral y cometer todos los errores que había cometido por una estúpida vanidad.

Bueno, no había sido propiamente vanidad, más bien era un orgullo herido. Esa sensación de que le habían vitado algo que quería. No era nueva, porque su infancia aunque no fue difícil tampoco fue la más feliz de todas. Nunca se llevó del todo bien ni con su padre ni con su hermana Azula. En cambio, fue la adoración de su madre, tuvo grandes amigos, y su tío Iroh siempre lo cuidó como si fuera su propio padre. Y ahora entendía por qué.

No quería perder mucho tiempo pensando en eso, no quería porque sabía que ya no tenía importancia. Lo que había hecho, ya estaba en el pasado, y por más arrepentimiento o vergüenza que sintiera ya nunca más iba a poder cambiarlo. Lo que importaba ahora era el presente, las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo en este momento para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control y permitir que la guerra terminara antes de que empezara.

Ese era su propósito, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, no le importaba nada más que cumplir esa promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y a la memoria de su amada madre "Esta guerra debe terminar antes de que empiece" se lo repetía una y otra vez "Sólo entonces podré recuperar mi honor. Esta guerra debe terminar antes de que empiece. Así me cueste la vida".

Si moría, al menos moriría con honor, al menos moriría con la convicción de que había hecho lo correcto y había honrado la memoria de su madre, esa admirable mujer que dio su vida por el hombre que amaba y la paz de su nación, esa mujer que encontró en la muerte el descanso a su sacrificio. De cierta forma, el esperaba algo parecido.

"Esta guerra debe terminar antes de que empiece" así fuera lo último que hiciera, así le costara la vida, así el resto de su familia quedara deshonrada. Tenía que recuperar el honor de su nombre y rescatar a su nación antes de que cayera de picada en un pozo sin fondo de remordimiento, culpa y vergüenza. Así como se sentía él. No dejaría que su gente se sintiera así ¡Él debía de proteger a su nación de todo! Hasta de su propio gobernante, hasta del Señor de Fuego.

Ya no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

><p>No lo sé, me gusta hacer capítulos donde se puedan explotar las emociones de los protagonistas (para este punto, se habrán dado cuenta) al menos a mí me gustó mucho porque siento que estoy poniendo todo en su lugar para el próximo capítulo, ustedes digan qué les pareció =D<p>

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
